Aprendiendo a ser Padres
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash aprende a ser un buen padre, gracias a su amor por Serena. Además de los retos que tendrán al criar a sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 1: Vida de Casados

Nos encontramos en el pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, es el inicio de otro día prácticamente normal en la casa de los Ketchum; Ash Ketchum de 20 años es el primero en despertarse.

Vaya, sí que tengo el sueño pesado, ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza y estirándose en su cama – Vaya apenas son las 7, creo que me desperté temprano bueno es hora de hacer el quehacer – Dijo Ash que se levantó de la cama, y camino para el otro lado.

Al lado izquierdo de la cama, descansaba una mujer de dorada cabellera que estaba muy dormida.

Despierta dormilona – Dijo Ash tras darle un beso a la mujer.

¿Ash, eres tú? Ah buenos días cariño – Dijo una voz femenina.

¿Cómo dormiste, mi amada Serena? – Pregunto a su esposa Serena, también de 20 años.

Pues muy bien, oye sí que madrugaste – Dijo Serena soltando una risita a su esposo.

Si, oye voy a hacer el quehacer ya que estoy despierto – Dijo Ash muy sonriente a su esposa.

Está bien, en un momento bajo a hacer el desayuno – Dijo Serena a Ash, para después darse un cálido beso en los labios.

Una vez en la planta baja, Ash comenzó a hacer la limpieza, y mientras limpiaba puso en su estéreo una canción para amenizar.

"It's the Final Countdown, The Final Countdown, ooohhhh" – Cantaba Ash mientras hacia la limpieza.

Y mientras sacudia un estante vio unas fotos de cuando se casó con Serena; y era el día mas especial para ambos, y mientras las contemplaba Serena se le acerco por detrás.

Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, bueno después del día en que comenzamos a salir – Dijo Serena a su esposo, mientras lo abrazaba.

Si y pensar que ya tenemos un año de casados, y también ese día fue el más emotivo para nuestras madres – Dijo Ash recordando el día de la boda.

"Flashback"

Hace exactamente un año, se daba el día de la boda de Ash y Serena tras 6 años de noviazgo, todos los amigos de Ash y Serena estaban ahí para celebrar la alegría de ambos y más las madres de ambos, de igual modo los Pokemon de los novios compartían su felicidad.

Cielos, estoy muy nervioso – Dijo Ash enfrente del ministro que los casaría a él y Serena.

Tranquilo Ash, todo saldrá bien, además sé que no le fallaras a Serena – Dijo Brock que estaba ahí.

Gracias Brock, eres genial – Dijo Ash a su mejor amigo humano.

De nada, por eso soy tu padrino – Dijo Brock a Ash.

Mientras eso pasaba, May ya dio el aviso la novia ya estaba ahí.

¡Chicos, chicos, ya llego la novia! – Grito May a todo mundo que volteo a ver a la flamante novia.

Si ya llego la novia – Dijo el Profesor Oak.

Que hermosa esta la novia, Ash sí que es afortunado – Dijo Gary admirando a la novia.

¡Vivan los novios! – Grito Misty en voz alta y con euforia y alegría.

Vaya, es tan bella – Dijo Aria admirando a la novia.

Se ve más hermosa que de costumbre – Dijo Xana.

Bonnie, no levantes tanto la cola del vestido – Dijo Clemont a su hermana.

¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! – Dijo Bonnie a su hermano.

¡Que bella eres Serena! – Dijo Corelia a Serena.

Serena estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, vestida de novia para el que sería el inicio de su vida junto al amor de su vida, estaba muy sonriente junto a ella estaba su Pancham y su Braixen que escoltaban a la novia al altar, y Serena iba de la mano de su madre que la entregaría a Ash.

Ash, este es mi mayor tesoro te la confió mucho, cuídala y hazla muy feliz – Dijo Grace con lágrimas de felicidad a Ash.

Señora, tiene mi palabra, ella estará bien conmigo – Dijo Ash a Grace.

Serena, ya no eres más una niña, ahora eres toda una mujer pero nunca olvides que siempre serás mi pequeña – Dijo Grace con total orgullo por su hija.

Gracias mami, gracias por haberme criado, ahora es hora de que siga adelante, te amo – Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a su mamá.

Y yo a ti Serena – Dijo Grace a su hija.

Y después del tan emotivo momento madre e hija, era la hora de la ceremonia, Ash y Serena estaban listos.

Ash… - Dijo Serena a su novio.

¿Si, Serena? – Dijo Ash a su novia.

Gracias, este es el día más feliz de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me paso – Dijo Serena ruborizada.

También es el día más especial para mí, y te juro que siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas – Dijo Ash a Serena mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces el ministro comenzó la ceremonia de boda.

Buenos días a todos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes que decidido unirse en matrimonio, pero antes de empezar, si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estos jóvenes que hable ahora o que calle para siempre – Dijo el ministro a los asistentes.

Y como nadie contesto, pues quien podría arruinar esto, pues todos estaban muy felices por la pareja, así que siguió todo.

Bien, sigamos. ¿Y el padrino o la madrina de anillos? – Dijo el ministro.

Aquí estoy, vamos Piplup – Dijo Dawn, que llego con los anillos que los llevaba Piplup.

Gracias Dawn - Dijo Ash a su amiga.

Bien chicos ya es la hora; Ash Ketchum, aceptas a Serena por esposa, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe – Dijo el Ministro a Ash.

Si, acepto – Dijo Ash mirando a los ojos de Serena, mientras él le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular derecho.

Serena; aceptas Ash por esposo, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe – Dijo el Ministro a Serena.

Si, acepto – Dijo Serena sonriéndole a Ash, mientras ella le colocaba el anillo en su dedo izquierdo.

Pues por la ley que me otorga la región de Kanto, los declaro marido y mujer; Ash ya puedes besar a la novia – Dijo el ministro a la pareja.

Y en eso Ash miro a Serena a los ojos por un breve instante y la beso, y ese fue el día que inicio el resto de sus vidas juntos.

"Fin del Flashback"

Y ese fue un grandioso día – Dijo Ash haciendo memoria.

Gracias por estar conmigo – Dijo Serena a su esposo, que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Siempre será así, te lo juro, Dijo Ash que también le dio un beso a su esposa.

Bien, ya es hora de desayunar – Dijo Serena que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mientras Ash iba a darles de comer a sus Pokemón y los de su mujer.

¡Ash cariño, a desayunar! – Grito Serena.

Ya voy – Dijo Ash, que fue a donde su esposa.

Pero durante el desayuno, repentinamente Serena comenzó a sentirse mal.

¿Serena, estas bien? – Dijo Ash al ver a Serena algo cansada.

Me siento mal, como si quisiera vomitar… - Dijo Serena, que de inmediato sintió el impulso de vomitar, y fue corriendo al baño a vomitar.

¿Serena, que te pasa? - Dijo Ash preocupado, entonces llamo a un doctor, y en una media hora el llego y comenzó a examinar a Serena y al terminar de revisarla dio su diagnóstico.

Ya he terminado señor Ketchum – Dijo el doctor.

¿Y bien doctor que tiene mi esposa, está enferma? – Pregunto Ash al médico.

Tranquilo señor, su esposa esta perfecta de salud – Dijo el médico calmando a Ash.

¿Entonces que tiene? – Pregunto Ash.

Felicidades, su esposa está embarazada – Dijo el médico a Ash.

¿Em…em…embarazada? – Decía Ash muy impresionado.

Si cariño, vamos a ser padres ¿No es maravilloso? – Dijo Serena muy emocionada.

Pero Ash lejos de estar feliz, comenzó a sentirse preocupado.

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo del fic. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 2: Fantasmas del pasado

Tras una mañana que parecía normal en la casa de los Ketchum, hasta que repentinamente Serena Ketchum, esposa de Ash comienza a sentirse mal, y tras un análisis de un médico se confirma que está embarazada lo cual es motivo de alegría o eso parece ya que Ash comienza a preocuparse…

Ese día, siguió las cosas normales en la casa de los Ketchum.

Vaya cariño, es hermoso vamos a ser padres – Dijo Serena emocionada.

Pero apenas somos primerizos, tengo miedo de que no sepamos criar a un hijo – Dijo Ash algo cómico a su esposa.

Tienes razón, además un humano es diferente a un Pokemón – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Sí que lo es, él o ella dependerá de nosotros, pero no temas Serena yo estaré ahí para los tres – Dijo Ash calmando a su esposa.

Gracias, además no importa si somos primerizos, con amor todo se puede – Dijo Serena que se acurruco en el pecho de Ash, mientras el la abrazaba.

Pero primero habrá que avisar a nuestras madres – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Tienes razón, además les impresionara saber que serán abuelas – Dijo Serena emocionada.

Entonces ella se acercó al teléfono y a la primera que llamo fue a su madre Grace en Kalos.

Si ¿Diga? – Dijo Grace contestando el teléfono.

¿Mama? – Pregunto Serena.

Si hija, ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Grace a su hija.

Mamá hay algo que debo decirte – Dijo Serena a su madre, que de inmediato se alarmo,

¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Grace con aire de preocupación.

Tranquila mamá estoy bien, pero te tengo una gran noticia, así que agarra de donde pararte – Dijo Serena a su madre.

¿Qué es hija? – Dijo Grace todavía más intrigada.

Estoy…Embarazada – Dijo Serena a su madre, que del otro lado de la línea quedo en silencio y volvió a hablar tras asimilar la noticia.

¿Enserio hija, es enserio lo que me dices? – Pregunto Grace sorprendida de la noticia.

Si mamá hoy el medico que me reviso lo confirmo – Dijo Serena a su madre.

Ay hija, seré abuela, esa es una gran noticia – Dijo Grace notablemente feliz.

Así es mamá, bueno debo irme, también debemos darle la noticia a la mamá de Ash – Dijo Serena a su feliz madre.

Está bien hija, te cuidas y si pasa algo, solo dime e iré desde Kalos para allá – Dijo Grace.

Si mamá, bueno cuídate y nos vemos, te quiero – Dijo Serena terminando su llamada.

Y yo a ti hija – Dijo Grace despidiéndose también.

Bien cariño iré a tomar una ducha, así que ahora a informarle a tu mamá – Dijo Serena que subía a la planta alta para subirse a bañar.

Está bien mi cielo – Dijo Ash que se acercó al teléfono para llamar a su madre que ahora vivía en ciudad Verde.

¿Si quien habla? – Dijo Delia contestando el teléfono.

Hola mamá, soy yo Ash – Dijo Ash saludando a su madre.

Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Delia saludando a su hijo.

Pues bien mamá ¿Y tú como has estado? – Dijo Ash a su madre.

Todo bien en ciudad Verde hijo, aunque te extraño mucho – Decía Delia a su hijo.

Qué bueno mamá, oye te voy a decir algo que nos ha pasado a mí y a Serena – Dijo Ash a su madre, que de inmediato se puso preocupada.

¿Están bien hijo, dime ha pasado algo? – Dijo Delia con preocupación.

No mamá, ella y yo estamos bien, pero lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante – Dijo Ash.

¿Y que es hijo?, dime me empiezas a preocupar – Decía Delia aun preocupada.

Mamá, Serena…está embarazada, y vamos a tener un hijo – Dijo Ash sin mucha emoción.

¿Enserio? ¡Cielos que increíble sorpresa, voy a ser abuela! – Decía Delia totalmente emocionada.

Pero mamá, no sé si poder hacerlo… - Dijo Ash muy preocupado.

¿Qué dices Ash? – Dijo Delia ante las palabras de su hijo, que lejos de expresar alegría, expresaba temor e inmadurez.

No sé si podre ser un buen padre para el hijo que espera Serena, no le quiero hacer a ella lo que mi padre te hizo a ti, la amo con todo mi corazón, pero no me siento listo – Dijo Ash al punto de casi llorar.

Hijo, sé que tienes miedo, pues sé que no te esperabas eso, pero tener un hijo es el regalo más bello que la vida puede darte – Decía Delia, tratando de darle ánimos a Ash.

Sé que un hijo es un hermoso regalo, pero yo no sé si me merezco ese honor ¿Y si soy igual a mi padre, y abandono a Serena y a nuestro hijo? No, no puedo hacerlo mamá – Decía Ash en un tono desanimado, pero su madre le alzo la voz.

¡Escúchame Ash, el que tu padre nos abandonara, no significa que eres como el! Eres una persona buena, y sé que amas a Serena y enfrentaras esto a su lado, tenle confianza, no por algo ella te eligió como su compañero para toda la vida – Dijo Delia en un tono enojado a su hijo.

Pero mamá…. – Dijo Ash antes de ser interrumpido por su madre.

¡Nada de peros jovencito!, quiero que seas un buen padre para tu hijo, así como eres un espléndido esposo para Serena, pero también dile a ella lo que pasa, porque si no ella sospechara que le ocultas algo y lo podría malinterpretar – Dijo Delia a su hijo.

Lo intentare mamá – Dijo Ash algo triste.

Nada de intentos, hazlo, el ser padre no es fácil lo sé, pero sé que tu jamás abandonas hasta el final – Dijo Delia que levanto el ánimo de su hijo.

Si mamá, lo hare, porque jamás he abandonado nada y sé que no será fácil pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ella y nuestro bebe – Dijo Ash en su tono optimista.

Así se habla hijo, suerte con eso y si necesitas algo solo llámame e iré corriendo – Dijo Delia.

Gracias mamá, eres la mejor mamá – Dijo Ash muy feliz a su madre.

Y pronto seré la mejor abuela, cuídate hijo, nos vemos – Dijo Delia despidiéndose de Ash.

Si mamá, gracias por la charla, te quiero – Dijo Ash colgando el teléfono.

Después de hablar con su madre, Ash sabía que debía decirle a su esposa, estaba en la sala y de pronto Pikachu se apareció a su entrenador.

Pikachu, sabes tengo un dilema – Dijo Ash su inseparable compañero.

¿Pika? – Pregunto Pikachu a Ash.

Sabes que Serena y yo seremos padres – Dijo Ash a Pikachu.

Pika, pikachu pi – Dijo Pikachu muy feliz por su entrenador.

Pero si hay algo que me preocupa, pero sé que hare lo mejor por superar ese episodio de mi vida y ser un buen padre para mi hijo – Dijo Ash a su inseparable amigo.

Pika pi – Dijo Pikachu animando a Ash.

Bien amigo, se lo debo decir, además ella es mi pareja y las parejas superan todo problema juntos – Dijo Ash que se levantó del sillón y subió para ir a su habitación.

Y tras subir las escaleras abrió la puerta, y vio a su esposa en frente de su tocador mientras ella peinaba su largo y sedoso cabello color miel, y él se acercó a ella por detrás mientras el colocaba sus brazos delicadamente en la cintura de Serena, y ella al notarlo le sonrió.

Eres…tan hermosa – Dijo Ash mientras el abrazaba a Serena.

Quizás es porque estoy enamorada – Dijo Serena mientras se colocaba en el pecho de Ash.

No, es porque yo estoy enamorado de ti Serena – Dijo Ash acariciando el vientre de Serena.

Ash, estoy muy feliz, sabes ahora que nuestro bebe está en camino me siento más completa, pero que decirte que tengo miedo – Dijo Serena a su esposo que se sorprendió.

¿Tienes miedo? ¿Pero de que, mi cielo? – Pregunto Ash a su bella esposa.

Somos padres primerizos, tengo miedo de que no tengamos experiencia, porque criar a un hijo es diferente de criar a un Pokemón, pero sé que nuestro amor podrá superar el miedo y cuidar de nuestro hijo – Dijo Serena a Ash que se sentía segura en los brazos de él.

Serena, sabes yo también tengo miedo – Dijo Ash a su mujer.

¿Tu igual Ash? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Sí, pero sé que juntos lo haremos bien, por nuestro hijo – Dijo Ash mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Gracias Ash, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, siempre te amare – Dijo Serena, para después besarlo en los labios, tras el beso era la hora de Ash para ser honesto con su esposa.

Serena… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Dijo Ash.

Si Ash, sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo – Dijo Serena que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro se su esposo.

Serena, debo decirte algo que me paso hace muchos años, para que sepas algo que hasta hoy me quede callado – Dijo Ash, mientras él y Serena estaban sentados en la cama.

Bien hasta aquí los dejo con el segundo capítulo, pero en el próximo Ash le revelara algo a Serena, algo que nunca había revelado antes…

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 3: Con sentimientos Honestos

Después de hablar con su madre Delia sobre el asunto de su padre; Ash Ketchum está dispuesto contarle toda la verdad a su fiel esposa Serena…

Bien ya es la hora – Dijo Ash después de respirar hondo para decirle a Serena la razón de su miedo.

¿Qué me quieres decir Ash? – Pregunto Serena muy curiosa.

Veras…te seré sincero mi amor, tengo miedo – Dijo Ash a Serena con aire de preocupación.

¿Miedo? ¿Pero de que o qué? – Preguntaba Serena intrigada y sorprendida de las palabras de su esposo.

Miedo de no poder ser padre para nuestro hijo que esperas – Dijo Ash apenado.

¿Por qué dices esto? Eres una persona maravillosa, lo sé al conocerte tanto tiempo y tú al demostrarme que me amas – Dijo Serena tratando de calmar a su esposo Ash.

Eso es indudable mi amor eterno hacia ti, pero temo hacerte lo que mi padre nos hizo a mi madre y a mí – Dijo Ash.

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Serena curiosa.

Bien, pero antes de contarte perdóname por no habértelo dicho hace años – Dijo Ash que se disculpó con Serena y comenzó su relato que dejo impresionada a ella al saber que el padre de Ash los abandono antes que Delia diera a luz, y Ash decía que el resintió mucho en su infancia la ausencia de su padre.

Yo no lo sabía, pero Ash el que el haya hecho eso no significa que tú lo harás – Dijo Serena tratando de consolar a su esposo.

Por eso Serena, tengo miedo de poder ser padre para nuestro hijo, te amo pero no creo poder hacerlo, creo que estoy maldecido – Dijo Ash que parecía perder la calma, pero Serena le alzo la voz.

¡No digas tonterías, Ash Ketchum! – Dijo Serena alzando la voz muy molesta, y Ash se sorprendió de que ella lo hiciera, porque en sus años juntos jamás había pasado eso.

¿Serena, porque te pones así nena? – Dijo Ash asustado de su esposa.

Este no es el Ash con el que me case, ¿porque dices semejante tontería? – Decía Serena aun molesta con Ash.

Yo… - Dice Ash hasta que interrumpido de nuevo por su esposa.

El que tu padre hiciera eso no significa que eres como el ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien Ash! – Dijo Serena, mientras unas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos.

No Serena, no llores – Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba suavemente a Serena.

Ash, sé que será un reto criar a un hijo, por eso sé que aunque es difícil lo enfrentaremos juntos. En las buenas y en las malas estaremos juntos y juntos aprenderemos a ser padres – Dijo Serena abrazada de Ash.

Serena, eres la mejor chica del mundo; te amo – Dijo Ash dándole un beso en la cabeza a su esposa.

Y yo más a ti mi amor, pero sabes algo, también tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Serena a su esposo que se sintió intrigado.

¿Qué es mi cielo? – Pregunto Ash curioso a Serena.

Yo tampoco sé lo que es tener un padre – Dijo Serena, que impresiono mucho a su esposo.

¿Tú también mi amor? – Dijo Ash sorprendido.

Si, tú no eres el único mi amor, mi papá nos abandonó cuando era una niña pequeña, y para protegerme ella me dijo que falleció en un accidente, pero la verdad es que tiene otra esposa y otros hijos – Dijo Serena, revelando a Ash que también no tenía a su padre.

De verdad lo siento, no lo sabía mi cielo – Dijo Ash apenado a su esposa.

Tranquilo, además te diré que cuando le dije a mi madre que quería casarme ella se opuso, porque ella pensó que me pasaría lo mismo que a ella pero vio que no fue así, y cuando le dije que eres el amor de mi vida y al ver lo feliz que soy contigo, ella acepto – Dijo Serena soltando una risita.

Si, ahora sé que al vivir sin nuestros padres, tenemos más motivos para criar juntos a nuestro hijo o hija – Dijo Ash acariciando el vientre de Serena.

Lo se Ash, por eso sé que tú y yo podemos criar a nuestro bebe y darle la mejor vida a él o ella – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Serena por eso hagamos una promesa – Dijo Ash tomando las manos de Serena.

¿Cuál amor? – Pregunto Serena tomando las manos de Ash.

Aquí nosotros dos, haremos lo posible por ver crecer a nuestro hijo y no importa lo difícil que sea, yo estaré con ustedes y nunca les hace falta – Dijo Ash mirando los hermosos ojos azules de Serena.

Gracias Ash, siempre lo supe desde que te conocí, siempre supe que serias el hombre de mi vida – Dijo Serena mirando los ojos de Ash.

Eres muy hermosa – Dijo Ash acariciando el rostro de Serena.

Te amo – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Y yo a ti – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Después se acercaron muy lentamente hasta que se dieron un beso muy tierno en los labios, y así pasaron los primeros 5 meses de forma tranquila, pero cierto día Ash noto que el vientre de Serena estaba un poco más grande, para solo tener un bebe así que fue al médico a ver que tenía su mujer.

Oiga doctor, el vientre de mi esposa esta algo más grande de lo normal, quisiera ver que es lo que tiene ella – Dijo Ash preocupado al doctor.

Bien Señora Ketchum, vamos a revisarla – Dijo el médico a Serena que de inmediato le hizo una Ecografía a Serena.

¿Y bien doctor, que tiene mi esposa, está bien? – Preguntaba Ash totalmente nervioso y preocupado.

Bueno Señor Ketchum, su esposa esta más saludable que alcohólico en rehabilitación – Dijo el Medico a Ash.

¿Pero porque tiene vientre muy grande? – Volvió a preguntar Ash.

Felicidades Señor y Señora Ketchum, van a tener gemelos – Dijo el médico felicitando a la pareja.

¿Ge…geme…gemelos? – Dijo Ash impresionado.

Si tal como lo escucho, felicidades – Dijo el médico estrechando la mano del futuro padre.

Ash, que felicidad, vamos a tener no solo uno, sino dos – Dijo Serena muy feliz por la noticia.

Si de hecho mírelos señor – Dijo el médico que hizo que Ash viera a sus niños dentro de Serena, naturalmente estaba conmovido por verlos en el monitor del aparato.

Son tan hermosos – Dijo Ash derramando lágrimas de alegría.

¿Y sabe que sexo son? – Pregunto Serena emocionada al doctor.

Pues aún es difícil hacernos una idea, ¿Pero que les gustarían que fueran? – Dijo el médico a la pareja.

Pues a mí me gustaría que fueran dos niños o dos niñas – Dijo Ash.

Si, ¿pero no sería lindo que fueran una parejita, un niño y una niña? – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Quizás, seria lindo tener uno y uno – Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena.

Pues les deseo suerte y de nuevo muchas felicidades – Dijo el médico a la feliz pareja.

Y ya en casa tanto Ash como Serena avisó a todos que no solo tendían uno, sino que son gemelos, todos los que los querían estaban felices, más tarde mientras Ash y Serena están sentados en un sillón de la sala conversan.

Sabes Serena, soy muy feliz a tu lado – Dijo Ash abrazando a su esposa.

Yo igual, más ahora que seremos 4 – Dijo Serena acurrucándose con Ash.

Y no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo y nuestros hijos, nunca les hace falta – Dijo Ash muy seguro a su esposa.

Gracias, eres un espléndido esposo y pronto serás un espléndido padre, te amo – Dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

Y yo a ti, y a nuestros hijos – Dijo Ash devolviéndole el beso.

Y bueno ese fue el capítulo 3, en el próximo veremos la típica rutina de una mujer embaraza, pero en tono de comedia.

Nos vemos.

_Continuara…._


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 4: Antojos y cambios de Humor I

Ya han pasado unos días después de que a Ash y a Serena les dijeran que esperan gemelos; ahora Ash se encuentra en la sala de su casa junto a Pikachu leyendo unos libros para estar más enterado del embarazo de una mujer y saber cómo atender bien a Serena…

¿Pero qué demonios… cambios de humor? – Decía Ash impresionado de lo que el libro decía.

¿Pika? – Dijo Pikachu ante la reacción de Ash.

"_Es normal tener cambios de humor frecuentes durante el embarazo porque los cambios hormonales por los que pasa el cuerpo afectan el nivel de los neurotransmisores (los mensajeros químicos del cerebro) que contribuyen a crear el estado de ánimo. Hay futuras mamás que experimentan emociones exageradas: tan pronto están eufóricas como de un terrible mal humor. Otras se sienten más bien deprimidas o ansiosas. En la mayoría de los casos, los cambios de humor surgen entre la sexta y la décima semana, disminuyen hacia el segundo trimestre y reaparecen al acercarse el fin de la gestación"_ \- Leía Ash el libro sobre los cambios de humor.

Mientras en la habitación de arriba, Serena estaba tomando una siesta porque últimamente estaba sintiéndose cansada sin hacer mucho esfuerzo tenía su mano en torno a su vientre y ahí estaba su Braixen cuidándola. Mientras Ash continúa leyendo.

"_El cambio en el gusto y la preferencia por ciertos alimentos puede ser uno de los primeros signos. Es común el rechazo a ciertos alimentos, bebidas y olores como el humo de los cigarrillos. A menudo se describe un sabor metálico en la boca que hace variar el gusto por los alimentos. Se cree que los antojos se deben al aumento de los niveles hormonales; a veces se experimentan en la segunda mitad del ciclo menstrual por el mismo motivo. No satisfaga antojos con alimentos de alto contenido calórico, cuyo poder nutritivo sea bajo" – _Dijo Ash volviendo a leer el libro.

En ese instante Serena se estaba despertando, y por alguna razón estaba muy sedienta.

Que buena siesta tuve, ahora tengo mucha sed, ¿Ash me puedes dar agua? – Dijo Serena llamando a su esposo.

No me creo que Serena haga eso, siempre la veo de buen humor, pero si he notado que se cansa mucho y que va mucho al baño, pero dice el libro que es normal – Dijo Ash relajándose, pero la voz de Serena lo llamaba.

Ash, necesito algo amor – Decía Serena desde la habitación de arriba.

¿Qué pasa nena? – Dijo Ash.

Tengo sed, ¿me podrías dar un poco de agua? – Decía Serena a su esposo.

Claro mi ángel, enseguida te la subo – Decía Ash a Serena.

Pero en ese tiempo Serena vio algo que no le gusto, y cuando Ash llego con el agua no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Aquí está tu agua cariño, ¿Serena, pasa algo? – Dijo Ash notando a Serena algo extraña.

Ash… - Dijo Serena con una voz seria.

¿Sí que pasa mi ángel? – Dijo Ash nervioso.

¡¿Me puedes explicar que es esto!? – Dijo Serena muy molesta, con una foto de una cantante.

Eso…pues…es una foto de mi… artista favorita – Dijo Ash muy nervioso ante una enfadada Serena.

¡¿Tu artista favorita!? – Decía Serena aún más molesta.

Sí, pero no es para tanto, además a ti también te gusta la música de Aya Mirakubo – Dijo Hash tratando de defenderse de su esposa.

Pues ya no lo es, y para evitar que la idolatres más… - Dijo Serena, mientras rompía la foto de la artista ante la mirada asustada de Ash.

Pero después de destruir la foto; de la nada así como se enojó Serena volvió a la normalidad.

¿Eh, que me paso? ¿Ash amor te pasa algo, parece que si hubieras visto algo feo? – Dijo Serena como si regresara de un trance, y viendo a su marido totalmente asustado.

Si tú, ¿Qué te paso, esa no eres tu Serena? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Serena totalmente confundida.

Pues… estabas como siempre alegre y tranquila; y sin aviso te pusiste toda furiosa y destruiste nuestra foto autografiada por Aya Mirakubo – Dijo Ash tranquilamente a Serena, señalando la foto destruida.

¿Yo… hice… eso? – Preguntaba Serena impresionada que ella lo hizo.

Sí, pero me diste mucho miedo… - Dijo Ash, que en ese instante vio como cambio la expresión de Serena.

Yo…yo…soy una idiota, perdóname Ash – Dijo Serena cambiando su expresión de normal a una llorando.

Tranquila nena, tú no tienes la culpa, además mi artista favorita eres tu – Dijo Ash abrazando y consolado a su esposa.

¿Enserio, es verdad eso Ash? – Pregunto Serena mientras seguía llorando.

Por supuesto, eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo – Dijo Ash calmando a su esposa.

Y después de calmarse, era la hora de almorzar, pero sería un almuerzo un poco diferente. Ash estaba en la cocina cuando le pregunto a Serena que desearía almorzar.

Serena cariño ¿Qué deseas almorzar? – Pregunto Ash a Serena que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión.

Pues… algo de piña con mucho limón y chile en polvo – Dijo Serena.

¿Algo más? – Pregunto otra vez Ash.

Si, y una copa de helado de vainilla con galletas – Volvió a decir Serena muy alegre.

A la orden mi ángel – Dijo Ash preparando la comida.

Y tras unos 15 minutos era hora de almorzar.

Serena, cariño ya está tu almuerzo – Dijo Ash llamando a su esposa.

¡Ya voy! – Dijo Serena levantándose del sillón en dirección de la cocina para ir a comer.

Bien aquí esta lo que pediste, espero te guste – Dijo Ash a Serena, mientras le dedicaba una mirada dulce.

Gracias mi amor, que se aproveche – Dijo Serena que se sentó a comer.

Y tras comer, Serena volvió a subir a su habitación para dormir una pequeña siesta y Ash estaba limpiando los platos de la comida mientras piensa.

Así que esos son los "Antojos", pero por el bien de Serena y de mis hijos debo prepararle cosas más sanas – Dijo Ash mientras lavaba los platos.

Pero pasaron unos días, y Serena comía de todo un poco; pero tenía unos gustos algo extraños como por ejemplo le gustaban mucho las donas, sándwiches de mermelada con mantequilla de maní, huevos con cátsup y mayonesa y entre otras cosas, pero Ash siempre le daba algunas frutas y ella las comía tranquilamente, pero también Ash sabría que eran los antojos nocturnos de Serena, y sin protestar cumplía con lo que ella pedía y así pasaban el tiempo.

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 4; nos veremos en el capítulo 5 que saldrá próximamente.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 5: Antojos y cambios de Humor II

Han pasado 4 semanas desde que Ash experimento lo que son los cambios de humor y los antojos de una mujer embarazada; últimamente las cosas en casa de Ash están tranquilas y son las 11:45 P.M. Ash y su esposa duermen, hasta que el estómago de Serena la despertó.

Vaya, mis niños tienen hambre, bien vamos a despertar a papá – Dijo Serena acariciando su vientre.

Entonces se acercó a Ash y lo empezó a moverlo para despertarlo.

Ash, mi cielo, despierta, nuestros niños tienen hambre – Decía Serena mientras movía a su esposo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Serena? – Decía Ash despertando.

Ash mi cielo, ¿Ya despertaste? – Pregunto Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, espera son las 11:45 de la noche, ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Ash.

Este… nuestros niños quieren Pudín de chocolate – Dijo Serena muy inocentemente.

¿Nuestros niños o tu más bien? – Pregunto Ash de forma un poco acusadora.

Bueno… - Dijo Serena algo apenada.

Bien, voy por el a la tienda, no me tardo – Dijo Ash levantándose de la cama, poniéndose su ropa y saliendo a la tienda.

Una vez en la tienda, Ash no solo compro el pudín, sino otras cosas porque conociendo a su esposa eso no sería suficiente. Ya después de pagar, regreso a casa.

Serena, aquí está tu pudin – Dijo Ash entrando en la habitación.

Gracias, mi amor, eres el mejor esposo de todo el mundo Pokemón – Dijo Serena sonriéndole a su esposo.

Y tú la más hermosa esposa y futura madre – Dijo Ash dándole un beso a su esposa en la mejilla.

Y después de comer, Serena durmió tranquilamente, lo mismo que Ash. A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre el primero en despertar fue Ash, que hizo como siempre la limpieza y el desayuno para su esposa, y ella bajo para desayunar.

Ya bajaste cariño – Dijo Ash al notar la presencia de Serena.

Si, y veo que ya terminaste la limpieza – Dijo Serena notando lo limpio que estaba el lugar.

Pues es mi deber como esposo – Dijo Ash rascándose la mejilla algo nervioso.

Gracias – Dijo Serena, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bien, vamos a desayunar, que seguro tienes hambre – Dijo Ash caminando a la cocina.

Si, vamos – Dijo Serena caminando para la cocina.

Y tras desayunar tranquilamente, Serena subió de nuevo para tomar una siesta, mientras con Ash estaba en el pórtico de la casa hablando con Pikachu.

Sabes Pikachu, Serena es una gran mujer, y pronto será una excelente madre – Dijo Ash a su inseparable amigo.

Pikachu pi – Dijo Pikachu a Ash.

Pero sabes, creo que debo prepararme bien para ser padre – Dijo Ash.

¿Pika? – Dijo Pikachu.

Pues los hijos no vienen con instrucciones, pero espero que con ayuda y paciencia logre serlo – Dijo Ash más tranquilamente.

Mientras con Serena, también pensaba sobre lo que es ser madre.

Vaya, ya solo dos meses más, y conoceré a mis angelitos, y les juro que seré una buena madre, porque su papá estará con nosotros, y sé que seremos felices los cuatro – Decía Serena acariciando su vientre.

Y mientras con Ash, le había hablado a Clemont que vivía en Kalos, para charlar un rato.

Hola Clemont ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Ash saludando a Clemont por teléfono.

Hola Ash, pues bien, todo tranquilo por acá – Dijo Clemont devolviendo el saludo.

Me da gusto, ya Serena tiene 7 meses de embarazo y esta perfecta – Dijo Ash.

Increíble, pues Corelia ya tiene 8 meses, ósea que seremos padres antes que tú y Serena – Decía Clemont.

Vaya, ¿Y cómo van las cosas en el Gimnasio? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues ahora me tome unas vacaciones por lo del embarazo de Corelia, así que Bonnie se encarga del gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia y el abuelo de Corelia del de ciudad Yantra – Dijo Clemont.

Oye Clemont, te puedo preguntar algo – Dijo Ash.

Si Ash ¿Dime que pasa? – Pregunto Clemont.

¿De casualidad, Corelia no ha tenido cambios de humor, antojos o que vaya mucho al baño? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues la verdad si, si los ha tenido – Dijo Clemont.

¿Y cómo se pone; furiosa? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues…ella se pone algo deprimida, pero no nunca se pone furiosa; espera ¿Acaso Serena se pone furiosa? – Dijo Clemont.

Si Clemont, ella si se pone así; pero ya van como 2 semanas que no está así pero aún continúan los antojos – Dijo Ash.

Bueno Ash, te digo algo, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones con ella, eso me funciona a mí con Corelia – Dijo Clemont.

¿Vacaciones? ¿A dónde? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues, que te parece la playa, así los dos relajados frente al mar, y así eso le hará bien a ella y a los bebes – Dijo Clemont.

Gracias, es una grandiosa idea, bueno debo irme amigo, que estén bien todos – Dijo Ash.

No es nada, cuídate – Dijo Clemont.

Y tras la llamada, Ash estaba viendo en la Televisión una película que solo la pasan una vez al año, pero para su mala suerte en ese momento estaba pasando la telenovela de Serena, y Serena bajaba para ver su novela.

Oye Ash, ya es hora de mi novela – Dijo Serena.

Pero Serena, ahora estoy viendo mi película – Dijo Ash.

Oh vamos Ash, pásale de canal – Rogaba Serena.

Ya te dije que ahora estoy viendo mi película, además está la pasan una vez al año y tú ves tu novela todos los días – Dijo Ash.

Y sin que nadie lo esperara, Serena se enfureció.

¡Que le pases te dije! – Dijo Serena.

No – Dijo Ash.

¡Dame el control Ash! – Dijo Serena, tomando el control.

Espera, Serena, cálmate – Dijo Ash forcejeando con ella.

Dámelo Ash, dámelo – Dijo Serena.

Pero en medio del forcejeo; Ash se fue de espaldas, y sin medir palabras le alzo la voz a Serena.

¡¿Qué Demonios te pasa!? – Dijo Ash alzándole la voz a Serena.

Perdona amor, yo no quise… - Dijo Serena que había regresado a la normalidad, al ver lo que paso.

Se acabó, no puedo más con esto – Dijo Ash que salía de la casa.

¿Ash, a dónde vas? – Dijo Serena, pero fue ignorada por Ash.

Mientras con Ash, llamo a Brock y le pidió que se reunieran en un bar.

Hola Ash, tiempo de no verte – Dijo Brock saludando a su amigo.

Hola Brock – Dijo Ash sin mucho ánimo.

¿Pasa algo? ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Brock.

Ya no sé qué hacer, lo intento pero no puedo – Dijo Ash muy deprimido.

¿Qué sucede Ash, que pasa? – Dijo Brock muy preocupado.

Serena, esta insoportable con eso de los cambios de humor – Dijo Ash.

Pero…Ash, es normal que algunas mujeres los tengan – Dijo Brock tratando de calmar a Ash.

No puedo, la amo, pero no sé si pueda seguir con esto amigo, no puedo – Dijo Ash desesperado, pero en eso Brock le dio un puñetazo a Ash que lo devolvió a la realidad.

¡Escúchame Ash, ni se te ocurra abandonarla! – Dijo Brock a Ash.

Nunca lo hare, ella es mi esposa, mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos; yo no lo hare – Dijo Ash.

Entonces debes hacer el esfuerzo de soportarlo Ash, escucha sé que no es fácil, pero debes hacerlo, por ella y tus hijos – Dijo Brock.

Lo hare Brock, vaya si que fue bueno charlar contigo amigo – Dijo Ash.

Y no lo olvides, soy tu padrino y ahí estaré para ayudarlos – Dijo Brock.

Tras la charla con Brock; Ash regreso a casa, pero antes de entrar Ash se calmó y pensó como debía disculparse con su esposa, y tras entrar la busco en la sala pero no la encontró y al subir a su cuarto la vio recostada en la cama durmiendo, él se acercó a ella y le comenzó a acariciar el vientre, en eso ella despertó y Ash hablo.

Serena, mi cielo, perdóname por como actué, sé que aun soy algo inmaduro, por favor perdóname – Dijo Ash a su esposa, pero ella comenzó a llorar.

No Ash, tu perdóname a mí, pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto del embarazo, sé que no actuó así, por eso te pido perdón por lo que paso hace rato – Dijo Serena disculpándose entre sollozos. Y Ash la abrazo suavemente.

Te perdono mi amor, porque te amo, porque eres mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, por eso como en el día de nuestra boda, estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe – Dijo Ash a Serena que se calmó.

Gracias Ash, yo también te amo, te amare por siempre – Dijo Serena.

Y ahora, espero te guste esto – Dijo Ash.

En eso se besaron en los labios, justo como cuando se casaron hace más de un año, y tras el beso, Ash pensó que era hora de hacer lo que Clemont le sugirió.

Oye Serena ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo de Vacaciones? – Dijo Ash.

¿Vacaciones? – Pregunto Serena.

Si, que tal unos días tú, yo y nuestros bebes, en la playa – Dijo Ash.

¿La Playa? No lo sé, pero si tú quieres ir, vamos – Dijo Serena.

Pero antes debemos prepararnos – Dijo Ash.

Y a la mañana siguiente, empacaron todo lo necesario para pasar una semana en la playa, pero antes dejaron un recado de que salían de vacaciones, pensando que alguien lo encontraría. Y después de eso se fueron a relajarse por una Semana.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 6: Unas Vacaciones relajantes

Tras una discusión entre Ash y su esposa Serena, y los consejos de su padrino Brock y su amigo Clemont, Ash y Serena se perdonan y para quitarse un poco el estrés ambos deciden tomarse unas cortas pero bien merecidas vacaciones para relajarse y alejarse un poco de la rutina diaria…

Y querido ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Serena muy curiosa a Ash.

Pues a la playa, que mejor que el mar y el sol para relajarnos nosotros y los bebes – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

¿A la playa, y a dónde vamos? – Pregunto Serena de nuevo muy curiosa.

Vamos a ciudad Carmín – Dijo Ash.

No lo sé, yo en bikini y embarazada, me da un poco de pena – Dijo Serena a su esposo, que este la calmo.

Tranquila, además siempre te ves realmente hermosa – Dijo Ash calmando a su esposa.

Gracias, mi amor, eres tan tierno – Dijo Serena sonrojada por el cumplido de su esposo.

Bien, pues a empacar lo necesario para unos días de sol, diversión y relajación – Dijo Ash animado.

Y así estaban escogiendo la ropa para estar fuera por uno días, y tras terminar se fueron a dormir para irse a la mañana siguiente. Tras despertar tanto Ash como su esposa se alistaron para sus vacaciones.

Ya estoy lista Ash, ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto Serena a Ash, sobre cómo se veía con su atuendo, Ash estaba perplejo ante su esposa, Serena usaba un vestido rosado suelto que apenas notaba su pancita de 7 meses de embarazo, con unas sandalias rosas, el cabello lo traía suelto y usaba un sombrero de paja con una flor roja.

Te ves realmente, preciosa – Dijo Ash totalmente sonrojado a su mujer.

Gracias mi amor, eres tan lindo – Dijo Serena muy feliz por el cumplido de su esposo.

Bueno, ahora debemos avisar que saldremos de vacaciones – Dijo Ash, que de inmediato tomo lápiz y papel y escribió una nota avisando que estarían fuera por unos cuantos días.

Y tras subir todo al auto, partieron a ciudad Carmín, y tras unas cuantas horas llegaron a la ciudad, Serena estaba feliz de ver el mar, porque había una hermosa puesta de sol.

Vaya, que bien se siente la brisa del mar, y es realmente hermoso los atardeceres en el mar – Dijo Serena totalmente relajada, mientras un suave viento del mar la pasaba.

Si, esto es genial – Dijo Ash también mirando al mar.

Bueno, supongo que es hora de hospedarnos en el hotel, vamos – Dijo Serena.

Si, vamos mi cielo – Dijo Ash.

Y tras hospedarse en el hotel, Ash y Serena cenaron tranquilamente, y después salieron a caminar un rato para más tarde regresar al hotel para ir a dormir. A la mañana siguiente el clima era perfecto para salir a la playa, y Ash rápidamente se alisto para salir.

Listo, vamos a la playa – Dijo Ash emocionado por salir a la playa, pero por el contrario Serena no estaba muy entusiasmada por salir.

Me da pena salir a la playa – Dijo Serena que tenía una bata que la cubría.

Tranquila, además te ves realmente hermosa con esa linda pancita, así que ven, vamos a la playa – Dijo Ash animando a su esposa a salir.

Está bien, pero no estoy muy segura que digamos – Dijo Serena algo tímida.

Una vez en la playa Ash encontró un buen sitio para poner sus toallas y la sombrilla, pero noto que Serena no se quitaba la bata.

¿Pasa algo mi princesa? – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Pues me da pena que todos me vean embarazada y en bikini – Dijo Serena algo apenada a su esposo.

Vamos, ni que fuera raro ver a una mujer embarazada, además venimos a divertirnos, vamos déjame verte en bikini – Dijo Ash convenciendo a Serena.

Está bien – Dijo Serena.

Al quitarse la bata, Serena dejo ver un hermoso bikini de dos piezas de color rosa oscuro con flores de color blanco, y se dejaba ver su hermoso vientre de 7 meses de embarazo.

¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto Serena a su esposo Ash.

Te ves realmente hermosa, me gusta tu bikini mi amor – Dijo Ash totalmente sonrojado al ver el bikini de su esposa.

Gra…gracias mi amor – Dijo Serena alagada por lo que le dijo su esposo.

Bueno, ¿Te pongo bloqueador en tu espalda? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Si por favor – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Y Ash no solo le coloco el bloqueador en la espalda, sino que también en el vientre con suaves movimientos, después se dejaron asolear por unos minutos para después entrar al mar.

Vamos Serena, es hora de que entremos al mar – Dijo Ash extendiéndole la mano a su esposa para ir al mar.

Si vamos, además se ve que las olas son agradables – Dijo Serena tomando la mano de Ash en dirección al mar.

Y una vez adentro no solo a Serena le gusto la sensación de las olas, sino que los bebes de ella dentro de su vientre se movían y Serena de inmediato lo noto.

Oye Ash, nuestros bebes se están moviendo – Dijo Serena al notar como se movían los bebes dentro de ella.

¿Enserio? Pues al parecer a nuestros bebes les gusta la sensación de las olas – Dijo Ash muy feliz de la afirmación de su esposa.

Si sabes algo, después de que nazcan nuestros bebitos deberíamos regresar para que conozcan el mar – Dijo Serena.

Juro que así será, mi cielo – Dijo Ash, para después besar a su esposa, que tenía como fondo de escenario el inmenso mar azul.

Mientras de regreso en pueblo Paleta, Gary fue de visita a la casa de Ash.

Hola, ¿Ash estas en casa? ¿Serena estas ahí?– Dijo Gary afuera de la casa de Ash, sin tener respuesta, pero al ver por las ventanas no vio a nadie, solo pudo ver la nota que dejo Ash en la puerta que decía así:

"_A quien corresponda:_

_Les informamos que saldremos de vacaciones a ciudad Carmín; si es Gary, te pedimos que cuides de nuestros Pokemón, la llave esta donde siempre. Regresamos en 4 días._

_Atte:_

_Ash Ketchum &amp; Serena Ketchum"_

Bueno, si se fueron de vacaciones, pues supongo que debo cuidarles sus Pokemón – Dijo Gary, que de inmediato fue a buscar la llave, y tras encontrarla llego Brock.

Hola Gary – Dijo Brock saludando.

Brock, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Gary saludando a Brock.

Pues vine a ver a los Pokemón de los dos y por lo que veo Ash y Serena ya se han ido de vacaciones – Dijo Brock notando la ausencia del matrimonio Ketchum.

¿Tu sabias que se irían de vacaciones? – Pregunto Gary a Brock.

Si, de hecho Ash me lo dijo, después de que Clemont se lo sugirió – Dijo Brock explicando a Gary que ya sabía los planes de Ash.

Ya veo, bueno pues espero que se estén divirtiendo en la playa – Dijo Gary.

De vuelta a ciudad Carmín; Ash y Serena seguían en la playa descansando bajo el sol, ahora están de nuevo en su lugar.

Oye Ash, quiero un helado ¿Me puedes comprar uno? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Claro ¿De qué lo quieres? – Dijo Ash.

Pues uno de Chocolate con vainilla, por favor – Dijo Serena con una linda sonrisa.

Enseguida – Dijo Ash que se levantó de la toalla hacia el puesto de helados.

Y mientras con Serena, estaba ahí sentada contemplando el mar, cuando unas chicas la vieron.

Oye mira allá – Dijo una chica que pasaba por la playa.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaba su amiga.

No puedo creerlo, es la Reina de Kalos; es Serena Ketchum, vamos a pedirle un autógrafo – Dijo la chica entusiasmada.

Si vamos – Dijo la otra chica.

Y mientras con ella esperaba pacientemente su helado, cuando las chicas se le pusieron de frente.

Hola ¿Acaso tú eres Serena Ketchum? – Pregunto una de las chicas a Serena.

Sí, soy yo – Dijo Serena.

Sabemos que fuiste una de las mejores Reinas de Kalos – Dijo la otra chica a Serena.

Si, ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? – Pregunto Serena a las chicas.

¿Nos puedes regalar tu autógrafo? – Preguntaron las chicas a Serena, mientras le ponían enfrente unas libretas.

Claro – Dijo Serena, que tomo un bolígrafo y les dio sus autógrafos.

Vaya, ¿Acaso estas embarazada? – Pregunto una de las chicas a Serena, notando su vientre.

Si, ya tengo casi 8 meses de embarazo – Dijo Serena sus dos fans.

Increíble, la Reina de Kalos pronto será madre, bueno gracias por el autógrafo – Dijo la chica a Serena.

No fue nada, cuídense – Dijo Serena despidiéndose de sus admiradoras.

Mientras con Ash, estaba algo impaciente de que la fila del puesto era un poco larga. Entonces unos entrenadores lo vieron.

Oye viejo, ¿Ese no es Ash, el campeón de la Liga Kalos? – Dijo uno de los chicos.

Sí, es el, vamos a retarlo a una batalla Pokemón – Dijo otro de los chicos.

Rayos, sí que hay mucha gente, espero que Serena no pierda la paciencia – Dijo Ash aguardando en la fila, cuando los entrenadores le hablaron.

Oye Ash Ketchum – Dijo uno de los entrenadores a Ash.

Si ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – Dijo Ash a los entrenadores.

Te retamos a una batalla Pokemón – Dijo uno de los entrenadores a Ash.

Bueno, me gustaría aceptar el reto, pero no tengo ningún Pokemón y además estoy aguardando en la fila – Dijo Ash a los chicos.

Vamos, en lo que te enfrentas a nosotros, quizás la fila se haga más chica – Dijo el chico animando a Ash.

Pues adelante, solo que alguien me preste un Pokemón – Dijo Ash a la multitud, que de inmediato un turista le presto su Kingler a Ash y así pelearon. Y tras la victoria de Ash, el entrenador se sintió satisfecho.

Vaya esa sí que fue una batalla, gracias Ash – Dijo el entranador a Ash.

De nada, ahora si me disculpan – Dijo Ash regresando a la fila que ya era más chica.

Y después de eso, Ash regresaba con los helados, mientras Serena estaba leyendo un libro sobre maternidad.

Ya regrese, perdona la demora – Dijo Ash llegando a donde estaban.

¿Qué paso, la fila era larga verdad? – Dijo Serena.

Pues sí, pero para matar el tiempo tuve una corta batalla Pokemón, toma ten tú helado – Dijo Ash dándole su helado a Serena.

Gracias – Dijo Serena tomando el helado y empezando a comerlo.

Sabes, esto es genial, el sol, la playa y nosotros ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos tan relajados como ahora? – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Pues ya tiene mucho tiempo, pero deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Si, así uno se des estresa y hasta se relaja, así que saldremos de vacaciones más seguido, pero después de que nazcan nuestros hijos – Dijo Ash.

Después Ash y Serena se pusieron a hacer castillos de arena, comieron sandia y otras actividades más y hasta Serena quería jugar voleibol, pero Ash no la dejo por su embarazo, así que ella se quedó viendo como esposo jugaba con unos chicos, y después de un día divertido en la playa era hora de regresar al hotel, pero antes Ash se quedó viendo como unos chicos surfeaban y decidió aprender para impresionar a Serena.

Oye Ash ¿Qué miras? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Mañana hare algo especial – Dijo Ash mirando como los chicos surfeaban.

Después regresaron al hotel, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente regresaron a la playa, y Ash se había adelantado para pedir rentada una tabla de surf, cuando Serena lo vio le pregunto qué iba a hacer.

¿Y esta tabla de surf? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Pues siempre he querido aprender a surfear, así que mejor aprendo ya, y así te puedo sorprender – Dijo Ash posando junto a la tabla.

Pero se ve que es algo peligroso – Dijo Serena sonando insegura.

Cálmate amor, además tendré cuidado – Dijo Ash entrando al mar pataleando en la tabla,

Cielos, cuando dices eso es cuando más me preocupo – Decía Serena viendo a Ash.

_(Música para el momento: watch?v=vut3VERTSBs)_

Y mientras con Ash al inicio se caía al mar, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a Serena, pero con el tiempo y unas clases de surfistas experimentados aprendió a surfear bien, entonces Serena se impresiono mucho al ver como Ash se movía por las olas. Ya al salir del mar, Serena estaba más que impresionada y Ash puso su tabla en la arena e hizo una pose de chico malo.

¡Vaya mi amor, eres todo un as de las olas! – Dijo Serena muy feliz a su esposo.

Y eso que apenas soy un novato – Dijo Ash apenado por el comentario de su esposa.

Después de eso, Ash y Serena almorzaron y después hicieron una caminata en el malecón de la ciudad para después regresar al Hotel. Y así pasaron sus vacaciones, ya al cuarto día estaban empacando para volver a casa.

Fueron las mejores vacaciones que jamás haya tenido, gracias mi amor – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Por nada mi amor, esto fue genial y ahora a pasar el resto de tu embarazo – Dijo Ash.

Si, ya estoy ansiosa por verlos a mis bebes – Dijo Serena tocando su bronceado vientre.

Ese bronceado se te ve bien – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Gracias mi cielo – Dijo Serena.

Bueno ahora debemos ir a dormir, mañana cálculo que al mediodía regresamos a casa – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Y a la mañana siguiente, tal y como cálculo Ash llegaron a pueblo Paleta a mediodía, y mientras bajaban las cosas del auto; Pikachu y Braixen los recibieron.

Pikachu – Dijo Ash al ver a su amigo después de cuatro días.

Braixen – Dijo Serena saludando a su amiga.

Los extrañamos mucho, Pikachu y Braixen, pero para la próxima que salgamos de vacaciones vendrán con nosotros – Dijo Ash a los Pokemón.

Pero Serena al ver por la ventana noto que había alguien en la casa.

Oye Ash, parece que hay alguien en casa – Dijo Serena a Ash un poco asustada.

Bien, voy a ver quién es – Dijo Ash abriendo la puerta y entrando a su casa con Serena detrás de él.

Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa? – Pregunto Serena entrando detrás de su esposo Ash.

Bienvenidos de vuelta, los estábamos esperando – Dijo una voz desde la cocina.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 7: Una visita inesperada

Tras regresar de sus vacaciones de ciudad Carmín, la pareja Ketchum vuelve a casa para pasar el resto del embarazo de Serena, pero no sospechan que hoy reciben a alguien en casa ¿Quién os visita hoy?

Oye Ash, parece que hay alguien en casa – Dijo Serena a Ash un poco asustada.

Bien, voy a ver quién es – Dijo Ash abriendo la puerta y entrando a su casa con Serena detrás de él.

Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa? – Pregunto Serena entrando detrás de su esposo Ash.

Bienvenidos de vuelta, los estábamos esperando – Dijo una voz desde la cocina.

¿Mamá? – Pregunto Ash sorprendido y tras entrar en la cocina vio a su madre.

Hola hijo, tiempo de no verte – Dijo Delia saludando a su hijo.

¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar Ash.

Pues desde hacía 4 días que no respondían nuestras llamadas telefónicas, así que nosotras venimos a ver que estuvieran bien – Dijo Delia explicando el motivo de su visita.

¿Venimos? – Pregunto una vez más Ash.

Delia, ya puse nuestras cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes – Dijo otra voz femenina que Serena reconoció.

¿Mamá? – Dijo Serena al oír la voz de Grace.

Hola hija – Dijo Grace saludando a su hija.

Hola suegra, tiempo de no verla – Dijo Ash saludando a su suegra.

Hola Ash ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Grace saludando a su yerno.

Pues bien, las vacaciones fueron de maravilla para nosotros y los bebes – Dijo Ash.

¿Bebes? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Grace y Delia.

Si, ah cierto no se los informamos ¿Verdad? – Dijo Serena.

¿Informarnos qué? – Pregunto intrigada Delia.

Pues, Serena va a tener gemelos – Dijo Ash a las futuras abuelas.

Y un breve silencio reino en la estancia de la casa, hasta que Delia y Grace estallaron de alegría.

¡Oh Arceus, vamos a ser doblemente abuelas! – Dijeron alegres y al mismo tiempo Delia y Grace.

Si, igualmente nosotros estábamos sorprendidos cuando el doctor lo confirmo, por esto tengo el vientre más grande de lo normal – Dijo Serena mientras acariciaba su vientre de casi 8 meses.

¿Y cómo te ha ido con tu embarazo hija? – Pregunto Delia a Serena.

Pues, en lo que se dice bien, estoy perfecta señora Ketchum – Dijo Serena.

Y por cierto Serena, ese bronceado se te ve de maravilla – Dijo Grace al ver la piel bronceada de Serena.

Gracias mamá. Y el mar fue relajante para mí y mis bebes – Dijo Serena.

Y hasta yo aprendí a surfear – Dijo Ash.

¿Qué aprendiste a qué? – Pregunto Delia.

Pues, aun soy joven mamá, y además así impresione más a Serena – Dijo Ash.

Está bien, pero bueno ahora que Serena ya está en la etapa final de su embarazo, supongo que ya saben que sexos los bebes – Dijo Grace.

Pues…la verdad no lo sabemos – Dijo Ash.

Yo tengo el presentimiento que serán dos niños – Dijo Grace.

Mucho mejor, quizás sean niñas – Dijo Delia.

Pues mi instinto materno me dice que son dos; un niño y una niña los que tengo – Decía Serena muy segura mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Espero que no te equivoques hija – Decía Grace.

Bueno, supongo que después del viaje de regreso ya tendrán hambre – Dijo Delia, y en ese instante sonaron los estómagos de Ash y Serena.

Si la verdad, no hemos comido nada – Dijo Ash.

Si, ahora no me caería mal comer algo – Dijo Serena.

Bien, ahora les prepararemos algo delicioso – Dijo Delia caminando en dirección a la cocina.

Y en 15 minutos estuvo lista la comida, pero como se trataba de una mujer embarazada la hicieron lo más saludable que pudieron. Y mientras comían conversaban sobre lo que había pasado en estos 8 meses.

Y bueno, ya estoy más que lista para cuando nazcan mis hijos – Dijo Serena.

Y cuando eso pase, yo estaré ahí para los tres, siempre estaré con ustedes – Dijo Ash tomando las manos de su esposa.

Me alegra oír eso Ash, sabes cuándo Serena me dijo que quería casarse contigo al principio me opuse por la experiencia que ella y yo tuvimos con su padre; pero al ver cómo te preocupabas por ella y que el amor que sientes por ella es genuino, supe que tú eras el hombre para ella – Dijo Grace expresando su confianza en su yerno.

Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, y no se preocupe que yo jamás la abandonare a ella, ni a nuestros hijos; por eso hare lo mejor por ellos – Dijo Ash.

Lo se hijo, eres una increíble persona y sé que serás un asombroso padre para mis nietos – Dijo Delia a Ash.

¿Y dime Serena como te has estado alimentando? – Pregunto Grace a su hija.

Pues… - Dijo Serena poniéndose algo nerviosa.

Dime la verdad Serena ¿Has tenido antojos? – Volvió a preguntar Grace a Serena.

Si mamá he tenido antojos, pero no te preocupes ya he estado comiendo sano para mis hijos – Dijo Serena.

Muy bien, y espero que sean muy lindos – Decía Grace.

Yo también espero eso – Dijo Delia a su nuera.

Y tras la comida Ash estaba lavando los platos, mientras Delia, Grace y Serena conversaban sobre algo importante y tras eso las futuras abuelas se encontraban en la sala tejiendo para sus nietos que estaban en camino.

Hacía mucho que no tejía Grace, y fue desde que nació mi Ash que rápido pasa el tiempo – Decía Delia mientras tejía unos gorritos.

Lo sé, y parece que fue ayer cuando viajaban por Kalos y ahora están felizmente casados y pronto serán padres – Dijo Grace tejiendo unos zapatitos.

Y sabes, si son gemelos, espero que uno se parezca a mi Ash cuando nació – Dijo Delia ilusionada.

Y como el otro supongo que será niña, espero que sea igual a Serena cuando ella nació – Dijo Grace teniendo grandes expectativas.

Pues ya solo un mes más y al fin los conoceremos – Dijo Delia.

Mientras con Serena, estaba telefoneando con su amiga Corelia en Kalos.

Y bueno Corelia, ya solo un mes más y al fin tendré a mis hijos – Dijo Serena.

Qué bueno Serena, yo creo que solo unas semanas más y ya daré a luz – Dijo Corelia.

¿Enserio? – Pregunto Serena.

Si y ya sé que va a ser – Dijo Corelia.

¿Ya sabes que va a ser tu bebe? – Volvió a preguntar Serena.

Si, voy a tener una niña – Dijo Corelia.

Es asombroso Corelia, muchas felicidades a ti y a Clemont – Dijo Serena.

Gracias Serena, sabes estoy pensando en hacerles una visita – Dijo Corelia.

¿Vas a venir? ¿Y estas segura? Digo puedes dar a luz en cualquier momento así como yo puedo en cualquier momento – Dijo Serena algo preocupada.

Tranquila Serena, además hace mucho que no nos vemos, desde el día que me case con Clemont – Dijo Corelia.

Está bien, oh espera tengo una idea grandiosa – Dijo Serena.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto Corelia.

Si vas a venir a mi casa en Kanto, tengamos un Baby Shower para nosotras dos – Dijo Serena.

Sí, es perfecto hagámoslo, pero antes voy a invitar a Aria y a Shauna para que vayan – Dijo Corelia.

Que bien yo voy a invitar a Misty, May y Dawn, esto será genial – Dijo Serena.

Bueno nos vemos en un par de días, cuídate y dale mis saludos a Ash – Dijo Corelia.

Cuídate y salúdame a Clemont y Bonnie – Dijo Serena colgando el teléfono.

Y tras hablar por teléfono Serena tomo una siesta corta y luego Ash fue a despertarla para cenar, y durante la cena Serena dijo que Corelia vendría.

Y así ella me dijo que vendría – Dijo Serena-

Bueno como ambas futuras madres estarán en la misma casa, supongo que ya debemos hacer el Baby Shower de las dos – Dijo Grace.

Si pues ya están a punto de dar a luz ustedes dos, además ya es hora de hacerlo – Dijo Delia.

Muy bien, esto será una gran fiesta – Dijo Ash.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 8: Un Baby Shower de Locos

Después de sus vacaciones; Ash y Serena reciben la visita de sus madres; las cuales ayudaran a Serena durante el resto de su embarazo. Luego Serena sugiere a todos un Baby Shower para ella y Corelia y Ash acepta, y en estos momentos se encuentran preparándose para la fiesta de las futuras madres…

Oye Serena ¿Cuándo te dijo que venía Corelia? – Pregunto Ash a Serena, mientras este estaba viendo la televisión.

Pues, me dijo que en mañana ya está aquí, así que debemos prepararnos bien – Dijo Serena.

Bien, ya hacía mucho que no vemos a todos nuestros amigos – Dijo Ash.

Ya desde hace más de un año – Dijo Serena, sentándose al lado de Ash.

Sí, eso fue cuando nos casamos, pero ahora nos volvemos a reunir para la venida de nuestros hijos – Dijo Ash abrazando a su esposa.

Sabes, estoy ansiosa de conocer a nuestros hijos – Dijo Serena acurrucándose.

Yo también, ya solo un mes más – Dijo Ash.

Si, y sabes sé que seremos unos buenos padres, para nuestros hijos – Volvió a decir Serena mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Todo por ti y nuestros hijos – Dijo Ash dándole un beso a su esposa.

Mientras con Delia y Grace, estaban tejiendo toda clase de ropita para sus nietos y conversan sobre cómo han madurado Ash y Serena.

Oye Grace ¿Así están bien? – Pregunto Delia a su consuegra al mostrarle unos zapatitos.

Se ven bien ¿Y qué te parece esto? – Dijo Grace mostrando unas mantas con las imágenes de un Pikachu y un Fennekin.

Me gustan, sabes parece que fue ayer cuando viajaba por el mundo Pokemón y ahora ya está casado y pronto será padre – Dijo Delia mientras comenzaba a sonar nostálgica sobre su hijo.

Nuestros hijos ya son adultos, y pronto tendrán hijos – Dijo Grace.

Pero sabes, Ash es un gran hombre y sé que siempre estará junto a Serena y sus hijos – Dijo Delia mostrando su confianza en su hijo.

Lo sé, Serena escogió a un buen hombre por esposo y padre de familia – Dijo Grace.

Y bueno a seguirle que en cualquier momento pueden nacer nuestros nietos – Dijo Delia que volvió a tejer junto a Grace.

Después en la tarde Ash junto a su madre y su suegra estaban decorando la sala de la casa para la fiesta de Serena y Corelia, después todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir para el día de mañana que sería memorable.

Al día siguiente, Delia y Grace estaban a contrarreloj preparando lo que faltaba para la fiesta, y en eso suena el timbre Ash va a abrir y tal como predijo los primeros en llegar fueron Clemont, su esposa Corelia y Bonnie.

¡Clemont, Corelia, Bonnie, al fin llegaron! – Dijo Ash recibiendo a sus amigos de Kalos.

Hola Ash, tiempo de no verte – Dijo Clemont.

Yahoo, Ash ya han pasado siglos – Dijo Corelia saludando.

Hola, ya llego la tía Bonnie – Dijo Bonnie Saludando.

Pasen, Serena ya llego Corelia – Dijo Ash llamando a Serena.

Ya voy – Dijo Serena, mientras bajaba las escaleras muy despacio.

En eso Ash les ofrece algo de beber a sus amigos recién llegados mientras conversaban.

Bueno ¿Y cómo han estado? – Pregunto Ash a sus amigos de Kalos.

Pues he estado muy ocupada con el gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, pero por suerte logre ausentarme para celebrar a las dos madres más hermosas del mundo – Dijo Bonnie irradiando alegría.

Sí, pero bueno Ash ¿Aun no sabes que sexos son tus hijos? – Pregunto Corelia a Ash.

Pues Serena y yo queremos que sea sorpresa, pero ella tiene por seguro que serán un niño y una niña – Dijo Ash.

Pues, seguro serán, el instinto de una madre es increíble, sino pregúntale a Corelia – Dijo Clemont.

¿Ya saben que van a tener? – Pregunto Ash.

Si – Dijo Corelia.

Vamos a tener una niña – Dijo Clemont.

Wow, felicidades – Dijo Ash felicitando a Clemont y Corelia.

Ya estoy aquí – Dijo Serena al fin llegando a la sala.

Serena, tiempo de no verte – Dijo Corelia levantándose del sillón y abrazando a Serena.

Igual yo Corelia, vaya te ves bien ¿Cuántos meses ya tienes? – Dijo Serena.

Pues ya tengo los 9 meses, ósea, que mi hija nacerá en cualquier momento – Dijo Corelia.

¿Un momento, acaso ya sabes que es tu bebe? – Pregunto Serena sorprendida.

Si, y hasta ya tiene nombre – Dijo Corelia muy feliz.

¿Enserio? – Pregunto Ash.

Si, su nombre es Courtney – Dijo Corelia mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Qué lindo nombre – Dijo Serena.

¿Y tú cómo vas? – Pregunto Corelia a Serena.

Pues ya es el final de mi octavo mes, pero creo que nacerán como en tres semanas o más – Dijo Serena.

¿Y ya sabes qué son? – Pregunto Bonnie.

Pues, quiero que sean sorpresa – Dijo Serena.

En ese instante volvió a sonar el timbre, y Ash fue a abrir. Y no era otra que Dawn que había venido desde Sinnoh junto a su hija Hilary de un mes de nacida.

Dawn, que sorpresa – Dijo Ash al abrir la puerta.

Hola Ash, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Dawn.

Yo bien, y por lo que veo te ves de maravilla – Dijo Ash a su amiga.

Si, y pues vine al Baby Shower de Serena y Corelia – Dijo Dawn muy animada.

Y veo que trajiste a la pequeña Hilary, vaya sí que se parece mucho a ti – Dijo Ash viendo a la hija de Dawn.

Si, hace tiempo que no veías a tu ahijada – Dijo Dawn.

Sí, pero adelante pasa – Dijo Ash.

Serena, Corelia; hola – Dijo Dawn entrando a la casa.

Dawn, vaya si viniste – Dijo Corelia asombrada de ver a Dawn.

Si y vino con mi ahijada Hilary ¿Puedo cargarla? – Pregunto Serena a Dawn.

Si claro, toma – Dijo Dawn que le dio su bebe a su comadre.

Ven, que linda es Hilary, tan bonita como su mamá – Dijo Serena mientras cargaba a su ahijada.

Cierto Serena, es como el reflejo en miniatura de Dawn – Dijo Corelia

Sí, es la cosita más linda que he visto – Dijo Bonnie.

Cielos, esto parece como una fiesta para puras mujeres – Dijo Ash.

Bueno pues es un Baby Shower, es obvio que es una fiesta para nuestras esposas – Dijo Clemont a Ash.

Pero bueno, ya es hora de irnos - Dijo Ash a Clemont.

Si es verdad, los demás nos deben estar esperando – Dijo Clemont a Ash que se prepararon para salir.

¿Y a dónde van? – Pregunto Serena a su esposo.

Pues Gary y los demás nos planearon a Clemont y a mí; una fiesta por nuestros hijos, pero volveremos como a eso de las 8 de la noche, nos vemos – Dijo Ash saliendo primero de la casa.

Cuídense y diviértanse – Dijo Clemont saliendo detrás de Ash, hacia el laboratorio de Gary.

Bueno, pues aún faltan Misty, May, Shauna y Aria, así que debemos esperar un poco más – Dijo Serena.

Mientras en el laboratorio, Gary junto con Tracey, Brock, Drew y Barry se estaban preparando para una fiesta solo para hombres, en eso llegan Ash y Clemont.

Ya llegamos chicos – Dijo Ash a los demás.

Perdonen la demora – Dijo Clemont.

Bueno, pero miren quienes llegaron, los futuros padres – Dijo Barry bromeando como era su costumbre.

Ya se habían tardado – Dijo Drew.

Ya como sea, que empiece la fiesta – Dijo Gary a los demás.

¡Si! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

En eso hicieron una deliciosa parrillada, mientras ponían música algo movida para celebrar la situación.

_Música (watch?v=P7AvAXElgQA)_

Ah sí, lo olvidaba, una fiesta de hombres, no lo es sin cerveza – Dijo Barry abriendo una hielera llena con muchas latas de cerveza.

Bien pensado Barry – Dijo Tracey tomando una cerveza.

Vaya tú sí que sabes – Dijo Drew tomando otra cerveza.

No lo sé, pero bueno solo es por hoy – Dijo Brock.

Bueno, quizás yo paso – Dijo Clemont.

Yo igual – Dijo Ash.

Ahhh, vamos, además esto por ustedes, no pasara nada malo si se toman un par – Dijo Gary animando a Ash y Clemont.

Bueno, pues a darle – Dijo Ash tomando una cerveza.

Está bien, pero no me culpen si pasa algo – Dijo Clemont.

Entonces a brindar, por Ash y Clemont, porque serán padres muy pronto – Dijo Gary.

¡Salud! – Dijeron los demás.

Mientras en la casa de Ash, ya habían llegado Misty y May.

¿Entonces Tracey y Drew también están en la fiesta en casa de Gary? – Pregunto Serena a Misty y a May.

Si, puedes creerlo – Dijo May.

Y pensar que harán una parrillada, me da envidia – Dijo Misty pensando en que a otra fiesta sería más entretenida.

Bueno, bueno; pero también nuestra fiesta será divertida – Dijo Corelia muy animada.

En eso vuelve a sonar el timbre, y es Bonnie quien abre y eran Aria y Shauna.

Al fin llegaron; Aria y Shauna – Dijo Bonnie.

Disculpen la tardanza – Dijo Aria muy educadamente.

Pues tuvimos un poco de contratiempo encontrando la casa de Ash y Serena – Dijo Shauna.

Bueno, pero pasen, la fiesta esta por empezar – Dijo Bonnie.

Hola Serena, vaya te ves bien – Dijo Aria saludando a Serena.

Tú también te ves bien Corelia – Dijo Shauna.

Bueno, ya como todas estamos aquí, que comience el Baby Shower – Dijo Serena a las invitadas.

¡Si! – Dijeron las demás al unísono.

Así que en ese instante tanto Delia y Grace, aparecieron con aperitivos para las chicas como sándwiches, galletas y bebidas, en eso Serena pone música y el disco que puso era especial para ella. Cuando lo puso, sintió algo especial.

Vaya, ese disco, su música es buena – Dijo Dawn.

Pues…ese disco…es de… - Dijo Serena algo roja.

Si es verdad, ese disco es de cuando Ash te propuso matrimonio en ese concierto – Dijo May recordando.

Flashback

Hace 2 años, el grupo de Rock and Roll favorito de Ash; los Red Electabuzz tocaba en Ciudad Luminalia y Ash invito a su novia Serena, a May y su novio Drew, y antes Ash había organizado algo especial para su novia Serena que tenían 5 años de estar saliendo.

¡Hola Ciudad Luminalia! ¿Están listos para el Rock? – Dijo el vocalista de la banda a los asistentes del concierto.

¡Si! – Dijo Todo el mundo con euforia.

Pero antes, aquí tenemos a un fan que tiene algo que decirle a una chica especial para él, así que ven aquí Ash Ketchum – Dijo el Vocalista, invitando a Ash a subir al escenario.

¿Ash, que tiene planeado hacer? – Pregunto Serena curiosa.

Creo que ya sé que planea – Dijo May.

Este…hola, Soy Ash Ketchum, y pues…hoy cumplo 5 años de relación con mi novia Serena, y solo tengo que darte las gracias por esto, y hoy ante todos los fans de mi banda favorita hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Dijo Ash.

Dilo Ash – Dijo May.

¿Decirme que? – Volvió a preguntar Serena.

Solo escucha, será genial – Dijo Drew.

Serena ¿Te quieres…casar…conmigo? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

¿Y bien Serena, que le respondes al muchacho? – Dijo el Vocalista a Serena.

¡Si…si…si quiero, si quiero casarme contigo Ash! – Dijo Serena muy feliz entre lágrimas a Ash.

En eso Ash baja del escenario y le da un abrazo y un beso a Serena, luego el vocalista volvió a hablar.

¡Bien chicos, esta canción es para la pareja, uno…dos….un, dos, tres…! – Dijo El vocalista a su banda que comenzó el concierto, mientras los demás felicitaban a la pareja por su compromiso.

_Música (watch?v=pVauYvOAxE4)_

Gracias, Serena, me haces tan feliz – Dijo Ash a su futura esposa.

Y tú a mi Ash, te amo – Dijo Serena.

En eso en las pantallas del estadio se proyectó el beso de Ash y Serena. Mientras era una fiesta de amor y Rock and Roll.

Fin del Flashback

Vaya, que manera tan original de pedir matrimonio – Dijo Dawn.

Nunca pensé que Ash fuera a si de romántico, Serena sí que tienes suerte – Dijo Misty.

Lo sé, creo que soy muy afortunada en tener a un marido como el, y sé que será un buen padre – Dijo Serena.

Bueno, ahora que empiecen los juegos – Dijo Grace.

¿Y qué jugaremos primero? – Pregunto muy curiosa Bonnie.

Pues, bueno tenemos ese pizarrón, pero antes… ¿Todas trajeron sus fotos? – Pregunto Delia.

Si – Dijo Misty.

Por supuesto – Dijo May.

Aquí la tengo – Dijo Dawn.

Esta es la mía – Dijo Corelia.

Pues claro – Dijo Bonnie.

Como olvidarla – Dijo Aria.

Si, no hay problema – Dijo Shauna.

En eso todas fueron y las colocaron en el pizarrón.

Y aquí está la tuya Serena – Dijo Grace.

¿Y para qué son las fotos? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues el juego es tratar de adivinar quién es la de la foto – Dijo Delia.

Bueno pues a jugar – Dijo Grace que de inmediato comenzó el juego.

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde jugando juegos como "Cambiar pañales a un muñeco", también viendo los regalos que les trajeron a Serena y a Corelia, sin duda fue una tarde entretenida para todas, pero ya después de una larga tarde de juegos; Misty, May, Dawn, Shauna y Aria se despidieron de las madres, pero aun no llegaban ni Clemont ni Ash, sin duda Serena y Corelia estaban preocupadas. Pero justo a las 8 tocaron la puerta.

¿Quién será? – Dijo Corelia.

Espero que sean Ash y Clemont – Dijo Serena.

Y justo eran ellos, pero venían cayéndose de ebrios debido a que se venían cayendo de tantas cervezas que se tomaron y venían acompañados de Brock.

¡Sorpresa….feliz…cumpleaños! – Decía Ash en un tono de borracho.

¡Una porra a los cumpleañeros! – Decía igualmente Clemont totalmente ebrio.

¡Ash Ketchum, se puede saber porque vienes borracho! – Dijo Serena visiblemente molesta con su esposo.

¡Lo mismo digo a ti Clemont! – Dijo también Corelia molesta.

¿Hermano, Ash, porque vienen así? – Pregunto Bonnie.

Disculpen, pero creo que ellos estaban más animados que nosotros en la fiesta y se tomaron unas cervezas de más, pero tranquilas aquí están enteros, bueno más o menos – Dijo Brock sentando a Ash y Clemont en el sillón.

Cielos, el alcohol, sí que es fuerte – Dijo Bonnie.

Bueno, es todo, buenas noches Corelia y Serena – Dijo Brock despidiéndose de las chicas.

Después de eso, Ash y Clemont seguían diciendo toda clase de disparates en su embriaguez, pero Serena y Corelia confrontaron a sus esposos.

A ver Ash, ¿Qué te dije acerca de pasarte con el alcohol? – Dijo Serena muy seria a su esposo.

¿Y tú quién eres? Chale estas bien gordita, se ve que comiste de más gordis – Dijo Ash totalmente ebrio, sin saber lo que decía.

¡¿Qué dijiste!? – Dijo Serena totalmente furiosa.

Chale ¿Y esta Miltank rubia quién es? – Dijo igualmente Clemont a Corelia totalmente borracho.

¡¿Miltank!? – Dijo Corelia enojadísima.

En eso el efecto del alcohol se bajó de golpe, dejando a ambos totalmente asustados a merced de sus esposas furiosas.

Ash…creo que debemos huir – Dijo Clemont asustado a Ash.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo ¡Corre por tu vida! – Dijo Ash que salió corriendo de la casa junto a Clemont.

¡A dónde vas, Braixen atrapa a Ash! – Dijo Serena a Braixen que fue tras Ash.

¡Lucario, trae aquí a Clemont! – Ordeno Corelia a su Lucario.

En eso los Pokemón de ambas trajeron a los esposo a la casa y los metieron a la ducha, donde fueron bañados con agua helada.

No, por favor Serena – Decía Ash dentro de la ducha.

Rayos esta fría, esta fría, déjame salir Corelia – Dijo Clemont.

No hasta que les baje todo el alcohol que se tomaron – Dijo Serena.

Cierto, este será su castigo – Dijo Corelia.

Ya después de la ducha, parece que se les bajaron todas las cervezas que se tomaron, y les pidieron disculpas a sus esposas por decirles gordas.

Si no fueras mi esposo, ya te habría dado una paliza – Dijo Serena.

Bien, pero deben prometernos que no volverán a tomar alcohol otra vez – Dijo Corelia.

Si, si lo prometemos – Dijeron Ash y Clemont de rodillas disculpándose ante sus esposas.

Después del incidente, Clemont y su familia pasaron la noche en casa de Ash y a la mañana siguiente volvieron a Kalos porque la bebe de Corelia nacería en cualquier instante. Después Ash junto a Brock y Gary estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos para el cuarto de los bebes y tal como pidió Serena las paredes fueron pintadas de rosa y azul, a los lados pusieron las cunas de los bebes y pusieron muchos juguetes para los pequeños que nacerían pronto.

Ash les quedo hermoso el cuarto – Dijo Serena viendo el cuarto de los bebes.

Si, ya en unas semanas, los conoceremos – Dijo Ash acariciando y besando el vientre de Serena.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 9: Corriendo al Hospital

Después del Baby Shower de Serena y Corelia, han pasado 3 semanas por lo que los bebes de Serena nacerán en cualquier momento e instante…

Hoy es un día soleado en Pueblo Paleta, hoy Serena ya ha cumplido más de nueve meses de embarazo; ella ya sabe que sus bebes ya están listos para nacer así que está preparándose para cuando llegue el momento. Hoy ella y Ash recibieron una carta de Kalos.

Mira Serena, tenemos carta de Clemont y Corelia – Dijo Ash con la carta en la mano.

¿Enserio? ¿Y qué dirá? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues veamos – Dijo Ash.

Entonces al abrirla, vieron una fotografía tomada desde el Hospital donde Corelia esta con su bebe recién nacida, a su lado estaba su esposo Clemont y su cuñada Bonnie, en la carta se leía _"Bienvenida al mundo, Courtney"._

Qué envidia, ya nació la hija de Clemont y Corelia – Dijo Ash al ver la foto de la familia de Clemont.

Sí, pero en cualquier momento nacerán también nuestros hijos – Dijo Serena.

Es verdad, debemos prepararnos para eso, porque ellos no avisaran – Dijo Ash.

Y así pasaron la tarde viendo unas películas en la sala, después cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Pero en la madrugada como a eso de las 5, Serena comenzó a sentir contracciones que la despertaron.

Ouch, no puede ser ¿Acaso ya es la hora? – Dijo Serena, sintiendo que ya sus bebes estaban listos para nacer, pero afortunadamente solo fue una falsa alarma.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se estaba comenzando a sentir más y más cansada y adolorida, entonces Grace, su madre hablo con ella.

¿Te encuentras bien Serena? – Pregunto Grace a su hija.

Tranquila mamá, es que me duele un poco el abdomen, no tienes que preocuparte por mí – Dijo Serena aguantando el dolor.

Pero cuando Grace vio que escurría liquido por las piernas de su hija, supo que ya es la hora.

¡Ash, rápido ven enseguida, a Serena ya se le rompió la fuente! – Grito Grace a su yerno.

¿Qué? ¿Ya van a nacer? – Pregunto Ash.

Sí, no hay dudas – Dijo Grace.

¡Mamá, ven Serena ya va a dar a luz! – Grito Ash a su madre.

¿Ya es la hora? Oh no debemos prepararnos para llevarla al hospital – Dijo Delia.

¡Rápido, me duele! – Dijo Serena que ya comenzaba a sentir más fuerte el dolor.

Tranquila, Señora Grace trate de calmarla, llamare a Gary, él nos llevara a Ciudad Verde – Dijo Ash que fue corriendo por el teléfono.

¡Rápido Ash, el tiempo apremia! – Dijo Grace.

¡Apúrate Ash, me duele mucho! – Dijo Serena con expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Ya voy, rápido contesta, contesta – Decía Ash mientras esperaba que Gary contestara.

¿Diga? – Dijo Gary contestando el teléfono.

¡Gary, ya es la hora! – Dijo Ash.

¿La hora? ¿Ósea que Serena…? – Dijo Gary.

Si, ya va a dar a luz, ven rápido – Dijo Ash.

¡Entendido, estaré ahí en 5 minutos, mientras dile que se tranquilice y respire! – Dijo Gary.

Muy bien, pero date prisa, no creo que aguante por mucho tiempo – Dijo Ash.

Voy para allá – Dijo Gary colgando el teléfono.

Mientras con Delia y Grace, le pedían a Serena que respirara y se relajara.

Vamos hija, tranquilízate, respira – Decía Grace a su hija que parecía que iba a estallar.

Con calma Serena, no te agüites, relájate – Decía Delia.

¿Y cómo quieren que me relaje? Ya no aguanto más – Dijo Serena, apretando los dientes.

Bien, Gary vendrá en cualquier instante, solo trata de calmarte – Dijo Ash que toco el hombro de su esposa, pero ella solo se molestó más.

¡No me toques! – Decía Serena un poco molesta.

Y Ash retrocedió un poco asustado, y en ese instante sonó un claxon de auto.

Ya llego Gary ¿Serena puedes caminar? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

No, no puedo, me duele bastante – Dijo Serena entre lágrimas de dolor.

Bueno, Mamá ábreme la puerta, tendré que cargarla – Dijo Ash a su madre.

Está bien hijo – Dijo Delia abriendo la puerta.

Ven cariño, vámonos – Dijo Ash mientras cargaba suavemente a su esposa.

Ash, con suavidad, por favor – Dijo Serena en los brazos de Ash.

Rápido Ash, no hay tiempo – Dijo Gary desde el auto.

Ya vamos – Dijo Ash saliendo de la casa con Serena en sus brazos.

¡Te dije que lo hicieras suavemente! – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Perdona – Dijo Ash.

Yo les abro – Dijo Grace abriendo la puerta de atrás del auto.

Gracias mamá-suegra – Dijo Ash a Grace.

Con cuidado Ash – Dijo Gary.

Bien Serena, cuidado con tus pies – Dijo Ash colocando a Serena con cuidado en el asiento de atrás y cerrando la puerta.

Rápido Ash, no nos queda mucho tiempo, Serena podría dar a luz en cualquier instante – Dijo Gary.

Mamá, señora Grace; nosotros nos adelantaremos al Hospital de Ciudad Verde, ustedes alcáncenos después – Dijo Ash subiendo al asiento del co-piloto.

Está bien hijo, allá nos veremos – Dijo Delia.

Serena, todo saldrá bien hija, solo resiste lo más que pueda – Dijo Grace a Serena.

Lo hare mamá, Ash ya vámonos – Dijo Serena.

Ahora Gary, a Ciudad Verde – Dijo Ash.

Bien, tratare de no acelerar mucho, en marcha – Dijo Gary que puso marcha a Ciudad Verde.

Mientras por el camino; Serena sentía que sus bebes nacerían justo ahí y Ash hacia todo lo posible por mantener calmada a su esposa.

Serena mi cielo, trata de calmarte, vamos como rayo para Ciudad Verde, pronto estarás bien – Dijo Ash mientras le hablaba suavemente a Serena.

¡Cállate, no ves que ya no aguanto! – Dijo Serena algo molesta por el dolor.

Pero Serena, yo… – Dijo Ash que fue interrumpido por su esposa.

¡Cállate de una maldita vez, y tu Gary acelera! ¡Ahora! – Dijo Serena aún más molesta y asustando a Ash y Gary.

Cielos Ash, tu esposa parece un Scyther que vio color rojo, ahora sé porque nunca te peleas con ella – Dijo Gary bromeando con Ash.

No es tiempo para bromas Gary, debemos llegar ya – Dijo Ash.

Y en menos de 5 minutos ya habían llegado al Hospital de Ciudad Verde.

Ya llegamos, rápido Ash el tiempo es valioso – Dijo Gary deteniéndose.

Ya llegamos Serena, solo un poco más – Dijo Ash.

Ash…ya no aguanto, creo que nacerán justo aquí – Dijo Serena.

Oh no, en mi auto no – Dijo Gary.

Ya tranquilo Gary y ayúdame a bajarla – Dijo Ash que salió del auto.

Claro – Dijo Gary.

En eso abren la puerta y Ash le carga y comienza a correr en el Hospital hasta que llego a la recepción y cuando la recepcionista vio a Serena no hizo falta que Ash le explicara que pasaba.

¡Enfermera, rápido una silla de ruedas, tenemos a una mujer joven que está a punto de dar a luz! – Dijo la recepcionista del hospital.

En eso llego la silla de ruedas, y Serena fue llevada a un cuarto donde fue preparada para la labor de parto que estimaban seria en 20 minutos más o menos, después Ash entro y vio a su mujer acostada en una cama, el noto que ella ya no podía soportar más el dolor, así que fue a su lado.

Lo has hecho bien mi cielo, solo un poco más, y por fin conoceremos a nuestros angelitos – Dijo Ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Serena.

Lo sé, aunque no soporte este dolor, me alegra que estés aquí a mi lado, para ver nacer a nuestros bebes, gracias por estar siempre conmigo Ash Ketchum – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro cansado y adolorido.

Siempre será así, por siempre, mi amada Serena – Dijo Ash que tomo la mano de Serena, y ella al tomarla la comenzó apretar, pero Ash soporto el dolor puesto que el dolor se Serena era más grande.

En eso ya llego uno de los médicos que atenderían el parto de Serena.

Bien… ¿Serena Ketchum, verdad? – Pregunto el doctor a Serena.

Sí, soy yo – Dijo Serena.

Bien, ya está listo el quirófano para la labor del parto – Dijo el doctor.

Tranquila, lo harás bien – Dijo Ash calmando a Serena.

Bien, ya es la hora – Dijo el doctor, que ordeno traer una camilla y ahí subieron a Serena y empezaron a llevarla al quirófano. Pero en la puerta de él, ya no dejaron pasar a Ash.

Lo siento señor, usted no puede pasar – Dijo una de las enfermeras, evitando que Ash entrara en el quirófano.

No puedo dejarla sola – Replico Ash a la enfermera.

Por favor déjelo pasar es mi esposo – Pidió Serena a la enfermera.

¿Usted es el esposo de la señorita? – Pregunto la enfermera a Ash.

Si, por favor déjelo pasar – Ordeno una voz.

¿Brock eres tú, que haces aquí? – Dijo Ash viendo a Brock.

Enfermera, déjelo pasar, es el esposo de la señorita – Pidió Brock a la enfermera.

De acuerdo, pase por favor – Dijo la enfermera a Ash.

Gracias Brock, cuando nazcan te avisare – Dijo Ash.

Tranquilo y relájate, todo saldrá bien – Dijo Brock.

Después que Ash se pusiera una bata médica, entro para presenciar el parto de sus hijos, en eso el equipo médico que atendería a Serena entro en el quirófano, listos para la labor del parto.

Bien, Señor y Señora Ketchum, ya es la hora – Dijo un médico.

Estamos listos doctor – Dijo Ash.

Bien, ya es la hora, hora de conocer a mis angelitos – Dijo Serena, lista para el parto.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 10: Bienvenidos al mundo, mis angelitos

Ya es la hora del parto de Serena, por fin conoceremos a sus angelitos ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo serán los bebés? Averigüemos…

Bien, Señor y Señora Ketchum, ya es la hora – Dijo un médico.

Estamos listos doctor – Dijo Ash.

Bien, ya es la hora, hora de conocer a mis angelitos – Dijo Serena, lista para el parto.

Pues me parece perfecto – Dijo Brock entrando al quirófano.

¿Brock? – Pregunto Serena viendo entrar a Brock al quirófano.

¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Ash al ver a Brock.

Pues, yo seré el que atenderá el parto de tu esposa – Dijo Brock, esterilizando sus manos.

¿Enserio? – Volvió a Preguntar Serena.

Si, bien ya es la hora, enfermera aplique la anestesia a la señorita – Dijo Brock a una de las enfermeras, que le aplico la anestesia a Serena.

¡Ouch! – Dijo Serena, sintiendo la anestesia entrando en su cuerpo.

¿Estás bien amor? – Pregunto Ash a su esposa.

Me dolió – Dijo Serena.

Bien, ahora te pondremos el suero – Dijo Brock, en eso en la mano izquierda a Serena le colocaron el suero, entonces dejaron que la anestesia tomara efecto.

Mientras con Delia y Grace se apresuraban a llegar al Hospital de Ciudad Verde.

Rápido Delia, el tiempo apremia – Dijo Grace a Delia.

Si ya es la hora, lo presiento; Ash se valiente hijo, al fin hoy es tu gran día – Dijo Delia.

Serena, hoy empiezas una nueva faceta de tu vida, la faceta de ser madre – Dijo Grace.

En eso ya Serena estaba anestesiada y lista para comenzar el parto.

Bien, doctor la anestesia ya surtió efecto – Dijo una enfermera.

Entonces, comencemos; Serena relájate y cálmate – Dijo Brock a Serena.

Está bien – Dijo Serena.

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – Dijo Ash.

Bien, el primer bebé ya está asomando la cabeza, Serena cuando te diga que pujes, puja con toda tu fuerza – Dijo Brock a Serena.

Si, bien, ya es la hora, Ash ¿Estas tranquilo? – Dijo Serena.

Tu tranquila y yo nervioso, además te debo dar las gracias, eres la mejor esposa del mundo, y recuerda que estaré con ustedes por siempre – Dijo Ash tomando de nuevo la mano de Serena.

Lo sé, gracias a la vida que te puso para mí, eres el amor de mi vida – Dijo Serena tomando la mano de Ash.

Bien, Serena ¿Ya estas lista? – Dijo Brock a Serena.

Si, comencemos – Dijo Serena.

Todos listos doctor – Dijo una de las enfermeras.

Uno, dos, tres; Puja Serena – Ordeno Brock a Serena que comenzó a pujar.

Bien, ya está saliendo doctor – Dijo una de las enfermeras.

Vamos Serena, aquí viene el primero, solo un poquito más – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Ash…siento que voy a estallar – Dijo Serena.

Resiste un poco más, por nuestros bebés – Dijo Ash.

Ya casi esta fuera, una vez más Serena; Puja – Volvió a ordenar Brock.

Así que Serena reunió todas sus fuerzas para pujar y al fin nació el primer bebe. Pero para Ash sin duda esto era algo totalmente nuevo e inesperado.

Oh cielos… - Dijo Ash viendo lo que acababa de pasar, y tal era la impresión que se desmayó.

¡Ash, Ash! ¿Este bien? – Pregunto Serena al ver desmayarse a su marido.

Ya nació el primero – Dijo Brock tomando al primer bebe, el cual comenzó a llorar.

Ash se desmayó, Ash, ay no – Dijo Serena.

Es verdad, supongo que el jamás había visto un parto en su vida – Dijo Brock.

Pero ¿Cómo está mi bebé? – Volvió a preguntar Serena.

Felicidades Serena; diste a luz a un sano bebé varón – Dijo Brock cargando al recién nacido.

Déjame verlo, por favor – Dijo Serena. Entonces Brock se acercó con un Chansey que estaba cargando al recién nacido de Ash y Serena.

Aquí esta Serena, con cuidado Chansey – Dijo Brock a su Chansey que entregando al pequeño niño a Serena.

Hola, mi pequeño angelito…te estaba esperando…igual tu papá – Dijo Serena hablándole a su hijo.

Ah sí es cierto debemos despertar a Ash para que vea a su hijo – Dijo Brock.

En eso Ash aún seguía tirado en el piso, entonces Brock le estaba hablando a Ash mientras lo estaba moviendo.

Ash, oye Ash ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Brock tratando de despertar a Ash. En eso empieza a reaccionar.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo Ash despertando.

Al fin despiertas ¿No que estabas preparado para esto? Te desmayaste – Dijo Brock.

Disculpa, jamás en mi vida había visto un parto, y pues… ¿Serena? ¿Dónde está Serena y mi hijo? – Dijo Ash buscando a su esposa.

Tranquilo, mira ahí están ambos – Dijo Brock.

Ya nació mi hijo…mi hijo…ya soy…papá – Dijo Ash impresionado de ver a Serena con su hijo recién nacido.

Ven míralo Ash, es tan hermoso – Dijo Serena llamando a su esposo a ver a su hijo. Así que Ash se acerca para verlo.

Tienes razón, es muy hermoso, al fin Serena, ya somos padres – Dijo Ash muy feliz; pero en eso se llevaron al bebé para los cuneros para esperar que el segundo bebe se ponga en posición de nacimiento.

Mientras tanto con Delia y Grace ya habían llegado al hospital. Y rápidamente en la recepción pidieron información de Serena.

Disculpe ¿Sabe algo de una paciente de nombre Serena Ketchum? – Dijo Delia a la recepcionista.

¿Serena Ketchum? Déjeme ver, esperen un momento – Dijo la recepcionista buscando la información.

Oh Arceus, ¿Cómo estará mi hija? Estoy muy preocupada por ella y los bebitos – Dijo Grace estando totalmente nerviosa por su hija y sus nietos.

Tranquila Grace, además es Serena y ella es una mujer realmente fuerte, además Ash esta con ella y sé que los niños estarán bien – Dijo Delia calmando a su consuegra.

Solo espero que Serena aguante – Dijo Grace.

Ah ya, si la paciente se encuentra en estos momentos en labor de parto – Dijo la recepcionista.

Gracias señorita – Dijo Delia amablemente.

Mientras de vuelta al quirófano ya habían pasado como 10 minutos y entonces ya era hora para que el segundo bebé nazca.

Doctor, doctor; ya el segundo bebé está asomando la cabeza – Dijo una enfermera.

Bien, Serena esta es la última, ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Brock a Serena.

Si estoy lista – Dijo Serena.

Y espero que Ash no se vuelva a desmayar – Dijo Brock.

Tratare de no hacerlo – Dijo Ash mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

Bueno Serena ¿Ya estas lista? – Pregunto la enfermera a Serena.

Lista, Ash trata de no desmayarte – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Tranquila nena, estaré consiente – Dijo Ash.

Así que ya el último bebé tomo su posición y Serena volvió a sentir contracciones, ya era la hora de que nazca.

Muy bien Serena, respira, ya casi acabamos – Dijo la enfermera a Serena.

Calma amor, ya todo terminara y estaremos juntos los cuatro – Dijo Ash.

Ya presenta coronamiento el bebé – Dijo la enfermera.

Bien Serena, ya es la hora, y Ash espero que no te vuelvas a desmayar otra vez – Dijo Brock a Ash.

Esta vez no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo – Dijo Ash.

Muy bien comencemos Serena a la cuenta de 3 pujas como hace rato – Dijo la enfermera a Serena.

Está bien – Respondió Serena.

Lo harás bien cariño – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Ya es hora Serena, 1, 2,3 puja – Ordeno la enfermera a Serena. Entonces como en la anterior ocasión Serena comenzó a pujar, pero ella estaba algo cansada por el parto anterior, pero Ash estaba animando a su esposa.

Vamos mi amor tu puedes, eres fuerte yo lo sé, juntos podremos con cualquier desafío que nos ponga la vida, además recuerda nuestra frase _"No te rindas hasta el final" _– Dijo Ash animando a su esposa.

Lo sé, siempre juntos – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Vamos Serena esto aún no termina, otra vez, 1, 2,3 puja – Ordeno otra vez la enfermera a Serena. Mientras el bebé comenzaba a salir.

Eso Serena, tu puedes, ya está saliendo, sigue así cariño – Dijo Ash mostrando su temple de acero.

Ya casi esta fuera Serena una última vez, una más; 1, 2,3 ¡Puja! – Ordeno la enfermera una última vez a Serena. Así que ella reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para dar su último esfuerzo el cual dio como resultado que el bebé saliera del cuerpo de Serena, entonces se escuchó el llanto del segundo bebé.

Al fin, ya nació – Dijo Ash escuchando el llanto del bebé.

Brock ¿Es otro niño? – Pregunto Serena.

En lo absoluto, es niña – Dijo Brock cargando a la recién nacida.

Una…una…niña ¡Una niña! ¡Serena, tenías razón, eran dos! – Dijo Ash totalmente asombrado de que su esposa acertara en los sexos de sus hijos.

El instinto de una madre jamás se equivoca – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Aquí la tienen, con cuidado Chansey – Dijo Brock al Pokemón mientras este les daba la bebita a los tan felices padres.

Oh Ash mírala, ¿Acaso no es la niña más bonita? – Dijo Serena mientras veía a su hija recién nacida.

Lo es, porque tú eres su madre – Dijo Ash admirando a su hija.

Bueno, odio interrumpir tan hermoso momento, pero la pequeña será llevada junto a su hermano para darles los primeros cuidados, mientras Serena será llevada a su cuarto – Dijo Brock.

De nuevo gracias por todo Brock – Dijo Ash estrechando la mano de su mejor amigo humano y padrino.

No tienes que agradecerme Ash, con que sepas cuidar a tus hijos me sentiré agradecido – Dijo Brock.

Dalo por hecho – Dijo Ash.

Después de eso, Serena fue llevada a su habitación y estaba junto a su marido. Mientras con Delia y Grace estaban impacientes por saber que paso con Serena y sus niños.

La ansiedad me carcome ¿Por qué no nos han dicho nada? – Dijo Grace.

Tranquila Grace, seguro que pronto nos dirán algo – Dijo Delia tratando de calmar a su consuegra.

Me preocupa que haya pasado algo – Dijo Grace.

No pienses eso, además Serena es fuerte, sé que ella aguanto – Dijo Delia.

Tienes razón, ella es mi hija y sé que todo habrá salido bien – Dijo Grace más tranquila.

En ese instante una de las enfermeras hablo a la gente que estaba en la sala de espera del hospital.

¡Familiares de Serena Ketchum! – Dijo la enfermera a la multitud.

Espera Grace, creo que mencionaron a Serena – Dijo Delia.

¡Familiares de Serena Ketchum! ¿Hay algún familiar de Serena Ketchum? – Pregunto la enfermera.

Si soy su madre – Dijo Grace.

La paciente ya acaba de dar a luz – Dijo la enfermera.

¿Y cómo está mi hija? – Pregunto Grace.

Ella esta perfecta, y los bebés nacieron perfectos – Dijo la enfermera.

¿Y dónde está ella? – Dijo Delia.

Ella está en su habitación y es la 75, en el piso 5 – Dijo la enfermera.

¿Podemos verla? – Pregunto Delia.

Si, felicidades – Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa a las abuelas.

Mientras en la habitación; Ash y Serena estaban conversando.

Sabes Ash, tenía mucho miedo – Dijo Serena.

¿Miedo? ¿Pero de qué? – Pregunto Ash.

De que algo hubiera salido mal, no sé qué haría si algo les pasara a nuestros hijos – Dijo Serena siendo honesta con su esposo.

Pero, ellos están bien y sanos, y juntos los criaremos – Dijo Ash mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Serena.

Gracias Ash Ketchum, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, mi compañero para toda la vida, mi esposo, mi complemento, gracias por todo – Dijo Serena mientras se le salían unas lágrimas de alegría.

Igual te agradezco por ser mi esposa, eres lo mejor que he conocido y sé que seremos unos buenos padres – Dijo Ash que beso a su esposa. Pero en eso tocaron a la puerta.

¿Quién es? – Pregunto Serena.

Somos nosotras ¿Podemos pasar? – Pregunto una voz femenina que Ash reconoció.

Si mamá, pasen por favor – Dijo Ash a su madre y su suegra.

Ya estamos aquí ¿Cómo te sientes Serena? – Dijo Grace a su hija.

Me siento un poco cansada por el parto, pero estoy bien – Dijo Serena a su madre.

¿Y dónde están nuestros nietos? – Pregunto Delia.

Pues en estos momentos están dándoles sus primeros cuidados, pero en cualquier instante nos los traerán – Dijo Ash.

¿Y qué sexos son los bebés? – Pregunto Grace.

Es una sorpresa – Dijo Serena guiñando el ojo.

Y es ese mismo instante tocaron a la puerta otra vez.

¿Quién es? – Pregunto Ash.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra una enfermera cargando a los bebes de Ash y Serena, están cubiertos en una mantita azul y una mantita rosa, delatando los sexos de los bebitos a la vista de Delia y Grace.

Aquí tengo a alguien que quiere conocerlos – Dijo la enfermera entrando con los bebés en brazos, posteriormente se los dio a Serena y salió de la habitación, donde se desbordaba una inmensa alegría.

Mira ya están aquí mamá – Dijo Ash.

Un momento… ¿eso quiere decir que lo que dijo Serena es cierto? Tenía una pareja – Dijo Grace asombrada de ver a los pequeños Ketchum en brazos de Serena.

Mi instinto materno no se equivocó mamá, así como no te equivocaste conmigo – Dijo Serena actuando genial.

Ay déjanos verlos, ya queremos ver como se ven – Dijo Delia muy impaciente.

Bien, aquí vamos – Dijo Serena.

En eso revelo a sus niños, el niño sin duda nació moreno y su cabello es negro como su padre y sin duda tenia las marcas características de Ash; y la niña es de piel blanca y su cabello es castaño miel pero más oscuro que el de Serena y sorprendentemente tenia las mismas marcas de Ash; las abuelas comentaron sobre sus nietos.

Mira Grace, se parece mucho a mi Ash cuando nació, así idéntico, sin duda es igual de guapo que su papá – Dijo Delia mirando a su nieto.

Y mírala, es tan linda, igualita a Serena cuando ella nació – Dijo Grace admirando a la pequeña.

Así que Ash cargo a la pequeña, la cual en su rostro se dibujó calma y serenidad; como si los brazos de su padre le dieran seguridad.

Hola mi pequeñita, soy tu papá te estaba esperando – Dijo Ash saludando a su hija.

Y yo soy tu mamá, al fin te veo por primera vez, eres una bebita realmente hermosa – Dijo Serena. En ese momento la pequeña abrió sus ojitos, revelando que eran del mismo color que los de su padre.

Mira Ash, tiene tus ojos, que niña más hermosa – Dijo Dela viendo a su nieta.

Mientras el niño es cargado por su madre, en eso ella le habla.

Hola hijo, ya te estábamos esperando tu papá y yo, que bueno que tú y tu hermana ya están aquí – Dijo Serena muy alegre a su hijo.

Hijo mío, que bueno que ya estás aquí con nosotros, y yo prometo que a ti ni a tu hermana les hace falta – Dijo Ash. En ese instante el niño abrió sus ojos, revelando que son iguales a los de su padre también. Sin duda todo era alegría, pero en ese momento surgió una duda.

Oigan les puedo hacer una pregunta – Dijo Grace.

Claro, puedes preguntar – Dijo Serena.

¿Y cómo se llamaran los bebés? – Pregunto Delia a Ash y Serena.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 11: Los pequeños Ketchum en casa

Después de una de dar a luz; Ash y Serena se encuentran con sus hijos recién nacidos y ahora viene una cuestión muy importante ¿Cómo se llamaran los bebitos? Averigüemos…

Hijo mío, qué bueno que ya estás aquí con nosotros, y yo prometo que a ti ni a tu hermana les hace falta – Dijo Ash. En ese instante el niño abrió sus ojos, revelando que son iguales a los de su padre también. Sin duda todo era alegría, pero en ese momento surgió una duda.

Oigan les puedo hacer una pregunta – Dijo Grace.

Claro, puedes preguntar – Dijo Serena.

¿Y cómo se llamaran los bebés? – Pregunto Delia a Ash y Serena.

Y Ash y Serena se quedaron callados y sin nada que decir ante esa importante pregunta, hasta que Ash hablo.

Pues…la verdad…yo aún no decido los nombres – Dijo Ash en su típico tono olvidadizo. Haciendo que Delia y Grace cayeran al piso.

Pero Ash, tu siendo el padre ya debías tener al menos un nombre para los pequeños – Dijo Grace a su yerno.

Lo siento, pero disfrute mucho el embarazo de Serena, que no me dio tiempo de pensar en eso – Dijo Ash algo apenado.

Bueno nosotras ya tenemos unas opciones para los nombres – Dijo Delia.

¿Enserio? – Pregunto Serena.

Si – Dijo Grace, que saco una lista de los posibles nombres para los nietos y Delia comenzó a leerlos.

Bueno, y nuestras opciones son para el niño: _"Edward, Peter, Anthony, Alexander, Thomas, Chris, Brad, Albert, Leon, Steve, Forest, Winston, Pierre, Alfred, Charles, Joseph, Lance, Víctor, Troy, John y Richard" _– Dijo Delia las posibles opciones del nombre del niño.

Y para la princesita tenemos los siguientes; _"Sally, Elizabeth, Gwen, Rebecca, Jill, Claire, Sherry, Melanie, Bárbara, Kimberly, Jennifer, Alexia, Marie, Ashley, Heather, Isabella, Carly, Samantha, Kate, Emily y Beverly _– Dijo Grace leyendo los nombres para la pequeña.

Y tras oírlos Serena dio su respuesta.

Saben todos esos nombres son lindos, pero ya me adelante a eso y ya los decidí por mí misma – Dijo Serena muy segura.

¿Enserio? Sí que eres rápida Serena – Dijo Ash.

¿Y cómo se llamaran? – Pregunto Delia muy curiosa.

Si dilo, estamos ansiosas – Dijo Grace.

Y Serena vio a sus bebés en sus brazos y al fin los dijo.

Mi hijo, tu nombre será Red Alex Ketchum – Dijo Serena, mientras le daba un beso a su bebé.

Y la niña será… - Dijo Ash esperando la respuesta de Serena.

Ella en tu honor Ash; será llamada Ashley Marie Ketchum – Dijo Serena mientras le pasaba la mano con delicadeza en la mejilla tibia de la pequeña Ketchum. Y sin duda a los bebés les gustaron sus nombres.

Vamos Ashley, ven con tu papá – Dijo Ash cargando a la recién nacida Ashley.

Bueno ustedes son los padres, así que bueno están bien los nombres – Dijo Delia.

Y entonces justo en ese instante los bebés comenzaron a llorar.

¿Y ahora porque lloran? – Pregunto Ash.

Creo que ya sé que tienen – Dijo Delia.

Si, Serena ellos tienen hambre, ¿Ya sabes qué hacer? – Dijo Grace.

Si mamá, se lo que debo hacer – Dijo Serena.

Entonces Serena puso a cada uno de ellos cerca de uno de sus pechos, luego ella se levantó la bata y ellos instintivamente se acercaron y comenzaron a alimentarse del pecho de su madre; mientras con Ash se había volteado para no ver, porque sentía que le daba pena.

Oye Ash ¿Por qué te volteas? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Perdona, pero aun soy algo nuevo en esto de la paternidad – Dijo Ash algo avergonzado.

Vamos, ya me has visto desnuda muchas veces, además nuestros pequeños lo hacen porque requieren de mi leche materna para que crezcan sanos – Dijo Serena haciendo que Ash se volteara.

Está bien, ahora que lo recuerdo debo avisarle a todos que ya nacieron nuestros hijos – Dijo Ash.

Ah sí es cierto, bueno no te tardes mucho – Dijo Serena.

Tranquila, volveré lo más pronto posible – Dijo Ash que le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y salió de la habitación dejando solas a la nueva madre, a las madres veteranas y a los pequeños niños.

Entonces Ash llego al videoteléfono y decidió llamar primero a Sinnoh donde Dawn. Mientras en casa de ella, estaba ocupada atendiendo a su hija Hilary que dormía su siesta, y su madre Johanna atendió el teléfono.

¿Hola? – Dijo Johanna.

¿Señora Johanna? Buenos días – Dijo Ash saludando.

Hola Ash ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Johanna.

Bien gracias por preguntar, este… ¿Esta Dawn en casa? – Pregunto Ash.

Si aquí esta con mi preciosa nieta Hilary. Pero ¿Paso algo? – Volvió a Preguntar Johanna.

Pues es sobre Serena – Dijo Ash y al oír el nombre de Serena; Dawn corrió para atender la llamada.

¿Qué le paso a Serena? ¿Está bien? – Pregunto Dawn preocupada de que a Serena le haya pasado algo.

Tranquila ella está bien lo que…. – Dijo Ash, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por Dawn.

¿Eso es una sala de espera de un Hospital? ¿Le paso algo malo a ella o a sus bebés? Dime – Dijo Dawn súper preocupada.

Tranquila, me dejas hablar por favor – Dijo Ash calmando a Dawn.

Está bien, pero ya dime que paso – Dijo Dawn.

Ya nacieron – Dijo Ash cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Dawn.

Repítelo de nuevo. Es que creo que escuche mal – Dijo Dawn.

Que ya soy papá, ya nacieron mis hijos – Dijo Ash, cosa que fue suficiente para que Dawn estallara de alegría.

¡Si, mamá ya lo oíste, ya nacieron los pequeños! – Dijo Dawn alzando la voz, cosa que despertó a su hija de su siesta y comenzó a llorar.

Mas cuidado Dawn, tus gritos ya despertaron a tu hija – Dijo Ash notando que despertó Hilary.

Ahhh, perdona mi princesita, bueno y ¿Cómo son? ¿Cómo se llaman? – Volvió a preguntar Dawn.

Es un secreto, pero se los diré después, bueno tengo que avisare a los demás, cuídate y salúdame a tu esposo – Dijo Ash despidiéndose.

Está bien, nos vemos – Dijo Dawn despidiéndose también.

Bien ahora a llamar a Clemont y Corelia – Dijo Ash.

Mientras en la Región Kalos, Corelia y Clemont estaban aún durmiendo cuando sonó el teléfono, entonces la que contesto fue Bonnie.

¿Diga? – Contesto Bonnie, que apenas había despertado.

¿Bonnie? ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto Ash.

No, yo soy el Hada de los dientes, claro que soy yo, tonto Ash – Dijo Bonnie bromeando.

Jajaja, que graciosa, ¿Están Clemont y Corelia? – Pregunto Ash.

Están durmiendo, se pasaron la noche en vela porque mi sobrina o tenía hambre o se hacía del baño – Dijo Bonnie.

Ya veo, solo hablaba para informarte que Serena ya dio a luz – Dijo Ash a Bonnie.

¿Enserio? ¿Ya nacieron? – Dijo Bonnie en voz baja, porque no quería despertarlos.

Si, fueron un niño y una niña – Dijo Ash.

Felicidades Ash, debes estar muy feliz – Dijo Bonnie.

Y que lo digas, bueno los llamo más tarde, corre la voz con Shauna y Aria – Dijo Ash despidiéndose.

Claro, nos vemos Ash y muchas felicidades a los dos – Dijo Bonnie colgando.

Después Ash les informo a Misty y a May; posteriormente regreso a la habitación donde la nueva madre y sus recién nacidos dormían una agradable siesta, y Ash posteriormente se quedó dormido porque esto sin duda fue algo intenso para él, como si fuera una épica batalla Pokemón.

Más tarde ese día, eran como las 2 de la tarde y Ash comenzaba a despertarse.

¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo Ash despertando.

Oh ya despertaste – Dijo Delia.

¿Mamá? – Dijo Ash escuchando la voz de su madre.

Si hijo, te quedaste dormido tú, Serena y tu hijos – Dijo Delia.

Si, esto fue algo cansado, tantas emociones en un solo día – Dijo Ash.

Y así vendrán muchos días más en tu vida, hoy inicia la vida para tus hijos solo te pido que no te pierdas de cada momento con ellos, ellos te necesitaran así como Serena te necesitara por siempre – Dijo Delia con tan emotivas palabras.

Lo se madre, y tenlo por seguro, nunca los abandonare – Dijo Ash.

Bueno, ya es la hora de la foto familiar – Dijo Grace sacando una cámara de su bolso.

En eso se tomaron las fotos con la ayuda de una enfermera, y en ellas Ash desbordaba una alegría que no se le había visto desde hacía un tiempo cuando se casó con Serena y gano la Liga Kalos.

Finalmente tras una semana en el Hospital le dieron el alta a Serena y a sus hijos, posteriormente Gary fue a recogerlos al Hospital para llevar a la nueva Familia Ketchum a su casa.

Al fin llegamos – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Bienvenidos a casa – Dijo Serena igualmente a sus hijos.

Bueno, ya es la hora – Dijo Delia.

Y tras abrir la puerta Ash noto que estaban las luces apagadas en su casa, y justo cuando entro Serena con sus hijos están se encendieron repentinamente.

¡Sorpresa! ¡Bienvenidos!– Dijeron unas voces que tanto Ash y Serena reconocieron.

¿Clemont, Bonnie, Corelia? – Dijo Ash sorprendido de verlos.

¿Dawn, Misty, May, Aria? – Dijo Serena igualmente sorprendida con sus hijos en brazos.

¡Bienvenidos los pequeños Ketchum! – Dijo Bonnie muy alegre y alzando ambos brazos.

Serena déjanos verlos – Dijo Dawn que se adelantó junto con Aria, May y Misty para ver a los niños.

Cielos que lindos bebés – Dijo Misty mirando a los recién nacidos Ketchum.

Que cositas más lindas – Dijo May.

Sin duda alguna, Serena es la madre – Dijo Aria.

Y así que todos celebraron con una sencilla pero divertida fiesta de bienvenida para los hijos de Ash y Serena.

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo 11 de este fic, pero adivinen las cosas están por dar un giro oscuro y dramático en la historia, así que atentos.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 12: Primeros días de vida

Después de estar una semana en el Hospital; Ash y Serena al fin están en casa con sus mellizos Red y Ashley. Pero esta felicidad pronto se pondrá a prueba. Averigüemos…

En esto momentos se está celebrando una fiesta en la casa de los Ketchum y el motivo es la bienvenida de los pequeños Red y Ashley.

¡Sorpresa! ¡Bienvenidos!– Dijeron unas voces que tanto Ash y Serena reconocieron.

¿Clemont, Bonnie, Corelia? – Dijo Ash sorprendido de verlos.

¿Dawn, Misty, May, Aria? – Dijo Serena igualmente sorprendida con sus hijos en brazos.

¡Bienvenidos los pequeños Ketchum! – Dijo Bonnie muy alegre y alzando ambos brazos.

Serena por favor déjanos verlos – Dijo Dawn que se adelantó junto con Aria, May y Misty para ver a los niños.

Cielos que lindos bebés – Dijo Misty mirando a los recién nacidos Ketchum.

Que cositas más lindas – Dijo May.

Sin duda alguna, Serena es la madre, tan hermosa como ella – Dijo Aria admirando a Ashley.

Y sin duda Ash es el padre de este apuesto y pequeño príncipe – Dijo May viendo a al pequeño Red.

Vamos déjame cargarlo – Pidió Dawn a Ash.

Está bien, pero con cuidado – Dijo Ash entregándole su hijo a Dawn.

Awww, que cosita más linda, eres un niño realmente… – Dijo Dawn cargando a Red, pero en ese instante el bebé comenzó a llorar.

¿Y ahora que paso? – Pregunto May sorprendida.

¿Hice algo malo? Ya no llores bebé, por favor – Dijo Dawn preocupada de que Red estaba llorando.

Es que Red sabe bien como lo carga Serena, y al cargarlo Dawn, pensó que era una desconocida sintió inseguridad y por eso lloro, no es nada personal contra ti Dawn– Dijo Ash algo apenado.

Bueno, ¿Al menos poder cargar a la pequeña? – Volvió a preguntar Dawn.

Seguro toma – Dijo Serena.

A ver. Qué bonita niña, si lo eres, si lo eres… - Dijo Dawn cargando a Ashley, pero ella justo como su hermano lloro al sentir los brazos de Dawn.

Whaaaaa, los bebés me odian – Decía Dawn algo triste y llorando cómicamente al ver como los pequeños Ketchum lloraron cuando ella los cargo.

No es eso Dawn, lo que pasa es que ellos aún no conocen a nadie más que no sean sus padres, recuerda lo mismo pasaron Ash y Serena con Hilary – Dijo Johanna a Dawn.

Supongo que tienes razón – Dijo Dawn.

Pero tranquila, cuando crezcan más seguro se sentirán más confiados – Dijo Serena cargando a Red.

Así es – Dijo Ash cargando a Ashley.

Vaya tenían razón, miren los niños dejaron de llorar – Dijo Bonnie, viendo como Red y Ashley dejaron de llorar.

Y en eso Serena vio que Corelia cargaba algo y le pregunto.

Oye Corelia ¿Eso que cargas es? – Pregunto Serena a Corelia.

Ah sí es verdad, déjenme presentarles a mi hija; Courtney – Dijo Clemont.

¿Courtney? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Dawn, Misty y May; que no habían conocido a la hija de Clemont y Corelia.

Si, y con ustedes mi linda sobrina Courtney – Dijo Bonnie, mientras Corelia, revelaba el rostro de su bebé.

Courtney tenía el cabello rubio como sus padres, pero el de ella es de un tono ocre, sus ojos son tan azules como los de su padre y su tía y su rostro es de la misma estructura del de su madre. Y de igual manera todos ahí comentaron sobre la pequeña niña.

Y así todos los padres en general se la pasaron bien esa tarde de celebración y alegría, inclusive hubo Karaoke donde todos participaron y se tomaron un montón de fotografías que Serena guardo para su álbum de sus hijos que título _"Nuestra hermosa familia"._

Después de unas semanas Ash y Serena ya habían comenzado con su nueva rutina; la de ser padres de tiempo completo, que era algo cansado para ellos ya que eran padres primerizos pero hacían lo mejor por sus niños. Ahora son las 2:35 de la madrugada en la casa de los Ketchum y de pronto uno de los bebes comenzó a llorar y Serena entre sueños le hablo a su esposo.

Ash…despierta… - Decía Serena llamando a su esposo.

¿Qué pasa ahora Serena? – Decía Ash medio dormido.

Creo que es Red, te toca a ti – Dijo Serena.

Bien, voy a ver qué pasa – Dijo Ash levantándose de la cama, poniéndose su bata y moviéndose en dirección al cuarto de los mellizos.

Al entrar Ash fue directo a ver quién lloraba, y vio que no era Red, la que lloraba era Ashley.

Ven mi princesita, a ver ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Ash llegando a la cuna de la bebé, mientras la cargaba. En eso Serena también entro en la habitación.

¿Qué pasa Ash? – Dijo Serena.

Es Ashley, creo que tiene hambre – Dijo Ash.

Bueno, ven aquí mi pequeñita – Dijo Serena que se levantó el sostén y le dio de comer a la pequeña Ketchum. Mientras con Ash estaba viendo a su hijo.

Tu sí que duermes como tronco, ese es mi hijo – Dijo Ash viendo a su hijo que dormía plácidamente.

Mientras con Serena ya había acabado de alimentar a Ashley, la coloco de nuevo en su cuna y esta se quedó tranquilamente dormida, mientras Serena y Ash le cantaban una dulce canción para que durmiera, después se fueron a su habitación y volvieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre Ash se levantó primero e hizo el quehacer y el desayuno para él y su esposa, pero estaba tan cansado que al terminar se fue directo al sofá y se quedó dormido ahí. Después Serena bajo para desayunar y vio en la sala a su esposo durmiendo en el sillón y se acercó y le hablo.

Cielo, cielo; despierta – Dijo Serena hablándole suavemente a Ash, que despertó.

¿Eh? ¿Serena? Perdona me quede dormido otra vez – Dijo Ash levantándose del sillón.

Sabes, es lindo tener a nuestros hijos, pero sin duda alguna es algo agotador – Dijo Serena sentándose al lado de Ash.

Tranquila, es solo que somos padres primerizos, nos falta práctica, es todo – Dijo Ash tomando la mano de su esposa.

Tienes razón, además ellos ahora nos necesitan – Dijo Serena acurrucándose al lado de su esposo, y en ese instante los pequeños Ketchum habían despertado.

¿Ya despertaron? – Dijo Ash escuchando a sus hijos.

Vamos a ver – Dijo Serena que se levantó primero del sillón.

Si – Dijo Ash levantándose y subiendo junto con Serena al cuarto de los bebés. Y luego al verlos se dieron cuenta que Red se había hecho y que Ashley tenía hambre.

Bueno Ash tú le cambias el pañal a Red y yo le doy de comer a Ashley – Dijo Serena cargando a Ashley que le dio de comer.

Está bien, ven Red – Dijo Ash cargando a Red que le cambio el pañal mientras se aguantaba el olor.

Al terminar Serena le dio de comer a Red y de nuevo los bebitos se volvieron a dormir y Ash y Serena bajaron a desayunar. Y mientras desayunaban conversaban.

Sabes Ash, esto de ser padres es maravilloso, pero un poco cansado – Dijo Serena mientras desayunaba.

Lo sé, pero gracias a los consejos de Brock y los de nuestras madres, esto es algo fácil – Dijo Ash.

Si y bueno, tengo el presentimiento que Red será un gran entrenador Pokemón como tu – Dijo Serena.

Espero que el siga mis pasos – Dijo Ash muy sonriente.

Pero creo que igual lo seria Ashley, aunque me gustaría Pokemón Performance o Coordinadora – Dijo Serena.

Lo que decidan ser en la vida, ellos siempre tendrán nuestro apoyo – Dijo Ash tomando la mano de su esposa.

Lo se Ash, además ellos tienen al mejor papá del mundo – Dijo Serena con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa.

Y a la mamá más hermosa de todo el mundo – Dijo Ash.

Y posteriormente se dieron un beso en los labios muy tierno. Después Serena le pidió a Ash que fuera a la tienda por unas cosas como pañales y víveres para el mes; Y tras volver a casa, Ash preparo la cena, mientras Serena estaba arriba cambiando a los bebés, posteriormente Ash y Serena cenaron y después subieron para bañar a los pequeños.

Bueno Ash, ya es la hora de bañarlos, mi mamá me dijo que un baño antes de dormir es bueno para los bebés, los ayuda a dormir tranquilamente – Dijo Serena.

Bien, el agua esta perfecta, ni muy caliente y ni muy fría, esta perfectamente tibia – Dijo Ash.

Si ya está, bueno aquí espero mientras tú vas por los bebes al cuarto – Dijo Serena mientras se desnudaba para entrar primero a la tina.

Ya en el cuarto Ash cargo a sus bebés y los llevo al baño y ahí los cambio para que entraran en la tina para tomar su baño.

Bien, aquí vamos con su mamá – Dijo Ash cargando a Red y a Ashley, para que Serena los bañara.

Vengan mis pequeños tesoros, ya es hora de su baño – Dijo Serena sus hijos que al principio lloraron

Tranquilos, mami y papi siempre los cuidaran y protegerán, no tengan miedo – Dijo Ash con voz suave que tranquilizo a sus hijos.

Y Serena bañaba tranquila a sus bebés los cuales disfrutaban el baño con su madre, y ella también lo disfrutaba; posteriormente salieron de la tina y Ash los seco y les puso sus ropas. Después Serena les dio de comer a sus hijos y estos se quedaron de nuevo dormidos, posteriormente más tranquilos Ash y Serena se prepararon un café que lo acompañaron con unas galletitas y merendaron y mientras lo hacían tenían una charla.

Sabes Serena, a veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida, si mi padre hubiera estado conmigo – Dijo Ash pensando en su padre.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Serena.

Pues al tener ahora a mis propios hijos, me han traído a mi mente muchas preguntas; como el saber cómo hubiera sido todo si mi padre nunca se hubiera ido, si él me hubiera visto crecer – Dijo Ash.

Ash… - Dijo Serena, mientras ponía su mano sobre la de su esposo.

Pero sabes de haber sido así; ¿Te hubiera conocido? ¿Y hubiera sido feliz como lo soy ahora a tu lado? – Dijo Ash mirando los azules ojos de su esposa.

Lo mismo digo, pero ahora que ellos están aquí, hagamos lo mejor por nuestros hijos – Dijo Serena.

Y tienes mi palabra, nunca los abandonare pase lo que pase – Dijo Ash reafirmando su promesa a Serena.

Ya habían pasado unos días en casa de los Ketchum, y hoy es el cumpleaños de la mamá de Serena; y Ash y su familia tienen pensado hacerle una visita sorpresa por su cumpleaños. Y se estaban preparando para salir mañana para Kalos, y esa noche bañarían a los pequeños para salir temprano para Kalos.

Bueno ya es la hora de prepararnos para salir mañana para Kalos, supongo que debería bañar a los niños – Dijo Serena.

Bien, voy por ellos – Dijo Ash, que salió del baño para ir por los pequeños. Y el primero fue Red que si fue bañado con agua tibia.

Ahora es turno de Ashley – Dijo Serena que tomo a Ashley, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que no puso el agua tibia para ella, sino que lo hizo con agua fría, pero como el agua de la tina estaba tibia no se dio cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente como a eso de las 8, Ashley estaba llorando cosa que extraño mucho a Serena, ya que sabía que ella no despertaba tan temprano.

Esto es raro, Ashley nunca despierta a estas horas…no sé pero tengo el presentimiento que algo no está bien – Dijo Serena que subía las escaleras, mientras con Ash estaba viendo en buzón si no habían llegado cartas, pero igual escucho a Ashley llorar.

¿Ya despertó? ¿Tan temprano? Esto es muy raro en Ashley – Dijo Ash escuchando a Ashley. Mientras con Serena entro al cuarto de los bebés.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso tienes…? – Dijo Serena que se acercó a ver a Ashely.

Pero cuando la vio se dio cuenta que lloraba porque le costaba un poco respirar por su pequeña nariz, y cuando la cargo y le toco la frente se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre, sin duda esto asusto mucho a Serena que llamo a Ash.

¡Ash! ¡Ash ven rápido! ¡Ashley está ardiendo en fiebre! – Gritaba Serena a Ash, que de inmediato entro a la casa y subió al cuarto de los bebés.

¡¿Qué pasa Serena?! ¡Ashley! – Dijo Ash entrando al cuarto.

Ashley tiene fiebre y le cuesta respirar – Decía Serena llorando a Ash.

¡Ashley, no! ¡Aguanta, ya vamos al hospital! – Dijo Ash que se dispuso llamar a Gary.

Mientras en su casa Gary atendía la llamada de Ash.

¿Hola? – Contestaba Gary el teléfono.

¡Gary, esto es malo! ¡Muy malo! – Decía Ash en la otra línea.

¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿Paso algo? – Preguntaba Gary con preocupación.

Es Ashley… - Dijo Ash.

¿Ashley? ¿Qué le sucede? – Volvió a preguntar Gary.

Tiene fiebre y le cuesta respirar, llévanos por favor al hospital – Dijo Ash comenzando a llorar.

¡Iré de inmediato! – Dijo Gary que colgó y se subió al auto deprisa a casa de Ash.

Mientras con Ash y Serena, se estaban preocupando mucho por su hija; en ese instante Gary llego y los llevo como bala a Ciudad Verde donde la pequeña Ketchum fue llevada a pediatría, habían pasado 20 minutos los cuales les parecieron eternos a Ash y Serena.

Ash tengo miedo de que algo malo le pueda pasar a Ashley, no quiero perderla, no – Dijo Serena mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

No llores, ella estará bien, te juro que nada malo le pasara – Decía Ash mientras abrazaba a su esposa. En ese instante apareció el doctor.

¿Sr. Y Sra. Ketchum? – Pregunto el Doctor.

Doctor por favor, díganos como esta nuestra hija – Dijo Serena al doctor, que hizo una breve pausa y después hablo.

Tengo que ser muy severamente honesto con ustedes – Dijo el doctor tornándose serio, cosa que alarmo a Ash y Serena.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 13: Ash Ketchum; un papá a prueba de balas

Después de un baño que parecía relajante; Ashley Marie Ketchum, la pequeña bebé de Ash y Serena está enferma y ambos padres corren al hospital para curarla. Pero ¿Qué pasara con la pequeña Ketchum? ¿Se salvara? Averigüemos…

Ash tengo miedo de que algo malo le pueda pasar a Ashley, no quiero perderla, no – Dijo Serena mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

No llores, ella estará bien, te juro que nada malo le pasara – Decía Ash mientras abrazaba a su esposa. En ese instante apareció el doctor.

¿Sr. Y Sra. Ketchum? – Pregunto el Doctor.

Doctor por favor, díganos como esta nuestra hija – Dijo Serena al doctor, que hizo una breve pausa y después hablo.

Tengo que ser muy severamente honesto con ustedes – Dijo el doctor tornándose serio, cosa que alarmo a Ash y Serena.

Por favor díganos que tiene nuestra hija – Suplico Ash al doctor.

Acompáñenme por favor – Dijo el doctor que llevo a Ash y Serena a la sección de pediatría.

Y ahí, ambos vieron algo que los desgarro el alma; su pequeña hija estaba dentro de una incubadora, mientras un respirador estaba conectado a su pequeña nariz para que pudiera respirar bien, y como el suero que la mantenía estaba conectado a su pequeña mano, sin duda eso basto para partirle en dos el alma a Ash y Serena, entonces Serena se acercó a la incubadora para llorar.

Ashley…mi bebé…no….perdóname…fui una verdadera tonta – Decía Serena mientras volvía a llorar desconsoladamente ante su amada hija.

No Serena, fue algo que hasta yo pude haber cometido, así que nadie tiene la culpa de nada – Decía Ash consolando a su esposa.

Al menos fueron rápidos en su reacción al traerla, porque si se hubieran tardado en venir, ella estaría… - Dijo el doctor que fue interrumpido por Ash.

No lo diga ni de broma doctor, ya mi esposa se siente bastante afligida por lo que le paso a mi hija – Dijo Ash en un tono algo molesto.

Discúlpenme por lo que dije, pero en verdad fueron afortunados – Dijo el doctor disculpándose con Ash y Serena, y en ese momento una enfermera le trajo unos papeles.

¿Qué tiene mi hija doctor? – Volvió a preguntar Serena con ojos llorosos.

Como doctor mi deber es decir siempre la verdad, su hija tiene inicios de Neumonía, por lo que no sabemos cuándo será apropiado darle el alta, lamentablemente la medicina que ella necesita no la tenemos aquí el Ciudad Verde, por lo que tenemos que ordenarla desde Ciudad Celeste – Dijo el doctor a la pareja, y en eso Ash habla.

Yo iré – Dijo Ash.

¿Ash? – Dijo Serena ante la reacción de su esposo.

Yo iré hasta Ciudad Celeste por la medicina que necesita mi hija – Dijo Ash tomando su decisión.

Pero Señor Ketchum, solo el personal médico tiene autorización de manejar dichos medicamentos, y además… - Dijo el doctor que fue interrumpido de nuevo por Ash.

Por favor, déjeme salvarla, yo puedo hacerlo – Dijo Ash aún más decidido que hizo cambiar de parecer al doctor.

Está bien, se nota que usted ama demasiado a su hija, espere mientras voy por la autorización – Dijo el doctor que fue por dicho documento.

Muchas gracias doctor – Dijo Ash.

Mientras esperaba, Ash le comunico las noticias a su madre.

¿Mamá? – Dijo Ash llamando a su mamá que vivía en Ciudad Verde,

Hola hijo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás en el Hospital? – Pregunto Delia a su hijo.

Ashley está enferma – Dijo Ash a su madre, que la dejo como roca ante la noticia.

¿Qué Ashley qué? – Dijo Delia.

Tranquila ella está bien, solo que necesitamos que alguien vaya a cuidar a Red a la casa – Dijo Ash.

No digas más hijo, iré en camino a tu casa, solo mantenme informada de cómo está mi nieta – Dijo Delia colgando el teléfono y saliendo para la casa de su hijo.

Bien, ahora a llamar a mi suegra, solo espero que ella no se enfade con Serena – Dijo Ash tomando el teléfono y llamando a Kalos. En eso Grace contesta.

Hola, vaya Ash ¿Cómo están todos por allá? – Dijo Grace Saludando.

Hola suegra, pues la verdad… - Dijo Ash que fue interrumpido por Grace.

¿Un momento eso es un hospital? Ash dime que está pasando – Pregunto Grace algo preocupada.

Bien…Ashley está enferma, tiene principios de Neumonía – Dijo Ash diciéndole la verdad a su suegra.

¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? Eso no es verdad – Dijo Grace resistiendo a creer lo que le decía su yerno.

Y fue porque fue bañada con agua fría, pero tranquila yo iré por la medicina que la salvara – Dijo Ash, esperando calmar un poco a Grace.

¿Qué hicieron qué? No saben que es peligroso bañar a un recién nacido con agua fría – Dijo Grace regañando a Ash.

Tranquila, ya iré por la medicina que salvara a Ashley – Dijo Ash.

Bien, pero yo iré para Kanto, avísale a Serena por favor – Dijo Grace colgando el teléfono.

Mientras con Serena estaba al lado de Ashley hablándole.

Ashley, perdóname por ser tan tonta – Decía Serena mientras miraba a su hija.

Serena – Dijo Ash.

¿Qué paso Ash? – Pregunto Serena a su esposo.

Tu mamá ya viene para Kanto – Dijo Ash.

Oh no Ash, si ella viene, me va a regañar por lo que hice – Dijo Serena con miedo.

Tranquila Serena, todo saldrá bien, además ya le pedí a mi mamá que fuera a ver a Red a la casa – Dijo Ash.

Un problema menos, Pero ¿Cómo iras a Ciudad Celeste? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Voy a usar a Charizard, el me llevara a Ciudad Celeste – Dijo Ash.

Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado – Dijo Serena abrazando a Ash.

Lo tendré, Ashley, aguanta papi te va a curar – Dijo Ash viendo a su hija.

Después el doctor le dio la autorización para la medicina y salió del hospital rumbo al Centro Pokemón de Ciudad Verde. Entonces decidió llamar al Laboratorio de Gary, mientras ahí estaba Claire; la esposa de Gary con su hija de la misma edad de Ashley y Red; Leaf, cuando escucho el teléfono.

¿Diga? – Dijo Claire contestando.

¿Hola, eres tu Claire? – Dijo Ash.

Si ¿Eres tu Ash? Cuanto tiempo de no verlos – Dijo Claire que parecía quería charlar con Ash, pero Ash le dijo.

Ahora no es momento para charlar, rápido necesito a mi Charizard – Dijo Ash.

¿A Charizard? ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Claire.

Si, Ashley está enferma, y lo necesito para que me lleve a Ciudad Celeste y conseguir una medicina que la curara – Dijo Ash.

No digas más Ash, ya te lo envió – Dijo Claire, que fue a buscar a Charizard y lo metió en su Pokebola y la mando a Ash hasta Ciudad Verde.

Listo ya lo tengo, muchas gracias Claire – Dijo Ash, con la Pokebola de Charizard.

No agradezcas, ahora vete, el tiempo apremia – Dijo Claire cortando la llamada.

Y tras acabar la llamada, salió del Centro Pokemón y se preparó para salir a Ciudad Celeste.

Bien es la hora, ¡Charizard, yo te elijo! – Dijo Ash lanzando la Pokebola y apareció Charizard – Charizard, necesito un enorme favor, llévame a Ciudad Celeste, mi pequeña Ashley me necesita ¿Me puedes llevar? – Pregunto Ash a su Pokemón, y este asintió, después para subir a su Pokemón y entonces salió volando para Ciudad Celeste, y desde una ventana del Hospital; Serena vio como Ash salía para Celeste.

Ash, mucha suerte y cuídate mucho – Dijo Serena al ver como Ash salía volando. Para después volver al lado de Ashley.

Mientras con Ash estaba al lado de su Pikachu montados encima de Charizard que volaba muy rápido para llegar a tiempo a Ciudad Celeste en eso se vislumbra un enorme camino, pero para Ash no le importa lo largo o cansado que sea el viaje, solo tiene un objetivo en su cabeza; y es salvar a su hija Ashley.

Mientras con Serena estaba rezando por la salud de su hija y el bienestar de su marido que se embarco en ese viaje de vida o muerte, con Delia ya había llegado a casa de Ash y Serena y comenzó a cuidar a su nieto mientras también pedía por su nieta Ashley, aunque el día estaba soleado por momentos el cielo se nublaba, pero eso no detuvo a Ash, ni siquiera cuando deseaba dormir porque era más importante su hija más que nada, por el camino veía las ciudades y pueblos que estaban entre Ciudad Verde y Ciudad Celeste, y en un lapso de un día y medio llego a Ciudad Celeste, y sin perder tiempo bajo de su Charizard a toda prisa entro al Hospital de Ciudad Celeste y una vez adentro fue directo al módulo de información.

En que puedo ayudarlo joven – Dijo una recepcionista.

Necesito una medicina, que no tienen en Ciudad Verde – Dijo Ash.

Lo siento joven, solo el personal médico autorizado puede pedir ciertos medicamentos – Dijo la recepcionista a Ash.

Tengo una autorización del director del Hospital de Ciudad Verde – Dijo Ash mostrando la autorización escrita.

Bien, déjeme ver….Esta bien en un momento le traigo la medicina – Dijo la recepcionista que fue a por la medicina para Ashley.

Mientras con Ash, estaba orando por su hija Ashley, cuando un hombre hablo con él.

Hola joven buenas tardes – Dijo el hombre saludando a Ash.

Hola señor, buenas tardes – Dijo Ash saludando.

¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto el hombre.

Sí, mi hija Ashley está enferma y he venido desde Ciudad Verde por una medicina para salvarla – Dijo Ash.

Ya veo, lo que es ser padre, es sin duda un trabajo muy difícil, pero sin duda muy gratificante al ver crecer a tu hijo y saber que hiciste bien criándolo y educándolo; lástima que yo nunca supe cómo ser padre – Dijo el hombre a Ash, cosa que le llamo la atención.

¿A qué se refiere señor, acaso no sabe lo que es ser padre? – Pregunto Ash al hombre muy sorprendido.

Si soy padre, pero hace mucho años yo abandone a la que era mi mujer que estaba embarazada, yo nunca vi crecer a mi hijo, nunca estuve cerca de él, en este momento ya debe tener algo más de 20 años. A propósito ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto el hombre a Ash.

Tengo 21 años, me llamo Ash Ketchum – Dijo Ash, cosa que llamo la atención al hombre.

¿Te llamas Ash? – Pregunto el hombre algo sorprendido, que comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas.

Si ¿Algún problema señor? Está llorando – Dijo Ash al ver llorar al hombre.

No, no es nada, solo que me acorde de algo – Dijo el hombre que estaba llorando.

Señor yo… - Dijo Ash que fue interrumpido por la recepcionista.

¡Joven Ketchum, aquí está la medicina! – Dijo la recepcionista.

Gracias señorita, pero señor ¿Esta bien? – Dijo Ash.

Estoy bien, anda ve por la medicina – Dijo el hombre esquivando a Ash.

Si es verdad, gracias por hablar conmigo señor – Dijo Ash que tomo la medicina y salió para volver a Ciudad Verde.

Ve con ella, y mucha suerte, hijo mío – Dijo el hombre viendo a Ash salir del Hospital.

Mientras con Ash ya tenía la medicina que salvaría a su hija, y en eso decidió ir a una tienda a comprarle un regalo especial a su hija.

Espero que le guste mucho lo que le compre ¿Tu que dices Pikachu? – Dijo Ash con la bolsa que tenía el regalo, Pikachu asentido feliz pero no vio que un Electabuzz se acercó a toda velocidad y le arrebato la medicina para Ashley.

¡Pika Pika Pikachu! – Grito Pikachu al ver lo que hizo el Electabuzz, en eso Ash se dio cuenta.

¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! – Dijo Ash enojado al Pokemón, que se burló y salió corriendo.

¡Pikachu Pi! – Grito Pikachu al Electabuzz.

¡Tras el Pikachu! ¡No te escaparas! – Dijo Ash que salió junto con su Pikachu en persecución del Electabuzz.

En eso lo persiguieron hasta un bosque, donde Ash le hablo.

¡Electabuzz devuélveme eso! – Ordeno Ash al Pokemón que simplemente no le hizo caso, sin duda eso no sería fácil, habría una batalla.

Mientras en Ciudad Verde, Grace ya había llegado al Hospital y fue directo a donde estaban su hija y su nieta que se aferraba a la vida.

¡Serena! ¡Ashley! – Dijo Grace haciéndose notar a su hija.

Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Serena ante la llegada de su madre.

Vine después de que Ash me dijera lo que le paso a Ashley – Dijo Grace tornándose seria a la vista de Serena que se sintió impotente ante su madre.

Lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía, yo solo… - Decía Serena con voz quebrada que fue interrumpida por Grace.

¡¿En qué pensabas Serena!? ¿No sabes que el agua fría es peligrosa en los bebes? – Dijo Grace regañando a Serena.

Perdóname mamá, yo no sabía, fue un momento en el que se me fue la noción del tiempo y no me di cuenta de lo hacía – Dijo Serena que en ese momento comenzó a llorar.

¡Serena entiende, ya no eres más una niña; ya eres una mujer adulta y ya eres madre! ¡No puedes seguir haciendo lo mismo! – Dijo Grace regañando a Serena, pero en ese momento ella se defendió.

¡Ya basta mamá! ¡Me haces ver como si fuera la peor madre del mundo! ¡Ya me canse de que…! – Dijo Serena alzando la voz, pero Grace le dio una bofetada que la calmo.

Serena… si te regaño, es porque quiero que hagas las cosas bien, tu aun debes aprender a ser madre y Ash aún debe aprender a ser padre, por eso es que hago lo que hago Serena, no para molestarte, sino para que seas una buena mujer, esposa y madre – Dijo Grace comenzando a llorar, en eso Serena comprendió lo que su madre hacía por ella; así que la abrazo y le volvió a hablar.

Gracias mami, gracias por enseñarme a como ser una buena persona, gracias por hacerme ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista, y si tienes razón; aun me falta como ser una verdadera madre, pero te juro por lo más sagrado que son Ash y mis hijos, que aprenderé a ser madre – Dijo Serena agradeciendo a Grace lo que hacía por ella desde hacía años atrás.

Serena, mira bien a tu hija, ella en estos momentos trata de aferrarse a su vida, ella aunque es muy pequeña, es muy fuerte, no cabe duda de que es hija de Ash – Dijo Grace reconociendo la determinación de Ashley.

Lo es, y no solo ella, Red es también hijo de Ash, por eso aquí en presencia de Ashley, te juro que seré una buena madre para ellos – Dijo Serena confiada en sus palabras.

Lo se Serena, solo haz lo que tu esposo dice _"No te rindas hasta el final" _– Dijo Grace.

Si, y tú también mi pequeña, _"No te rindas hasta el final" _– Dijo Serena a su hija, mientras ella la miraba con sus bonitos ojos cafés.

De vuelta en el bosque cercano a ciudad Celeste; Ash ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con Electabuzz.

¡Electabuzz; por última vez! ¿Me darás esa medicina, sí o no? – Dijo Ash al Electabuzz, pero este solo le hizo una burla, lo cual fue la gota que rebaso el vaso para Ash - ¡Bien, será por las malas! ¡Pikachu, acabalo y tráeme esa medicina! – Ordeno Ash a su fiel compañero que se dirigió para atacar a Electabuzz, sin duda esta era la primera batalla real para Pikachu en muchos años, pero eso no importo Ash solo tenía en mente algo; salvar a su hija y que todo sea normal de ahora en adelante con Serena y Red, y fue ese deseo lo que lo ayudo a ganar la batalla, y cuando por fin Electabuzz cayo; Ash rápidamente recupero la medicina y sin más que hacer o decir se volvió a subir a su Charizard y como un bólido regreso a Ciudad Verde.

_(Música: watch?v=kywHIU1twIE)_

Mientras en el aire; Ash ya se sentía victorioso, pero aun recordó que se podría tardar un poco más por lo del incidente con Electabuzz, y sin duda Charizard ya resentía el cansancio. En eso Ash animo a su Pokemón.

¡Resiste Charizard, aun debemos llegar a Ciudad Verde, no pares sigue! – Ordeno Ash a su Pokemón que se mantuvo volando.

Mientras en el horizonte se vislumbraba un largo camino, pero eso no fue lo peor, la cereza del pastel es que se venía una tormenta y por lo visto sería muy fuerte, pero eso no detuvo al determinado padre para cumplir su meta.

Ni un millón de tormentas me vencerán, seguiré luchando hasta el final, por mí, por mi esposa y por mi hijos ¡No voy a darme por vencido! – Grito Ash mientras Charizard tomaba curso hacia la tormenta.

Una vez dentro al heroico padre, no le importo ser mojado por la lluvia, ni siquiera el frio de los vientos quebraron su voluntad, ni el golpe de varios granizos mermaron su templanza, y en esa tormenta maniobraba Charizard contra los relámpagos, sin duda esto parecía un suicidio, pero Ash seguía adelante a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo.

¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¡Necesitas más para vencer a este padre! – Dijo Ash retando al clima, pero pronto sus palabras serian contra él, cuando casi un relámpago golpeo a Charizard, y en la evasión, Ash comenzó a caer junto a Pikachu, y vio como la medicina también caía, y en eso se dio cuenta que si la perdía, toda esperanza por salvar a su hija se perdería, así que tomo impulso y logro tomarla, pero cuando la tomo no se dio cuenta que ya estaba a cercas de estamparse contra el suelo, pero en una acción milagrosa, su Charizard logro recuperarse y salvo a su entrenador y a Pikachu de la caída y de una muerte segura.

Gracias Charizard, eres el mejor, creo que será mejor que descansemos un momento – Dijo Ash a su Charizard, que se negó, y siguió el camino. Después de unas horas, pasaron a salvo la tormenta, y comenzó el tramo final para llegar a Ciudad Verde.

Después de unas 2 horas, como a eso de las 6 de la tarde finalmente se vislumbraba la Ciudad, y ya al fin era un momento de alivio para Ash.

Al fin he llegado, Ashley resiste un poco más, ya voy – Dijo Ash.

Mientras en el Hospital, Ashley se mantenía estable pero seguía delicada, Serena y su madre estaban preocupadas porque Ash aún no había vuelto.

Mamá, Ash aún no regresa, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo, no quiero perder también a mi esposo – Dijo Serena preocupada y comenzando a llorar.

Ten fe hija, el volverá, nada malo le pasara te lo prometo – Dijo Grace consolando a su hija.

Y justo en ese momento Serena vio por la ventana y vio como el Charizard de Ash, junto con él y Pikachu volvían a Ciudad Verde.

¡Mamá mira, es Ash! ¡Ash volvió! – Dijo Serena con alegría mientras miraba por la ventana.

Gracias a Arceus que volvió – Dijo Grace con alivio.

Mientras con Ash le ordeno a Charizard descender. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, el valiente Pokemón Fuego-Volador se precipito al suelo para descansar sus fatigadas alas.

Lo hiciste bien amigo, eres un héroe, regresa y gracias por esto – Dijo Ash agradeciendo a su Pokemón, y este le alzo su pulgar con su mirada cansada y fue devuelto a su Pokebola, mientras Serena había salido para recibir a su marido.

¡Ash! – Dijo Serena corriendo en dirección a Ash.

Serena – Dijo Ash al ver a su esposa, y fue con ella y la abrazo.

Ash, que alegría que estas bien, me tenías tan preocupada. Pero ¿Por qué te tardaste? – Pregunto Serena a su esposo.

Te explico luego, ahora debemos hacer lo primero – Dijo Ash que tenía la medicina.

Cierto, esto la salvara – Dijo Serena.

En eso la pareja entro a prisa al hospital, le entregaron la medicina al doctor y se la coloco en el suero de Ashley.

Bien, con eso debe bastar, lo felicito señor Ketchum, usted es un gran padre – Dijo el doctor felicitando a Ash.

Como le dije, haría cualquier cosa no solo por mi esposa, sino por el bienestar de mis hijos, y son lo mejor de mí – Dijo Ash al doctor.

Doctor, ¿Mi nieta se pondrá bien? – Pregunto Grace al médico.

Pues con esto esperemos que sea efectiva contra el virus, pero seguro en la mañana estará bien, buenas noches – Dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

Que alegría que todo saliera bien, todo estará bien – Decía Serena con alegría.

Lo sé, Ashley, mi pequeñita, eres toda una guerrera, y diste pelea a tu enfermedad, eso es prueba de que eres una Ketchum, y recuerda siempre, _"Los Ketchum, no nos rendimos hasta el final",_ Estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu papá – Dijo Ash a su hija Ashley, que lo miraba.

Así es, gracias Ash, gracias por salvarla – Dijo Serena, que se acercó y beso a su esposo.

Yo hare siempre lo mejor para ustedes tres, lo mejor de mí – Dijo Ash mirando a los ojos a su esposa.

Y esa Noche a la hora de dormir de la pequeña, Ash revelo lo que le había comprado a su hija, una hermosa caja musical en forma de un carrusel con varios Rapidash y Ponyta, y al darle cuerda se escuchó una hermosa melodía que llamo la atención de Ashley.

_Melodía de la caja musical (watch?v=VWW8DMpfI9U)_

Mira Serena le gusta – Dijo Ash.

Que hermosa melodía – Dijo Serena.

Y solo fue cuestión de minutos para que la música arrullara a la bebe y esta se quedara dormida muy tranquilamente. Posteriormente Ash y Serena se quedaron dormidos también, mientras Grace hacia guardia ante lo que fuera a pasar.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó, y vio que su bebé, ya había vuelto a sonreír y ya no tenía ni el respirador ni el suero, en eso ella despertó a Ash.

¡Ash, despierta! ¡Ashley ya está bien! – Dijo Serena con lágrimas de alegría.

¡Ashley! Gracias al cielo estas bien – Dijo Ash igual llorando de alegría.

Buenos días, señor y señora Ketchum, como ven ya su bebé recupero la salud, ósea que hoy ya pueden volver a casa – Dijo el doctor.

Después de unas horas, Ash, Serena y Ashley volvieron a casa, donde Delia los recibió y ella al ver a su nieta sana, fue corriendo hacia ella, la abrazo y la beso, como si esos días en el Hospital hubieran sido años.

Más tarde ese día, Ash estaba sentando afuera en el pórtico de su casa, viendo las nubes pasar, mientras tenía un pensamiento sobre la experiencia vivida.

Esta ha sido la experiencia más grande que jamás haya tenido en mi vida, pero esto me ayudo para afirmar mi deseo de estar al lado de mis hijos, por eso sé que no les fallare, y si algún día llegara a ver a mi papá, le perdonaría por todo – Pensaba Ash, mientras miraba al cielo, cuando se escuchó una voz que Ash se le hizo familiar.

¡Hola Ash! – Dijo la voz saludando a Ash, que la reconoció.

Hola, Oiga usted es el señor que conocí en el Hospital de ciudad Celeste – Dijo Ash reconociendo al hombre.

_Continuara…_


	14. Chapter 14

Hola Amoushippers y Pokefans en general, aquí los saluda FandeSerena y aquí les traigo… Un momento por favor ¿Quién podrá ser? – Decía FandeSerena saludando a todos los lectores cuando tocaban la puerta y salió a atender y al abrir la puerta vio a una joven.

¿Usted es FandeSerena? – Pregunto una chica de cabello negro y ojos de color café rojizo. Con una vestimenta peculiar.

Sí, soy yo, en que puedo ayudarte – Dijo FandeSerena muy educadamente a la joven.

Me presento, soy la buque secretaria Nagato, y vengo por el empleo de secretaria – Dijo la chica presentándose y mostrando un anuncio del periódico que decía así _"Escritor necesita ayudante"._

En efecto ese es mi anuncio, ¿Pero tú no trabajas en Kancolle? – Pregunto FandeSerena a Nagato.

Sí, pero como aún no se ponen de acuerdo con lo de la segunda temporada del anime, me decidí a trabajar por un tiempo en lo que me llaman para grabar – Dijo Nagato.

Está bien, adelante – Dijo FandeSerena, invitando a pasar a Nagato a su guarida – Bueno chicos les presento a mi nueva secretaria, con ustedes, la poderosa y bella; Nagato-San – Dijo FandeSerena presentando a Nagato a todos.

Soy Nagato, un placer a todos; ¿Y qué debo hacer? – Pregunto Nagato a su nuevo jefe.

Bien, llegaste justo a tiempo para la presentación del capítulo 14 de mi fanfic, mientras es presentado, te explicare tus deberes – Dijo FandeSerena.

Me parece bien, y bueno aquí está el capítulo, espero les guste, enserio o si no los volare a todos con mis cañones, y…. – Dijo Nagato al público con una amenaza, pero FandeSerena la calmo.

Ya, ya Nagato-San, no hagas nada de lo que nos puedan demandar, y ustedes disfruten el episodio – Dijo FandeSerena que aplaco a Nagato.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 14: Papá por siempre.

Después de salvar a Ashley de su enfermedad; Ash se encuentra meditando en el pórtico de su casa, cuando un hombre va a visitarlo, y tiene un gran secreto que contar ¿Pero cuál es? Averigüémoslo…

Esta ha sido la experiencia más grande que jamás haya tenido en mi vida, pero esto me ayudo para afirmar mi deseo de estar al lado de mis hijos, por eso sé que no les fallare, y si algún día llegara a ver a mi papá, le perdonaría por todo – Pensaba Ash, mientras miraba al cielo, cuando se escuchó una voz que Ash se le hizo familiar.

¡Hola Ash! – Dijo la voz saludando a Ash, que la reconoció.

Hola, Oiga usted es el señor que conocí en el Hospital de ciudad Celeste – Dijo Ash reconociendo al hombre.

Sí, soy yo, por cierto me llamo Blake – Dijo el hombre presentándose ante Ash.

Pero mientras Delia estaba en la cocina, vio afuera y vio al hombre, y en ese momento se volvió pálida como si viera un fantasma que por el acto tiro un plato, cosa que llamo la atención a su consuegra Grace.

¿Qué paso Delia? Parece que viste a un fantasma – Dijo Grace notando que Delia se puso pálida al ver por la ventana.

No...No, no puede ser, esto tiene que ser una broma – Decía Delia resistiendo a creer lo que vio.

¿Qué broma? ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar Grace a su consuegra.

Después de más de veinte años, ha regresado… - Dijo Delia.

¿Quién? ¿Quién ha regresado? – Pregunto una vez más Grace a Delia, pero ella no dijo nada.

De vuelta con Ash, estaba hablando con el señor Blake.

Y dime Ash ¿Cómo está tu hija? – Pregunto Blake a Ash.

Si gracias a Arceus, mi pequeña Ashley está sana y salva – Dijo Ash.

Qué bueno Ash, sin duda eres un padre admirable, no cualquiera haría lo que tu hiciste por sus hijos – Dijo Blake reconociendo las agallas de Ash.

Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, haría lo que fuera por ver felices no solo a mi mujer, sino a esos pequeñitos que me ha dado la vida, porque no sé lo que haría si los perdiera – Dijo Ash.

Si, en verdad eres un buen padre, y un gran esposo, cosa que yo no pude serlo con la que me iba a casar, ni con mi hijo al que no conozco – Dijo Blake.

Es verdad, lo que recuerdo es que usted tiene un hijo, pero ¿A que se refiere a que no sabe lo que es ser padre? – Pregunto Ash a Blake, pero antes de que el diera su respuesta, Serena salió a ver que hacia Ash.

Ash ¿Aquí estabas? Bueno, te necesito para… ¿Y quién es ese señor? – Pregunto Serena a su esposo, sobre la visita.

Serena, que bueno que estas; señor Blake, le presento a mi esposa, Serena Ketchum – Dijo Ash presentando a Serena con Blake.

Un placer, soy Serena, la esposa de Ash – Dijo Serena educadamente a Blake.

Igualmente, soy Blake ("_Cielos, mi hijo es afortunado, mira que se consiguió una chica bonita por esposa"_) – Pensaba Blake, mientras miraba a Serena.

Por cierto, Supongo que le gustaría conocer a mis hijos – Dijo Ash.

¿Enserio? ¿Puedo conocerlos? – Pregunto Blake a Ash.

Seguro, Ash vamos por ellos – Dijo Serena a Ash que entraron en la casa por los mellizos.

Mientras con Blake, saco lo que era un sobre y lo metió en el buzón de la casa, mientras esperaba a los pequeños Red y Ashley. Y en la cocina Delia y Grace conversaban.

Grace ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el padre de Ash nos abandonó antes de que el naciera? – Dijo Delia a su consuegra.

Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el hombre que esta allá afuera? – Dijo Grace, que recibió la respuesta de Delia.

Es el – Dijo Delia a Grace que al principio no entendió.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Grace no creyendo lo que Delia le dijo.

El, es el padre de Ash – Dijo Delia, con mucha seriedad a Grace.

Imposible… - Dijo Grace muy sorprendida.

De vuelta al patio delantero de la casa, Ash y Serena salieron con sus mellizos en brazos.

Perdone la espera, aquí están – Dijo Ash que cargaba Ashley.

Si, estos son nuestros adorables mellizos – Dijo Serena que cargaba a Red.

En eso Blake, mira a los niños y se le forman lágrimas en los ojos, y tiene un pensamiento.

(_"Por Arceus, son tan lindos, oh, he sido una persona muy alejada de lo más importante, perdí a mi familia, y lo peor, no disfrute lo mejor, las delicias de ver crecer a mi hijo, pero ahora que los veo a ustedes, sé que el hizo la mejor elección, he sido muy tonto, su abuelo es muy tonto"_) – Pensaba Blake, mientras miraba a los pequeños Ketchum, y Ash vio como el hombre lloraba.

¿Señor, se encuentra bien? Está llorando – Dijo Ash, viendo al hombre llorar.

¿Paso algo Señor? – Pregunto igualmente Serena al hombre.

No, no es nada, solo que sus mellizos, son muy hermosos – Dijo Blake mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Lo sé, y aquí, mi esposa y yo siempre estaremos al lado de ellos – Dijo Ash.

Y así será, por siempre – Dijo Serena.

Les deseo suerte a los dos, y Ash…espero que aprendas a ser padre – Dijo Blake a Ash.

Lo se señor, y espero que usted se reencuentre con su hijo, y trate de recuperar esos momentos – Dijo Ash.

Mientras Ash y Serena regresaban a dentro de la casa, Blake miraba a Ash y dijo algo.

Adiós, y mucha suerte con tu familia, hijo mío – Dijo Blake, que miro la casa y después siguió su camino.

Ya adentro, Delia estaba sentada en la sala con expresión seria.

Mamá ¿Estas bien? Estas seria – Dijo Ash notando la seriedad de su mamá, cosa que no era normal en ella.

Ash…tenemos que hablar – Dijo Delia muy seria a Ash.

Seguro ¿Pero de qué quieres hablar? – Dijo Ash tomando asiento en el sillón.

Serena, será mejor que salgamos un momento – Dijo Grace a su hija.

¿Pasa algo mamá? ¿Es algo malo? – Pregunto Serena a su madre.

Es mejor que no nos metamos en esto – Dijo Grace saliendo de la casa con Serena y su nieta.

Ya una vez solos, Ash y su madre conversaron.

¿Qué sucede mamá? No te había visto tan seria en mucho tiempo – Dijo Ash a su madre.

Ash…antes que nada, tú eres un mejor padre, de lo que tu padre pudo ser y será contigo – Dijo Delia con seriedad.

¿Mi padre? Ya tiene muchos años que no mencionas a mi padre ¿Por qué me hablas de el ahora? – Dijo Ash, que le extraño mucho que su madre mencionara a su padre.

Porque… - Dijo Delia.

¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? – Dijo Ash a su madre.

Ese hombre con el que hablabas, el…es tu padre – Dijo Delia, que dejo helado y sin palabras a Ash.

Mientras Serena escuchaba todo.

¿Ese señor, es el padre de Ash? Es una broma ¿Verdad? – Preguntaba Serena así misma, con incredulidad.

No hija, lo que dijo Delia es verdad, él es el padre de Ash, no hay duda – Dijo Grace.

Imposible…eso es…algo raro, espero que Ash no lo tome mal – Decía Serena con mucha preocupación.

Volviendo con Ash y Delia, Ash acuso a su madre de mentirosa.

Eso…es ¡Mentira! ¿Cómo te atreves a inventar semejante mentira? Eres una mentirosa, y yo odio a la gente que miente – Dijo Ash alzándole la voz a Delia, entonces ella solo lo abofeteo.

¡No soy una mentirosa, él es tu padre! ¡Yo recé por años a Arceus, para que nunca volviera nuestras vidas, no sabes Ash, como lo odio por lo que nos hizo a ti y a mí! ¡En lo que me resta de vida, jamás lo perdonare! – Decía Delia con mucha ira contra Blake por lo que les hizo. Entonces Ash decidió hablar.

Es irónico, tú me dijiste cuando aún Serena estaba embarazada de Red y Ashley, que olvidara el pasado y aprendiera a perdonarlo, pero tú por lo visto, guardas mucho rencor contra él, escúchame, no podemos guardar rencor por siempre, lo que el haya hecho, es su problema, lo importante es dejar ir ese rencor y vivir nuestras vidas en paz, lo del pasado al pasado y el futuro al futuro – Dijo Ash sonando totalmente maduro a su madre, que la dejo impresionada, en eso ella suelta a llorar.

Ash…Perdóname que por años guarde mucho odio y rencor a tu padre, pero tienes razón, lo del pasado al pasado, enterremos ese rencor y ese inmenso dolor, y transformémoslo en amor y unidad, para mis chiquitines – Dijo Delia.

En eso Serena, sale afuera de la casa a meditar la conversación de su esposo con su suegra, sin duda para ella igual era tiempo de dejar atrás ese dolor de la ausencia y el abandono de su padre, y luego al fin vio que el buzón estaba abierto y cuando fue a ver, vio que había una carta adentro y cuando leyó para quien era entro a la casa a dársela a su remitente.

Ash, tienes carta para ti – Dijo Serena con la carta para Ash.

Gracias Serena, pero ¿De quién será? – Dijo Ash, pero no vio ningún nombre escrito, y al abrirla vio que decía: _"Para mi hijo"._

En eso Ash comenzó a leerla, junto a su madre, Serena y su suegra Grace.

_\- Música del momento (watch?v=GfcLv_bXG5A)_

"Querido hijo:

Después de muchos años; al fin he tenido deseos de buscarte, pero antes te pido perdón por haberte abandonado hace muchos años a ti y a tu madre, porque fui muy estúpido en esos días, simplemente no quería echarme la soga al cuello con la responsabilidad de ser padre, porque aún no quería madurar, y preferí ser entrenador Pokemón, y dejarlos a ustedes, como si fueran poca cosa, sé que quizás ni tú, ni tu madre, jamás quieran perdonarme, pero yo en ningún momento deje de pensar en ustedes, me arrepiento de no haberme casado con tu madre, que es y será el amor de mi vida.

Pero de lo que más me arrepiento, es que no te vi nacer, no te vi crecer, no te vi dar tus primeros pasos, y no te escuche decir tus primeras palabras; pero siempre estabas en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos, nunca deje de pensar en ti. Cuando escuche que ibas a ser entrenador Pokemón, sentí orgullo por ti, cuando cómo te veía luchar en cada liga que participabas me sentía que era el padre de un verdadero campeón.

Pero mi más grande satisfacción es ver que ya eres un padre, y que tu si te haces responsable de tu familia, y al ver como en Ciudad Celeste, no te rendiste ni un segundo por salvar a tu hija de una muerte segura; eso hijo, es ser un verdadero padre, te admiro por eso, ahora tu eres mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir.

Pronto volveré a buscarlos, y sé que tardara un tiempo para que me acepten de vuelta, que eso no nos devolverá los años que estuvimos lejos, pero yo estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis crímenes, porque los amo, como no tienen idea.

Yo nunca volveré a alejarme de ustedes, yo deseo, anhelo ser la familia que nunca pudimos ser.

Y Delia, si estás leyendo esto con nuestro hijo, debes saber que aun te amo, y que estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mis días no solo a tu lado, sino al lado de nuestro hijo y de nuestros nietos.

Los amo, con todo mi corazón.

Atte.

_Tu papá; Blake Ketchum_".

Después de leer la carta, todos estaban llorando ante las emotivas palabras de Blake, Ash no lo podía creer, a pesar de todo, su padre si lo amaba y quería volver. Delia estaba aún en shock pero sabía que el aun la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a volver a empezar desde cero.

Papá, yo te perdono, yo si quiero que vuelvas a nosotros – Decía Ash entre lágrimas, después de leer el emotivo mensaje de su papá.

Ash, es maravilloso, tu padre volverá a sus vidas – Decía Serena, mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

Mientras con Delia, salió un momento a meditar lo que Blake había escrito, y después de meditar, decidió perdonarle y volver a empezar, al final de la carta decía que lo podían encontrar en Ciudad Celeste, donde ha pasado viviendo un tiempo.

Entonces Ash, Serena y los niños siguieron con sus vidas normales, ha pasado exactamente un año, desde lo que paso, los niños han crecido mucho en ese tiempo, ya por ese tiempo los pequeños ya están deseosos de empezar a caminar, hoy estamos en el patio de atrás de la casa, donde Ash y Serena estaban animando a sus hijos a dar sus primeros pasos, el primero fue Red.

Ven con papá, hijo – Dijo Ash extendiéndole los brazos a su hijo.

Vamos Red, tu puedes – Dijo Serena mientras sostenía a Red, entonces ella lo soltó y este lentamente, paso a pasito llego donde su papá, Ash lo abrazo y lo felicito.

¡Ese es mi hijo, ya has dado tus primeros pasos! – Dijo Ash cargando a su hijo Red, mientras Serena ya estaba lista con Ashley.

Pero a diferencia de su confiado hermano mayor; la pequeña Ashley era un poco más tímida, pero ella se sentía más segura si su padre Ash estaba cerca.

Ashley es tu turno, no tengas miedo, mami te sostiene – Dijo Serena a su hija.

Ven Ashley, no tengas miedo – Dijo Ash de nuevo extendiendo los brazos, mientras con Ashley con algo de timidez comenzó a caminar hacia su papá, pero en eso ella se tropezó, se calló y comenzó a llorar.

Ashley ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a su hija.

Ya paso Ashley, no llores, tranquila mami y papi te cuidan – Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Ya paso mi niña, todo está bien – Dijo Serena mientras le daba un beso a su hija en su rodilla lastimada, que al fin la calmo.

Seguiremos intentando – Dijo Ash consolando a su hija.

Después de unos días, volvieron a intentarlo con Ashley.

Bien ¿Ya estas lista Ashley? Recuerda no te apresures, ve despacio – Dijo Serena a Ashley.

¿Lista? Ven acá, mi pequeña princesita – Dijo Ash llamando a Ashley, y de nuevo ella comenzó a mover sus pequeñas piernas en dirección a su padre, lenta pero segura se acercaba a él, pero de nuevo ella se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Ashley ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Ash corriendo en dirección de su hija.

Ashely, déjame levantarte… - Dijo Serena, pero en ese momento, en lugar de llorar; Ashley Marie Ketchum, se comenzó a levantar lentamente, hasta que se volvió a poner de pie a la vista de sus padres.

Ashley… - Decía Ash impresionado de que Ashley se hubiera parado.

En eso ella, siguió hasta que al fin llego a los brazos de su padre. Eso sin duda marco la personalidad de Ashley, aguerrida y decidida.

¡Esa es mi niña! – Decía Ash levantando a Ashley por los aires.

Estoy tan orgullosa de mi pequeña – Decía Serena.

"_Nuestros queridos padres, ya han superados estos retos que marcaran su experiencia como padres. Pero ¿Qué nuevas experiencias tendrán en el porvenir de su familia?_

_Esta historia continuara…_

¿Y bien Nagato-San? ¿Cómo te pareció este capítulo? – Pregunto FandeSerena al barco seria.

Pues…me gustó mucho – Dijo Nagato a secas.

Oh por favor, vamos di la verdad Nagato – Insistió FandeSerena a Nagato.

¡Pues me pareció muy cute, sin duda tienes talento! ¿Ya feliz…? – Dijo Nagato actuando como una niña pequeña que le gusta todo y volviendo a su personalidad común.

Bueno… Ah y ustedes bien atentos que esta historia aún no termina, aún nos falta que las cosas sigan en esta familia, y espero que… - Dijo FandeSerena a su público, pero fue interrumpido por Nagato.

Y hablando de mi empleo ¿Cuándo me vas a pagar? – Pregunto Nagato a FandeSerena, pero el esquivo la pregunta.

No olviden dejar reviews y visitarme en YouTube como _"FandeSerena (Oficial)" _y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos – Decía FandeSerena mientras escapaba de Nagato.

¡Oye no escapes, vuelve aquí! – Decía Nagato mientras perseguía a FandeSerena.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Hola Amoushippers y Pokefans en general, aquí los saluda FandeSerena y mí querida secretaria Nagato-San, saluda al público Nagato – Dijo FandeSerena mientras saludaba a los fans.

Hola a todos, aquí Nagato – Dijo Nagato saludando en su propio estilo a la audiencia.

Y dime Nagato-San, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo anterior? – Pregunto FandeSerena a su secretaria.

Pues, estuvo bien, sin duda debes ser experto en ese asunto de los padres, ¿No me digas, que ya eres padre? – Pregunto Nagato a FandeSerena.

No, lo que pasa, es que igual que Ash, yo nunca crecí al lado de mi papá, pero vivo con eso – Dijo FandeSerena a Nagato.

Bueno, sabes, espero no te enojes, pero traje a una invitada de mi anime para que vea lo que hacemos en tu guarida– Dijo Nagato a FandeSerena.

Bueno, no ha de ser un problema; pero ¿Quién es? – Pregunto FandeSerena.

Pues ella es… - Dijo Nagato, pero una gran conmoción se escuchó en uno de los pasillos de la guarida de FandeSerena.

¡Al…mi…ran…te! – Dijo fuertemente una voz que llego a donde estaban FandeSerena y Nagato, mientras los cuadros y todo dentro de ahí temblaba y Nagato suspiraba. En eso la puerta de la guarida se abre de golpe y ahí estaba una chica, vestida con lo que era un atuendo de Miku, con una falda negra y unas botas de tacón largas de color gris, de cabello castaño claro con una diadema o tiara dorada y de ojos morados.

¡Burning Love! – Dijo la chica a todo pulmón, mientras entraba haciendo un salto y aterrizaba en la silla de FandeSerena, mientras ella le hacia todo tipo de cariños a nuestro querido autor – Beso, beso, almirante… ¡Un momento, tú no eres el almirante! – Dijo la chica sobre FandeSerena.

Obvio que no soy un almirante, ¿Pero a todo esto quien eres tú? – Preguntaba FandeSerena a la invitada de Nagato.

Kongou, compórtate, no hagas eso a mi jefe – Dijo Nagato revelando la identidad de la invitada.

_What?_ Nagato, ¿Dónde estamos? _Who is he?_– Dijo Kongou, notando que ese lugar no era el distrito naval.

Te lo presento, él es mi jefe por el momento, es FandeSerena – Dijo Nagato.

Soy FandeSerena, un placer – Dijo FandeSerena presentándose a Kongou.

Se ve que eres un buen sujeto_,_ me presento; Soy la primera de la clase Kongou, nacida en Inglaterra y criada en Japón; soy Kongou – Dijo Kongou presentándose.

¿Entonces Nagato? ¿Ella es tu invitada? – Pregunto FandeSerena.

Si, ella es una acorazado rápido, por eso ella es así de hiperactiva, como sus hermanas – Dijo Nagato.

Ya veo, por lo mientras que Kongou-San se comporte – Dijo FandeSerena.

_Hey _Hagato ¿qué hacemos en esta guarida? Me gusta la decoración, que guarida tan _funny_ – Dijo Kongou, viendo la decoración que tenía varios posters de anime, unos del Amourshipping, unas plantas, unos modelos a escala de barcos, unos sillones, un microondas, un refrigerador, una mesa con varias cajas de Pizza vacías y latas de soda, una pantalla y una bandera de la Armada Imperial Japonesa.

Como te dije Kongou, estas aquí de invitada en mi trabajo, por cierto ¿Te gustan las historias de vida cotidiana? – Pregunto Nagato a Kongou.

Oh, _Yes,_ y ¿A qué hora tendremos la _tea time_? – Pregunto Kongou.

Después del capítulo, Nagato presenta el capítulo por favor, y Kongou-San, ¿Podrías sentarte? – Dijo FandeSerena a Nagato.

Está bien, con ustedes un capítulo más de la historia que a tantos les gusta, disfrútenla – Dijo Nagato presentando el capítulo.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 15: Primer aniversario.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la prueba que el destino les puso a Ash y Serena para probar su temple como padres, ahora están a unos días del primer cumpleaños de sus mellizos, por lo que una gran celebración les aguarda, pero ¿Cómo la organizaran? Averigüémoslo…

Es un día soleado en pueblo Paleta, donde nuestros queridos padres; Ash y Serena se encuentran en la sala hablando de unos asuntos.

Oye Ash ¿Sabes qué fecha importante se acerca? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

¿Nuestro aniversario de bodas? – Pregunto Ash en respuesta a lo que le pregunto Serena.

No, ese todavía falta, pero es algo igual de importante para nosotros, y es de nuestros niños – Dijo Serena revelando la razón del festejo.

Ah, sí es verdad, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya han crecido mucho, mis niños – Dijo Ash pensando en sus hijos.

Por eso, debemos hacer este festejo lo más especial – Dijo Serena.

Entonces debemos ponernos en marcha, todo debe ser lo más especial para ellos – Dijo Ash.

Manos a la obra – Dijo Serena.

En esos días Serena y Ash hacían toda clase de preparativos para la fiesta como las decoraciones, regalos, el pastel, entre otras cosas, para eso Serena pidió ayuda a su madre y sus suegros, que no dudaron en ayudarla para el festejo.

Mientras con Ash la pasaba cuidando a sus hijos, mientras con Serena estaba al pendiente de lo de la fiesta, porque como era el primer cumpleaños de sus hijos, cada mínimo detalle era importante. Ya en la tarde, se hacían los últimos toques de la fiesta, cuando Ash bajo, vio como ya estaba todo listo para el gran día de mañana. Decorado con muchos globos de color azul y rosa, imágenes de Pokemón, serpentinas y un enorme cartel que decía: _"Felicidades; Red Ketchum y Ashley Ketchum"._

Cielos, Serena sí que se esforzó, la casa quedo hermosa – Dijo Ash notando la decoración de la casa.

Sí que lo hizo hijo, tu esposa es muy detallista – Dijo Blake al notar la presencia de Ash.

Cierto papá, de veras que si ella de esforzó mucho – Dijo Ash.

Pues como no, es el primer cumpleaños de tus hijos, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No lo crees hijo? – Dijo Blake de nuevo a Ash.

Cierto, parece que fue ayer, cuando los tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, ahora han crecido mucho, pero si este cumpleaños debe ser lo más especial posible – Dijo Ash sonando algo nostálgico, mientras se le salían unas pocas lágrimas.

Mientras vio que en el sillón estaba Serena recostada, al parecer estaba un poco cansada por lo de los preparativos de la fiesta.

Pobrecita, la deje sola con todo, pero ella es una gran mujer, es una buena esposa y una madre ejemplar, sin duda ella es asombrosa – Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba al sillón, y le acariciaba la cabeza a Serena.

Voy a preparar algo de café, tu madre y la señora Grace, no deben tardar, hace un rato salieron a comprar unas ultimas cosas – Dijo Blake en dirección a la cocina, mientras con Ash estaba despertando a Serena.

Oye, despierta dormilona – Decía Ash mientras movía a su esposa.

¿Ash? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo Serena mientras abría los ojos.

No… soy Santa Claus, jojojojo, claro que soy yo tontita, dime ¿Dormiste bien? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Jajajajajaja, que chistoso, si dormí bien, pero esto de organizar un festejo, sí que es agotador – Dijo Serena, que tomaba asiento en el sillón, y se estiraba.

Pero sabes, este será el cumpleaños más especial, y es el primer cumpleaños de nuestros niños – Dijo Ash.

Lo sé, por eso me esmere en el más mínimo detalle – Dijo Serena.

Me pregunto a veces, ¿Qué sería de mí, si no te hubiera conocido en mi infancia, ni reencontrado en Kalos, hace ya más de 8 años? – Preguntaba Ash, mientras rodeaba a Serena con su brazo.

Yo también me hago a veces esa pregunta, pero es el destino, tengo a un maravilloso esposo, unos lindos mellizos ¿Qué más podría pedir? – Decía Serena, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su esposo.

Y así estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que volvieron Delia y Grace con sus compras.

Ya volvimos – Dijo Delia, entrando en la casa.

Cielos, creí que no lo íbamos a encontrar – Dijo Grace, que entraba detrás de Delia.

Mamá, ya volvieron – Dijo Serena a su madre.

Sí, pero fue largo, buscamos por toda Ciudad Verde, pero al fin lo encontramos – Dijo Delia.

Bienvenidas de vuelta – Dijo Blake recibiendo a Delia y Grace.

Ya volvimos querido – Dijo Delia a Blake.

Supongo que con esto ya estamos listos para mañana – Dijo Grace, dejando las bolsas en otro sillón de la sala.

¿Y eso que es? – Pregunto Ash al ver las bolsas.

Es una sorpresa para mañana – Dijo Delia a su hijo.

Pero bueno, vamos a la cocina que prepare unos sándwiches con café, espero les gusten – Dijo Blake a toda la familia.

La familia ceno tranquilamente, posteriormente todos se fueron a dormir para el gran día de mañana que sería memorable.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se preparó para la fiesta, y no solo ella, preparo a sus pequeños para la fiesta, a Red lo vistió con un atuendo que recordaba a un Pikachu, mientras que a Ashley la vistió como una Fennekin, sin duda los mellizos estaban adorables vestidos como Pokemón.

Que lindos, de ven mis niños – Decía Serena mientras veía a sus hijos.

Sí que lo son, pero bueno, es hora de la foto – Dijo Ash tomando una cámara que fotografió a los niños.

Posteriormente los abuelos de los pequeños de prepararon igualmente, Grace se vistió de Eevee, Delia de Vulpix, Blake de Charizard, Ash de Raichu y Serena como Braixen. Sin duda esta fiesta será memorable.

En eso llegaron los primeros invitados, Misty que venía vestida como Goldeen y su esposo Tracey que venía de Marill, junto a su hijo que venía como Azurill.

Bienvenidos, chicos, llegan a la fiesta – Dijo Ash recibiendo a Misty, Tracey y su hijo.

Hola Ash, de nuevo reunidos para celebrar – Dijo Misty saludando a su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

Hola Misty, hola Tracey, tiempo de no verlos – Saludo Serena.

Igualmente, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no los veíamos, desde que conocimos a sus hijos – Decía Tracey cargando a su hijo.

Vaya sí que se ven bien de Pokemón de agua – Dijo Ash elogiando a Misty y a Tracey.

Gracias, como nos avisaron que la temática iba a ser de Pokemón, pues ya estamos listos – Dijo Misty.

Y por lo visto, todos lo están, se ven geniales – Dijo Tracey viendo a todos vestidos como Pokemón.

Bueno, si gustan pueden poner al pequeño Troy, en el corralito – Dijo Ash a Misty, que de inmediato dejo a su hijo dentro del seguro corral de juegos.

¿Y cuándo veremos a los cumpleañeros? – Pregunto Misty tras dejar a su hijo en el corralito.

En un momento, cuando todos los demás lleguen, esto será una fiesta para recordar – Dijo Ash.

Y en ese instante volvieron a tocar a la puerta. Entonces fue Grace a atender y al abrirla vio a Johanna vestida como Glameow, junto a su nieta Hilary que venía de Piplup.

Hola Johanna, tiempo de no verte ¿Cómo estás? – Saludaba Grace a Johanna.

Hola Grace, te ves bien de Eevee – Dijo Johanna devolviendo el saludo y entrando en la casa.

Hola señora Johanna ¿Un momento no vino Dawn, ni su esposo? – Dijo Serena notando la ausencia de Dawn.

Sí, me pidió que la disculparan, pero ella se fue de vacaciones con su esposo por todas las Islas Naranjas, pero me pidió que yo viniera con Hilary en su lugar – Dijo Johanna explicando la ausencia de su hija y su yerno.

Ya veo, pero al menos vino la linda y adorable Hilary, que linda se ve de Piplup – Dijo Ash al ver a su ahijada.

Bueno, si gusta déjela ahí en el corralito, mientras esperamos a los demás – Sugirió Serena a Johanna.

Esta bien – Dijo Johanna mientras dejaba a Hilary en el corralito.

Mientras que en ese instante llegaron Gary, su esposa Claire; y la hija de ambos Leaf, vestidos como Blastoise, Wartortle y Squirtle respectivamente. Posteriormente se les unieron May, su marido Drew, y su hijo Matthew, vestidos como Blaziken, Combusken y Torchic, respectivamente, mientras los niños estaban seguros en el corral, los padres charlaban tranquilamente cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta, y esta vez llego Brock, que vino acompañado de Clemont, Corelia, la hija de ambos; Courtney y Bonnie, que venían de Sudowoodo, Electabuzz, Lucario, Elekid y Dedenne respectivamente. Y las ultimas en llegar fueron Shauna que venía como Ivysaur y Aria disfrazada de Glaceon-

Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos, voy por los niños – Dijo Serena que subió por los mellizos.

Ya deseo verlos, la última vez que los vi, eran de este tamaño – Dijo Aria haciendo alusión a como recordaba a Red y Ashley.

Supongo que ya han de estar más grandes, pero sin duda son unas ternuritas – Dijo Shauna.

Cierto la última vez que los vimos apenas eran unos recién nacidos, ¿Me pregunto cómo se verán ahora? – Dijo Corelia.

Yo por mi parte, estoy ansiosa de conocerlos – Dijo Johanna.

Al fin, veré de nuevo a esos lindos angelitos – Dijo May con ojos encandilados.

No puedo esperar a ver cuánto han crecido esos dos – Dijo Brock.

Créeme Brock, ellos ya no son aquellos bebes que viste hace un año – Dijo Ash, y en ese instante apareció Serena con sus hijos.

Y aquí están los festejados – Dijo Serena mientras cargaba a Red y a Ashley.

En eso todo mundo se acerca a ver de cerca a los mellizos, que comentaban lo lindos que se veían.

Que lindos son en esos atuendos de Pokemón, son tan adorables, creo que me los comería – Dijo Bonnie con mejillas rojas admirando a los mellizos.

Tranquila Bonnie, aunque debo admitir, que si han crecido mucho – Dijo Clemont.

Por Arceus, sin duda ya crecieron estos niños – Dijo Shauna.

Oh, que dulzura, ellos sin duda cada día se parecen más a sus padres – Dijo Aria al verlos.

¿Enserio son ellos? Oh por Arceus, sin duda se parecen mucho a sus padres – Dijo Johanna.

Si, que ternuritas – Dijo May viendo de cerca a Red y Ashley.

Sin dudas la niña, cada vez es igual de hermosa que su mamá – Dijo Misty mientras veía a Ashley.

Lo mismo que Red, idéntico a su padre – Dijo Claire mientras veía a Red.

Bueno, ya que estamos todos, ¡Que comience la fiesta! – Dijo Delia que en ese instante comenzó la fiesta.

Y así inicio un festejo cargado de pura diversión, fue amenizada con música divertida para alegrar el ambiente, con juegos para los adultos, mientras los niños jugaban tranquilamente en el corral con unos juguetes dejados para que jugaran, donde a Hilary se le veía jugando cerca de Red, y Ashley se llevaba muy bien con Leaf, Courtney y Troy. Sin duda los padres eran los más entretenidos al ver como todos celebraban por sus hijos.

Así pasaron la tarde jugando con los niños. Mientras Ash meditaba que la vida no podía ser mejor para él, rodeado de su familia y sus amigos. Posteriormente, ya era hora del pastel.

¡Todos, ya es la hora del pastel! – Dijo Blake, llamando a todos.

En eso todos se dirigen al comedor, donde Ash y su padre traen el enorme pastel de chocolate con vainilla, decorado con unas figuras de Pikachu Y Fennekin que decía: _"Felicidades por su primer año: Red y Ashley"_.

Cielos, se ve delicioso – Dijo Bonnie, mientras veía el pastel.

En nombre de la ciencia, este pastel se ve sublime – Dijo Clemont.

Si, y todos ayudamos a hacerlo – Dijo Ash.

¿Enserio? Pues se echaron la barda, se ve genial – Dijo Gary.

Sí que lo hicieron, se ve realmente apetitoso – Dijo Corelia.

Y si, se ve muy pero muy bueno – Dijo Misty.

Ahora a encender la velita del pastel y cantar _"Cumpleaños feliz"_ a Red y Ashley – Dijo Grace mientras encendía la velita del pastel.

"_Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, Felicidades queridos Red y Ashley, feliz cumpleaños a los dos"_ – Cantaron todos al unísono a los mellizos.

Ahora, Hijo; tú y Serena acerquen a los niños para que apaguen la velita del pastel – Dijo Blake con la cámara en mano, mientras Ash y Serena se acercaron con los niños. Y a su modo y de manera muy tierna apagaron la velita, posteriormente todos disfrutaron del pastel.

Y posteriormente abrieron los regalos que les trajeron a los niños.

Y bien, vamos a abrir los regalos – Dijo Delia.

Pues comencemos con este – Dijo Grace tomando uno.

Ese es el nuestro, esperemos les guste – Dijo Gary.

En eso Ash rompe la envoltura y ve que el regalo son unas sábanas; una tenía las figuras de Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, y la otra tenía la imagen de un Togepi.

Vaya, están lindas, gracias Gary y Claire – Dijo Serena agradeciendo el regalo.

De nada – Dijo Claire.

Ahora sigue este – Dijo Blake tomando el siguiente.

Ese es nuestro – Dijo Bonnie, entonces el regalo fueron ropita de bebé como playeritas para Red y vestiditos para Ashley.

Gracias Clemont, Corelia y Bonnie – Dijo Ash agradeciendo.

No fue nada, esperemos las usen – Dijo Clemont.

Y así se la pasaron abriendo los regalos de los invitados, hasta que llegaron los regalos de Ash y Serena, en eso Ash le ayudo a los niños a abrir sus regalos.

Toma, mi pequeñita, espero te guste – Dijo Ash mientras abría el regalo, no era otro que un collar de oro, con un dije la forma de un Butterfree que tenía escrito el nombre de la pequeña Ketchum.

Qué lindo regalo Ash, sin duda te superaste a ti mismo – Dijo Blake a su hijo.

Así es papá, ahora Ashley déjame ponértelo – Decía Ash mientras le ponía el collar a Ashley.

Wow, se le ve bien, buena elección Ash – Dijo Grace elogiando a su yerno.

Bueno ahora, este es tu regalo, espero te guste hijo y lo compartas con tu hermana – Dijo Ash a Red, que su regalo fue un cochecito para que lo montaran ambos.

Y supongo que ya es la hora de mis regalos – Dijo Serena con los regalos para sus hijos.

¿Y qué les vas a regalar a los niños, hija? – Pregunto Grace a Serena.

Pues, este es para mi hijo – Dijo Serena mostrando que era unos juguetes para que jugara con su hermana cuando crecieran.

Bien pensado Serena, necesitaran ser muy unidos, de hecho se dice que los hermanos mellizos o gemelos, tienen un tipo de conexión especial que poseen desde que están en el vientre materno y que tendrán por toda su vida – Dijo Brock.

Y este es para ti, mi pequeña princesa – Dijo Serena, que le regalo a Ashley otro dije de oro en forma de corazón igual con el nombre de Ashley escrito en el.

Sin duda ese fue un día memorable en la vida de la familia Ketchum, el primer cumpleaños de los hijos de Ash y Serena.

Pasaba el tiempo y los niños crecían en tamaño e ingenio, desarrollando su propia personalidad y gustos, y aunque ambos amaban a sus padres, sin duda alguna Ashley tomo su lugar como _"La niña de papi", _debido a que pasaba mucho tiempo con Ash, y este la consentía mucho y de igual modo Red era más abierto y más unido con su madre Serena.

"_El mundo comienza a abrirse para los pequeños, pero ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a Red y Ashley? ¿Seguirán los pasos de su padre? Solo les digo que…Esta historia continuara…_

Y bueno, otro capítulo más, sin dudas va bien Nagato-San – Dijo FandeSerena a su querida secretaria.

Sí que lo fue, pero espero ver crecer a esos mellizos, sin duda este fic me llego a mi corazón – Dijo Nagato con la mano en su corazón.

Bueno y ¿Te gusto el capítulo, Kongou-San? – Pregunto FandeSerena a Kongou.

Wow, _Congratulations,_ me gustó mucho, esto sin duda es genial – Dijo Kongou.

Bueno, ahora a tomar la hora del té – Dijo FandeSerena.

Y en ese momento de la nada salieron otras tres chicas, que al parecer se habían escondido en la guarida, y Nagato igual las reconoció.

¡Hiei, Haruna y Kirishima! ¿¡Que hacen aquí!? – Dijo Nagato al ver a las chicas salir de sus escondites.

Kongou Onee-Sama, Ya llegamos – Dijo Kirishima mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

Onee-Sama, Haruna y las demás ya estamos listas – Dijo Haruna.

¡Hiei! Onee-Sama, que lugar tan curioso – Dijo Hiei.

Bueno ya tenemos más invitadas, supongo que haremos más te, Nagato vamos a relajarnos – Dijo FandeSerena a Nagato.

Está bien, vamos a la fiesta del te – Dijo Nagato tomando asiento en la sala pequeña de la guarida.

En eso las hermanas arreglaron todo, y todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta del té.

FandeSerena-Sama, aquí tengo unos scones caseros ¿Gusta unos? – Pregunto Kirishima a FandeSerena.

Con mucho gusto, gracias Kirishima-San – Dijo FandeSerena.

¡Yo también quiero unos! – Dijo Hiei.

Haruna, los comerá con toda su fuerza – Dijo Haruna, hablando en tercera persona.

Bueno, con esto llegamos al fin de este capítulo, esperemos les haya gustado – Dijo Nagato con su taza de té.

No olviden dejar review, con sus observaciones, sugerencias y críticas, para que este fic mejore – Dijo Hiei.

Y ahora, se actualizara de ser posible cada semana, así que bien atentos – Dijo Kirishima.

Y no olviden también buscarme en Youtube como _"FandeSerena (Oficial)"_, y gracias a todos por su preferencia – Dijo FandeSerena.

Nos vemos, en el próximo capítulo _"Follow me"_, muchas gracias por verlo– Dijo Kongou a la audiencia.

¿Haruna, puede venir para la próxima? – Pregunto Haruna a FandeSerena.

Claro, pero avisen primero, sin duda ustedes son divertidas – Dijo FandeSerena.

_Thank you_, sin duda alguna, tu eres más lindo que el almirante – Dijo Kongou, haciéndole cariñitos a FandeSerena.

Oye Kongou, ya tranquila, por Dios – Dijo Nagato ante la situación.

_Continuara…_


	16. Chapter 16

Hola mis queridos Amourshippers, aquí FandeSerena los saluda. Hoy por lo que veo Nagato-San se fue de fiesta por que le pague, y se tomó el día libre debido a eso hoy en su silla la reemplaza su hermana menor, bienvenida Mutsu-San – Dijo FandeSerena, presentando a Mutsu.

Hola, gracias por la invitación, sin duda mi hermana estuvo feliz de que le pagaras – Dijo Mutsu.

Tu igual tendrás su paga de esta vez, pero dime ella me dijo que invito a alguien, ¿Podrías presentarla? – Dijo FandeSerena a Mutsu.

Está bien, con ustedes del Primer grupo de Portaaviones, _"La dama de rojo, la reina de la bauxita" _ Akagi-San – Dijo Mutsu, presentando a Akagi.

Hola a todos, Mutsu-San gracias por la invitación – Dijo Akagi presentándose.

Mucho gusto, soy FandeSerena, espero la pases bien – Dijo FandeSerena a Akagi.

Gracias por la invitación, supongo que seré la comentarista – Dijo Akagi.

Algo así, por lo mientras siéntate, toma tu taza de café, unas galletitas, y veamos el capítulo de hoy, Mutsu ¿Me harías el honor de presentar el capítulo? – Dijo FandeSerena a Mutsu.

Con mucho gusto, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de "Aprendiendo a ser padres", veamos que pasa hoy en esta historia, y…. No Akagi-San, espera esas son mis galletitas – Dijo Mutsu al ver que Akagi se estaba comiendo sus galletitas.

Pero aún estoy con hambre – Dijo Akagi comiéndose las galletas de Mutsu.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 16: Decisiones

Ya han pasado un tiempo en pueblo Paleta, por lo que los niños siguen creciendo, mientras con Ash y Serena se relajan, pero pronto las cosas estarían por cambiar…

Hoy es una mañana algo lluviosa en pueblo Paleta, y Ash se encuentra viendo por una ventana, mientras esta con Pikachu.

Rayos, si hay algo que odio, tanto como no tener una batalla, es la estación lluviosa, no dan ganas de hacer nada – Dijo Ash a Pikachu.

Pika – Dijo Pikachu a Ash.

Y yo que quería salir a pasear con los niños, bueno que se le puede hacer – Dijo Ash.

Cielos, ni en Kalos llueve así de fuerte – Dijo Serena notando la lluvia.

Ojala se pase pronto, me aburro en estos días, además los niños solo se la pasan aquí dentro – Dijo Ash.

Pero aun así, la lluvia no te da ganas de hacer nada – Dijo Serena.

¿Y si vemos una película? – Sugirió Ash.

Me parece bien, ¿Y cuál será la película? – Pregunto Serena.

Tú escógela, iré a hacer palomitas a la cocina – Dijo Ash.

Y así Ash y Serena pasaron la tarde viendo la película, después de eso los niños ya habían despertado de su siesta, por lo que era hora de comer, Mientras Ash subía por ellos Serena les preparaba la comida, una vez abajo Ash los sentó en sus sillitas y ya era hora de comer. Pero aun había problemitas con los niños.

Vamos Ashley, come esto te hará crecer grande y fuerte – Decía Serena mientras le trataba de dar de comer a Ashley, pero esta se niega.

¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Ash al ver.

Ashley no quiere comer, mira, abre grande – Dijo Serena mientras volvía a intentar que Ashley comiera.

Déjame internarlo, a ver Ashley, mira esto está bueno, Yummy – Dijo Ash mientras tomaba la cuchara y le trataba daba de comer a Ashley – Mmmm, delicioso, ahora abre la boquita, y…. – Dijo Ash mientras comía algo de la papilla y después su hija le echaba la papilla en la cara, cosa que le causo gracia a Ashley.

Ash, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Serena al ver a Ash lleno de papilla en la cara.

Al parecer tenemos una chistosa en la familia, bueno una vez más, aquí viene el Onix, que va entrar en su cueva para descansar – Dijo Ash con la cuchara en mano, y en eso la niña abre la boquita y comenzó a comer.

Increíble, supongo que esa estrategia te funciona con Red – Dijo Serena.

Solo debes de tener paciencia, además aún son pequeños, y apenas aprenden – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Después de comer, los niños estaban jugando ante la atenta mirada de Serena, mientras que en ese instante Ash recibió una llamada.

¿Diga? Si soy yo – Dijo Ash contestando.

Ash ¿Aun estas interesado en ser Cerebro de la Frontera? – Pregunto la voz.

¿Aún sigue en pie esa oferta? – Pregunto Ash.

Si ¿Qué dices aceptas? – Dijo la persona de nuevo a Ash.

En ese momento Ash miro a su familia, y volvió a responder.

Lo pensare, pero me hubieras dicho antes que mi esposa diera a luz, además no sé si mi familia se adapte, déjame pensarlo y te llamo de nuevo – Dijo Ash cortando la llamada, y sentándose en el sillón se puso a meditar. En eso Serena nota que está más serio que de costumbre y va a ver qué pasa.

¿Estás bien Ash? ¿Paso algo para que estés así de serio? – Pregunto Serena.

¿Recuerdas que te conté de la vez que gane la _"Batalla de la Frontera" _y me ofrecieron el puesto de cerebro de la frontera? – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Sí, pero eso ya tiene muchos años ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo Serena.

Porque…aun la oferta sigue en pie, a pesar de todos estos años, y ahora me han llamado para que la acepte – Dijo Ash.

¿Y vas a aceptar? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

No lo sé, si me la hubiera ofrecido cuando aún estabas embarazada de los niños, hubiera aceptado sin ningún problema, pero ahora que ellos están aquí, no sé si deba, este es su hogar y no tengo derecho a quitárselos – Dijo Ash abrumado por la decisión.

Ash, sabes que no importa lo que pase, yo te apoyo en lo que decidas para nuestra familia, sé que harás una buena decisión – Dijo Serena mientras le tomaba la mano a Ash.

Lo sé, sé que siempre hare lo bueno y para que tú y nuestros hijos estén bien – Dijo Ash.

Sabes, creo que debes meditar esa decisión, pero lo que decidas hacer, cuentas con todo mi apoyo – Dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash.

Lo sé, solo espero no equivocarme – Dijo Ash.

Y al no saber que decidir, llamo a casa de sus padres en ciudad Verde. Y Blake atendió la llamada.

¿Diga? – Dijo Blake contestando el teléfono.

¿Hola, eres tu papá? – Dijo Ash al oír la voz de su padre.

Sí, soy yo hijo. Que sorpresa que llamaras – Dijo Blake.

Gracias a Arceus que atendiste tú, además a ti te andaba buscando papá – Dijo Ash feliz de encontrar a su padre.

¿Sucede algo hijo? – Pregunto Blake a Ash.

De hecho si papá, ¿Podemos hablar? – Dijo Ash a su padre.

Claro hijo, dime que pasa – Dijo Blake a su hijo.

Sabes, hace varios años me ofrecieron el puesto de Cerebro de la Frontera, después que gane la Batalla de la Frontera, pero lo rechace; y ahora me lo han vuelto a ofrecer, y hubiera estado bien cuando Serena aún estaba embarazada de Red y Ashley, pero ahora que ya están con nosotros, no sé si este bien alejarlos de su hogar, no les hare eso a mis niños – Dijo Ash a su padre, y este sabiamente le contesto.

Hijo, tú tienes la respuesta, pero es muy sabio pensar en tus hijos que son lo más importante para ti, pero la decisión es tuya, sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, y siempre que tomes una decisión como esta, piensa siempre en Serena y tus hijos, ya que ellos irán contigo a donde vayas tu – Dijo Blake a Ash.

Muchas gracias padre, gracias por tu consejo, enserio aprecio tus palabras – Dijo Ash agradeciendo a su papá.

De nada hijo, siempre contaras conmigo – Dijo Blake a Ash.

Gracias, nos vemos – Dijo Ash despidiéndose de su padre.

Adiós hijo y suerte – Dijo Blake despidiéndose de su hijo.

Después de hablar con su padre; Ash estaba meditando sobre qué decisión tomar, pero mientras pensaba lo hacía teniendo en cuenta el bienestar de Serena y el de sus mellizos, tras una media hora de pensarlo Ash ya había tomado su decisión.

Luego Ash le dijo a Serena que se tomarían unas vacaciones para tomar mejor la decisión, y que mejor que cumplir la promesa que hizo Ash antes que los niños nacieran, ir a la playa para que la conozcan y ella acepto, pronto prepararon sus cosas para irse de nuevo a ciudad Carmín a tomar unas cortas vacaciones, y para suerte de los Ketchum, la temporada de lluvia se terminó con ese entusiasmo se fueron de vacaciones. Sin duda Ash y Serena estaban emocionados de ir de nuevo a la playa, con sus niños y sus Pokemón, al ver el mar sin duda a los niños les llamo la atención. Posteriormente al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo se fueron a descansar para un día de gran diversión; a la mañana siguiente se comenzaron a preparar para ir a la playa con los niños, sin duda los padres estaban emocionados de que los niños conocieran el mar, tras acomodarse en la playa comenzaron a ver el mar.

Mira Ashley, ese es el mar ¿No es lindo? – Dijo Ash a su hija, mientras miraba el mar.

Red, mira bien el mar hijo, porque así como se ve infinito, así mi amor por su papá y ustedes mis niños es infinito – Dijo Serena a su hijo.

Qué lindo pensamiento Serena, igual es así mi amor por ustedes – Dijo Ash.

Bueno, antes de entrar les pondremos bloqueador solar para que no se les queme su piel delicada – Dijo Serena mientras les ponía bloqueador a sus niños.

Pero antes de entrar al mar, descansemos un momento y tomemos el sol – Dijo Ash acostándose en la arena con su hija, y lo mismo hizo Serena con su hijo y así los cuatro durmieron una agradable siesta.

Después de tomar su siesta, fueron al mar, la que tenía más miedo de entrar era Ashley por que las olas la podían arrastrar, entonces Ash solo la llevo a la orilla y sosteniéndola, la pequeña Ketchum jugaba con sus piecitos el agua cosa que le agradaba mucho, después siguió Red cosa que igualmente le gusto, posteriormente jugaron en la arena, sin duda a Ash le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia, y al fin tomo su decisión.

Después de volver a pueblo Paleta, llamo de nuevo a Scott.

Hola ¿Scott? – Dijo Ash mientras llamaba.

¿Y bien Ash, que me dices? ¿Aceptas? – Pregunto Scott a Ash.

Acepto el puesto de Cerebro, pero igualmente mi familia vendrá conmigo – Dijo Ash.

De eso no hay problema, además ya tenía previsto que vendrías con tu esposa y tus hijos – Dijo Scott.

Bien, está decidido; nos vemos en una semana – Dijo Ash.

Te estaremos esperando – Dijo Scott, finalizando la llamada.

Tras eso Ash le comunico a Serena que ira a ser el nuevo Cerebro de la Frontera, solo hasta que llegue un sucesor; Serena acepto la decisión de Ash, por lo que ambos se prepararon para ir allá, mientras Ash le comunico a sus padres que se iría un tiempo con su familia y que si podían cuidar de la casa hasta que ellos volvieran.

Después de una semana de preparación, una mañana; Ash, Serena y sus hijos salieron de casa con rumbo a la batalla de la Frontera, para un nuevo reto para Ash, volver a defender su título de Cerebro de la Frontera.

"_¿Qué nuevos retos le esperan a Ash? ¿Qué aventuras les espera a la familia Ketchum? Solo les diré que… Esta historia continuara…"_

Bueno y con esto terminamos este episodio – Dijo FandeSerena.

Gracias a toda la audiencia por leerlo, sin duda este fic promete mucho – Dijo Mutsu.

Sin duda alguna me gusta esta historia – Dijo Akagi, mientras estaba comiendo un ramén instantáneo.

Cielos…su apetito es monstruoso…madre mía – Dijo FandeSerena al ver comer a Akagi.

Como es una Portaaviones, ella come mucho – Dijo Mutsu a FandeSerena.

Y es increíble que ella no engorde de lo mucho que come, supongo que pediré unas Pizzas para la comida ¿Te quedas a comer Akagi-San? – Dijo FandeSerena.

Bueno, acepto la invitación, gracias – Dijo Akagi.

Mutsu, por lo mientras tu di lo tuyo, ¿Si? Una Pizza de Pepperoni, una de Carnes frías y otra Hawaiana – Dijo FandeSerena, mientras ordenaba las Pizzas.

Bueno, gracias a todos por asistir, recuerden ahora se actualiza esto cada semana – Dijo Mutsu.

Y no olviden dejar su review con sus observaciones, sugerencias y críticas, para que este fic mejore. Y no olviden de visitar el canal de _"FandeSerena (Oficial)"_ en Youtube para ver las novedades, gracias a todos – Dijo Akagi a todo mundo.

Bien, ya vienen las Pizzas, y preví lo de Akagi-San, por eso pedí varias Pizzas de tamaño jumbo, lo bueno es que como Nagato no está hoy, usaremos su pago de ella para pagar la comida, solo espero que no se dé cuenta – Dijo FandeSerena sin saber que Nagato que ya había vuelto lo estaba escuchando.

¿Así que…mi paga de hoy se va a sacrificar? – Dijo Nagato estando parada detrás de FandeSerena.

Na…Nagato ¿Ya volviste? – Dijo FandeSerena asustado de ver a Nagato.

Si, y justo a tiempo para ver que ibas a sacrificar mi pago en comida – Dijo Nagato algo enojada.

Bueno, pero es para comer con Akagi – Dijo Mutsu.

Está bien, pero para la próxima quiero paga doble – Dijo Nagato.

Si, y desde hoy Mutsu se nos une, con una nueva sección que saldrá en el próximo episodio llamado _"Servicio a la comunidad Amourshipping" _– Explico FandeSerena.

Y hasta ya hice mi cartel ¿No les gusta? – Dijo Mutsu mostrando el cartel de ella versión chibi y con las palabras _"Servicio a la comunidad Amourshipping"_.

A mí me gusta – Dijo FandeSerena.

Muy bien, solo espero que la Pizza valga la pena, el sacrificio de mi salario de la semana – Dijo Nagato.

Bueno nos vemos pronto amigos, se despide FandeSerena, y gracias de nuevo por venir Akagi-San – Dijo FandeSerena.

Fue un placer, adiós chicos – Dijo Akagi.

Aquí Mutsu, fue un placer – Dijo Mutsu.

Nos vemos pronto, muy pronto – Dijo Nagato.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Hola chicos aquí les saluda FandeSerena, y venimos con un capítulo más del fanfic que tanto les gusta, y conmigo las hermanas Nagato – Dijo FandeSerena saludando a los Amourshippers y Pokefans en general.

Hola muy buenas tardes, aquí los saluda Mutsu, ya los extrañaba – Dijo Mutsu saludando al público.

Soy Nagato, y aquí nos tienen una vez más con esto – Dijo Nagato saludando.

Y bueno, tras mucho pensar en lo que iba a pasar, ya tengo algo jugoso para hoy, y bueno ¿a quien tenemos de invitado el día de hoy? – Dijo FandeSerena a Mutsu.

Si, el día de hoy trajimos a dos chicas que esperemos que se lleven bien al fin – Dijo Mutsu.

Así que pasen por favor Zuikaku y Kaga – Dijo Nagato llamando a las invitadas.

¡Me estorbas Ex acorazado! – Dijo Zuikaku entrando en la guarida discutiendo.

No permitiere que nadie del Quinto Grupo de Portaaviones de me adelante – Dijo Kaga.

¡Hazte a un lado! – Dijo Zuikaku empujando a Kaga.

¡Kaga, Zuikaku; compórtense! – Dijo Nagato alzando la voz.

Bienvenidas por cierto – Dijo FandeSerena dando la bienvenida a las chicas.

Mucho gusto, soy Kaga – Dijo Kaga saludando.

Soy Zuikaku – Dijo Zuikaku saludando.

¿Y bueno van a llevarse bien mientras están aquí? – Dijo FandeSerena a las chicas.

Mientras ella no diga nada, todo estará bien – Dijo Kaga portándose indiferente.

¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Zuikaku comenzándose a enfadarse.

¡Ay no, Nagato ayúdame a evitar un homicidio! ¡Mutsu presenta el capítulo! – Dijo FandeSerena tratando de evitar una pelea.

Bueno en lo que evitamos que Kaga-San y Zuikaku-San se maten, aquí está el capítulo 17 de esta bella historia – Dijo Mutsu presentando el capítulo.

¡Oye no, baja esa maceta Zuikaku! – Dijo Nagato a Zuikaku.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

\- Capitulo 17: De vuelta a la acción.

Finalmente Ash ha tomado su decisión de ir a la batalla de la frontera y tomar el puesto de _"Cerebro de la Frontera"_, y junto a su familia se embarca en este nuevo reto, ¿Qué nuevo contrincante le espera a nuestro héroe y padre favorito? Averigüémoslo…

Bien, hemos llegado – Dijo Ash viendo lo que era donde se ubicaba el Cerebro de la Frontera.

Vaya que lugar tan grande – Dijo Serena viendo el lugar, en eso Scott llama Ash.

¡Oye Ash! ¡Por aquí! – Dijo Scott llamando a Ash.

Hola Scott, ya me tienes aquí, y como ves me traje a mi familia – Dijo Ash saludando a Scott, mientras le presentaba a su familia.

Mucho gusto, Soy Scott, y supongo que tú eres la esposa de Ash – Dijo Scott saludando a Serena.

El placer es mío, soy Serena; y estos son nuestros mellizos – Dijo Serena devolviendo el saludo y presentando a sus mellizos.

¿Así que ellos son tus hijos Ash? Sí que se parecen mucho a ustedes – Dijo Scott viendo a los pequeños Ketchum.

Si, son ellos, ¿Y bien, como está todo por aquí? – Pregunto Ash a Scott sobre cómo iban las cosas.

Pues todo bien, pero ya necesitábamos de tu presencia – Dijo Scott a Ash y en ese instante los demás miembros de la batalla de la frontera para saludar a su campeón.

El hijo prodigo ha regresado – Dijo Brandon saludando a Ash.

Vaya, vaya; pero si es nuestro campeón de hace años – Dijo Noland viendo a Ash.

Bienvenido de vuelta Ash, ya te esperábamos – Dijo Greta saludando a Ash.

Al fin, te habías tardado años en venir – Dijo Lucy regañando un poco a Ash.

Calma Lucy, además el chico ya tiene esposa e hijos – Dijo Tucker defendiendo a Ash.

Vaya que chica tan linda se consiguió Ash por esposa – Dijo Spencer viendo a Serena.

Y se ve que estos niños son su viva imagen de los dos, el niño es calmado y ama sus padres, y la niña tiene un espíritu temerario para su edad, y ella ama mucho a su padre – Dijo Anabel, usando sus habilidades para detectar las emociones de los mellizos Ketchum.

Bueno ya que todos están aquí, supongo que comenzaremos el nuevo torneo de la Batalla de la Frontera – Dijo Ash a todos los ases de la Frontera.

Sí, no puedo esperar quien será el nuevo retador – Dijo Greta con emoción.

Yo igual, sin duda esto será una buena fiesta – Dijo Noland emocionado por lo que iba a pasar.

Antes que nada, Scott ira a buscar a un retador con potencial, seguro ya tienes a alguien en mente para desafiarnos – Dijo Lucy a Scott.

Si, ella es la actual campeona de la región Kanto, se llama Heather, sin dudas la chica tiene potencial, pero es algo orgullosa – Dijo Scott revelando a la nueva contrincante.

¿Heather? Bien se oye interesante, pero antes debemos prepararnos – Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa y muy animado.

Bien, entonces a prepararnos – Dijeron los ases al unísono.

Más tarde Ash y su familia se instalaron en la casa del cerebro de la frontera, donde mientras Serena cuidaba de los niños, Ash entrenaba para el reto que se le venía, sin dudas era su primer reto en varios años, después de que se convirtió en Maestro Pokemón Ash vivió una vida tranquila y normal junto a Serena, que dejo un tiempo las batallas Pokemón, pero la motivación de los viejos recuerdos de sus batallas lo emocionaron ante una nueva campeona de Kanto, en momentos le pedía a Serena que lo ayudara a entrenar mientras los niños tomaban su siesta.

Después de unos días; se anunció que Heather ya estaba lista para venir a la Batalla de la Frontera, sin duda alguna Ash sentía una emoción que no sentía en varios años, entonces los ases se prepararon para recibir a la nueva retadora de la batalla de la Frontera. Esa tarde Ash estaba pensando en qué clase de Pokemón debería usar para este nuevo desafío.

Cielos, es la primera batalla real que tengo en muchos años, sin duda estoy algo nervioso ¿Qué debo hacer? – Pensaba Ash sentado en el sofá de la sala, mientras Serena llegaba.

Los niños ya están tomando su siesta ¿Ash estas bien? Te veo pensativo – Dijo Serena tomando asiento junto a su esposo, y notando que estaba pensativo.

Pues si pienso que es mi primer reto real en muchos años, pero espero que sea algo interesante, y si gracias por ayudarme a entrenar para esto, eres la mejor – Dijo Ash mirando a Serena, y después le planto un beso en su mejilla.

De nada, tu tranquilo; además siempre haces que las batallas Pokemón sean geniales y épicas – Dijo Serena animando a su esposo.

Solo espero que esa chica Heather, este a mi altura, no es por presumir, pero no deseo humillarla – Dijo Ash sonando un poco arrogante.

Calma Ash, que la arrogancia puede ser tu peor enemigo a la hora de la batalla – Dijo Serena a su esposo, por su comentario.

Disculpa por eso, pero solo espero una buena batalla, además cuando esto termine me gustaría irme de vacaciones contigo y los niños a Kalos por una larga temporada – Dijo Ash que al parecer tenía planes en mente.

Si, hacía mucho que no voy a Kalos, que nostalgia – Dijo Serena mientras recordaba su amada región que la vio nacer y crecer.

Y así estuvieron sentados en el sofá un largo rato, hasta que llego la noche y fueron a descansar para el día de mañana; el inicio del nuevo campeonato de la Batalla de la Frontera.

Esa mañana tras el desayuno; Ash salió donde Scott y los demás ases para la reunión sobre el inicio del campeonato.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya llegue – Dijo Ash llegando un poco retrasado a la reunión.

Calma Ash, sabemos que además eres papá y eso es trabajo de tiempo completo – Dijo Scott comprendiendo.

Si hubieran visto como era cuando ellos eran recién nacidos, pero bueno dinos Scott ¿Heather esta lista? – Dijo Ash a Scott sobre la nueva retadora.

Si, ella viene para acá, así que todos listos, ella viene con todo – Dijo Scott dando por terminada la reunión.

Después ese día Ash siguió entrenando con sus Pokemón, mientras Serena lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras ella cargaba a sus hijos y ella les habla.

Miren niños, su papá se está esforzando, y quiero que sepan que cuando él se esfuerza es asombroso – Decía Serena a Red y a Ashley sobre lo asombroso que es Ash, mientras los niños miraban a su padre entrenar.

Vamos chicos, esta vez se ve que tendremos un oponente serio, por eso no daremos el 100%, ¡Daremos el 1000%! – Dijo Ash alzando la moral a sus Pokemón, en eso Serena sabe que Ash es un buen entrenador y que hará interesante esta batalla.

Mientras la nueva contrincante ya había llegado a la fábrica de batalla donde Noland ya la estaba esperando.

Bienvenida a la Fábrica de Batalla, te estábamos esperando ¿Supongo que tú eres la campeona de Kanto; Heather? – Dijo Noland conociendo a la nueva campeona de Kanto. En eso entra una chica de estatura media, cabello negro en un tono algo castaño, de ojos verde-agua, vestida con una blusa roja, falda negra, zapatillas negras con blanco, sin duda ella se mostraba confiada en sus habilidades, mientras ella masticaba una goma de mascar, lo que mostraba su confiada personalidad.

Sí, soy yo, ¡Vengo a desafiar a la Batalla de la Frontera, y a su actual campeón! – Dijo Heather mostrándose confiada y lista para el reto.

Pues adelante y suerte en vencernos a todos, y no es por desanimarte pero nuestro campeón no es otro que Ash Ketchum – Dijo Noland a Heather, y al oír el nombre de Ash solo sonrió y pensó.

¿Ash Ketchum? ¿El Maestro Pokemón? Vaya, esto sin duda será la batalla de todos los siglos, pero antes debo vencer a estos, será fácil – Dijo Heather mostrando una alta confianza, y al parecer tomando el reto a una manera más grande.

¿Estas Lista? – Pregunto Noland a Heather.

Claro ¡Comencemos esta fiesta! ¡Adelante, Charizard! – Dijo Heather mientras lanzaba su Pokebola y mostrando a su Pokemón.

¡Vamos Articuno! – Dijo Noland llamando a su Pokemón.

¿Un Articuno? Esto será delicioso – Dijo Heather saboreando lo que será un buen reto.

Mientras comenzaba el duelo, era la hora del almuerzo con Ash, mientras el ayudaba a Serena a alimentar a los niños, Scott apareció.

Vaya Ash el trabajo de un padre, no termina – Dijo Scott saludando a Ash.

Sí, pero es gratificante verlos crecer – Dijo Ash mientras alimentaba a sus hijos.

Hola Scott – Dijo Serena saludando a Scott.

Bueno, vine para avisarte Ash que Heather ya llego y en estos momentos está combatiendo contra Noland – Dijo Scott informándole a Ash de la situación.

Bien, supongo que ya es hora de prepararme para el reto, espero que esa Heather este a la altura de nosotros – Dijo Ash sonando un poco arrogante.

Tranquilo Ash, recuerda lo que te dije – Dijo Serena calmando el espíritu de batalla de Ash.

Si lo sé, pero espero que esa entrenadora me dé una batalla como ninguna que haya peleado en varios años – Dijo Ash mientras un aura de fuego lo rodeaba, y mientras Serena se le salía una risa.

Volviendo a la Fábrica de Batalla, Heather con astucia y sabiduría consiguió vencer a Noland.

Me impresionas Heather, sin dudas eres una talentosa entrenadora – Dijo Noland elogiando a Heather.

Gracias, tú también lo hiciste genial – Dijo Heather devolviendo el elogio.

Y como muestra de tu sabiduría; te entrego esto _"El símbolo del Saber" _– Dijo Noland a Heather mientras le entregaba a Heather su primer símbolo.

Bien, ahora puedo continuar hasta El Dojo de Batalla, sin dudas me esforzare para llegarme a enfrentar a Ash Ketchum, siempre fue mi sueño desafiar a Ash en una batalla – Dijo Heather revelando su sueño.

Posteriormente ella dejo la Fábrica de Batalla y continuo al Dojo de Batalla donde se enfrentaría a Greta, mientras con Ash después de jugar un poco con sus hijos, volvió a su entrenamiento al oír que esta nueva oponente tenía mucho potencial, sin duda esta batalla sería la mejor para Ash en muchos años y él estaba motivado a ganar.

Después de unos días; Heather había vencido a todos y cada uno de los ases de la frontera, por lo que la hora de enfrentar a Ash había llegado, y en la arena donde se libraría el combate estaban los ases, Scott y Serena con los mellizos para ver tan épica batalla. Mientras con Ash esta calmado.

Bien Ash, es la hora, esta chica promete demasiado, no será fácil vencerla, pero será divertido el reto – Pensaba Ash sobre combatir a Heather, mientras Serena mira a Ash y se siente un poco nerviosa e insegura.

Cielos, esta es la primera batalla real de Ash en años, espero que este bien – Pensaba Serena mientras cargaba a sus niños. De vuelta con Ash vio llegar a la contrincante.

¡Supongo que tú eres Heather! ¡Te estaba esperando! – Dijo Ash recibiendo a su oponente.

Si soy yo ¡Yo igual estaba esperando para retarte! – Dijo Heather a Ash.

Te lo digo Heather, no te la pondré fácil, así que ¡Dame lo mejor que tengas! – Dijo Ash preparándose para pelear.

¡Lo hare! ¡Tú no retrocedas o lo lamentaras! – Dijo Heather lista para pelear.

En eso el referee dicto las reglas de la batalla, y a la voz de ya comenzó la batalla.

Ahora o nunca ¡Vamos Sceptile! – Dijo Ash lanzado su primer Pokebola.

¿Un Sceptile? Bien será entretenido ¡Vamos Flareon! – Dijo Heather lanzando su primera Pokebola.

¡La Batalla que decidirá si Ash Ketchum, aún conserva su título, o si Heather será la nueva campeona, inicia! – Dijo el Referee anunciando el inicio de la batalla.

"_Ha llegado la hora de un nuevo reto para Ash, pero ¿Sera capar de ganarle a Heather? ¿Y mantener su título de Cerebro de la Frontera?, solo les diré que…Esta historia continuara"._

Y bueno con esto llegamos al fin de este capítulo, cielos creí que no podríamos calmarlas – Dijo Nagato algo exhausta.

Si, esas dos como tienen energía para ser Portaaviones – Dijo FandeSerena cansado.

Y como Kaga-San y Zuikaku-San se han calmado, ¿Podríamos ver mi sección? – Pregunto Mutsu a Nagato y FandeSerena.

Adelante – Dijo FandeSerena tumbado en el escritorio.

Haz lo que quieras – Dijo Nagato muy cansada.

¡Y con ustedes mi sección de: "_Servicio a la comunidad Amourshipping"_! – Dijo Mutsu mostrando su cartel.

Hola aquí Zuikaku del Quinto Grupo de Portaaviones, y la primera carta es de "Aneki del valle de las Peras" – Dijo Zuikaku dándole la carta Kaga-San.

"_Querido FandeSerena, tu fic es bueno, gracias" _– Dijo Kaga leyendo la carta.

Gracias a ti por tu preferencia – Dijo FandeSerena agradeciendo.

Ahora, "El pollo de la playa de tamarindos" – Dijo Zuikaku dándole otra carta a Kaga.

"_Solo digo que espero que el fic tenga batallas Pokemón, y que veamos cómo crecen los niños"_ – Dijo Kaga leyendo la carta.

Bueno, tendremos una batalla buena en el próximo episodio. No se la pierdan – Dijo FandeSerena.

Y a ustedes no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, que aseguro estará bueno – Dijo Mutsu dando sus expectativas.

Gracias Zuikaku-San y Kaga-San por venir – Dijo Nagato.

Ni lo menciones, tener que estar con ella del Primer Grupo – Dijo Zuikaku.

Jamás volveré a venir, si viene cualquier niña del Quinto Grupo – Dijo Kaga.

¿Niñas? – Dijo Zuikaku enojándose.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto, adiós – Dijo FandeSerena despidiéndose.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicos y chicas; de nuevo aquí esta FandeSerena con un nuevo capítulo del fic que más les gusta; y como siempre me acompañan Nagato y Mutsu - Dijo FandeSerena saludando a toda la audiencia.

Hola a todos, soy Nagato – Dijo Nagato saludando a los fans.

Buenas tardes, aquí esta Mutsu, y una vez más con este fic que a muchos nos gusta – Dijo Mutsu dándole un saludo a todos.

Y bueno, como siempre es la hora de presentar al invitado de la semana, Nagato por favor presenta al invitado – Dijo FandeSerena a Nagato.

Por supuesto, hoy tenemos como invitada, más bien invitadas; con nosotros las hermanas Sendai – Dijo Nagato haciendo pasar a las tres hermanas.

Chicas bienvenidas – Dijo FandeSerena saludando a las chicas.

¡Oye! ¿Te gusta la noche? – Pregunto Sendai a FandeSerena.

Por supuesto, las mejores cosas pasan de noche – Dijo FandeSerena.

¡Lo sabía, la noche es lo mejor! – Dijo Sendai.

Nee-San – Dijo con voz tímida Jintsuu.

¡Soy Naka-Chan! – Dijo Naka, solo para que Sendai le pegara y se callara.

Bueno, comencemos con el capítulo de hoy – Dijo Nagato.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 18: Ash vs. Heather I

Ahora nos encontramos en la tan épica batalla final de la Batalla de la Frontera donde Ash; el Cerebro de la Frontera, se prepara para combatir a la nueva retadora; Heather, sin dudas será una gran batalla. Pero ¿Qué pasara?, bien pues averigüemos…

Ahora o nunca ¡Vamos Sceptile! – Dijo Ash lanzado su primer Pokebola.

¿Un Sceptile? Bien será entretenido ¡Vamos Flareon! – Dijo Heather lanzando su primera Pokebola.

¡La Batalla que decidirá si Ash Ketchum, aún conserva su título, o si Heather será la nueva campeona, inicia! – Dijo el Referee anunciando el inicio de la batalla.

Es la hora, ya hacía muchos años que no tenía una batalla así, la disfrutare al máximo – Pensaba Ash mientras miraba a Heather, en eso ella igual tiene un pensamiento.

Así que este es el Legendario Maestro Pokemón Ash Ketchum, se ve que él me dará una buena batalla, aunque yo igual demostrare de que estoy hecha – Pensaba Heather sobre Ash. Igual Serena pensaba sobre su marido.

Sé que Ash ganara, lo sé, el siempre hace las batallas muy muy interesantes – Pensaba Serena muy positivamente sobre su amado esposo.

Mientras en la arena comenzó la batalla con un grandioso ataque del Flareon de Heather.

Esto será divertido ¡Flareon usa tacleada contra Sceptile! – Ordeno Heather a su Pokemón que dio por iniciada la batalla.

Así me gusta, con mucho ánimo ¡Sceptile usa ataque rápido! – Rápidamente Ash le ordeno a Sceptile defenderse, lo cual le funciono.

Esto recién empieza, ¡Flareon Giro de Fuego! – Volvió a ordenar Heather a su Pokemón cuyo ataque dio a Sceptile, pero aparentemente no causó daños.

Nada mal Heather, nada mal, ahora es mi turno ¡Sceptile Bala Semilla! – Ordeno Ash a Sceptile, pero antes Heather ya había planeado una estrategia.

¡No tan rápido! ¡Flareon esquívalo y contraataca con Erupción! – Ordeno Heather a su Flareon, que dicho ataque le diera a Sceptile.

Mientras con los Ases comentan lo dura que es Heather.

Válgame, esta chica es ruda sin dudarlo – Dijo Scott admirando el poder de la chica.

Si, ella mostro la misma estrategia para vencerme, es astuta – Dijo Lucy viendo la pelea.

Es muy fuerte no hay duda – Dijo Brandon, pero Serena se mantenía tranquila.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, la batalla siguió con todo.

Aun no termino con la fiesta ¡Flareon usa Bomba de Lava! – Volvió ordenar Heather a su Flareon que ataco al Sceptile de Ash.

¡Sceptile contraataca con Agilidad! – Ordeno Ash a Sceptile que esquivo la Bomba de Lava de Flareon y lo ataco.

¡Flareon, no! – Dijo Heather preocupada por su Pokemón.

¡Acabalo con Tormenta de Hojas! – Ordeno Ash a Sceptile, pero en ese instante Heather ataco.

¡Rápido Flareon, usa Lanzallamas con todo! – Ordeno Heather que rápidamente hizo que Flareon se repusiera.

Increíble, sin dudad Heather me impresionas, tienes mucho potencial – Dijo Ash alagando a su contrincante.

Muchas gracias, tu igual eres bueno, pero es la hora de una nueva campeona en este lugar – Dijo Heather elevando su moral más.

Mientras en las gradas, Serena piensa sobre Heather.

Esta chica, me recuerda mucho a Ash, diría que es su versión femenina, sin dudas ella tiene mucho potencial como mi marido, pero creo que es muy impulsiva, bueno sigamos viendo cómo termina esto – Pensaba Serena sobre Heather, mientras cargaba a Red y Ashley.

Regresando al combate todo parecía que Heather tenía la ventaja, y de pronto se preparó para derrotar al Sceptile de Ash.

Es hora que que Sceptile muerda el polvo ¡Flareon terminemos con Colmillo de Fuego! – Ordeno Heather a su Flareon, que ya parecía terminar este primer combate, pero Ash ya había previsto que Heather atacaría.

¡No cantes victoria antes de tiempo! ¡Sceptile termina con Rayo Solar! – Volvió Ash a ordenar a Sceptile, que de inmediato el ataque dio en Flareon dejándolo fuera de combate.

Flareon…no – Dijo Heather al ver vencido a su Pokemón.

¡Flareon no puede continuar; la primera victoria es para el campeón Ash Ketchum! – Dijo el referee alzando la respectiva bandera de Ash.

Bien hecho Flareon, diste un buen espectáculo; te mereces un buen descanso – Dijo Heather a su Flareon mientras ella lo regresaba a su Pokebola.

¿Estás bien Sceptile? ¿Puedes continuar? Muy bien regresa te has ganado un buen descanso – Dijo Ash regresando de momento a Sceptile.

Me impresionas Ash, sin dudas eres el Maestro Pokemón del cual todos alardean por ahí – Dijo Heather elogiando a Ash.

Tu igual eres buena Heather, sin duda tienes talento – Dijo Ash devolviendo el cumplido.

Sigamos con la batalla, estoy que vengo con todo ¡Adelante Onix! – Dijo Heather mientras sacaba a su nuevo Pokemón al campo de Batalla.

¿Un Onix, eh? Bien ya se lo que hare ¡Vamos Totodile! – Dijo Ash mientras lanzaba su segunda Pokebola.

¿Totodile? ¿Ash usara a Totodile, después de muchos años? – Dijo Serena impresionada al ver que Ash usaría a Totodile.

Tranquila cariño, además es la hora de que Totodile brille tras muchos años – Dijo Ash mostrando su confianza a su esposa.

Si además Serena, Ash lo pensó bien, recuerda que los Pokemón de Agua como Totodile, son efectivos frente a Pokemón de Roca como Onix – Dijo Scott a Serena.

Es verdad, sin dudas Ash mejoro mucho con los años – Dijo Serena notando la astucia de Ash.

De vuelta en la arena, la batalla prosiguió como debía ser.

Totodile, confió en que lo harás genial, tu puedes amigo – Dijo Ash depositando su confianza en su Totodile.

Bien Ash, sigamos con el baile ¡Onix Lanzarrocas! – Ordeno de nueva cuenta Heather a Onix lanzando su ataque.

Totodile esquívalo, y usa Arañazo – Dijo Ash ordenando a su Totodile atacar, pero rápidamente el Onix de Heather lo esquivo.

¿Qué? Imposible, ese Onix es rápido – Dijo Scott al ver la velocidad del Onix.

Nuestro turno ¡Atácalo con Tacleada! – Dijo Heather a su Onix que ataco en directo a Totodile.

¡Totodile levántate! – Dijo Ash a su Totodile que se levantaba, para seguir siendo atacado por el Onix de Heather.

¡Onix ahora atácalo con Rocas sigilosas! – Volvió a ordenar Heather a Onix, y cuando estaba cerca del Totodile; Ash ejecuto su contraataque.

Es mi turno de contraatacar ¡Totodile Cuchillada! – Dijo Ash, en eso Totodile de último evito las rocas sigilosas de Onix, y fue directo a él y recibió el ataque de Totodile.

¡Onix! – Dijo Heather al ver atacado a su Onix.

Bien, sigue así Totodile – Volvió a ordenar Ash, mientras Totodile le seguía dando varias Cuchilladas consecutivas a Onix.

Cielos sí que Ash hace cada batalla interesante – Dijo Greta observando la batalla con emoción.

Sí que lo hace, sin dudas es el Maestro Pokemón – Dijo Noland reconociendo el talento de Ash.

¿Lo ven niños? Su papá es muy asombroso – Dijo Serena a sus hijos sobre su padre.

Mientras en la arena; Heather ya tenía planeada su estrategia.

¡No te rindas Onix! ¡Resiste! – Dijo Heather a su Onix.

Acabemos con esto Totodile ¡Chorro de agua! – Ordeno Ash a Totodile, pero Heather contraataco.

¡No vine de tan lejos para esto! ¡Coraza! – Ordeno Heather a su Onix que anulo el ataque de Totodile.

¿Qué? Bloqueo el Chorro de agua de Totodile – Dijo Ash sorprendido de que Heather se defienda.

¡No seré yo la que pierda! ¡Acabalo con Cola de hierro! – Dijo Heather y al momento Onix comenzó a atacar a Totodile.

¡Totodile! – Dijo Ash al ver a su Totodile atacado. Mientras algunos ases conversan sobre Heather.

Creo que Ash subestimo a Heather, esta chica es impresionante – Dijo Spencer.

Ya lo creo, ella sin duda tiene potencial, creo que ella podría… - Dijo Anabel, pero Serena rápidamente defendió a Ash.

¡Ash igualmente es poderoso! ¡Solo vean y miren, yo que he estado a su lado por años, sé que él es increíble cuando se esfuerza al máximo! Por eso confió en que el ganara – Dijo Serena que al principio se molestó, pero expresó su confianza en su esposo.

Volviendo a la batalla Onix seguía usando Cola de hierro contra Totodile, mientras el la evitaba como podía, en eso Ash alienta a su Pokemón.

¡No te rindas Totodile, tú puedes! – Dijo Ash animando a su Pokemón que evadía la Cola de hierro.

Tu persistencia es admirable Ash, pero esto tiene que acabar ¡Dale con Cola de hierro al máximo! – Volvió a ordenar Heather una última vez que le dio muy fuerte a Totodile, que lo dejo caído en el piso, y justo cuando el referee lo iba a declarar fuera de combate, el Pokemón se estaba levantado.

Miren eso, aun quiere pelear, impresionante – Dijo Tucker al ver a Totodile levantarse.

Ese Pokemón es tan persistente como su dueño – Dijo Anabel sobre Totodile.

Cierto, pero aun así, solo un ataque más y lo dejara fuera de combate – Dijo Lucy viendo la batalla.

Levántate Totodile, por favor – Dijo Serena mirando al Totodile levantarse.

¡Animo! ¡No te rindas Totodile! Sé que puedes hacerlo, sigue luchando – Dijo Ash a su Pokemón, y justo en ese instante Totodile comenzó a brillar.

¿Totodile? – Pregunto Ash al ver lo que pasaba.

Imposible ¿Acaso Totodile esta…? – Dijo Serena al ver a Totodile.

Si, créelo Serena, ya le llegó la hora a Totodile – Dijo Scott viendo lo que pasaba.

En eso Totodile creció, y era evidente estaba evolucionando después de muchos años que estuvo al lado de Ash finalmente logro conseguir su evolución, al desaparecer el brillo; se mostró que Totodile evoluciono en Croconaw.

¿Totodile evoluciono? – Dijo Serena la ver a Croconaw.

Totodile…ha evolucionado – Dijo Ash al ver a su Pokemón recién evolucionado.

¿Croconaw? – Dijo Heather sacando su Pokédex.

"_Croconaw, el Pokémon gran fauce y forma evolucionada de Totodile. Cuando muerde alguna cosa no la soltará hasta que se suelten sus colmillos, pero le crecen unos nuevos rápidamente"_ – Dijo la Pokédex de Heather sobre los Croconaw.

Totodile, perdón quise decir ¡Croconaw, lo has conseguido! ¡Lograste evolucionar después de muchos años juntos! – Dijo Ash muy emocionado al ver a su Totodile recién evolucionado en Croconaw.

Vaya, así que ese pequeño evoluciono al fin, esto se ha puesto más interesante – Dijo Heather que aun tenia deseos de pelear.

¿Croconaw? ¿Puedes continuar? Bien es ese caso ¡Cuchillada! – Ordeno Ash a su recién evolucionado Pokemón.

Bien, sigamos con el baile, ¡Onix usa Cola de hierro! – Volvió a ordenar Heather, pero sin dudas el recién evolucionado Croconaw resistió.

Bien Croconaw ¡Usa ahora Arañazo! – Ordeno Ash a Croconaw, y este al parecer le hizo mucho daño a Onix.

¡Onix no! – Dijo Heather con preocupación al ver a su Onix debilitado.

¡Ahora o nunca! Terminemos con Hidrobomba – Dijo Ash, mientras Croconaw lanzo su ataque que dejo fuera de combate a Onix.

Onix… - Dijo Heather al ver a su Pokemón vencido.

¡Onix no puede continuar, Croconaw gana! – Dijo el referee señalando la victoria de Ash y Croconaw.

¡Lo hicimos, eres asombroso Croconaw! – Dijo Ash felicitando a Croconaw.

Eres fantástico Onix, ahora descansa – Dijo Heather regresando a Onix a su Pokebola.

¿Quieres continuar Croconaw? – Pregunto Ash a Croconaw, y este le asintió.

Bien, bien; sin dudas estoy muy asombrada, mira que vencer a dos de mis Pokemón, pero a este dudo que le ganes ¡Ve Raichu! – Dijo Heather mientras lanzaba su tercera Pokebola.

¿Un Raichu?- Dijo Serena al ver el tercer Pokemón de Heather.

Bien, esto se pone interesante a cada momento; ¡Continuemos Heather! ¡Croconaw, usa Arañazo! – Dijo Ash a Croconaw reanudando la batalla.

Esquívalo y usa Coletazo – Ordeno Heather a su Raichu que ataco y golpeo a Croconaw.

¿Estás bien Croconaw? No nos rendiremos, usa Cola acua – Volvió Ash a la carga, pero Heather sabía que Croconaw estaba cansado después de enfrentar a Onix, así que contraataco.

Ni lo sueñes, usa Megapatada a todo lo que tienes – Ordeno Heather a su Raichu, que al momento no solo anulo el ataque de Croconaw, sino que lo dejo derribado.

¡Croconaw! – Dijo Ash al ver a Croconaw en el suelo.

¡Termínalo con Impactrueno! – Dijo Heather a Raichu que con ese ataque dejo fuera de combate a Croconaw.

Croconaw, no… - Dijo Ash al ver vencido a Croconaw.

¡Croconaw no puede continuar; Raichu es el ganador! – Dijo el referee anunciando la primera victoria de Heather en este combare.

¡Lo hicimos Raichu! – Dijo Heather festejando mientras cargaba a Raichu.

Bien hecho Croconaw, eres fantástico; ahora descansa – Dijo Ash mientras regresaba a Croconaw a su Pokebola.

Mientras con los demás; conversan sobre Heather y Ash.

Cielos, esa Heather es de temer, mira que yo la enfrente y me venció sin el más mínimo esfuerzo – Dijo Noland sobre Heather.

Sí que lo es, ella no da oportunidad de que la ataquen, pero Ash le está dando pelea – Dijo Tucker.

Aun así, ella es muy confiada sobre sus habilidades, eso le podría afectar o beneficiarla – Dijo Anabel.

Lo sé, ella se está poniendo seria, tengo ese presentimiento – Dijo Lucy mirando a Heather.

Igualmente Ash, sin dudas esta es una rival que está hecha a su nivel, el deberá mantenerse estoico si desea vencerla – Dijo Brandon sobre Ash.

Si hacía años que no veía entretenerse así a Ash, pero él no debe bajar la guardia – Dijo Scott, mientras con Serena sabía que Ash solo estaba calentando y que ya era hora de que peleara enserio.

¡Vamos Ash, tu puedes! ¡Animo! – Gritaba Serena animando a su esposo, pero por lo fuerte del grito asusto a los niños y estos empezaron a llorar.

Serena, tranquila, además ya los niños están llorando – Dijo Scott a Serena, notando a los niños.

Perdonen mis chiquitos, ya, ya; todo está bien – Dijo Serena calmando a Red y a Ashley que estaban llorando.

Mientras con Ash estaba planeando su nueva estrategia.

Bien, como es Raichu ya sé que Pokemón usare ¡Pikachu, ven aquí! – Dijo Ash llamando a Pikachu que estaba con Serena, y este entro en la arena para pelear.

¿Pikachu? Bien, esto se pone interesante a cada instante – Dijo Heather estando emocionada.

Sigamos con esta batalla Heather – Dijo Ash listo para el siguiente round.

Por mi adelante, sigamos con el baile – Dijo Heather preparándose para continuar la batalla.

"_La batalla entre Heather y Ash, ha sido explosiva hasta este momento; pero se ve que lo que sigue será más emocionante para ambos contrincantes ¿Cómo terminara la batalla? ¿Ash ganara? Solo les diré que….Esta historia continuara"._

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo por esta semana – Dijo FandeSerena.

Se ve que la próxima tendrá más acción, eso me gusta – Dijo Nagato.

¿Y sabremos si Ash gana o pierde? – Pregunto Sendai.

Lo sabremos la siguiente semana, no seas impaciente – Dijo Mutsu.

Pero, me desespera el suspenso – Dijo Sendai.

Nee-San cálmate – Dijo Jintsuu.

Y bueno ¿Naka-Chan nos podrías cantar algo? – Dijo FandeSerena.

¡Seguro! ¡Soy Naka-Chan! – Dijo Naka comenzando a bailar, mientras se ponía música.

Bueno, nos vemos la próxima vez – Dijo Nagato.

Adiós y cuídense – Dijo FandeSerena.

Y coman frutas y verduras – Dijo Mutsu.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos, aquí una vez más esta FandeSerena con otro capítulo de este fic que a muchos nos gusta, y de nuevo como siempre me acompañan Nagato y Mutsu, hola chicas – Dijo FandeSerena mientras saludaba a Nagato y Mutsu.

Hola a todos y la semana paso volando, y aquí estamos con otro capítulo más de esto – Dijo Nagato saludando a todos.

Hola lindos, aquí esta Mutsu, que semana – Dijo Mutsu saludando.

Y saben, esto se acerca a su recta final – Dijo FandeSerena.

Bueno, todo tiene un final – Dijo Nagato.

Qué triste, este fic me gusta mucho – Dijo Mutsu.

Si, además pronto volveré a la Universidad, así que Nagato cuento contigo para presentar el resto del fic – Dijo FandeSerena a Nagato.

Cuenta con nosotras – Dijo Mutsu.

Bien y como hoy no hay invitado, prosigamos con esta espectacular batalla – Dijo Nagato.

Adelante Mutsu, haz lo tuyo – Dijo FandeSerena.

Y este capítulo está empezando – Dijo Mutsu presentando el episodio.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 19: Ash vs. Heather II

En el capítulo anterior; Heather, la actual campeona de la región Kanto desafía a Ash Ketchum; el campeón de la Batalla de la Frontera, y hasta ahora Ash ha vencido a dos de los Pokemón de Heather; y ahora ella saca a su Raichu a la batalla contra el Pikachu de Ash ¿Qué pasara ahora en la batalla? Averigüemos…

Bien, como es Raichu ya sé que Pokemón usare ¡Pikachu, ven aquí! – Dijo Ash llamando a Pikachu que estaba con Serena, y este entro en la arena para pelear.

¿Pikachu? Bien, esto se pone interesante a cada instante – Dijo Heather estando emocionada.

Sigamos con esta batalla Heather – Dijo Ash listo para el siguiente round.

Por mi adelante, sigamos con el baile – Dijo Heather preparándose para continuar la batalla.

Mientras con Serena pensaba sobre la nueva estrategia de su esposo.

Ahora que lo recuerdo; Raichu es la evolución de Pikachu, pero bueno así de osado es Ash, lo conozco tanto que se cómo el piensa, bueno a ver cómo termina esto – Dijo Serena mirando a Ash, mientras ella cargaba a los mellizos.

De vuelta a la arena, era la hora del siguiente combate.

Bueno sigamos con esto Heather ¡Pikachu ataca con Embestida! – Ordeno Ash a su Pikachu, reanudando el combate.

Ven a mi Pikachu, ¡Raichu usa Cola de Hierro! – Ordeno Heather a su Raichu, pero Ash se había adelantado.

¡Pikachu, esquívala y usa Ataque rápido! – Ordeno Ash a su Pikachu que de inmediato golpeo al Raichu de Heather. Mientras con los demás comentaban sobre el Pikachu de Ash.

Ese pequeño siempre tiene poder – Dijo Noland viendo la batalla.

Créelo, pero igualmente el Raichu de Heather se ve que es fuerte, sin duda esta será una batalla muy pareja – Dijo Anabel viendo el combate.

Si, esa chica Heather tiene talento – Dijo Spencer.

Ella es literalmente una versión femenina de Ash – Dijo Greta viendo a Heather pelear.

Sin dudas, si ella lo deseara, sería una buena alumna de Ash, como una discípula – Dijo Scott sobre el potencial de Heather, igualmente Serena noto el gran potencial de la chica.

Scott tiene razón, ella seria sin dudas una gran alumna de Ash – Dijo Serena reconociendo el potencial y el talento de Heather.

Regresando a la batalla, el Raichu de Heather resistía todo lo que Pikachu le tiraba, en eso Ash vuelve a atacar.

Bien, sigamos Pikachu ¡Embestida! – Ordeno Ash a Pikachu, que cargo hacia el Raichu de Heather.

¡Rápido Raichu, contraataca con Megapatada! – Ordeno Heather a Raichu, que ataco a Pikachu y fue efectivo.

¡¿Pikachu; estas bien!? ¡Contraataca con Cola de Hierro! – Ordeno Ash a su Pikachu, pero Heather rápidamente respondió.

¡Raichu, tú también Cola de Hierro! – Rápidamente ordeno Heather a Raichu, y ambos ataques colisionaron levantando polvo en la arena.

¡Cielos! ¡Que poder tienen esos dos! – Dijo Brandon al ver la colisión.

Increíble – Dijo Tucker sorprendido.

¡Esto si es tener fuerza! – Dijo Greta impresionada del inmenso poder de los Pokemón. Mientras Serena les habla a los niños.

Miren bien, así de impresionante es papá cuando pelea, y quiero que sepan que él es mejor del mundo – Dijo Serena mientras les hablaba a sus hijos.

Regresando a la batalla, Raichu se preparó para el contraataque. Pero antes Ash elogio lo poderoso que es Raichu.

Ese Raichu tuyo Heather sin duda es muy fuerte, me impresionas – Dijo Ash elogiando a Heather.

Lo mismo digo de tu Pikachu, él es diferente a los que he visto – Dijo Heather sobre el Pikachu de Ash.

Si, él es más fuerte que un Pikachu ordinario, y además él es mi primer Pokemón que tuve cuando inicie mi aventura hace casi 12 años – Dijo Ash sobre su mejor amigo Pikachu.

¿Enserio? Igualmente Raichu fue mi primer Pokemón que capture cuando empecé mi viaje, y créeme que es muy fuerte – Dijo Heather sobre su compañero.

Que pequeño es el mundo ¿No crees? Bueno continuemos con esto si te parece bien – Dijo Ash.

Adelante ¡Raichu usa Megapatada! – Ordeno otra vez Heather a Raichu.

Pikachu ¡Usa Electrobola! – Ordeno Ash a Pikachu que ejecuto su ataque y le dio a Raichu, pero al parecer no le causó daños.

Nada mal Ash, nada mal; pero esta es una verdadera Electrobola ¡Raichu Electrobola! – Ordeno Heather a su Raichu que preparo su Electrobola, con solo verla se veía que tenía mucha energía.

Pikachu cuidado, se ve que esa Electrobola tiene mucho poder, esquívala con… - Dijo Ash a su Pikachu, pero antes de hacer algo Heather ataco.

¡Muy tarde Ash! ¡Acabalo Raichu! – Ordeno Heather a su Raichu que lanzo el ataque a Pikachu que le dio a su objetivo, dejándolo en el suelo, en eso todos se quedan petrificados.

¡Pikachu, levántate por favor! – Rogaba Serena a Pikachu que estaba caído.

Por favor Pikachu no te rindas, levántate – Dijo Ash rogando a su Pikachu levantarse.

Es inútil Ash, esa Electrobola iba con todo, dudo que Pikachu se levante después de eso – Dijo Heather masticando su habitual goma de mascar y haciendo una bomba.

Por favor Pikachu sigue luchando – Dijo Ash a su Pikachu que aún seguía en el suelo.

En eso Pikachu muy lentamente se estaba comenzando a levantar.

Pikachu, sigue luchando – Dijo Serena a Pikachu mientras se levantaba.

Eso amigo, sigue luchando, demuéstrale lo fuerte que eres – Dijo Ash a Pikachu que ya estaba de pie.

Vaya, vaya. Esto es impresionante, a pesar del daño Pikachu logro levantarse, y eso que cuando otros Pokemón recibían la Electrobola de Raichu, ya no se levantaban y enseguida ganaba ¿O me equivoco Lucy? – Dijo Heather mirando a Lucy.

No nos subestimes Heather, aún tenemos mucho que dar ¿Cierto Pikachu? – Dijo Ash a Pikachu que de inmediato le asintió.

Ni tú me subestimes a mi Ash ¡Raichu usa Atactrueno! – Ordeno Heather a su Raichu, que Pikachu esquivo, lo cual preparo a Ash para el siguiente ataque.

Bien hecho Pikachu, ahora ¡Usa Trueno! – Ordeno Ash a su Pikachu que asesto en Raichu, lo cual comenzó a agotarlo.

¡Raichu! – Dijo Heather al ver a Raichu comenzándose a cansar.

Pikachu ahora usa ¡Tacleada de voltios! – Ordeno Ash a Pikachu que comenzó a cargar contra Raichu.

¡Raichu también usa Tacleada de voltios! – Ordeno también Heather a su Raichu.

En eso ambos Pokemón cargaba uno contra otro, y en eso chocaron entre si mientras usando su habilidad se empujaban, mientras probaban que ambos Pokemón eran realmente poderosos.

Mantente así Pikachu – Dijo Ash a su Pikachu que forcejeaba con el Raichu de Heather.

No te dejes vencer Raichu – Dijo Heather a su Raichu, mientras que en ese entonces Pikachu acumulo más poder lo cual, estaba tomando ventaja ante el Raichu de Heather.

¡Eso Pikachu, dale con todo! – Dijo Ash al ver que su Pikachu estaba tomando la ventaja contra Raichu.

¿Qué? ¡Raichu, mantente a la defensiva! – Ordeno Heather desesperada a Raichu.

¡Sigue así Pikachu! – Dijo Ash manteniéndose en su ataque.

Mientras con Pikachu, gano suficiente poder para vencer a Raichu y dejarlo débil.

¡Raichu, levántate! – Dijo Heather a Raichu que ya estaba cansado.

Es nuestro ¡Pikachu acabalo con Impactrueno! – Ordeno Ash una última vez a Pikachu, con ese último ataque vasto para darle la victoria a Ash en esta ronda del duelo.

¡Raichu, no! – Dijo Heather al ver vencido a su Raichu.

¡Raichu no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Ash! – Dijo el referee anunciando la victoria de Ash.

Mientras con los demás ases y Serena con sus hijos comentaban lo poderoso que es Ash.

¡Cielos, ese Ash se ha vuelto muy poderoso con los años! – Dijo Tucker admirando a Ash.

Sí que lo es, sin dudas Ash no se la está poniendo fácil a Heather – Dijo Lucy.

Supongo que Ash no alardeaba cuando se volvió Maestro Pokemón, es sin dudas un buen guerrero – Dijo Greta.

Si lo es, yo que he estado mucho años a su lado, puedo asegurarles que él es el mejor – Dijo Serena expresando su confianza de muchos años en Ash.

Regresando a la arena; Heather habia devuelto a Raichu, por lo que estaba lista para lo último, y como reflejo a su confiada habilidad, guardo lo mejor de sus Pokemón para el final.

Bien, bien; señor Ash Ketchum, es el primer rival desde que inicie mi viaje que me pone en una situación así, pero es la hora de sacar lo mejor de mi arsenal – Dijo Heather sacando su última Pokebola.

¿Pikachu, puedes continuar? – Dijo Ash a Pikachu, y este solo le asintió.

¡Es la hora del último Round! ¡Sal a la acción; Charizard! – Dijo Heather sacando su último Pokemón, su fiel e invencible Charizard.

¿Un Charizard? – Dijo Serena al ver el último Pokemón de Heather.

¡Vamos a acabarlo Pikachu! – Dijo Ash listo para combatir, pero Heather tenía algo más que usar.

Pero antes de comenzar… elevaremos el nivel – Dijo Heather sacando de su mochila lo que era un Mega-Aro.

¿Eso es un Mega-Aro? – Dijo Serena al ver el Mega-Aro de Heather.

Ahora… ¡Vamos Mega Charizard X! – Dijo Heather que en el acto activo la Charizardita X, y al instante el Charizard Mega evoluciono en Mega Charizard X.

Bien Pikachu, no te olvides que ya has vencido a Mega evoluciones en el pasado, así que mantente firme amigo – Dijo Ash animando a su compañero Pokemón.

Sabes Ash; eres un gran rival, sin dudas eres un excelente entrenador y mi mayor reto que he tenido en mis casi 12 años de vida, gracias – Dijo Heather agradeciendo a Ash.

Gracias Heather, igual admito que para ser joven eres una chica con mucho talento – Dijo Ash a la joven Heather.

¿Seguimos con esta batalla? – Pregunto Heather a Ash.

Adelante, esto es más interesante, ¡Pikachu usa Electrobola! – Ordeno Ash que reanudo la batalla.

Esquívalo; y usa onda de calor – Ordeno Heather a su Mega Charizard, pero Pikachu lo esquivo y se preparó para el contraataque.

Bien hecho Pikachu, ahora ¡Cola de Hierro! – Volvió a ordenar Ash a Pikachu, y el ataque golpeo a Mega Charizard.

¿Estás bien? Ahora ataca con Furia dragón – Ordeno Heather a su Mega Charizard, pero de nuevo el Pikachu de Ash estaba a la defensiva.

Mantente así Pikachu, ahora usa ¡Tacleada de voltios! – Ordeno Ash, que de inmediato se lanzó a contraatacar, y le dio de lleno a Mega Charizard.

¡Charizard! ¡Usa Cuchillada! – Ordeno Heather a su Charizard, mientras con Pikachu lo esquivo de último momento.

Bien hecho, ahora usa Cola de Hierro una vez más – Volvió a ordenar Ash a su Pikachu.

Esquívalo, y ahora usa Llamarada – Ordeno Heather, pero de nuevo Pikachu esquivo el ataque de Mega Charizard X.

Mientras con los Ases comentan la estrategia de Ash.

Ahora Ash paso a la defensiva – Dijo Noland viendo el combate.

Sí, pero sin duda conociéndolo estará preparando alguna estrategia para vencer a Mega Charizard – Dijo Lucy notando el estilo de Ash.

Si, esa chica Heather es muy poderosa, hasta sé que esto se escuchara raro pero; ella es como una versión mujer de Ash – Dijo Greta notando a Heather en su estilo de combate.

Si lo es, pero sin duda el que tenga un Pokemón poderoso no la hace invencible – Dijo Brandon

Mientras con Serena piensa sobre la batalla con Mega Charizard.

Aún recuerdo cuando Pikachu se enfrentó al Mega Lucario de Corelia hace ya muchos años, sin duda él está tomando una estrategia diferente, pero sé que el ganara; créanlo Red y Ashley, su padre es un gran entrenador – Dijo Serena notando la estrategia de Ash y hablándole a sus hijos.

Mientras volviendo al campo de batalla; Ash cambio de estar a la defensiva a pasar a la ofensiva.

Bien Pikachu, pasemos a la ofensiva ¡Usa de nuevo Tacleada de voltios! – Dijo Ash volviendo a ordenar a Pikachu, que cargo contra Mega Charizard X.

Perfecto, así me gusta ven por mi Pikachu; Usa Nitrocarga – Ordeno Heather a su Mega Charizard que cargo contra Pikachu, y por el impacto de los ataques causo una explosión.

¡Charizard! – Dijo Heather al ver la explosión.

¿Estás bien Pikachu? – Pregunto Ash a su Pikachu.

Al disiparse el humo; vieron como los Pokemón seguían de pie.

Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro – Ordeno Ash a su Pikachu, pero sin dudas ya estaba cansándose.

Charizard usa Lanzallamas – Dijo Heather a su Pokemón, que si bien Pikachu evito el ataque, pero sin duda hizo que lo pusiera para otro ataque.

¡Pikachu cuidado! – Dijo Serena con preocupación al ver lo que iba a suceder.

Ahora usa ¡Golpe de Fuego! – Ordeno Heather a su Pokemón que ataco y el efecto fue mucho en Pikachi que ya resentía el cansancio.

¡Pikachu! – Dijo Ash al ver a Pikachu.

Y es hora de que caiga el telón para Pikachu, acabalo con Garra dura – Dijo Heather que de inmediato su Pokemón utilizo su habilidad, y con eso Pikachu quedo fuera de combate.

Pikachu… - Dijo Serena al ver vencido a Pikachu.

¡Pikachu, no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Heather! – Dijo el referee anunciando a victoria de Heather.

¡Si lo hicimos! ¡Eres el mejor! – Dijo Heather mientras abrazaba a Mega Charizard.

Lo hiciste genial amigo, pero ahora descansa – Dijo Ash mientras sostenía a un cansado Pikachu.

Mientras con Serena piensa sobre Heather.

Heather es un hueso duro de roer, pero Ash ganara este combate, tengo mucha confianza que lo hará – Dijo Serena pensando sobre Heather y su marido.

Regresando con Ash, ya estaba listo para la fase final de este combate.

Bien, es la hora de terminar este combate, ¡Sal Sceptile! – Dijo Ash volviendo a sacar a Sceptile.

¿Otra vez Sceptile? Bueno no importa, igualmente ya este combate es mío – Dijo Heather mostrándose muy confiada del poder de su Mega Charizard X.

No tan rápido Heather, es la hora de que yo también eleve el nivel de esta batalla, ahora Sceptile – Dijo Ash con un mega aro que tenía una Sceptilita, y en el acto este evoluciono en Mega Sceptile.

Increíble, usara un Mega – Dijo Serena viendo a Mega Sceptile.

Bien, bien; se ve que esta batalla ya tomo un ritmo diferente, eso me gusta – Dijo Heather que le pareció emocionante el reto.

Vamos Mega Sceptile, es hora de acabar con esto – Dijo Ash, mientras Mega Sceptile cargaba contra Mega Charizard X.

"_Ahora esta batalla ha tomado su último round, ¿Ash ganara la batalla? O ¿Heather se coronara como la nueva Cerebro de la frontera? Solo les diré que no se pierdan el desenlace."_

Bien ahora la batalla ha llegado a la última parte, espero que Ash gane – Dijo Mutsu esperanzada.

Si, bueno chicas, ya es hora de que graben lo que les toca en la serie – Dijo FandeSerena a Nagato y Mutsu.

Así es – Dijo Nagato.

Pues les deseo suerte, y espero verlas en acción – Dijo FandeSerena a las chicas.

Y tu suerte en los estudios – Dijo Nagato.

Gracias, y ustedes no se pierdan la continuación del fic – Dijo FandeSerena.

Nos vemos pronto – Dijo Mutsu despidiéndose.

Volveremos a vernos próximamente – Dijo Nagato mientras salía de la guarida con FandeSerena y Mutsu.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

¿Estas segura que es aquí? – Pregunto una chica afuera de la guarida de FandeSerena.

Si, ya estuve aquí la vez pasada – Dijo otra chica.

Ya encontré la llave – Dijo otra chica abriendo la puerta y entrando con las demás en la guarida.

Y bienvenidas a la guarida; Kaga-San, Fubuki-San – Dijo la chica que no era otra que Akagi.

Si ya estuve aquí, hace unas semanas, que descuidado tiene FandeSerena este lugar – Dijo Kaga notando el lugar lleno de polvo.

Pero bueno, hagamos lo que nos pidió Nagato-San, ¿De acuerdo? – Sugirió Fubuki a Kaga y a Akagi. Posteriormente tomaron sus lugares en el escritorio.

Empecemos con esto – Dijo Kaga.

Y bueno, como FandeSerena-San, Nagato-San y Mutsu-San; no se encuentran por una temporada aquí estamos en sus lugares; Soy Fubuki – Dijo Fubuki presentándose a la audiencia.

Ustedes ya me conocen, Soy Akagi – Dijo Akagi saludando a la audiencia.

Y yo soy Kaga, espero la pasen bien – Dijo Kaga saludando a todos.

Bueno chicas, como nos pidió Nagato-San y Mutsu-San, nos encargaremos de lo que resta del fic – Dijo Fubuki.

Y bueno tenemos permitido hacer lo que sea aquí – Dijo Akagi muy feliz.

Está bien, pero antes presentemos el capítulo ¿Les parece bien? – Sugirió Kaga a Fubuki y Akagi.

Y bueno chicos, aquí tenemos el capítulo nuevo de este fic que a muchos le gusta – Dijo Fubuki.

Esto está comenzando – Dijo Akagi presentando el capítulo.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 20: Ash vs. Heather III

En el capítulo anterior; Heather ha logrado hacer mucho en la batalla contra Ash, al vencer a Pikachu con su Mega Charizard X, y ahora Ash ha sacado a su Mega Sceptile para la última parte de la pelea ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Ash ganara o lo hará Heather? Averigüemos…

Bien, es la hora de terminar este combate, ¡Sal Sceptile! – Dijo Ash volviendo a sacar a Sceptile.

¿Otra vez Sceptile? Bueno no importa, igualmente ya este combate es mío – Dijo Heather mostrándose muy confiada del poder de su Mega Charizard X.

No tan rápido Heather, es la hora de que yo también eleve el nivel de esta batalla, ahora Sceptile – Dijo Ash con un mega aro que tenía una Sceptilita, y en el acto este evoluciono en Mega Sceptile.

Increíble, usara un Mega – Dijo Serena viendo a Mega Sceptile.

Bien, bien; se ve que esta batalla ya tomo un ritmo diferente, eso me gusta – Dijo Heather que le pareció emocionante el reto.

Vamos Mega Sceptile, es hora de acabar con esto – Dijo Ash, mientras Mega Sceptile cargaba contra Mega Charizard X.

Esa es la actitud Ash, ¡Usa Onda de calor! – Ordeno Heather reanudando la batalla.

¡Contraataca con Tormenta de hojas! – Dijo Ash comenzando su ofensiva.

¡Esquívalo, y ahora usa Furia Dragón! – Ordeno Heather a su Pokemón que al inicio golpeo al Pokemón de Ash, pero al parecer no le causó daños.

¿Está bien? – Pregunto Ash a su Mega Sceptile, y este le asintió - Perfecto ahora usa Hojas navaja – Dijo Ash volviendo atacar al Mega Charizard de Heather, pero él se defendió.

Bien hecho, Ahora cocinémoslo con Llamarada – Dijo Heather lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

No dejes que te toque, usa Tijera X – Ordeno Ash a su Mega Sceptile cuyo ataque pareció darle al Mega Charizard.

Mientras todos los ases y Serena conversan sobre la fase final de la batalla.

Ahora ya estamos en el clímax de la batalla – Dijo Noland viendo la batalla.

Sí que lo es, esto es una gran batalla – Dijo Tucker admirando la gran batalla.

¡Es el duelo de los titanes! – Dijo Greta emocionada por la intensidad de la batalla.

Ash me impresiona mucho, pero esa Heather es realmente fuerte, esta es una batalla digna de recordar – Dijo Brandon admirando la pelea.

Puede que sea así, pero Heather es muy confiada de sí misma, eso podría volverse en su contra – Dijo Spencer notando a Heather,

Lo mismo digo, aunque tiene estrategia, lo de ser confiada le puede ser una desventaja más que una ventaja – Dijo Lucy compartiendo el comentario de Spencer.

Sí, pero aún falta para ver quién gana, solo disfrutemos el espectáculo – Dijo Scott manteniéndose calmado.

Ash ganara esta batalla lo sé, el dará lo mejor de sí y la ganara – Pensaba Serena muy confiada en las habilidades de su esposo.

Volviendo a la batalla Heather tenía aún más que dar, y si ella estaba lista para lo que seguía.

No llegue de tan lejos para perder aquí ¡Usa Erupción! – Ordeno Heather a su Mega Charizard lanzándose de nuevo a atacar a Ash.

Ni lo sueñes, ¡Usa Balas semilla! – Ordeno Ash a su Mega Sceptile, cuyo ataque freno al Mega Charizard X de Heather.

¡Charizard, no! – Dijo Heather preocupada por su Charizard.

¡Ahora usa Tormenta de hojas! – Volvió a ordenar Ash a Mega Sceptile, pero Heather se defendió.

No me rendiré, no sin darte pelea ¡Charizard usa Ala de acero! – Dijo Heather volviendo a la carga, y esta vez el ataque golpeo a Mega Sceptile.

¡Sceptile! – Dijo Ash al ver atacado a su Mega Sceptile.

¡Síguelo atacando! – Volvió a ordenar Heather a su Mega Charizard que siguió atacando con Ala de acero a Mega Sceptile.

¡No te des por vencido, resiste! – Dijo Ash animando a su Pokemón, mientras con Serena animaba al Pokemón de su marido.

¡Sigue luchando Sceptile! ¡Tú puedes! – Dijo Serena animando a Mega Sceptile para seguir peleando.

¡Acabémoslo con Anillo ígneo! – Ordeno Heather que hizo que Charizard se lanzara a atacar contra Mega Sceptile, pero Ash se preparó para defenderse.

¡No me pondré contra las cuerdas! ¡Usa Rayo Solar! – Ordeno Ash a Mega Sceptile que hizo que el ataque comenzara a debilitar a Mega Charizard X.

¡Ya lo tiene! – Dijo Serena con mucha emoción que le fue transmitida a los mellizos.

¡No tan rápido Ash! ¡No perderé! ¡Usa Garra Dragón! – Ordeno Heather usando la habilidad de Mega Charizard X.

¡Ni yo lo hare! ¡Terminemos la fiesta con Rayo Solar a toda potencia! – Ordeno Ash como el último ataque de Mega Sceptile.

En eso ambos Pokemón chocan sus ataques y como resultado salió una gran explosión seguida de una columna de humo, dejando a todos impresionados.

¡Impresionante! – Dijo Brandon al ver la explosión.

¡Sientan el poder de los Pokemón! – Dijo Greta con mucha emoción de la batalla.

¡Por Arceus, que gran poder! – Dijo Spencer contemplando la arena.

¡Válgame, Ash es realmente fuerte! – Dijo Noland admirando las capacidades de Ash.

Pero igualmente Heather lo es, ella es de temer – Dijo Lucy, sabiendo lo temible que es Heather a la hora de una batalla.

¿Pero quién fue el ganador? ¿Ash? O ¿Fue Heather? – Dijo Tucker esperando ver al ganador del duelo.

Si, además si Heather gana aun Ash tiene un Pokemón para seguir peleando, pero si Heather pierde Ash ganara este combate – Dijo Scott sobre la situación de los contendientes.

Ash…tú puedes, yo y nuestros hijos lo sabemos, tu eres el mejor – Pensaba Serena, mientras esperaba que el humo se disipara.

Mientras con Ash y Heather, estaban esperando con una gran tensión por el resultado de esta batalla; y cuando el humo se disipo aun los Pokemón se mantenían de pie, aunque cansados.

¡Charizard! – Dijo Heather viendo aun de pie a su Mega Charizard.

¡No te des por vencido, sigue peleando! – Dijo Ash a su Mega Sceptile.

¡Este es mi último ataque! ¡Acabalo con Garra Dura! – Dijo Heather ordenando por última vez a su Pokemón.

¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Usa Pararrayos! – Ordeno Ash a Mega Sceptile usando su habilidad.

Y al instante ambos Pokemón chocan entre si dejando una pausa para ver quien quedo de pie, sin dudas el suspenso se sentía en el aire, pero tras unos segundos, Mega Charizard X cayó al suelo vencido dando por terminada esta batalla.

Charizard… - Dijo Heather incrédula e impresionada al ver a su Pokemón más poderoso derrotado.

¡Charizard no puede continuar! ¡La victoria en este combate es para Ash Ketchum; que aún conserva el título de _"Cerebro de la frontera"_! – Dijo el árbitro anunciando la victoria de Ash contra Heather.

¡Ganamos Sceptile! ¡Eres el mejor! – Dijo Ash muy feliz mientras abrazaba a Sceptile, y luego a la celebración se le unieron los demás ases, Scott, su esposa Serena y sus hijos.

¡Felicidades muchacho, eres asombroso! – Dijo Spencer felicitando a Ash por su victoria.

¡Muchas felicidades Ash! – Dijo Noland felicitando a Ash.

¡Chico eres totalmente fuera de serie! – Dijo Tucker felicitando a Ash.

¡Siempre haces que me impresione Ash! ¡Eres todo un campeón! – Dijo Lucy dándole a Ash sus felicitaciones.

¡Esa fue una batalla titánica, gracias por el espectáculo Ash! – Dijo Greta muy feliz por la victoria de Ash.

¡Increíble! ¡Siempre supe que ganarías! – Dijo Anabel felicitando a Ash.

¡Como siempre Ash, lo hiciste genial! ¡Me llenas de orgullo! – Dijo Brandon mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

Muchas felicitaciones Ash, sin dudas eres el mejor entrenador que he visto en mi vida – Dijo Scott felicitando a Ash.

Gracias a todos, sin dudas esta batalla fue asombrosa – Dijo Ash devolviendo los cumplidos de los ases y de Scott.

En eso se acercó Serena cargando a sus hijos, entonces él se acercó a su familia y los abrazo.

Muchas felicidades cariño, siempre haces que me impresione de ti, desde que nos conocemos ya hace 15 años – Dijo Serena felicitando a su esposo.

Gracias mi cielo, pero sin dudas tu siempre me has acompañado en todas mis aventuras desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, tu siempre eres mi inspiración para ganar, tú y nuestros niños – Dijo Ash a su esposa, a la que beso en los labios y después cargo a Ashley.

De vuelta con Heather, con una expresión de derrota devolvió a su Charizard a su Pokébola.

Regresa Charizard…lo siento mucho…soy una terrible entrenadora…me confié y perdí…soy una perdedora – Dijo Heather cabizbaja mientras sostenía la Pokébola de Charizard, y a punto de llorar. Pero Ash la escucho y hablo.

¡Eso no es verdad, Heather! – Dijo Ash alzando la voz a Heather.

¿Eh? – Dijo Heather al oír a Ash.

Eso no es verdad, tu eres una buena entrenadora, me diste una excelente batalla; por eso no debes sentirte así – Dijo Ash expresando lo mucho que se divirtió luchando contra Heather.

¿Enserio, señor Ketchum? – Dijo Heather sorprendida.

Si, eres asombrosa, tienes talento, tienes potencial y si tú quieres puedes ser una grandiosa entrenadora – Dijo Ash a Heather.

En ese instante después de escuchar a Ash; Heather reflexiono sobre lo que le dijo Ash, entonces ella se secó sus lágrimas, camino hacia donde él estaba, se arrodillo y le hizo una petición.

Ash…gracias a ti por esta emocionante batalla, sin dudas eres un poderoso maestro Pokemón, y por eso tengo algo que pedirte – Dijo Heather arrodillada ante Ash.

¿Qué deseas? – Pregunto Ash a Heather.

Yo deseo que me enseñes a ser una buena entrenadora para ser una Maestra Pokemón como lo eres tu; por eso ¡Quiero ser tu aprendiz! – Dijo Heather a Ash, que sorprendió a todos, en eso Ash toma su decisión.

Te advierto que el entrenamiento no será fácil, pero con esfuerzo podrás alcanzar tu meta – Dijo Ash a Heather.

Si, y hare mi mejor esfuerzo – Dijo Heather animada.

¡De acuerdo te entrenare adecuadamente! – Dijo Ash aceptando a Heather como su alumna.

Muchas gracias, maestro – Dijo Heather haciendo una reverencia a Ash. En eso habla Serena.

¿Ash estás seguro, de ser el maestro de Heather? – Pregunto Serena a Ash sobre el asunto de Heather.

Tranquila mi cielo, todo saldrá bien, además cuando los niños crezcan necesitaremos ayuda, y que mejor que una niñera, para cuando tengamos que ausentarnos – Dijo Ash convenciendo a Serena.

Supongo que tienes razón Ash, bienvenida Heather – Dijo Serena convencida a Ash y dándole la bienvenida a Heather al clan Ketchum.

Muchas gracias, señora Ketchum – Dijo Heather a Serena que le causo vergüenza.

Mejor llámame Serena ¿Si? – Dijo Serena a Heather.

Después de la batalla; Ash, Serena, los niños y Heather dejaron la Batalla de la Frontera y volvieron a Pueblo Paleta donde fueron recibidos por los padres de Ash.

¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Volvimos! – Dijo Ash entrando en su casa tras no estar ahí por 2 meses enteros.

Bienvenidos de vuelta – Dijo Delia a su hijo y su nuera.

Bienvenidos – Dijo Blake a los recién llegados.

Ya los echábamos de menos – Dijo Ash abrazando a sus padres.

Hola suegros, ya hemos vuelto – Dijo Serena saludando a sus suegros.

Hola Serena – Dijo Blake saludando a su nuera.

Ya los extrañábamos mucho, mis pequeñitos – Dijo Delia mientras cargaba a sus nietos Red y Ashley, y en ese momento Blake noto la presencia de Heather.

¿Y quién es esa chica? – Pregunto Blake sobre Heather.

Ah sí, no los he presentado; mamá, papá les presento a Heather, ella es mi aprendiz – Dijo Ash a sus padres sobre Heather.

¿Aprendiz? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Delia y Blake sobre Heather.

Un placer conocerlos, soy Heather, la alumna de Ash, ¿Y ustedes deben ser los padres de mi maestro? – Dijo Heather saludando educadamente a los padres de su maestro.

Un placer conocerla – Dijo Delia a Heather.

Bueno, supongo que después de tan largo viaje ¿Tendrán hambre? – Dijo Blake a la familia, y en ese instante rugieron los estómagos de Ash, Serena y Heather.

Si papá, vaya que la tenemos – Dijo Ash mientras tenía las manos sobre su estómago.

Bueno, pues ya es la hora de cenar chicos – Dijo Blake y en ese momento fueron al comedor y cenaron apaciblemente.

Paso el tiempo, y Ash se esforzaba por entrenar a Heather adecuadamente y si ella daba lo mejor de sí para mostrarle a su maestro lo que podía hacer, y si pasaban los meses y ella progresaba asombrosamente; y al fin tras 8 meses de entrenamiento ella ya estaba lista para su nuevo reto, vencer en la Liga Pokemón de la región Hoenn. Un día Heather le comunico a Ash su decisión.

¿Entonces Heather, te iras a competir en Hoenn? – Dijo Ash a su alumna.

Así es maestro, creo que ya estoy lista para esa región – Dijo Heather muy animada a su maestro.

Bueno pues te deseo mucha suerte Heather, y recuerda lo que te enseñe – Dijo Ash a su alumna.

No lo olvidare maestro, tus enseñanzas me han hecho más fuerte – Dijo Heather tomando su mochila.

Adiós Heather y cuídate – Dijo Serena despidiéndose de Heather.

Gracias Serena, los extrañare mucho; Red y Ashley – Dijo Heather a Serena, y se acercó para despedirse de los mellizos Ketchum.

Nos vemos Heather y mucha suerte en tu nuevo viaje – Dijo Ash despidiendo a su alumna que partió a su nuevo viaje.

Más tarde ese día Ash y Serena estaban relajados y ya había pasado un tiempo tratando de enseñar a sus hijos a hablar, así que seguían intentándolo.

Vamos mi pequeña di _"Papá"_, adelante tu puedes hacerlo – Decía Ash mientras alentaba a Ashley.

Adelante hijo di _"Mamá"_, vamos tu puedes hacerlo – Decía Serena animando a Red. Y en ese instante sucedió lo que tanto esperaban.

M..a…mamá – Decía la pequeña Ashley sus primeras palabras.

¿Ashley? ¿Enserio dijiste mamá? - Decía Serena sorprendida. Y en ese instante se escuchó otra vocecita.

P…pa…pa…papá – Decía el pequeño Red sus primeras palabras a los oídos de su sorprendido padre.

¡Serena, escúchalos, ya aprendieron a hablar! ¡Ya aprendieron a hablar! Estoy tan feliz – Dijo Ash con una inmensa alegría por sus hijos.

Yo igual Ash, nuestros niños ya están creciendo, sin dudas ellos serán unos niños muy especiales – Dijo Serena teniendo grandes expectativas en sus hijos.

Sin dudas momentos como estos eras dignos de admirar, y para Ash eran muy satisfactorios vivirlos con su amada esposa y sus hijos.

(5 años después)

Nos encontramos en pueblo Paleta donde es una agradable mañana de verano, el clima es perfecto y en la casa de los Ketchum se nota la paz; Ash se encuentra afuera entrenando con Pikachu y algunos de sus otros Pokemón, mientras con Serena está en la cocina preparando el desayuno, cuando llama a su esposo.

¡Ash querido, es hora de desayunar! – Dijo Serena llamando a Ash desde la cocina.

¡Ya voy cielo! – Dijo Ash que entro en la casa y abrazo a su esposa, tal y como solía hacerlo siempre, suavemente de la cintura.

Se ve que despertaste con energías – Dijo Serena, que le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

Si, además sé que Heather viene de visita después de participar en la Liga de Unova – Dijo Ash a Serena, mientras le besaba la frente.

Qué bueno, ya deseo verla – Dijo Serena.

Si, además a ellos les gustara volver a verla, y sé que ella igual los extraña– Dijo Ash sobre su alumna.

Hablando de ellos, ¿Podrías llamarlos, para que bajen a desayunar? – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Seguro cariño ¡Red, Ashley; bajen a desayunar! – Dijo Ash llamando a sus hijos, y en eso se oían pasos desde las escaleras y en pijamas, y los mellizos que ya tenían 6 años habían llegado a la cocina y se notaba su crecimiento.

Buenos días niños – Saludaba Serena a sus hijos.

Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá – Saludaba Red a sus padres.

Buenos días…mami y papi – Decía Ashley a sus padres, aun estando algo dormida.

Buenos días hijos ¿Durmieron bien? – Dijo Ash saludando a sus hijos.

Si papá – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley.

Muy bien niños, ahora siéntense que ya vamos a desayunar – Dijo Serena a sus hijos que en ese momento se sentaron en la mesa y la familia comenzó a desayunar.

Mientras la familia desayunaba, Heather que había vuelto de Unova, entro en la casa.

Hola maestro – Dijo Heather de 17 años saludando a su maestro.

Hola Heather, bienvenida de vuelta – Dijo Ash saludando a su alumna.

Tiempo de no vernos Heather – Dijo Serena saludando a la alumna de su esposo.

¡Heather! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley, porque ambos querían a Heather.

Hola niños – Dijo Heather saludando a los mellizos.

Bueno siéntate Heather, ¿Gustas desayunar? – Dijo Serena a Heather.

Si gracias, muero de hambre – Dijo Heather tomando asiento.

Y mientras desayunaban ella habla de cómo le fue en la Liga de Unova.

Y pues aunque no quede campeona, quede en segundo lugar de la liga – Dijo Heather sobre su experiencia en Unova.

Bueno, lo que importa es que diste lo mejor de ti, y no te rendiste tan fácilmente – Dijo Ash a su alumna.

Tal y como me has enseñado maestro – Dijo Heather con modestia a su maestro.

Eso me gusta mucho Heather – Dijo Serena.

Y bueno niños, apúrense que hoy iremos al laboratorio del tío Gary – Dijo Ash dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

Si papi – Dijo Ashley mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su padre al que ella adoraba.

Claro, no daremos prisa papá – Dijo Red igualmente feliz a su padre.

"_Y bueno así es la vida para esta querida familia, pero aún falta más historia" Así que sigan atentos por que "Esta historia continuara"._

Y bueno amigos, ese fue el capítulo 20 de este fic, esperemos les haya gustado – Dijo Fubuki a la audiencia.

Gracias a todos por asistir – Dijo Akagi a la audiencia, mientras comía unos sándwiches.

Recuerden, no olviden dejar su comentario para que el fic mejore, ahora que está entrando en su recta final, gracias a todos por su preferencia – Dijo Kaga.

Nos vemos, pronto – Dijo Fubuki despidiéndose.

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno chicas, ya la semana paso y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo; hola soy Fubuki – Dijo Fubuki presentándose.

Buenas tardes, soy Kaga; espero que este fic siga mejorando – Dijo Kaga.

Y bueno como siempre, esperemos que les guste – Dijo Akagi.

Supongo chicas, que es la hora de que presentemos al invitado de la semana – Dijo Fubuki a Kaga y Akagi.

Así es Fubuki-San – Dijo Akagi asintiendo.

Con nosotras tenemos a; Yuudachi y a Mutsuki – Dijo Kaga presentando a las invitadas.

Hola Fubuki-Chan, Akagi-San, Kaga-San – Dijo Mutsuki saludando.

Buenas Fubuki-Chan, senpais; así que aquí es donde han estado "poi" – Dijo Yuudachi.

Si aquí, es hoy fueron invitadas para ver un capítulo más de una linda historia – Dijo Fubuki.

Y si chicas, esto está empezando – Dijo Akagi desde la cocina.

Aquí tenemos el capítulo de la semana, disfrútenlo – Dijo Kaga.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 21: Una familia feliz

Ya han pasado 5 años en la familia Ketchum; y todo es felicidad para Ash y Serena, junto a sus mellizos Red y Ashley Ketchum, pero pronto la alegría aumentara en casa…

Y bueno niños, apúrense que hoy iremos al laboratorio del tío Gary – Dijo Ash dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

Si papi – Dijo Ashley mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su padre al que ella adoraba.

Claro, no daremos prisa papá – Dijo Red igualmente feliz a su padre.

¿Y dime Heather, que Pokemón capturaste en Unova? – Pregunto Ashley a Heather.

Te los mostrare, pero después de desayunar ¿Si? – Dijo Heather a Ashley.

Está bien – Dijo Ashley sonriente a Heather.

Después de desayunar, los niños se fueron a cambiar para salir al laboratorio de Gary, mientras para matar un poco el tiempo Ash entreno con Heather, después de que se cambiaran las ropas, ya estaban listos para ir con Gary.

¡Bueno niños, en marcha! – Dijo Ash poniendo marcha al laboratorio de Gary, pero Ashley detuvo a su papá para pedirle algo.

Papi ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Dijo Ashley a Ash con mucha inocencia.

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Ash a su pequeña hija.

¿Puedes llevarme cargando? – Dijo Ashley, y Ash con solo ver sus pequeños ojos cafés accedió.

Bueno, ven pero agárrate fuerte – Dijo Ash, que tomo a su hija y la sentó en sus hombros.

Sostenla fuerte papá, no queremos que se caiga y lastime, porque ya sabemos cómo mamá se enoja como esa vez – Dijo Red a su padre, recordando al parecer cierto incidente en el pasado.

Si, y que lo digas tu madre, es linda; pero cuando se enoja es como enfrentar a un Scyther – Dijo Ash recordando el temperamento de Serena.

Bueno, vamos – Dijo Ashley en los hombros de su papá.

Mientras en el laboratorio de Gary, él se encuentra haciendo una investigación sobre los hábitos de los Bulbasaur, mientras que en la sala está jugando su hija Leaf de 6 años, cuando en ese momento tocan a la puerta.

Yo voy – Dijo Claire en dirección de la puerta, y al abrirla eran Ash, sus hijos y la alumna de este.

Hola Claire – Dijo Ash saludando a la esposa de Gary.

Ash que sorpresa, y veo que no vienes solo – Dijo Claire notando las presencias de su alumna; Heather y de los hijos de este; Red y Ashley.

Hola señora Oak, apenas volví de mi viaje por Unova – Dijo Heather saludando a Claire.

Bueno, pero pasen por favor – Dijo Claire invitando a pasar a las visitas.

Una vez adentro Leaf se adelantó a ver a sus amigos, los mellizos Ketchum. Una vez los tres juntos salieron a jugar un rato, mientras Ash conversaba con su amigo Gary.

Y bueno Gary, como han crecido nuestros hijos – Dijo Ash hablando de lo que han crecido los niños.

Si, ahora Leaf tiene ganas de que ya tenga 10 años, e irse de viaje y ganar la Liga Pokemón – Dijo Gary sobre su hija Leaf.

Pues aun los míos aun no les interesan esas cosas, pero sin dudas aman a los Pokemón – Dijo Ash sobre sus mellizos.

Y dime Heather ¿Cómo te fue en la Liga Pokemón de Unova? – Pregunto Gary a la alumna de Ash.

Pues quede como semifinalista en la liga, pero lo que importa es que di lo mejor de mí, como mi maestro me enseño – Dijo Heather.

Así es Heather – Dijo Ash afirmando lo que le enseño a Heather.

¿Y que Pokemón capturaste? – Volvió a preguntar Gary. Y a la velocidad de la luz, los niños entraron en el laboratorio a verlos.

Bueno, ¡Salgan todos! – Dijo Heather lanzando sus Pokebolas y mostrando su equipo de Unova.

¡Sorprendente! – Dijo Ash al ver a los Pokemón de Heather de la región Unova.

¡Un Emboar, un Simisear, un Emolga, un Haxorus, un Volcarona y un Lilligant! – Dijo Gary al ver los Pokemón de Unova de Heather.

Solo son los principales, los demás están en Unova pero me los mandaran en un par de días – Dijo Heather.

Genial, mira Onii-Chan, que lindos Pokemón trajo Heather de Unova – Dijo Ashley mirando los Pokemón de Heather.

Sí, me gustan los Pokemón de Heather – Dijo Red viendo el Emboar de Heather.

A mí me gusta más Volcarona – Dijo Ashley acariciando a Volcanora.

Y el que más me gusta es Haxorus – Dijo Leaf tomando las garras del Pokemón tipo Dragón.

También capture un Samurott, un Llepard, un Gilgalith, un Escavalier, un Scolipede, un Garbodor y un Archeops – Dijo Heather revelando a sus demás Pokemón de Unova.

Ya veo, estuviste muy ocupada Heather – Dijo Ash elogiando a su alumna.

Si, maestro – Dijo Heather sonriéndole a su maestro.

Mientras afuera Red, Ashley y Leaf jugaban con el columpio que le instalo el padre de Leaf, mientras conversaban.

Sabes Leaf, tu papá es un buen profesor Pokemón – Dijo Red elogiando al padre de Leaf.

Gracias Red, igual tu papá es un gran Maestro Pokemón – Dijo Leaf elogiando al padre de Red y Ashley.

Y sí, mi papi es el mejor maestro Pokemón de todo el mundo – Dijo Ashley admirando mucho a su papá.

Y en eso Ash aparece y carga a Ashley.

Gracias mi pequeña princesita, eres una buena niña – Dijo Ash cargando a Ashley.

Y tú eres el papi más bueno del mundo, te quiero mucho – Dijo Ashley abrazando a su padre.

Y yo a ti, bueno niños vamos a ver mis Pokemón – Dijo Ash cargando a Ashley, y tomando la mano de su hijo Red, y los tres fueron en dirección de los Pokemón de Ash.

En eso vieron a todos y cada uno de los Pokemón de Ash que el capturo desde que empezó su viaje cuando empezó hace 17 años atrás; desde Kanto hasta Kalos, en eso los niños se sorprendieron de todos los Pokemón de su papá.

¡Sorprendente! – Dijo Red viendo a todos y cada uno de los Pokemón de su padre.

¿Son todos tus Pokemón papi? ¡Son muchos! – Dijo Ashley con ojos brillosos y viendo los variados Pokemón de su adorado padre.

Así es mis niños, todos los capture durante mis viajes para lograr ser Maestro Pokemón, pero vamos – Dijo Ash caminando en dirección de sus Pokemón, en eso bajo a Ashley que interactuó con Bulbasaur.

¡Qué lindo eres! – Dijo Ashley abrazando a Bulbasaur, que le gustaban las caricias de la hija de su entrenador.

¿Te gusta? Pues este amiguito es uno de mis Pokemón más leales y fuertes – Dijo Ash.

Y este me gusta papá, sin dudas se ve muy fuerte – Dijo Red admirando a Charizard.

Vaya hijo, se nota que te gustan mucho los Pokemón de Fuego, eres muy parecido a tu madre – Dijo Ash.

Si papá, sin dudas los de fuego tienen poder y estilo – Dijo Red revelando su admiración por los Pokemón de tipo fuego.

Ya veo, a mí me gustan de todo tipo – Dijo Ash muy modestamente a Red.

¡Mira, mira, Onii-Chan! ¡Este sí que es grande! – Dijo Ashley mirando al Snorlax de su padre.

Sí que lo es mi niña, pero igualmente es muy perezoso – Dijo Ash sobre su Snorlax.

¿Y dónde lo capturaste papá? – Pregunto Red a su papá.

Lo capture en mi viaje por las Islas Naranjas, ahora que lo pienso, viaje mucho – Dijo Ash recordando como capturo a Snorlax y sus viajes.

Mientras con Ashley estaba jugando con Bayleef, Heracross, Noctowl, Muk, Talonflame, Croconaw, Oshawott, Wartortle y Hawlucha, sin dudas la pequeña Ashley le gustaba estar rodeada de los Pokemón de su papá, mientras con su hermano se divertía con Krokodile, Garchomp, Infernape, Torterra, Quilava, Greninja, Noivern, Kingler y los demás Pokemón de su papá; y para Ash eran momentos llenos de satisfacción, ver a sus hijos jugando con sus Pokemón, saber que el futuro será bueno para sus niños, y él sabe que ellos ve a futuros maestros Pokemón.

Y después de todo un día de juegos y diversión, era hora de volver a casa donde seguramente Serena los esperaba con la cena ya lista, así que se despidieron de los Oak.

Bueno niños, ya debemos irnos, seguro mamá ya está preocupada – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Si papá, nos vemos Leaf – Dijo Red despidiéndose de Leaf.

Gracias por la visita Ash – Dijo Claire a Ash.

No es nada, cuídate Gary, vamos Ashley – Dijo Ash llamando a su hija y la tomo de la mano para volver a casa.

Un placer verle otra vez profesor Oak, espero reciba a mis demás Pokemón de Unova – Dijo Heather a Gary.

Tenlo por seguro Heather, cuídense – Dijo Gary despidiéndose de Ash, Heather y los niños.

Adiós Red, nos vemos Ashley – Dijo Leaf despidiéndose de Red y Ashley.

Ya después, se encontraban en casa donde Serena los recibió de vuelta.

Ya volvimos querida – Dijo Ash entrando en la casa y llamando a su esposa.

Ya llegamos mami – Dijo Ashley llamando a su mamá.

¿Estás en casa mamá? – Pregunto Red a su mamá.

Bienvenidos de vuelta – Dijo Serena recibiendo a su familia.

Ya volvimos querida – Dijo Ash abrazando a su esposa.

¿Y cómo les fue hoy? ¿Se divirtieron niños? – Dijo Serena a sus hijos.

Si mamá – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños sonriendo a su madre.

Bueno ya es la hora de cenar, suban y lávense las manos para poder cenar – Dijo Serena a los niños que de inmediato subieron a lavarse las manos.

¿Te quedas a cenar Heather? – Pregunto Ash a Heather.

Si con mucho gusto acepto la invitación maestro – Dijo Heather.

Y mientras cenaban, Red y Ashley le decían a Serena lo mucho que les gustaban los Pokemón de su papá.

Deberías haber visto lo grande que es el Snorlax de papi – Dijo Ashley a su mamá.

Si es grande, pero quizás tú lo veas que es más porque aun eres muy chiquita – Dijo Serena.

Y si, algún día tendrán sus propios Pokemón cuando crezcan – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

¿Tendremos nuestros Pokemón? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley.

Sí, pero pasara cuando tengan 10 años, pero me da mucho gusto que les gusten los Pokemón – Dijo Serena a los niños.

Así es niños, y espero que sepan elegirlos cuando les llegue el momento de iniciar su viaje – Dijo Heather a los niños.

¿Iniciar nuestro viaje? ¿A qué se refiere papi? – Pregunto Ashley a su papá.

Te lo diremos cuando seas grande, pero mejor no arruinarte la sorpresa, vamos sigamos comiendo – Dijo Ash a su hija.

Después de cenar, la familia Ketchum se fue a dormir; pero esa noche llovía a cantaros y como un plus estaba tronando el cielo cosa que hacían bastante ruido, en eso mientras Ash y Serena dormían se abrió la puerta de su habitación y se escuchó una vocecita.

Mami…Papi… ¿Están durmiendo? – Dijo la voz que identificaron Ash y Serena.

¿Ashley? Estas despierta ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Serena al oír la voz de su pequeña hija.

¿Qué sucede Serena? – Dijo Ash despertando.

Es Ashley – Dijo Serena.

¿Pasa algo? – Volvió a preguntar Serena a Ashley.

Tengo miedo mami, escuche un trueno – Dijo Ashley en pijama y cargando su peluche de Fennekin.

¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Ash.

¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? – Pregunto Ashley a sus padres.

¿Serena estas segura? – Pregunto Ash a su esposa.

Si Ash, además solo será por esta noche – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

Bueno, solo por hoy Ashley, ven acá – Dijo Ash invitando a su hija a dormir con ellos.

Y así la pequeña Ketchum dormía plácidamente con sus padres, ella sin duda amaba a sus padres.

Y así pasaron unos meses; cuando una mañana que parecía normal; desde la región Sinnoh Heather llamaba a su maestro.

Buenos días maestro – Dijo Heather saludando a Ash.

Hola Heather ¿Ya llegaste a la región Sinnoh? – Dijo Ash viendo a su alumna por el videomisor.

¿Cómo llegaste? ¿El viaje fue pesado? – Pregunto Serena a la alumna de su marido.

No, además disfrute el vuelo, y ya me dirijo para obtener mi Pokemón inicial de Sinnoh – Dijo Heather.

¿Y sabes cual vas a elegir Heather? – Pregunto Ash a su alumna.

Pues estoy entre Piplup y Chimchar – Dijo Heather revelando sus opciones de Pokemón de Sinnoh.

Solo te deseamos suerte, y que des lo mejor en la Liga Pokemón de la región Sinnoh – Dijo Serena alentando a Heather.

Muchas gracias Serena, y cuando vuelva a Kanto, seré la nueva campeona de Sinnoh – Dijo Heather agradeciendo las palabras de aliento de la esposa de su querido maestro.

Suerte y recuerda esto siempre _"No te rindas hasta el final" _– Dijo Ash a su querida alumna.

Lo tengo siempre en mente maestro, cuídense y salúdenme a los niños – Dijo Heather despidiéndose de los Ketchum.

Más tarde ese día los niños estaban jugando con sus padres, sin dudas eran momentos felices para los Ketchum; y para Serena eran los mejores días de su vida, el estar casada y ver crecer día a día a sus queridos mellizos que eran la luz de sus ojos.

Posteriormente Ash y su hijo Red salieron a comprar unas cosas para comer, mientras con Serena estaba afuera tendiendo la ropa que había lavado, mientras adentro en la sala estaba Ashley con sus crayones dibujando ya sean Pokemón o a sus familiares, cuando en ese momento llego una visita inesperada a casa.

Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa? – Dijo la voz que de inmediato la pequeña Ashley reconoció.

¡Abuelita Grace! – Dijo Ashley abriendo a puerta y viendo a su querida abuela materna.

¡Mi niña preciosa! ¡Ven acá! – Dijo Grace cargando a su nieta, en eso Serena entro en la casa.

Mamá bienvenida – Dijo Serena saludando a su madre.

Hola hija, ¿Y dónde están Red y Ash? – Pregunto Grace por su nieto y su yerno.

Salieron a comprar unas cosas que necesito para la comida, pero ya no han de tardar – Dijo Serena.

Bueno ¿Y que estás haciendo Ashley? – Dijo Grace.

Estoy dibujando abuelita – Dijo Ashley enseñándole sus dibujos a su abuelita.

A ver, que bonitos dibujos – Dijo Grace viendo los dibujos de su nieta.

Y en ese momento Ash y su hijo Red regresaron de las compras.

Ya volvimos Serena – Dijo Ash entrando en su casa con las comparas.

Ya regresamos mamá – Dijo Red.

¡Papi! – Dijo Ashley corriendo en dirección de su papá.

Abuelita Grace – Dijo Red viendo a su abuela.

Hola hijo – Dijo Grace saludando a su nieto.

Suegra que sorpresa verla – Dijo Ash saludando a su suegra Grace.

Después mientras la abuela jugaba con sus nietos; Ash ayudaba a Serena a preparar el almuerzo, cuando repentinamente ella comenzó a sentirse algo rara cosa que su esposo se dio cuenta.

¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Ash al ver a su esposa actuando extraño.

Me…siento…algo…mareada y con ganas de… - Dijo Serena que no pudo completar la oración, y en ese momento sintió ganas de vomitar, y se fue corriendo al baño. Su madre Grace también se dio cuenta de ello.

Serena ¿Estas bien hija? ¿Qué tienes? – Decía Grace al ver corriendo a su hija al baño.

¿Qué le pasa a mamá? – Dijo Red preocupado por su madre.

Mami… - Dijo Ashley al escuchar vomitar a Serena.

En eso Ash decide llevarla al médico para ver que tenía ella, y así que le pidió a su suegra que cuidara a los niños en lo que visitaban al médico. Posteriormente llegaron al hospital donde un doctor los atendió.

Después de examinar a Serena, el doctor dio su diagnóstico. Mientras con Ash y Serena estaban sentados en frente del médico esperando lo que les iba a decir.

Doctor ¿Qué tiene mi esposa? – Pregunto Ash preocupado al doctor.

Pues ella no tiene nada grave, solo está cansada, pero está muy saludable – Dijo el doctor.

¿Pero porque está vomitando y con mareos? – Volvió a preguntar Ash, y en eso el doctor les sonrió, le puso la mano en el hombro de Ash y dijo una hermosa noticia.

Felicidades señor y señora Ketchum, están esperando un hijo – Dijo el médico la noticia, cosa que dejo impresionados a Ash y Serena.

¿Qué…que fue lo que dijo doctor? – Pregunto Serena impresionada por lo que dijo el doctor.

Creo que tengo cerilla en mis oídos ¿Podría volver a decirlo? – Dijo Ash haciendo guiño a limpiarse los oídos, y el medico con una sonrisa les confirmo la noticia.

Que su esposa ya tiene 3 semanas de embarazo, van a tener un bebe – Volvió a decir el medico que en ese momento asimilaron la noticia.

¡Ash vamos a ser padres, otra vez! ¡Eso…es…increíble! – Dijo Serena muy feliz con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Vaya, sí que la vida da sorpresas! ¡Pero igualmente estoy muy feliz por esto! – Dijo Ash muy feliz y abrazando a su esposa.

"_Vaya sorpresas nos dan la vida, más a nuestra querida pareja ¿Qué nuevos retos le espera a la familia Ketchum? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Red y Ashley, cuando sepan que tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita? Como siempre les digo. Esta historia continuara…."_

Y bueno chicas ese fue el capítulo de esta semana, esperemos que les haya gustado – Dijo Fubuki.

Muchas gracias a todos por verlo – Dijo Akagi.

Recuerden dejar sus observaciones y sugerencias no solo para este fic, sino para los que aún están en trabajo – Dijo Kaga.

¿Y bien, les gusto el capítulo? – Pregunto Fubuki a Mutsuki y Yuudachi.

A Mutsuki le gusto mucho – Dijo Mutsuki.

"Poi" – Dijo Yuudachi muy feliz.

Bueno gracias a todos por ver el capítulo de esta semana, nos vemos próximamente – Dijo Fubuki despidiéndose.

Cuídense y vayan a la escuela – Dijo Kaga.

Y coman muchas frutas y verduras – Dijo Akagi.

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno chicas, ya se vienen las fiestas patrias de México, así que supongo que FandeSerena nos invitara – Dijo Fubuki a Kaga y a Akagi.

Si, solo unos días más para la fiesta grande – Dijo Kaga emocionada, algo no muy común en ella.

Y lo mejor, la comida mexicana que se consume ese día, no puedo esperar – Dijo Akagi imaginándose comer toda clase de antojitos mexicanos.

Pero antes presentemos el capítulo de la semana, que el flojonazo de FandeSerena no actualizo la semana pasada – Dijo Fubuki hablando de FandeSerena.

Me parece bien, pero apúrense que ya no falta mucho para mi novela – Dijo Kaga.

Bueno chicos, y aquí el nuevo capítulo – Dijo Akagi, presentando el nuevo capítulo, mientras asaltaba la alacena.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 22: El nuevo embarazo de Serena

Después de un susto en casa; Ash y Serena van al médico, el cual les da una maravillosa noticia; volverán a ser padres, ¿Qué sucederá ahora en la casa de los Ketchum? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Red y Ashley ante el nuevo embarazo de su madre? Averigüémoslo…

Doctor ¿Qué tiene mi esposa? – Pregunto Ash preocupado al doctor.

Pues ella no tiene nada grave, solo está cansada, pero está muy saludable – Dijo el doctor.

¿Pero porque está vomitando y con mareos? – Volvió a preguntar Ash, y en eso el doctor les sonrió, le puso la mano en el hombro de Ash y dijo una hermosa noticia.

Felicidades señor y señora Ketchum, están esperando un hijo – Dijo el médico la noticia, cosa que dejo impresionados a Ash y Serena.

¿Qué…que fue lo que dijo doctor? – Pregunto Serena impresionada por lo que dijo el doctor.

Creo que tengo cerilla en mis oídos ¿Podría volver a decirlo? – Dijo Ash haciendo guiño a limpiarse los oídos, y el medico con una sonrisa les confirmo la noticia.

Que su esposa ya tiene 3 semanas de embarazo, van a tener un bebe – Volvió a decir el medico que en ese momento asimilaron la noticia.

¡Ash vamos a ser padres, otra vez! ¡Eso…es…increíble! – Dijo Serena muy feliz con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Vaya, sí que la vida da sorpresas! ¡Pero igualmente estoy muy feliz por esto! – Dijo Ash muy feliz y abrazando a su esposa.

Estoy tan feliz de esto Ash; solo espero que nuestros hijos estén tan felices como nosotros – Dijo Serena irradiando felicidad.

Igualmente tu mamá y mis padres se sorprenderán de la noticia – Dijo Ash muy contento por lo que iba a pasar.

Y como ya tenemos experiencia al haber criado a Red y Ashley; no habrán sorpresas con él o ella – Dijo Serena acariciando su vientre.

Eso espero yo también, mi hermosa esposa – Dijo Ash abrazando a su esposa.

Mientras en casa de Ash; Grace estaba cuidando a sus nietos, mientras la inquietud la carcomía por dentro, en eso los mellizos hablan con su abuela materna.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi mamá, estará enferma? – Pregunto Red a su abuela con preocupación.

No…no quiero que nada le pase a mi mamita – Dijo Ashley llorando por su mamá.

Ya, ya; Ashley ya verás que a tu mamá no le pasara nada malo – Dijo Grace consolando a su nieta.

En ese instante Ash y Serena ya regresaron del médico y venían muy felices, Ashley corrió al ver llegar a su madre.

¡Mami! – Dijo Ashley al ver a su madre, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

Ya mi niña, ya estoy aquí – Dijo Serena abrazando a su hija Ashley.

¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué tiene mi hija? – Pregunto Grace a su yerno.

Si, sobre eso; Red y Ashley ¿Podrían salir a jugar afuera mientras hablamos con su abuelita? – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Si papá – Dijo Red a su padre, que al momento junto a su hermana salieron a jugar con Pikachu y Delphox, ya en privado Ash y Serena estaban listos para decirle a Grace la noticia.

¿Y bien, que es lo que me iban a decir? – Pregunto Grace con insistencia a su hija y su yerno.

Pues el doctor dijo que ella no tiene nada malo en su salud – Dijo Ash a su suegra sobre su visita al doctor.

¿Entonces porque vomito hace rato? – Volvió a preguntar Grace con mucho nerviosismo; entonces Ash y Serena se toman las manos mientras se miran a los ojos, sonríen y Serena le dice a su madre la maravillosa noticia.

Mamá lo que queremos decirte, es que de nuevo Ash y yo estamos esperando a un nuevo angelito – Dijo Serena a su madre, mientras se tocaba su vientre, pero Grace no asimilaba la noticia.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste hija? – Dijo Grace con voz algo sorprendida y atónita. En eso Ash le confirmó la noticia a su suegra.

Lo que Serena quiere decirle, es que Arceus nos dio una hermosa bendición, volveremos a ser padres – Dijo Ash finalmente diciéndole en su estilo a Grace que volverían a tener un hijo, en ese momento digirió la noticia y hablo.

Jamás…creí…que ustedes...volvieran a tener otro hijo, pero tienen razón, es una hermosa bendición – Dijo Grace mientras entendía la noticia.

Sí que lo es, pero lo bueno es que ya tenemos experiencia al haber criado a Red y a Ashley, así que ya estamos listos para lo que venga – Dijo Serena haciendo saber lo que sabía de maternidad al criar a sus adorables mellizos.

Así es querida, además espero que tengamos otro hijo, pero bueno se lo dejare a Serena, ella nunca se ha equivocado en nada relacionado a los niños – Dijo Ash expresando su confianza en su mujer, mientras le tomaba la mano.

Ya lo creo, además no puedo esperar a decirle a los niños que tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita, solo espero que les guste la idea – Dijo Ash esperando una buena reacción.

Y ya saben bien, que si me necesitan, solo llámenme y vendré desde Kalos para acá – Dijo Grace mostrándose como una súper abuela.

Lo sabemos mamá, eres una buena abuelita – Dijo Serena sonriéndole a su mamá.

¿Y cuantas semanas de embarazo ya tienes? – Volvió a preguntar Grace a Serena sobre su embarazo.

Ya tengo 3 semanas de embarazo, y si estoy muy saludable – Dijo Serena explicando a su madre sobre el tiempo de su embarazo.

Bueno, pero ojala no tengas muchos antojos, recuerda que debes comer sano para que nazca el bebé – Dijo Grace a su hija sobre su alimentación.

No se preocupe suegra, yo como siempre me encargare de la alimentación de mi esposa y de los niños, pero igualmente me encargare de lo que ella necesite – Dijo Ash actuando muy responsablemente con su suegra.

Lo se Ash, solo espero que los niños logren adaptarse al embarazo de su madre – Dijo Grace a Ash sobre los mellizos.

Si, trataremos de decírselos con suficiente tacto, y que lo entiendan en un modo que lo puedan asimilar y comprender sin que lo tomen a mal – Dijo Ash, comprendiendo la situación.

Después Grace y Serena prepararon el almuerzo, mientras Ash había salido a jugar con sus hijos, después Serena los llamo para almorzar.

¡Ash! ¡Niños! ¡Ya es hora de almorzar! – Grito Serena llamando a Ash y a sus hijos.

¡Ya vamos, querida! Vengan niños, vamos a almorzar y después iremos a comer helado – Dijo Ash respondiéndole a su esposa, y luego se dirigió a sus hijos.

Si papá – Dijo Red a su papá.

Está bien papito – Dijo Ashley a su papá.

Así los tres entraron a la casa, y así se sentaron en el comedor para comer, mientras comían Serena pensaba como decirles a sus hijos la noticia que cambiarían un poco las cosas en casa, pero Ash ya sabía qué hacer para decírselos a los niños; después de comer, Ash les preparo la comida a Pikachu y a Delphox, mientras los niños lo miraban.

Bueno, es la hora de comer para los Pokemón – Dijo Ash con los platos de comida para los Pokemón, mientras los niños se acercaron a su padre.

Papi, papi – Decía la pequeña Ashley mientras se acercaba a su papá.

¿Qué pasa Ashley? ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntaba Ash a su pequeña hija, mientras Ashley lo miraba.

¿Te podemos ayudar a darles de comer a Pikachu y a Delphox? – Preguntaba la pequeña Ashley con brillo en sus pequeños ojos cafés, y sabía que su padre no se negaría.

Claro, pueden darles su comida – Dijo Ash, y entonces los niños les dieron de comer a Pikachu ya Delphox.

Más tarde ese día, después de un día de juegos y diversión para los niños era la hora de dormir en la casa de los Ketchum, en eso mientras los niños miraban la televisión Serena los llama para irse a dormir.

¡Red, Ashley; ya es hora de irse a la cama! – Dijo Serena llamando a sus hijos, que estaban viendo combates Pokemón en la tele.

Cinco minutos más mami – Suplico Ashley a Serena, pero fue inútil.

No, a la cama ahora – Dijo Serena con firmeza.

Está bien – Dijo Ashley, levantándose del sillón de la sala y subiendo junto a su hermano las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

Y no olviden tomar su baño – Dijo Serena mientras los niños subían las escaleras.

Si – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ashley y Red.

Bueno, ahora que los niños ya subieron, es hora de ver mis películas – Dijo Serena sentándose en el sillón, tomando el control y cambiando el canal.

Mientras arriba tras tomar su baño y ponerse su pijama; los niños estaban listos para irse a dormir, mientras Ash supervisaba que se fueran a dormir.

Bueno niños que descansen y pasen buenas noches – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Buenas noches papá – Dijo Red deseándole las buenas noches a su padre. Pero cuando Ash ya iba a salir del cuarto, Ashley le llamo.

Papi… - Dijo Ashley en su cama hablándole a Ash mientras abrazaba su peluche de Fennekin.

¿Si, Ashley? – Dijo Ash volteando a ver a su hija.

¿Me puedes contar un cuento? Por favor… - Dijo Ashley pidiendo a su papá que le contara un cuento, mientras lo hacía mirándolo con sus lindos ojitos cafés.

Bueno, te contare tu cuento favorito – Dijo Ash accediendo al pedido de su hija.

¡Yupi! – Dijo Ashley muy feliz, porque su papá le contara un cuento; en eso Ash toma el libro de cuentos, se sienta al lado de su hija y comienza a leer el cuento.

Había una vez, en un reino lejano pero muy lejano un hermoso castillo habían varios y hermosos Ponyta y Rapidash y en él vivía una linda princesa… - Dijo Ash mientras le relataba el cuento a su hija, y antes de que el terminara la pequeña Ashley comenzó a cerrar sus ojos – Y así vivieron felices para siempre, el fin – Ash había finalizado de contar la historia y vio que Ashley ya se había quedado dormida mientras sostenía su Fennekin de peluche, en eso Ash apaga la lámpara de la habitación, pero antes le dio su beso de las buenas noches a su pequeña, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y bajo donde su esposa. Y de igual modo que sus hijos; Serena se había quedado dormida viendo la televisión, cuando Ash ya había bajado se dio cuenta que su esposa ya estaba dormida, así que con mucha delicadeza despertó a Serena.

¿Eh? ¿Me quede dormida? – Dijo Serena, mientras se estaba despertando.

Si, se ve que no te esperaste hasta que se terminara la película ¿Verdad? – Dijo Ash a su somnolienta esposa.

Si, bueno creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir ¿Y los niños ya se durmieron? – Dijo Serena mientras se levantaba del sillón y preguntaba por sus hijos a su marido.

Como Snorlax en hibernación, bueno ya es hora de irnos a descansar – Dijo Ash, mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposa para subir las escaleras directo a su habitación, ya adentro Serena y Ash se cambiaron las ropas y se fueron a descansar.

(4 meses después)

Muy temprano en un apacible día de inicios de Otoño; Heather hablo a casa de los Ketchum vía videoconferencia, sobre su progreso en Sinnoh.

Buenos días Heather ¿Cómo te ha ido por allá en Sinnoh? – Dijo Ash saludando a su querida alumna.

Pues he progresado mucho maestro, hace 3 días gane la Medalla Escarcha, solo una medalla más y entrare en la Liga Pokemón de Sinnoh – Dijo Heather mostrándole su estuche de medallas a Ash y Serena.

Estoy impresionada Heather, espero que estés dando lo mejor en Sinnoh – Dijo Serena a Heather.

Si, y se me olvidaba pase por Pueblo Hojas Gemelas y les manda saludos Dawn – Dijo Heather mandado los saludos de Dawn.

Gracias Heather, bueno supongo que vas a prepararte para ganar la Medalla Faro - Dijo Ash a su alumna.

Y se me olvidaba, ella y Hilary irán en unos días de vista a Kanto, ósea que talvez hoy en la tarde estarán tocando a la puerta – Dijo Heather dándoles un importante recado a la pareja.

¿Vendrán de visita? ¿Enserio te dijeron eso? – Pregunto Ash a Heather.

Así es, bueno debo irme a entrenar y prepararme para enfrentar a Lectro, y se ve que el bebé está creciendo muy bien – Dijo Heather a punto de despedirse y notando el crecido vientre de Serena.

Sí, pero aún le falta mucho para que nazca, bueno no te quitamos más tu tiempo, suerte y esfuérzate – Dijo Serena acariciando su vientre y despidiéndose de Heather.

Cuídate y mucha suerte, esperamos verte en televisión conquistando la Liga de Sinnoh – Dijo Ash despidiéndose de su alumna.

Nos vemos maestro, y salúdenme a Red y a Ashley – Dijo Heather despidiéndose de su maestro y su esposa.

Bueno debemos arreglar la casa, porque ellas podrían llegar en cualquier instante – Dijo Ash poniéndose a hacer el quehacer, mientras Serena preparaba el almuerzo de ese día.

Más tarde ese día; después de desayunar los niños estaban dibujando sus Pokemón favoritos, mientras veían en la televisión los combates de exhibición de la próxima Liga Kanto, mientras Red comenta algo sobre su madre.

Oye Ashley – Dijo Red llamando a su hermana menor.

¿Qué pasa Onii-Chan? – Pregunto Ashley que dejo de dibujar para ponerle atención a su hermano.

No sé si lo has notado, pero ¿No le has visto la panza a mamá estos días? – Dijo Red en voz baja a su hermana.

Ahora que lo dices, si he visto que la tiene un poco grande ¿Qué tendrá mami? – Dijo Ashley sabiendo que la panza de Serena estaba algo crecida y le parecía raro a la niña.

Esperemos que nada malo, pero quizás papá sepa algo – Dijo Red, sabiendo quizás que su padre sabia la respuesta, y después volvieron a dibujar mientras veían la tele. En eso a Ashley le llama la atención cierto Pokemón.

Mira Onii-Chan ¿Ese de ahí no es un Bulbasaur, como el que tiene papi? – Dijo Ashley viendo la tele, pero Red lo vio y le hablo a su hermana.

No Ashley, ese no es un Bulbasaur; ese de ahí es su evolución, es un Ivysaur – Dijo Red notando el Pokemón que estaba ahí en la tele.

Si, esa es la evolución de Bulbasaur – Dijo Ash viendo la tele con sus hijos.

¿Y porque tu Bulbasaur no evoluciono papá? – Pregunto Red a su papá por el Bulbasaur de este.

Pues él nunca tuvo la intención de evolucionar, pero aun así él es muy fuerte. Pero me hubiera gustado verlo totalmente evolucionado en Venasaur – Dijo Ash a sus hijos sobre su Bulbasaur. Mientras en la tele Red vio a un Pokemón que igual le llamo la atención.

Mira ese de ahí papá ¿No es un Charmeleon? – Dijo Red al ver a un Charmeleon en pantalla.

Si, ese es un Charmeleon. Ahora que lo veo a ti hijo te gustan mucho los Pokemon de tipo fuego y a tu hermana los de tipo hierba – Dijo Ash notando las preferencias de los Pokemon de sus hijos.

Si, los Pokemón de fuego me gustan mucho, se ve que tienen mucho poder, como la Delphox de mamá – Dijo Red hablando de los Pokemon de fuego

Y a mí me gustan mucho los de hierba, como tu Bayleef, me encantan – Dijo Ashley con mejillas sonrosadas sobre los Pokemon de hierba.

Y en ese instante tocaron a la puerta, y Serena fue a atender.

¡Yo voy! – Dijo Serena caminando hacia la puerta, y al abrirla recibió una sorpresa, eran Dawn y su hija Hilary que habían venido de visita.

Hola Serena, tiempo de no vernos – Dijo Dawn saludando a su vieja amiga Serena.

Dawn, que sorpresa, y veo que no vienes sola – Dijo Serena al ver a Dawn y a la hija de esta; Hilary de igual 6 años que sus hijos Red y Hilary; la pequeña tiene el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos color zafiro como su mamá, y de hecho según su abuela Johanna se parece mucho a su madre cuando tenía su edad; esta vestida con un vestido rosa con una franja roja en la parte de abajo, una blusa blanca de mangas largas que le llegaban por debajo de sus codos y usaba unas botitas color rosa oscuro.

¡Hola Dawn, Hilary! Bienvenidas – Dijo Ash al ver a su mejor amiga y la hija de ella.

Hola Ash, hola niños – Dijo Dawn entrando en la casa y saludando a Ash ya los hijos de este.

Hola tía Dawn – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley a Dawn, mientras que Hilary se escondía detrás de Dawn, debido a que era muy tímida.

Anda Hilary saluda – Dijo Dawn a su hija para que saludara.

Ho…hola – Dijo Hilary con timidez en su voz.

Hola pequeñita, cada día eres más igual a tu mamá – Dijo Ash saludando a Hilary.

Bueno, ve a jugar con Red y Hilary, mientras los grandes hablamos – Dijo Dawn invitando a su hija con los niños.

Si mamá – Dijo Hilary con una sonrisa a su madre, y se fue a la sala a jugar con sus amigos.

¡Ven a jugar con nosotros Hilary! – Dijo Ashley llamando a jugar a Hilary.

Mientras los niños estaban jugando y viendo la televisión en la sala; en el comedor Ash y Serena conversaban con Dawn sobre Heather.

Y ya solo una medalla más, y estará brillando en la Liga de Sinnoh – Dijo Ash a Dawn sobre su querida alumna.

Si, cuando la vi llegando a casa, no me la creí que ella era tu alumna, pero cuando peleo contra mi marido me di cuenta que tú le enseñaste bien – Dijo Dawn recordando de como conoció a Heather.

Si, solo espero que mejore su resultado de cuando compitió en Unova – Dijo Ash.

Yo también espero eso, pero ojala que se divierta mucho – Dijo Serena, y en ese momento Dawn vio el vientre de Serena que ya estaba crecido cosa que le llamo la atención y le pregunto que pasaba.

Oye Serena – Dijo Dawn hablándole a Serena.

¿Si? ¿Pasa algo Dawn? – Dijo Serena poniéndole atención a Dawn.

Ahora que veo tu vientre, lo veo algo grande ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Dawn notando el vientre de Serena, y en eso Ash le dijo la noticia.

Pues creo que es hora de que lo sepas – Dijo Ash a Dawn, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

¿No me digas que…? – Dijo Dawn creyendo saber lo que pasaba.

Si, así es Dawn; estoy embarazada de nuevo, voy a volver a ser madre – Dijo Serena a Dawn, pero alguien más escucho la notica.

¿Qué dijiste mamá? – Pregunto Red a su madre tras oír la noticia.

Mami ¿Qué es embarazo? – Pregunto Ashley a Serena.

"_Ahora que los mellizos saben que su madre espera un nuevo hijo ¿Qué pasara ahora en casa de los Ketchum? ¿Cómo se lo tomaran los niños? Solo les diré como siempre "Esta historia continuara…"._

Y bueno amigos, con esto terminamos el capítulo de esta ocasión, sí que se tardó en escribirlo – Dijo Fubuki sobre la tardanza de FandeSerena sobre el capítulo.

Bueno, el está ocupado con sus estudios, pero bueno él lo hace interesante – Dijo Kaga defendiendo a FandeSerena.

Solo espero que los niños no se tomen a mal el embarazo de Serena – Dijo Akagi sobre el capítulo siguiente, mientras traía su merienda.

Bueno chicos, los esperamos en la continuación de este fic, nos vemos pronto – Dijo Fubuki despidiéndose de todos.

Dejen su review, y no se pierdan la continuación – Dijo Kaga despidiéndose y prendiendo el televisor para ver su novela de las 6 de la tarde.

Y recuerden _"Permanezcan en el colegio"_ – Dijo Akagi antes de comenzar a comerse sus Hot Dogs.

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos, aquí estamos en un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, soy Fubuki y estoy lista para celebrar por que hoy es 15 de Septiembre – Dijo Fubuki presentándose y ya vestida para la celebración.

Que rápido saco FandeSerena el nuevo capítulo – Dijo Kaga igualmente vestida para la ocasión.

Pues hoy es un día de fiesta en su país, así que nos invitó a celebrar, y a comer delicioso – Dijo Akagi ya preparada para comer lo que le sirvieran.

Calma Akagi-San, pero si hoy se come muy bien – Dijo Kaga.

Como FandeSerena nos llamara para la fiesta ¿Qué les parece si presentamos el nuevo capítulo? – Sugirió Fubuki a Kaga y a Akagi.

Muy bien, comencemos con esto – Dijo Kaga mientras se pintaba las mejillas con la bandera de México.

Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo; ahora a pensar si comeré Pozole o unas pelonas, lo que sea pero se escucha rico – Dijo Akagi, presentando el capítulo y fantaseando con la comida mexicana.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 23: Cuidando de Serena.

En el capítulo anterior; Red y Ashley se han enterado por medio de una plática entre sus padres y Dawn que su mamá está embarazada, ahora que pasara en las vidas de los mellizos; pues averigüémoslo…

Ahora que veo tu vientre, lo veo algo grande ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Dawn notando el vientre de Serena, y en eso Ash le dijo la noticia.

Pues creo que es hora de que lo sepas – Dijo Ash a Dawn, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

¿No me digas que…? – Dijo Dawn creyendo saber lo que pasaba.

Si, así es Dawn; estoy embarazada de nuevo, voy a volver a ser madre – Dijo Serena a Dawn, pero alguien más escucho la notica.

¿Qué dijiste mamá? – Pregunto Red a su madre tras oír la noticia.

Mami ¿Qué es embarazo? – Pregunto Ashley a Serena.

Y todos se quedaron callados al ver que Red y Ashley escucharon lo del nuevo embarazo de su mamá, pero entonces Ash decide hablar.

Niños, sé que lo que oyeron fue algo nuevo para ustedes, pero quiero que sepan que nosotros los amamos a los tres por igual – Dijo Ash sonando muy compasivo con sus hijos y usando el mayor tacto que podía.

Miren niños, como su madre que soy; que los tuve nueve meses dentro de mí y que cuando nacieron llenaron de luz aún más mi vida, quiero que sepan que nada cambiara y que los amo más que a mi vida, son todo para mí – Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a Red y a Ashley, pero ellos aún no entendían la noticia.

¿De que estas hablando mami? – Decía Ashley sin entender los gestos de su madre.

¿Porque nos dicen esto? Explíquense – Dijo Red a sus padres, y entonces Ash decidió decirle sin rodeos lo que pasaba a sus hijos.

Niños…ustedes van a tener un nuevo hermanito o una nueva hermanita – Dijo Ash al fin revelando la verdad a sus hijos.

¿Qué está pasando mami? – Pregunto Hilary a Dawn.

Pues…Red y Ashley van a tener un nuevo hermanito – Dijo Dawn revelando también la verdad a su hija.

En eso los mellizos se quedaron viendo a sus padres pero no dijeron nada en lo absoluto, y después se fueron a la sala totalmente callados.

¿Red? ¿Ashley? – Dijo Serena al ver que sus hijos estaban callados y de habían ido a la sala.

¿Están bien mamá? – Pregunto Hilary a su madre por lo que había pasado.

Ve a jugar con ellos, no te preocupes ellos estarán bien – Dijo Dawn a Hilary la cual la obedeció, mientras Ash estaba preocupado de que a sus hijos no les hubiera gustado la noticia.

¿Qué he hecho? Por favor perdónenme niños – Dijo Ash creyendo que por lo que les había dicho a sus hijos lo hubieran tomado a mal.

Tengo miedo de que ellos no quieran a su hermano o hermana, que se vayan a sentir desplazados – Dijo Serena temiendo que sus hijos sean olvidados por el nuevo bebe.

No tienen por qué hacerlo, solo hagan sentir a sus hijos que es bueno tener a un nuevo miembro en la familia y que lejos de sentir celos por eso, que les haga sentir bien tener a alguien más con quien jugar - Dijo Dawn explicando que deberían hacer ante esta situación.

Gracias Dawn, sin dudas eres buena en esto a pesar de solo tener a Hilary – Dijo Ash agradeciéndole a Dawn.

No es nada – Dijo Dawn muy modestamente a Ash.

Después de eso; Dawn y Hilary se quedaron a comer y posteriormente decidieron pasar la noche ahí; mientras a la hora de dormir Ash y Serena estaban listos para hablar con Red y Ashley, sin dudas Serena estaba preocupada de que ellos reaccionarían mal ante su nuevo embarazo, pero Ash la tranquilizo, entonces era hora de hablar con ellos.

Red, Ashley ¿Podemos pasar? – Pregunto Ash a sus hijos después de tocar la puerta.

Pasen – Dijo Red al otro lado de la puerta, y entraron Ash y Serena, y vieron que aún no se dormían y Ash decidio tomar la palabra.

Niños, antes que nada les pido una disculpa por lo que dije en la tarde, pero no es nada malo tener un nuevo hermano, todo lo contrario debería gustarles, ya que ni yo, ni su mamá tuvimos hermanos o hermanas, pero ustedes se tienen el uno al otro y eso es maravilloso, así que no es malo – Dijo Ash hablándole a sus hijos, en eso ellos se acercan y hablan.

¿De verdad, no tienen hermanos? – Pregunto Red a sus padres.

No, nosotros somos hijos únicos, pero ustedes se tienen el uno al otro no solo para jugar, sino para quererse y cuidarse el uno al otro, como me hubiera gustado tener un hermano o mejor una hermana con la cual haber podido competir en los espectáculos Pokémon – Dijo Serena a sus hijos.

Y mi igual tener uno, para haber podido viajar por todo el mundo Pokémon y haber tenido miles de aventuras juntos – Dijo Ash igualmente a sus hijos. Y en eso los mellizos parecieron haber entendido el mensaje y se acercaron a Serena para abrazarla y acariciarle el vientre, y Ash se impresiono que sus palabras hayan convencido a sus hijos.

Y por eso niños, prométanme que van a querer mucho pero mucho a su nuevo hermanito ¿Si? – Dijo Serena a Red y Ashley.

Lo prometemos mamá – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños.

Y así pasaron los días, y como Ash ya sabía con el anterior embarazo de su esposa, se preparó adecuadamente e igualmente los niños ayudaban a su papá, un día como era normal Ash decidió salir con su esposa al cine, mientras los niños se quedaron al cuidado de sus abuelos paternos; Delia y Blake Ketchum.

Bueno niños, ya nos vamos; cuídense, pórtense bien y obedezcan a sus abuelos ¿Ok? – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Si papá – Dijo Red.

Una vez que se fueron los niños hacían lo de siempre que era ver la televisión, mientras veían los combates Pokémon que pasaban, sin dudas a ellos les emocionaba ver a los Pokémon lucirse en la arena, y cuando veían un combate entre un Raichu y un Hitmonlee tocaron a la puerta.

¡Yo voy! – Dijo Red levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta, al abrirla el pequeño se llevó una sorpresa al ver a sus abuelos.

Hola niños – Dijo Delia saludando a sus nietos.

¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelita! – Dijo Ashley al ver a Delia y a Blake.

Mi pequeña Ashley – Dijo Blake al ver venir a su nieta, y luego la cargo.

¿Qué hacen niños? – Dijo Delia a sus nietos.

Pues estamos viendo la televisión – Dijo Red a su abuela.

¿Y que están viendo? – Dijo Blake, sentándose en el sillón mientras cargaba a Ashley.

Pues vemos lo que más nos gusta, batallas Pokémon son súper entretenidas – Dijo Ashley explicando.

Si, apuesto a que Hitmonlee le da una paliza a Raichu – Dijo Red dando sus expectativas sobre el combate.

No, Te equivocas Onii-Chan, Raichu ganara – Dijo Ashley muy confiada en el Raichu de aquella entrenadora de la televisión.

Pues veamos que pasa – Dijo Delia a sus nietos, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón y los cuatro disfrutaban de la batalla y tal como dijo Ashley ese Raichu gano el combate, dejando impresionados a su hermano y sus abuelos.

Sorprendente, Ashley acertó en el resultado – Dijo Red viendo que la predicción de su hermana fue correcta.

Yo que creía que Hitmonlee iba a ganar, pero bueno siempre los Pokémon siempre tienen fuerza – Dijo Blake sobre el resultado de la pelea.

Saben cuándo Onii-Chan y yo seamos grandes, iremos de viaje como papá y ganaremos la Liga Pokémon y yo seré Maestra Pokémon como lo es mi papi – Dijo Ashley revelando su sueño.

Y yo también sueño con ser Maestro Pokémon, y además quiero ser el más grande de todos los tiempos – Dijo Red igualmente revelando su sueño a sus abuelos.

¿Dónde más habré oído eso? – Dijo Delia recordando como a la misma edad, su hijo soñaba con ser maestro Pokémon.

Pues sé que serán grandiosos maestros Pokémon, como lo es su padre, y sé que tienen el talento y el potencial que les heredaron ellos para lograr sus sueños – Dijo Blake alentando a sus nietos.

Y tienes toda la razón querido – Dijo Delia complementando lo que había dicho su esposo.

Después de eso, Delia se fue a la cocina a preparar la comida tal y como Ash se lo había pedido mientras Blake se entretenía jugando con los niños, después de unos 40 minutos aproximadamente la comida ya estaba lista.

¡Niños; a comer! – Grito Delia llamando a sus nietos para ir a comer.

Vamos niños su abuela nos llama para comer – Dijo Blake a Red y a Ashley.

Si abuelito – Dijo Ashley, que fue a la cocina tomada de la mano de su abuelo.

Ya era hora, muero de hambre – Dijo Red mientras su estómago gruñía de hambre.

Y bueno niños les hice lo que más les gusta comer – Dijo Delia sorprendiendo a sus nietos con sus alimentos favoritos.

Gracias abuelita – Dijo Ashley abrazando a Delia.

Wow, sí que nos quieres mucho abuela – Dijo Red agradeciendo a su abuela.

Si, bueno ya siéntense que ya es hora de comer niños – Dijo Delia invitando a comer a sus nietos, los cuales disfrutaron la comida casera hecha por su abuela.

Después de un rato; Ash y Serena ya habían regresado del cine, y sus hijos los recibieron.

¡Ya volvimos! – Dijo Ash entrando en su casa.

¡Ashley! ¡Red! ¡Estamos en casa! – Dijo Serena llamando a sus hijos.

Bienvenidos a casa – Dijo Delia respondiéndole a su hijo-

¡Mami! ¡Papi! – Dijo Ashley respondiéndole a sus padres.

Y en el acto los mellizos se acercaron a sus padres, y justo cuando iban a abrazar a su madre; Ash les dijo que la abrazaran con cuidado por él bebe que llevaba, y la abrazaron delicadamente sin apretarla.

Y bueno niños ¿Se divirtieron con sus abuelos? – Dijo Serena a sus hijos, mientras abrazaba a sus mellizos.

Si mamá, fue entretenido – Dijo Red respondiendo la pregunta de su madre.

Si, nos divertimos mucho mami – Dijo Ashley sonriéndole a su mamá.

Cielos mis nietos sí que tienen energía, me siento agotado; creo que ya me estoy haciendo viejo – Dijo Blake mientras estaba sentado en el sillón, y aludiendo a la vibrante energía de sus nietos.

No digas eso papá, pero si estos dos tienen mucha energía – Dijo Ash.

Sí, me recuerdan mucho a ti cuando tenías su edad – Dijo Delia aludiendo lo mucho que los mellizos se parecen a Ash.

Cierto, pero bueno ya que soy padre tengo muchas responsabilidades – Dijo Ash.

Y dime Serena ¿Cómo está el bebé? – Dijo Delia a su nuera.

Pues…ya casi estamos por el quinto mes del embarazo, pero todo está bien, solo he tenido antojos y me he sentido algo cansada, pero gracias a Arceus no he tenido nada de cambios de humor – Dijo Serena explicando su embarazo.

Si eso es bueno, este pequeño será muy calmado – Dijo Ash acariciando el vientre de sus esposa, en eso sus hijos mayores se acercan a su madre.

Oye papá ¿Podemos acariciarle el vientre a mamá? – Pregunto Red a su padre.

Claro acérquense – Dijo Serena invitándolos a acercarse a ella.

Ahora, pongan sus manos y acaricien con suavidad – Dijo Ash indicándole a sus hijos el cómo hacerlo, y mientras lo hacían Serena sintió a su bebé moverse.

Ash…el bebé se movió – Dijo Serena sintiendo a su hijo nonato moverse.

Creo que el sintió el cariño de sus hermanos mayores – Dijo Delia.

Bueno querida, creo que ya debemos volver a casa – Dijo Blake viendo la hora.

Tienes razón y Ciudad Verde no esta tan cerca que digamos – Dijo Delia que al parecer era hora de volver a casa.

Pues gracias como siempre echarnos una mano con los niños – Dijo Ash dándoles las gracias a sus padres por cuidar a sus hijos.

No fue nada hijo, además cuidar de los nietos es divertido para un abuelo – Dijo Blake.

Nos vemos niños – Dijo Delia despidiéndose de sus nietos.

Adiós abuelito, adiós abuelita – Dijo Ashley despidiéndose de sus abuelos.

Vuelvan pronto – Dijo Red despidiéndose de Delia y Blake.

Cuídense, y cuiden mucho a su mamá – Dijo Delia despidiéndose.

Después de eso; Ash preparo la cena y como siempre se esmeró en complacer a su esposa y a sus hijos. Posteriormente la familia se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, como era la rutina de Ash durante el embarazo anterior de Serena se levantó primero, hizo la limpieza y el desayuno, y cuando despertaron los niños bajaron las escaleras y vieron a su papá tumbado en el sillón de la sala, así que los dos se acercaron a él.

Oye Onii-Chan ¿Qué le pasa a papi? Esta dormido en el sillón – Dijo Ashley al ver a Ash dormido en el sillón.

No lo sé, pero seguro está cansado – Dijo Red viendo más de cerca a su papá, y en ese instante Ash despertó.

¿Ves Onii-Chan? Ya despertaste a papi – Dijo Ashley reprochando a su hermano que despertara a Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Niños, son ustedes? – Dijo Ash que despertó al oír las voces de Red y de Ashley.

Perdón papá por haberte despertado – Dijo Red apenado a su padre.

Tranquilos no pasa nada, pero ahora como su mamá estará algo convaleciente por su embarazo, necesita que descanse hasta que nazca el bebé – Dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

¿Y mami? – Pregunto Ashley por su madre.

Ella aún está durmiendo, así que en lo que despierta, vamos a ver la tele – Dijo Ash que encendió la tele, y estaba cambiando el canal hasta que encontró un programa que vio con sus hijos, así se quedaron viéndolo, hasta que Serena bajo las escaleras.

Buenos días – Dijo Serena a su familia con una cálida sonrisa.

Buenos días querida – Dijo Ash saludando a su esposa.

Buenos días niños ¿Cómo durmieron? – Dijo Serena a sus hijos.

Pues yo dormí muy bien mamá – Dijo Red.

Yo también mamita, y yo soñé que me convertía en una grandiosa maestra Pokémon como lo es papi – Dijo Ashley sonriéndole a su mamá, y ahí Serena se acordó de algo.

Hablando de eso, Heather nos dijo que quizás hoy nos hablaba sobre su última medalla de Sinnoh, así que según mis cálculos ella debería llamar ahora – Dijo Serena recordando a Heather, y en ese instante sonó el teléfono y toda la familia fue corriendo para atender la Videoconferencia.

Hola Heather – Dijo Ash saludando a su alumna.

Hola maestro buenos días allá en Kanto – Dijo Heather saludando a su maestro.

¡Heather! – Dijeron los niños saludando al mismo tiempo a Heather.

Hola niños – Dijo Heather saludando a los niños.

Y bien Heather ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Dijo Serena a Heather.

Pues miren esto – Dijo Heather mostrando su estuche de medallas ya con la Medalla Faro en él.

¡Increíble! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ashley y Red al ver las medallas de Heather.

Sorprendente, ya has ganado tu ultima medalla – Dijo Ash al ver todas las medallas de Sinnoh.

Así es ahora ya debo prepararme para la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, y voy con todo – Dijo Heather mostrando confianza en ganar.

Pues desde aquí todos te mandamos mucha suerte – Dijo Serena dándole buena suerte a Heather.

Y te veremos en televisión cuando empiece la liga – Dijo Ash.

Muchas gracias maestro, ya no puedo esperar a ganar – Dijo Heather.

Bueno no te quitamos más tu tiempo, debes entrenar adecuadamente para la liga – Dijo Serena.

Y esperemos que ganes la liga – Dijo Ashley.

Si, ya verán que seré la nueva campeona de Sinnoh, bueno nos vemos y cuídense – Dijo Heather despidiéndose y volviendo a su entrenamiento.

Ya después de la llamada de Heather, era la hora del desayuno de la familia Ketchum, y mientras comían, Ashley se percató de lo que desayunaba su mamá así que le pregunto a su papá.

Oye papi ¿Qué está comiendo mami? – Dijo Ashley a su papá.

Pues como tu mamá espera al nuevo bebé, le da por comer eso pero tranquila ella está bien – Dijo Ash explicándole a su hijita sobre el desayuno peculiar de su madre.

Y así, siguió la rutina de Serena, mientras que los niños seguían muy felices por la venida del nuevo bebé que ya estaba por venir, sin dudas para Ash era muy feliz ver a sus hijos mayores tan animados por el embarazo de Serena, y del empeño que todos toman.

"_Bien muy pronto llegara el nuevo bebé a la casa de los Ketchum ¿Pero qué cambios traerán para los mellizos? ¿Serán positivos o uno de ellos lo tomara negativamente? Como siempre les digo; Esta historia continuara"._

Y bueno chicos y chicas, con esto dejamos el capítulo de hoy, esperemos les haya gustado – Dijo Fubuki agradeciendo a los lectores.

Ahora, ya es hora de irnos de fiesta – Dijo Akagi ansiosa por la noche mexicana.

Chicas, FandeSerena y las demás ya nos esperan en la fiesta, debemos irnos estamos retrasadas – Dijo Kaga.

Gracias Kaga-San, y ustedes estén atentos a la continuación del fic – Dijo Fubuki.

Dejen su review y estén al pendiente de la actualización – Dijo Kaga.

Diviértanse, y si toman háganlo con medida – Dijo Fubuki a los lectores.

Cuídense y no usen cohetes – Dijo Kaga despidiéndose.

Nos vemos pronto y ¡Viva México! – Dijo Akagi, y después las tres chicas ya arregladas para la fiesta salieron a donde FandeSerena y las demás chicas de la flota para celebrar el 15.

Continuara…


	24. Chapter 24

Bueno, como nos divertimos en el 15 a todo dar con FandeSerena y las demás, volvamos con la continuación de este fic; hola soy Fubuki, y hoy en lugar de Akagi-Senpai y Kaga-San que están indispuestas me acompañan Shoukaku-San y Zuikaku-San, bienvenidas chicas – Dijo Fubuki saludando a la audiencia.

Hola a todos, un placer que me invitaran – Dijo Shoukaku saludando.

Gracias Fubuki por invitarnos, por cierto ¿Dónde anda la que se emborracho en la fiesta? – Dijo Zuikaku preguntando por cierta chica, cuando se escuchó la voz de Kaga.

Niñas del Quinto Grupo de Portaaviones bajen la voz, que tengo jaqueca – Dijo Kaga tumbada en uno de los sillones del lugar con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza, al parecer estaba cruda por la fiesta.

Mi estómago, creo que comí demasiadas chanclas y tostadas – Dijo Akagi que al parecer tenía un severo malestar estomacal.

Y lo curioso es que Kaga-San fue la que más se divirtió en la fiesta y Akagi-Senpai comía y comía hasta más no poder – Dijo Fubuki recordando la fiesta del 15.

Cierto, hasta ella se puso a bailar con FandeSerena, es raro ver a Kaga-San divertida y animada – Dijo Shoukaku recordando la fiesta.

Bueno, ya nos pondremos a recordar lo que paso en la fiesta, antes presentemos el capítulo de esta semana ¿Les parece? – Sugirió Fubuki a Shoukaku y Zuikaku.

Está bien, chicos y chicas amourshippers, aquí estamos en el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esperemos les guste – Dijo Shoukaku.

Y bueno yo grabe todo lo que paso en la fiesta, solo déjeme conectar mi IPhone a la laptop de FandeSerena, será divertido – Dijo Zuikaku.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 24: Vacaciones en familia.

En el capítulo anterior; Red y Ashley al parecer han asimilado la noticia del embarazo de su madre, y ahora los niños se relajaran para divertirse con sus padres; veamos que pasa en la familia Ketchum…

Hoy es una agradable tarde en Pueblo Paleta en casa de los Ketchum, y al parecer están preparando unas cosas.

¿Ya empacaste las toallas? – Pregunto Serena a Ash mientras este empacaba en unas maletas.

Si, ya están adentro, a ver ¿Qué más nos falta? – Dijo Ash a Serena, mientras revisaba que más le faltaba poner en la maleta.

¿Protector solar? ¿Los trajes de baño de Red y Ashley? ¿La Ropa de playa? ¿Y los juguetes de los niños? – Volvió a preguntar Serena para cerciorarse de llevarlo todo para unos días en la playa.

Si todo en orden, pues ya estamos listos para irnos mañana, hacía mucho que no íbamos a la playa – Dijo Ash teniendo todo en orden.

Vamos querido fuimos apenas hace un año, ese es nuestro ritual desde que estaba embarazada de Red y Ashley – Dijo Serena mientras le salía una gota de sudor estilo anime.

Cierto, pero será divertido como todas las demás veces – Dijo Ash muy animado.

¿Me pregunto si los niños ya estarán listos? – Pregunto Serena.

Mientras arriba en la habitación de Red y Ashley, estaban impacientes por ir a la playa.

Cielos, estoy impaciente por ir a la playa con mami y papi – Dijo Ashley emocionada por ir a la playa.

Si, que divertido será ir de nuevo a la playa, esta vez me voy a divertir como nunca – Dijo Red con la misma emoción que su hermana.

Además haremos un enorme castillo de arena juntos ¿Verdad Onii-Chan? – Dijo Ashley viendo a su hermano, pues a ella le gustaba que hicieran muchas cosas juntos.

Si, además siempre hacemos cosas geniales cuando estamos juntos – Dijo Red, pues a él no le gustaba estar sin su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente era la hora de partir hacia el destino favorito de la familia Ketchum que no era otra que la bella Ciudad Carmín, y Ash notaba como había crecido en vientre de Serena que ya tenía casi 6 meses de embarazo y para su buena suerte en este embarazo no vio ningún cambio de humor en su esposa, y además veía como los niños estaban a gusto con el embarazo de Serena, por lo que el nuevo bebé no causaría problemas, y mientras iban en camino los niños y Serena cantaban.

Después de unas horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron a la Ciudad Carmín donde lo que vieron primero fue el enorme océano y en eso ellos y su madre sienten la agradable brisa marina.

Que bien se siente la brisa del mar – Dijo Red mientras lo golpeaba la brisa del océano.

Si se siente rico – Dijo Ashley notando la brisa marina.

Siempre me es agradable la brisa del mar, se siente tan bien – Dijo Serena sintiendo el viento y percibiendo el olor del agua salada del mar.

Si, bueno vamos para el hotel, que mañana saldremos a divertirnos de lo lindo – Dijo Ash comenzando a bajar las cosas del auto.

Después de registrarse en el Hotel al que frecuentaban, salieron a pasear por la Ciudad, mientras veían las tiendas cosa que era lo que le gustaba a Serena, mientras que Ash y los mellizos se entretenían viendo otras cosas como las jugueterías que eran el paraíso de los mellizos. Más tarde volvieron para cenar y la familia disfrutaba de la deliciosa cena, y posteriormente entraron en su habitación para pasar la noche y reponer las energías para el día de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente ya la familia se estaba preparando para salir a la playa. Los niños estaban poniéndose sus trajes de baño para poder salir a jugar en la playa; el traje de baño de Ashley es de una sola pieza de color rosa claro con una especie de faldita en la cintura y con el dibujo de un Starmie en el pecho; mientras que el de Red eran unas bermudas de color azul marino con rayas rojas a los lados, y estaban esperando a sus padres para salir.

¿Aún no están listos? ¡Ya queremos salir! – Dijo Ashley algo impaciente mientras tenía su pelota de playa favorita.

Tranquila Ashley, no te desesperes ya van a salir – Dijo Red calmando un poco a su querida hermana melliza menor. Y justo en ese momento Ash y Serena estaban listos para salir, su madre aun usaba su viejo bikini que tenía desde su primer embarazo, se le notaba su vientre de 6 meses de embarazo y tenía su distintivo sombrero de paja con una gran flor roja y con un listón rojo alrededor de él y Ash usaba sus bermudas negras con líneas verdes a los lados.

Bueno niños ya estamos listos – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Vengan mis niños, ya es hora de divertirnos bajo el sol – Dijo Serena con una linda sonrisa a sus tesoros.

Si mami – Dijo Ashley muy feliz por salir al mar.

Vamos – Dijo Red ya listo para divertirse de lo lindo.

Bien niños, ya es la hora de divertirnos – Dijo Ash, y en ese instante la familia salió directo a la playa para divertirse y pasarlo bien.

Ya en la playa, vieron a muchas personas divirtiéndose junto a sus Pokémon, mientras el día era perfecto y distaba para divertirse a lo grande; Ash encontró un lugar agradable junto a unas palmeras, coloco las toallas, la sombrilla y las demás cosas la familia se acomodó y ahí se relajaron.

Oye papi hace mucho calor – Dijo Ashley mientras sudaba.

Si tengo sed – Dijo Red también sintiendo el calor.

Esperen un momento niños, déjenme buscar algo para este calor – Dijo Ash a sus hijos mientras buscaba en la hielera unos jugos para ellos.

Mira Onii-Chan sí que es enorme – Dijo Ashley viendo el mar desde donde estaba sentada.

Ya lo creo hermana, ¿Me pregunto que Pokémon habrá en las profundidades del mar? – Dijo Red pensando en los Pokémon que podrían existir en lo profundo del mar.

Bien aquí tienen niños – Dijo Ash con dos cajitas de jugo para sus mellizos.

Muchas gracias papi – Dijo Ashley agradeciendo a Ash, para después comenzar a beber su jugo.

Gracias papá – Dijo Red agradeciendo a su padre para después beber su jugo.

Cielos, sí que es un día precioso en la playa, solos yo y mi familia – Dijo Ash sentándose al lado de su esposa.

Si, que hermoso día, no puedo esperar para entrar en el mar, se ve que el agua esta deliciosa – Dijo Serena impaciente por entrar al mar.

Está bien, pero antes debo inflar los flotadores de los niños – Dijo Ash sacando los flotadores de Red y Ashley y empezando a inflarlos, mientras Serena les ponía bloqueador solar para que no se quemaran su piel. Después de eso Serena les dio indicaciones.

Bueno, quiero que estén nadando donde su papá y yo podamos verlos, y por amor a Arceus no se vayan a donde salen las olas, quédense cerca de la orilla ¿Esta bien? – Dijo Serena dándoles sus indicaciones a sus hijos.

Si mamá, no te preocupes, es lo que dice la tía Dawn – Dijo Ashley.

Y cuando dicen eso, es cuando más me preocupo – Dijo Ash a su hija.

Bueno estaremos cerca de la orilla, vamos Ashley – Dijo Red a su madre y junto con Ashley fueron al mar y comenzaron a jugar, posteriormente se les unieron sus padres.

Mira ahí vienen mami y papi – Dijo Ashley a su hermano, viendo como llegaban Ash y Serena.

¡Por aquí! – Dijo Red llamando a sus padres.

Ya vamos niños – Dijo Ash respondiendo el llamado de su hijo.

Al fin, es hora de entrar en el mar, espero te guste – Dijo Serena acariciándose el vientre y hablándole a su hijo nonato. En eso ella siente el agua y se reunió con sus hijos.

Bueno, creo que ya es la hora de que aprendan a nadar – Dijo Ash a sus hijos, listo para enseñarles a como nadar a los niños.

Cierto, ya casi cumplen 7 años por lo que ya es el momento apropiado de que aprendan – Dijo Serena.

Está bien, ya es la hora ¿Quién quiere aprender primero? – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Enséñame, enséñame! Por favor papi – Dijo Ashley insistiendo a su papá para que le enseñara a nadar.

Bueno de ser así comencemos de una buena vez, luego sigues tu hijo por lo mientras quédate con tu mamá – Dijo Ash mientras iba con Ashley a su hijo.

Está bien – Dijo Red, pero estaba ansioso de aprender a nadar. Mientras con Ash ya había comenzado a enseñarle a su hija como nadar.

Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer antes de aprender a nadar, es introducirnos por completo en el agua para que sientas más seguridad, bueno toma mis manos y hagámoslo – Dijo Ash a su hija que entendió sus indicaciones.

Si papi, ya estoy lista – Dijo Ashley tomando las manos de su padre.

Pero antes, quítate el flotador, si no te va a causar problemas – Dijo Ash a su hija que al inicio sentía inseguridad.

Pero… - Dijo Ashley con inseguridad a su padre, pero Ash la calmo.

Tranquila no tengas miedo, todo estará bien – Dijo Ash convenciendo a su hija que se quitó su flotador y rápidamente tomo las manos de su padre, ya que desde bebita le daban seguridad.

Mira mamá, Ashley se quitó el flotador ¿Estará bien? - Dijo Red viendo a su hermana y su padre.

Tranquilo, además ella también es la hija de tu padre, ella estará bien – Dijo Serena segura de su hija.

Volviendo con Ash y Ashley: el la sostenía mientras ella se sumergía y salía a la superficie, en eso Ash seguía dándole indicaciones a su hija.

Bien, ahora que ya sabes cómo sumergirte y salir a la superficie. Ahora es el momento que aprendas a como patalear – Dijo Ash.

¿Cómo debo patalear? – Pregunto Ashley a su papá.

Bueno, primero debes tomarme las manos otra vez, pero esta vez agárrate muy fuerte de mi – Dijo Ash.

¿Así papi? – Dijo Ashley mientras tomaba fuertemente las manos de su papá.

Si así de fuerte, ahora comienza a patalear con todas tus fuerzas – Dijo Ash indicándole a Ashley como debía hacerlo, en eso ella comenzó a mover sus pequeñas piernas en el agua dejando una estela de agua detrás de ella, mientras que Ash caminaba hacia atrás y su hija avanzaba.

¡Mira papi, lo estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo! – Dijo Ashley a su papá mientras ella pataleaba.

Bien hecho, por ahora patalea así de fuerte – Dijo Ash volviéndole a dar indicaciones a Ashley.

Y así ella lo hizo por unos 10 minutos, hasta que ya era la hora de hacerlo enserio.

Bien Ashley, creo que ya es la hora de que lo hagas tu misma, ahora además de patalear moverás tus brazos hacia adelante, avanza firme y no tengas miedo – Dijo Ash dándoles las ultimas indicaciones a su hija.

Está bien – Dijo Ashley a su padre.

Ahora te soltare y cuando lo haga vuelve a patalear – Dijo Ash, y en ese momento Ashley comenzó a patalear muy fuerte y como dijo su papá movió sus brazos y empezó a moverse; Ash, Serena y Red estaban impresionados de que la pequeña Ashley estaba nadando.

Mira mamá, mi hermana ya sabe nadar – Dijo Red viendo ver a su hermana nadar.

Lo veo y no lo creo, ella es increíble – Dijo Serena, pero ella sabía que quizás era así porque desde bebita luchaba.

Ella es muy fuerte, sin dudas es mi hija – Dijo Ash viendo nadar a Ashley nadar como un Goldeen.

Ahora es mi turno, ya quiero aprender a nadar – Dijo Red pidiendo a su padre que le enseñe.

Bien, vamos – Dijo Ash listo para enseñarle a su hijo mayor. Y si el necesito un poquito más de tiempo que a diferencia de su hermana aprendió rápido, pero al final lo consiguió.

Después de aprender a nadar; la familia salió del mar y se pusieron a hacer castillos de arena, Ash y Serena hacían el suyo mientras que Red y Ashley también lo hacían.

Sí que nos está quedando bonito – Dijo Ashley trayendo un poco más de arena en su cubeta.

Y que lo digas, pero el de mamá y papá es más grande, mira – Dijo Red a su hermana, y voltearon a ver el castillo que hacían sus padres.

Impresionante, sí que es enorme – Dijo Ashley viendo sorprendida el castillo de sus padres, pero en eso no vieron que una ola llego y derrumbo su castillo.

¡Ah, nuestro castillo se cayó! – Dijo Red viendo como la ola derribo su castillo.

No…mi…mi castillo – Dijo Ashley al ver su castillo derrumbado, y comenzó a llorar.

Tranquila hermana, no pasa nada, ya paso – Dijo Red consolando a su hermana menor. En eso Ash y Serena vieron que Ashley lloraba.

¿Qué paso? Ya, ya, no llores mi pequeña – Dijo Serena tratando de calmar a su hija.

¿Qué sucedió Red? – Pregunto Ash a su hijo.

Pues, está llorando por como el mar tumbo nuestro castillo – Dijo Red a su padre sobre la razón del llanto de su hermana, mientras Serena seguía consolándola.

Ya veo, ya no llores Ashley, no pasa nada tranquila – Dijo Ash calmando a la pequeña, en eso se le ocurrió una solución a Serena.

Ya sé, ¿Y si entre los cuatro hacemos un castillo más grande? – Sugiero Serena creyendo tener la solución.

Excelente idea cariño, has salvado las vacaciones – Dijo Ash elogiando la idea de su esposa.

Vamos Ashley – Dijo Red animando a su hermana menor. En eso la pequeña dejo de llorar.

Si Onii-Chan, vamos – Dijo Ashley limpiándose las lágrimas y muy feliz fue con sus padres y su hermano para hacer el nuevo castillo.

Después que la familia hiciera su castillo, comieron la sandía que traían, y finalmente Ash hizo lo mismo que siempre hacia que era surfear junto con Pikachu cosa que siempre sorprendía a su esposa y sus hijos.

Y así se la pasaron una divertida semana en la playa. Después de las vacaciones volvieron a casa donde ya Serena entraba a su séptimo mes del embarazo; y ese día hacia una agradable tarde de verano, la familia estaba viendo una película en la sala y en ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

Yo voy – Dijo Ash levantándose del sillón hacia la puerta. Y al abrirla se dio cuenta que eran nada menos que Gary y su familia.

Hola Ash, que bueno que están en casa – Dijo Gary saludando a su amigo.

Buenas tardes Ash, Serena, niños – Dijo Claire saludando a la familia Ketchum.

Hola Claire, pasen por favor – Dijo Serena invitando a pasar en la casa a los Oak.

Una vez dentro; los niños salieron a jugar al patio trasero mientras que en el comedor Ash, Gary y sus esposas conversaban sobre ciertas cosas.

Se nota que estas perfecta Serena, solo dos meses más para que nazca tu nuevo bebé – Dijo Claire al ver el vientre de Serena.

Si, solo un par de meses más y nacerá – Dijo Serena.

Y bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy organizando es un Campamento de Verano para los niños – Dijo Gary.

¿Un campamento? – Dijo Ash al oír la idea de Gary.

Si, como en el que estuvimos cuando éramos niños – Dijo Gary a Ash.

Me acuerdo de eso, ahí conocí al que sería el hombre de mi vida – Dijo Serena tomando la mano de su esposo y recordando como conoció al que sería su pareja.

Bueno, el campamento será la siguiente semana, y creo que vendrán varios niños – Dijo Claire informando sobre el nuevo campamento.

Si, ya está todo listo – Dijo Gary informando a Ash y Serena sobre el campamento.

Excelente, de seguro los niños se emocionaran por el campamento – Dijo Serena.

Si, espero se diviertan mucho ahí con varios niños – Dijo Ash.

Y ya los demás van a traer a sus hijos, y por increíble que sea vendrá la hija de Clemont y Corelia – Dijo Gary informando a Ash sobre los demás.

Sera un campamento muy divertido para nuestros hijos – Dijo Serena.

"_Ahora que Gary organiza un nuevo campamento de Verano, los Ketchum enviaran a sus hijos para divertirse ¿Qué experiencias vivirán los mellizos? ¿Cómo se relacionaran con los hijos de los amigos de sus padres? ¿Cómo se divertirán? Solo les diré que…No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo…."_

Bueno y con esto terminamos el capítulo de esta ocasión y de nuevo gracias por venir; Shoukaku-San y Zuikaku-San – Dijo Fubuki dándole las gracias a las chicas.

Un placer Fubuki-San – Dijo Shoukaku.

Y…ya está cargado el video, y veamos las locuras de nosotras en el 15 de Septiembre, por cierto fue una buena fiesta – Dijo Zuikaku tecleando en la laptop.

Si estuvieron todas, lo malo es que Naka-Chan se enojó porque Kaga-San canto mejor la Cucaracha que ella – Dijo Fubuki viendo el video.

Además ya en ese instante estaba borracha, oh y miren aquí agarro a FandeSerena y bailaron la Quebradita – Dijo Shoukaku viendo el video.

Si, y aquí Kongou-San entra en la pista de baile y le arrebato a FandeSerena, quería bailar con el – Dijo Fubuki.

Si, aquí igual Hiei y las demás de sus hermanas querían bailar con el – Dijo Shoukaku, viendo como las hermanas Kongou se jaloneaban a FandeSerena.

Y aquí esta Akagi-Senpai asaltando la barra de alimentos – Dijo Fubuki viendo a Akagi en el video comiendo.

Bueno creo que nos quedamos entretenidas viendo el video, gracias por ver el video, esperen el próximo capítulo de este fic – Dijo Fubuki.

Dejen su Review para que este fic mejore – Dijo Shoukaku.

Nos vemos en la próxima, y miren aquí estamos tronando cohetes – Dijo Zuikaku.

Si, y ese me lo aventaste a propósito ¿Verdad? – Dijo Kaga parada detrás de Zuikaku.

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno chicos y chicas; bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que se pone cada vez más y más interesante; hola soy Fubuki y de nuevo tenemos en acción a Akagi-Senpai y a Kaga-San – Dijo Fubuki presentándose.

Hola a todos, hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia – Dijo Akagi saludando.

Y de nuevo estamos aquí, soy Kaga y esperemos que les guste el nuevo capítulo – Dijo Kaga saludando a todo mundo.

Gracias al cielo ya están bien las dos, vaya que se divirtieron en la fiesta del 15 de Septiembre – Dijo Fubuki recordando.

Si, jamás volveré hacer eso en mi vida – Dijo Kaga recordando con vergüenza sus tonterías hechas en la fiesta.

Pero ese día te viste tan animada y divertida – Dijo Akagi recordando la fiesta.

Bueno ya no perdamos más el tiempo y presentemos el nuevo capítulo de la semana – Dijo Kaga cambiando el tema.

De acuerdo, tienes razón. Aquí dejamos el nuevo capítulo – Dijo Fubuki.

Y comenzamos con esto…ahora – Dijo Akagi presentando el nuevo episodio.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 25: De campamento (Parte I).

Después de enterarse por parte de Gary que está organizando un campamento de Verano; la idea les pareció buena a Ash y su esposa Serena que decidieron mandar a sus mellizos ahí. Y mientras hoy de empiezan a prepararse para el campamento…

Bueno, como dijo Gary el campamento durara 1 mes así que debemos preparar los necesario para que Red y Ashley pasen todo el campamento sin problemas – Dijo Serena pensando sobre el campamento.

Cierto, será la primera vez que estarán sin nosotros, me siento un poco mal por Ashley – Dijo Ash sabiendo lo apegado que era a sus hijos más con Ashley.

Pero piensa que es como una preparación para cuando cumplan los 10 años y salgan de viaje –Dijo Serena sabiendo que el campamento sería una buena idea.

Tienes razón, además ya casi se acerca ese momento – Dijo Ash dándole la razón a su esposa.

Bueno ya es hora de planearlo – Dijo Serena.

Pero Serena, el campamento es en una semana – Dijo Ash sabiendo que Serena se apresuraba algo.

Mejor ahora que andando a las carreras – Dijo Serena muy razonablemente a su esposo.

Si en eso te doy la razón, pero recuerda que llevas a nuestra nueva bebé, tómalo con calma – Dijo Ash a Serena sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada.

Si, hace unos días nos dijeron que esperamos otra niña, es asombroso – Dijo Serena mientras ella se acariciaba suavemente el vientre.

Lo sé, ya somos 5 en la casa – Dijo Ash acercándose al vientre de su esposa y la abrazo a esa altura.

Si, nuestra hermosa familia ha crecido aún más – Dijo Serena mientras se dejaba acariciar por su esposo.

Mientras que en su habitación los mellizos hablan sobre el campamento.

Cielos hermana, no puedo esperar a ir al campamento y lo mejor, veremos a nuestros amigos – Dijo Red emocionado de ir al campamento.

No lo sé, no me gusta estar lejos de mami y de papi – Dijo Ashley algo insegura de ir.

Vamos, no pasara nada y además siempre estamos juntos, todo estará bien, confía en mi – Dijo Red calmando a su hermana menor.

¡Tienes razón Onii-Chan! ¡Juntos podremos hacer lo que sea! – Dijo Ashley sabiendo que cuando ella y su hermano hacían cosas juntos, eran increíbles.

¿Lo ves? No habrá problema, siempre estaremos juntos – Dijo Red afirmando su lazo de hermanos.

Sí, siempre hermanos – Dijo Ashley complementando las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Ya en la tarde la familia comió pacíficamente, mientras Ash les decía como era un campamento y mientras él hablaba ellos se impresionaban de lo que era uno, ya que era la primera vez que iban a uno, sin dudas sería divertido para los dos.

Después de comer, Serena se sentó en la sala a ver la televisión, mientras que Ash y sus hijos fueron a ver sus Pokémon y los de Serena al laboratorio de Gary.

Sabes papá, espero capturar muchos Pokemón como tú, y vaya que tienes muchos – Dijo Red mientras estaba con Noivern.

Si hijo, capture varios Pokémon pero sin dudas eso fue lo que me gusto, tener varios Pokémon – Dijo Ash mientras estaba con la Sylveon que era de Serena.

Además mamá tiene Pokémon muy lindos, como Sylveon, Pancham y Meowstic – Dijo Ashley mientras limpiaba a Pancham.

Si, como ella fue "La Reina de Kalos" es normal que sus Pokémon sean así – Dijo Ash a sus hijos-

¿Reina de Kalos? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley.

Si, su madre fue de hecho una de las mejores Reinas de Kalos de todos los tiempos, ella fue una gran Pokémon Performer – Dijo Ash elogiando a su esposa.

¿Qué es una Pokémon Performer? – Pregunto Ashley.

Son entrenadoras que compiten por el título, pero nadie como su hermosa madre que por muchos años conservo su título, hasta un tiempo antes que nacieran – Dijo Ash explicándoles a sus hijos.

Ya veo, pero a mí lo que quiero ser es Maestra Pokémon, como lo eres tu papi – Dijo Ashley revelando que no le interesaban los espectáculos Pokémon.

Igual yo – Dijo Red a su padre y hermana.

Entiendo, pero para que lo sean, deberán ser buenos entrenadores y ganar Ligas – Dijo Ash.

Como Heather ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Ashley.

Jajajajajaja, si justo como ella – Dijo Ash sabiendo que igual era así su querida alumna.

Hablando de ella; ya se aproxima el inicio de la Liga de Sinnoh – Dijo Red recordando que la Liga Sinnoh ya estaba por comenzar.

Si es verdad, esperemos que le vaya bien – Dijo Ash deseándole suerte a su alumna.

Ella ganara, lo sé – Dijo Ashley poniendo su confianza en Heather.

Espero que tengas razón, pero bueno sigamos viendo a los Pokémon – Dijo Ash a sus hijos mientras ellos seguían jugando con sus Pokémon, para Ash como padre eran momentos satisfactorios ver como sus hijos se relacionaban con sus Pokémon, y ver que ellos a su corta edad ya tenían sueños y metas por cumplir y eso le recordó como era el a su edad.

Más tarde ya era hora de volver a casa, porque Ash conocía bien a su esposa que si ella sabía que tardaban en llegar, sin dudas ella estaría preocupada y eso será malo para la nueva bebé.

Unos días después, ya estaban listos para irse al campamento; sin dudas los mellizos estaban emocionados porque sus padres les dijeron que verían a sus amigos otra vez.

¿Lo dices enserio papá? – Pregunto Red impresionado por las palabras de su padre.

Si, volverán a ver sus todos sus amigos ¿No es genial? – Dijo Ash confirmando sus palabras.

Los verán de nuevo en el campamento, y si están igual emocionados por venir – Dijo Serena a sus hijos.

¡Si! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley.

Y no se preocupen seguro en el campamento pasaran la final de la Liga Sinnoh – Dijo Serena.

Y al fin a la mañana siguiente ya era la hora de ir al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el nuevo campamento. Y los niños ya estaban emocionados por ir, mientras sus padres estaban muy apurados para salir para allá.

Por el camino los niños comentaban lo mucho que se iban a divertir ahí junto con todos sus amigos, finalmente ellos llegaron y sorprendentemente eran los primeros.

¿Hacia cuánto tiempo vine aquí? Que recuerdos – Dijo Ash viendo el lugar del campamento, y solia ser como esa vez hace 20 años.

Si, para mí fue algo maravilloso; porque te conocí – Dijo Serena recordando como en ese mismo campamento conoció al que en el futuro seria su esposo y padre de sus hijos.

¿Enserio se conocieron aquí? – Pregunto Red impresionado a sus padres.

Si, que curiosa es la vida ¿No lo crees Serena? – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Y que lo digas querido, llena de misterios y mucha magia – Dijo Serena a su esposo. Y en ese momento llegaron Gary, su esposa y la pequeña Leaf.

¡Vaya, llegaron primero! – Dijo Gary hablándole a los Ketchum.

Si, estaban muy impacientes por que el campamento inicie – Dijo Ash sobre sus hijos.

Igual lo está Leaf, pero bueno no creo que tarden en llegar los demás – Dijo Claire con su hija Leaf.

Solo espero que se diviertan como nosotros lo hicimos en ese entonces ¿Recuerdas Gary? – Dijo Ash sonando nostálgico.

Si, ese campamento que hizo mi abuelo fue asombroso – Dijo Gary recordando ese verano de hace 20 años, y Serena tenía una fotografía que lo comprobaba.

Cierto, sí que nos divertimos mucho ese Verano, jamás lo voy a olvidar en lo que me resta de vida – Dijo Serena mientras veía la foto de ese Verano con el Profesor Oak.

Como extraño al querido profesor, si él estuviera aquí seguro nos hubiera contado algún poema como los que solía decir cuando estaba vivo – Dijo Claire con tristeza recordando al buen hombre que era el profesor Oak.

Estoy totalmente seguro que desde donde quiera que este, él está muy orgulloso de ti Gary, el nos enseño muchas cosas, que le estoy muy agradecido jamás lo olvidare – Dijo Ash recordando al fallecido profesor Samuel Oak, mientras miraba al cielo.

Lo sé, él fue el mejor Profesor Pokémon de todos los tiempos, pero jamás lo olvidaremos – Dijo Gary sonando triste.

Recuerda Gary, aunque haya que decir adiós, siempre los felices recuerdos jamás se olvidaran – Dijo Serena recordando con mucho cariño al profesor, y es ese instante llegaron Misty y Tracey con su hijo Troy.

¡Hola! – Dijo Misty llamando a Ash y compañía.

Ya llegamos – Dijo Tracey.

Hola Misty, ya llegaron – Dijo Serena saludando a Misty.

Tiempo de no vernos, como pasa el tiempo – Dijo Ash saludando a Misty y a Tracey.

Bueno sé que Troy está listo para el campamento – Dijo Gary viendo al hijo de Misty y de Tracey.

Sí que lo está, toda la semana estaba hablando de volver a ver a Red y a Ashley – Dijo Misty comentando sobre su hijo.

Si, ya estoy emocionado de que empiece – Dijo Troy emocionado sobre el campamento.

¡Oye Troy! – Dijo Red llamando a su amigo.

¡Aquí voy Red! – Dijo Troy yendo en dirección de Red, Ashley y Leaf.

Y así fueron llegando muchos padres con sus hijos, todos los pequeños tenían gran emoción de participar en el campamento, en eso Red habla.

Cielos cuantos niños han venido, será muy divertido – Dijo Red viendo a muchos niños en el campamento.

Y que lo digas Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley. Y en ese momento una chica de cabellos rubios en tono ocre y de ojos azul marino estaba para detrás de los mellizos.

Ya esperaba este campamento con mucha ansia – Dijo la chica que sostenía sus gafas rojas, y en eso los chicos se voltearan y la reconocen.

¡Courtney! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley al ver a su amiga de Kalos.

¿Esa es Courtney? ¡Caramba ha crecido mucho! – Dijo Serena viendo a Courtney.

Si, ahora que la miro es un poco más alta que Red y Ashley – Dijo Ash viendo a Courtney.

Pues lo es porque ella es un mes mayor que nuestros hijos – Dijo Serena, y justo detrás de ella y de Ash aparecieron Clemont y Corelia.

Si, como ven mi pequeño retoño ha crecido – Dijo Clemont hablando de su hija.

¡Hola Ash, hola Serena! – Dijo Corelia hablando enérgicamente, cosa que sobresalto a los Ketchum.

Madre mía…Clemont, Corelia que sorpresa que hayan venido – Dijo Ash.

Si, desde que Gary nos avisó del campamento que estaba organizando y se lo dijimos a Courtney, ella sin pensarlo dos veces ella quería venir, sin dudas tiene la misma energía que su madre – Dijo Clemont.

Pues ella se parece demasiado a Corelia – Dijo Serena viendo a Courtney de casi 8 años.

Sí, pero de igual modo que tiene mi energía y mi apariencia; ella es tan inteligente como su padre – Dijo Corelia hablando de su hija.

Sí, me sorprende que a tan corta edad sea tan inteligente, de hecho ella me ha ayudado a corregir muchos de mis inventos – Dijo Clemont elogiando el ingenio de su hija.

¿Y dime Serena? ¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo embarazo? – Dijo Corelia preguntándole a Serena sobre su embarazo.

Pues mi niña está bien, ya tengo 7 meses de embarazo – Dijo Serena sobre su embarazo.

Qué bueno Serena, sabes me gustaría también tener otro hijo más – Dijo Corelia bromeando. Y en ese momento llegaron May, Drew y el hijo de ambos; Matt.

¡Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos! – Dijo May saludando de forma enérgica a sus amigos.

Hola May – Dijo Misty saludando a May.

Qué bueno verte May – Dijo Serena saludando a May muy cortésmente.

Hola Drew ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Ash saludando a Drew.

Bien Ash muchas gracias por preguntar, y veo que muchos de nosotros volveremos a vernos este día – Dijo Drew respondiéndole a Ash.

Bueno Matt, ya ve con Red y los demás – Dijo May a su hijo, que se fue con Red y los demás niños.

Y tal como dijo Drew; en ese momento llegaron Iris con sus dos hijos Clark y Leona, los dos niños eran de tez morena como su madre Iris, Cilan con su hijo Rodney que era la viva imagen de su padre y Aria que venía acompañada de su hija Stacy que igual era como ella.

Así todos los padres conversaban de lo mucho que los hijos de todos habían crecido y sobre el notorio nuevo embarazo de Serena.

Y bueno ya casi estamos todos reunidos solo falta alguien – Dijo Gary a todos reunidos ahí.

Oh si es verdad, aún no han llegado – Dijo Iris sabiendo a lo que Gary decía.

¿Quién? ¿Quién es el que falta de nosotros? – Pregunto Ash.

Pues Dawn ¿Quién más? – Dijo Gary.

Si es verdad, ahora que la mencionas no la he visto, ni mucho menos a Hilary – Dijo Serena notando la ausencia de Dawn y su hija.

Esperemos no se les haya olvidado, dijo Dawn que ella y su esposo la querían enviar aquí para que sea más segura de sí misma y quitarle su timidez – Dijo Claire, y en ese instante apareció.

¿No creían que no íbamos a venir? ¿O sí? – Dijo Dawn haciendo acto de presencia junto a su hija Hilary.

No, solo que llegaron tarde, y con Hilary ya estamos todos reunidos y listos para empezar este campamento – Dijo Gary.

Mientras todos y cada uno de los padres les daban indicaciones a los niños antes de que los dejaran en el campamento.

Bueno Courtney, pórtate bien y siempre has caso a lo que te digan los instructores ¿Esta bien? – Dijo Clemont dándole indicaciones a su hija.

Está bien, y no te preocupes me divertiré mucho – Dijo Courtney a su padre.

Espero te lleves bien con todos los niños del campamento, y no olvides divertirte mucho – Dijo Misty a su hijo.

Si mamá, tenlo por seguro – Dijo Troy a su madre.

Y no olviden siempre respetar a los demás y siempre oír las indicaciones de lo que les digan – Dijo Iris a sus hijos.

Bueno Matt, no olvides que todos son amigos y recuerda siempre divertirte – Dijo May a su hijo.

Y no sea tan presumido en las competencias – Dijo Drew a su hijo.

Lo hare, tranquilos – Dijo Matt muy confiadamente a sus padres.

Mientras con Ash y Serena era la hora de despedirse de sus hijos por el momento.

Red; ten siempre cuidado con tus cosas, diviértete y ten vigilada a tu hermana que ya sabes que ama divertirse enserio – Dijo Serena a su hijo.

Claro mamá, tu confía en mi – Dijo Red a su madre.

Ashley, no te preocupes solo serán unas semanas, pero cuando regreses a casa espero te prepares para la venida de tu hermanita, y siempre diviértete con tu hermano – Dijo Ash a su hija.

Si papi, me divertiré mucho – Dijo Ashley con una sonrisa a su padre.

Y así todos se fueron uno por uno, pero Red y Ashley vieron que Hilary estaba llorando, y de inmediato fueron con ella.

¿Qué sucede Hilary? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Ashley al acercarse a Hilary.

Tengo miedo…no me gusta estar sola – Dijo Hilary llorando, y en eso se le acerco Red.

No llores, además estarás con nosotros y te aseguro que te divertirás – Dijo Red, y en ese momento Hilary dejo de llorar.

¿Enserio? – Pregunto Hilary ante las palabras de Red.

Claro, además nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, vamos – Dijo Ashley caminando hacia donde los demás niños, pero Hilary aun dudaba de ir.

Ven no tengas miedo – Dijo Red tomando la mano de Hilary y llevándola hacia donde los demás, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida.

Ya con todos los niños reunidos; Gary y los demás instructores estaban listos para empezar el campamento de verano.

Bueno niños, muchas gracias a todos por venir, en este campamento que durara 4 semanas esperamos que se relacionen con los Pokémon y que se diviertan entre ustedes – Dijo Gary hablándole a la multitud de pequeños ahí reunidos.

Cualquier cosa que necesiten, nosotros los instructores estaremos para ayudarlos – Dijo uno de los instructores a los niños.

Y si tienen algún problema, no duden en pedir ayuda al encargado de su cabaña para que los ayude – Dijo Claire.

¡Y con esto damos por inaugurado este campamento de verano! – Dijo Gary dando por inaugurado el campamento de verano.

"_Y bueno el campamento ha iniciado, ahora los pequeños se preparan para cuatro semanas de diversión ¿Qué experiencias tendrán? ¿Cómo se relacionaran con los hijos de sus amigos de sus padres? Solo les diré que…Esta historia continuara…"_

Ese capítulo fue interesante, me gustaría ir de campamento también – Dijo Fubuki.

¿Y de seguro también tener un Pokémon? – Pregunto curiosamente Kaga.

Pues como no somos del anime de Pokémon, no lo sé – Dijo Fubuki respondiendo el comentario.

Bueno chicas ya es el final de la novela, así que dense prisa – Dijo Akagi en la sala con una enorme cubeta de palomitas y encendiendo el televisor.

Tienes razón, ya vamos; les damos las gracias por ver el capítulo de esta semana – Dijo Fubuki despidiéndose.

No olviden dejar review y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por verlo – Dijo Kaga.

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 26

Hola chicos y chicas; aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que es muy amado por muchos y se ha ganado muchos seguidores, hola yo soy Fubuki y como siempre me acompañan Akagi-Senpai y Kaga-San – Dijo Fubuki saludando a los lectores.

Muy buenos días, aquí estamos en otro capítulo de este fic, hola soy Akagi – Dijo Akagi saludando a todos.

Gracias como siempre por venir a otro capítulo semanal de este fanfic, buenas soy Kaga – Dijo Kaga saludando.

Y bueno chicas, ya estamos en el _"Mes del Terror",_ ósea que en unas semanas ya es Halloween y Día de muertos – Dijo Fubuki sobre el mes de Octubre.

Si, y me gusta esa tradición, más por lo del _"Dulce o Truco"_ el 31 saldré a pedir dulces – Dijo Akagi.

Lo malo es que gente con malas intenciones lo hace para hacer cosas malas, pero no hay que olvidar la diversión de la fiesta – Dijo Kaga.

Bueno chicas, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar con FandeSerena para hacer una fiesta de Halloween, ahora a presentar el nuevo capítulo – Dijo Fubuki.

Muy bien, chicos aquí está empezando el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic – Dijo Kaga.

Y comenzamos… - Dijo Akagi presentando el nuevo capítulo.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 26: De campamento (Parte II).

Después de que los padres dejaran a sus hijos en el nuevo campamento de Gary, han comenzado las actividades en él y pronto iniciaran la diversión y las experiencias de los retoños…

Ya con todos los niños reunidos; Gary y los demás instructores estaban listos para empezar el campamento de verano.

Bueno niños, muchas gracias a todos por venir, en este campamento que durara 4 semanas esperamos que se relacionen con los Pokémon y que se diviertan entre ustedes – Dijo Gary hablándole a la multitud de pequeños ahí reunidos.

Cualquier cosa que necesiten, nosotros los instructores estaremos para ayudarlos – Dijo uno de los instructores a los niños.

Y si tienen algún problema, no duden en pedir ayuda al encargado de su cabaña para que los ayude – Dijo Claire.

¡Y con esto damos por inaugurado este campamento de verano! – Dijo Gary dando por inaugurado el campamento de verano.

Y en eso todos los niños ahí reunidos celebran con un enorme grito de alegría, cuando Gary volvió a hablar.

Y ahora es el momento de organizarlos según las cabañas – Dijo Gary acomodando a todos los niños en los 3 grupos que habrían en el campamento; Red, Ashley, Courtney, Troy, Hilary y Matt estarían en la cabaña de los Charizard, mientras que Leona, Clark y Stacy estarían en la de los Blastoise, mientras con Leaf se quedó en la cabaña de los Venasaur.

Bueno niños, ahora ya es hora de ir a sus respectivas cabañas y después de acomodarse podrán escoger sus Pokémon que los acompañaran durante todo el campamento – Dijo Claire a todos los niños.

Posteriormente los chicos se fueron junto con su encargado a la cabaña donde se empezaron a acomodar, mientras hablaban un rato.

Al fin, es bueno volver a verlos a todos – Dijo Troy a todos sus amigos reunidos en la cabaña.

Si, ¿Hace cuánto no volvíamos estar juntos? – Decía Matt a todos mientras estaba sentado en su cama.

Ya ni me acuerdo, pero ha sido bastante – Dijo Red sabiendo que hacia un buen tiempo no veía a sus buenos amigos.

Cierto, pero ahora debemos divertirnos – Dijo Courtney mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

No puedo esperar ¿Qué Pokémon me tocara? Espero que sea un tipo Hierba – Dijo Ashley pensando sobre el Pokémon que tendrá en su estancia en el campamento.

Cierto, no puedo esperar – Dijo Red igual ansioso.

Yo…espero…ser más…valiente en este campamento – Decía Hilary algo tímida.

Ya verás que si Hilary, además estarás conmigo durante el campamento – Dijo Red a Hilary que se sonrojo por el comentario de él.

Gra…gracias Red – Dijo Hilary sonrojada.

Bueno, ya es la hora de ir a donde nos darán nuestros Pokémon, vamos – Dijo Courtney a los demás que fueron a donde estaban dando las Pokébolas a los niños.

Ahí todos estaban en fila recibiendo las Pokébolas de parte de los encargados del campamento, mientras Red, su hermana y sus amigos estaban esperando en la fila y por lo visto era un poquito larga, para matar el tiempo Red y Ashley les hablaban a sus amigos sobre Heather y que ella pronto entraría en la Liga de Sinnoh.

Y hace unos días ella nos mostró la Medalla Faro – Dijo Red a sus amigos sobre Heather.

Increíble – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los demás.

Si, en estos momentos ella ya debe estar preparándose para ganar – Dijo Ashley.

Esperemos que ella gane – Dijo Courtney.

Ya verás que lo hará, ella es alumna de mi papi, que es un gran Maestro Pokémon – Dijo Ashley apostando por Heather.

Si, saben yo admiro mucho a su padre, es genial – Dijo Troy hablando de Ash.

Y yo admiro mucho a su mamá, ella es muy bellísima – Dijo Hilary hablando de Serena. Mientras en casa Ash y Serena estornudaron por los comentarios de los niños.

Bueno, creo que nos toca, vamos – Dijo Matt al resto de sus amigos.

En eso de manos de Gary y de Claire recibieron cada uno una Pokébola, más tarde en la cabaña los niños estaban ansiosos de ver que Pokémon habían recibido.

¡No puedo esperar, ya quiero ver, ya quiero ver! – Dijo Ashley saltando mientras tenía su Pokébola en las manos.

Igual yo, las posibilidades son muchas – Dijo Courtney con su Pokébola e inspeccionándola muy de cerca.

Calma chicos, esperemos que sean buenos Pokémon – Dijo Troy.

Bueno chicos, solo hay una manera de saberlo – Dijo Matt a los demás.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo ¿Estas bien Hilary? – Dijo Red preparándose, pero en ese momento vio que Hilary veía su Pokébola con algo de inseguridad.

Nunca antes había tenido antes un Pokémon, no sé qué Pokémon vendrá y me asusta – Dijo Hilary respondiendo a Red.

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo – Dijo Red calmando a Hilary.

Gracias Red – Dijo Hilary agradeciendo a Red.

Bueno chicos ¡Es la hora! – Dijo Ashley animando a sus amigos.

¡Pokémon, yo te elijo! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños, y lanzaron sus Pokébolas

Y después del destello de las Pokébolas, uno a uno los Pokémon que les fueron asignados fueron apareciendo ante los niños, y estos se emocionaron mucho.

¡Asombroso! ¡Me toco un Hitmonlee! – Dijo Courtney al ver su Pokémon.

¡Y yo tengo a un Krabby! – Dijo Troy viendo a su Pokémon.

¡Me toco un Growlithe! – Dijo Matt viendo a su Pokémon asignado.

¡Genial, yo tengo un Flareon! – Dijo Red viendo su Pokémon y del tipo que le gustaba.

¡Yo tengo un Oddish! – Dijo Ashley igual de feliz que su hermano al ver que le toco un Pokémon de su tipo favorito.

Me toco…un Eevee ¡Es tan lindo! – Dijo Hilary al ver a su Pokémon, luego ella lo abrazo.

Mientras tanto con Leona y Clark recibieron un Nidorino y una Nidorina, Stacy recibió un Vulpix y Leaf recibió un Vaporeon. Después a la hora de comer los chicos y sus Pokémon estaban interactuando entre si y las relaciones eran buenas, en eso Gary aparece.

Bueno niños me alegra que se estén llevando bien con sus Pokémon, ahora como primera actividad de nuestro campamento será que aprendamos lo necesario sobre los Pokémon que les fueron asignados, así que hoy iniciamos el aprendizaje sobre los diferentes tipos de Pokémon que hay en el mundo – Dijo Gary explicándoles a los niños la actividad, en eso algunos de los encargados que estaban ahí les hablaron sobre cada tipo de Pokémon, mientras los niños prestaban atención a las lecciones.

Después de las primeras enseñanzas era hora de jugar, mientras Red estaba alimentando a Flareon y Ashley limpiaba a Oddish se acerca Leaf con su Vaporeon.

Hola amigos – Dijo Leaf acercándose con su Vaporeon.

Hola Leaf, vaya que bonito Vaporeon tienes – Dijo Red saludando a Leaf y viendo el Pokémon de ella.

Gracias, igualmente tú tienes un lindo Flareon, y Ashley tiene un Oddish – Dijo Leaf viendo a los Pokémon de sus amigos.

Sabes Leaf, espero que Heather este arrasando la Liga Sinnoh, ya quiero tener 10 y salir de viaje – Dijo Ashley a Leaf sobre ya querer salir de viaje.

Ojala ella gane, me agrada mucho – Dijo Leaf sobre Heather.

¡Oye Leaf! – Dijo uno de los niños de la cabaña de Leaf llamándola.

¡Ya voy! Bueno nos vemos más tarde, ven Vaporeon – Dijo Leaf yendo en dirección de los de su cabaña.

En eso llega Matt a toda velocidad con su Growlithe hacia donde están los hermanos.

¡Red! ¡Ashley! ¡Vengan rápido! – Decía Matt llegando donde los mellizos mientras estaba hiperventilado por haber corrido.

¿Qué sucede Matt? – Pregunto Ashley.

Si ¿Todo está bien? Te ves agitado – Dijo Red.

Hay problemas, unos niños de la cabaña de los Blastoise están molestando a Hilary, vengan rápido – Dijo Matt a los mellizos, y ellos siguieron a Matt hasta donde pasaba eso.

Y cuando llegaron vieron como unos niños estaban molestando a Hilary, porque ella choco por accidente con ellos mientras jugaba con Eevee, y ella estaba llorando.

¡Vamos discúlpate! – Decía un niño con un

Perdón…perdón – Decía Hilary disculpándose mientras lloraba.

¡No te escucho! – Volvió a decir el niño asustando aún más a Hilary, y ese momento llegaron Matt y los mellizos.

¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! – Grito Ashley a los demás niños que molestaban a Hilary.

¡¿Qué le están haciendo!? ¡Déjenla en paz! – Ordeno Red en voz alta a los bullies.

¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – Dijo uno de los brabucones a los hermanos.

¿Cuál es su problema con ella? ¿Les hizo algo? – Pregunto Matt a los brabucones.

No te importa, piérdete – Dijo uno de los niños que al parecer era el líder.

Pero sin dudas Red y Ashley tenían ganas de pelear con ellos por molestar a su amiga, pero en eso así como ellos la molestaron, se fueron sin decir palabra alguna. Entonces se acercaron a Hilary que no dejaba de llorar.

Ya paso Hilary, todo está bien – Dijo Ashley consolando a Hilary.

Ven, no pasa nada – Dijo Red levantando a Hilary, mientras ella se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Gracias… – Decía Hilary agradecida con sus amigos.

Pero dinos ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te molestaban esos niños? – Preguntaba Red con insistencia.

Solo…estaba jugando con mi Eevee, y me choque con ellos, y me gritaron y me pidieron que me disculpara, yo no hice nada malo – Dijo Hilary contando lo que paso, para volver a llorar otra vez, mientras Red le limpia las lágrimas y le da un abrazo.

Ya, ya; tranquila no pasa nada – Dijo Red consolando a Hilary de nuevo.

Sí, pero hay que estar alertas, pueden volver a molestarla – Dijo Matt sabiendo la situación.

Si vuelve, les daremos una lección, cierto ¿Onii-Chan? – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

Así es, no dejare que molesten a mi hermana o mis amigos – Dijo Red.

Después esa noche ya era la hora de dormir, mientras unos durmieron rápidamente; Hilary y Ashley no podían dormir.

Oye Ashley ¿Estas despierta? – Dijo Hilary en voz baja a Ashley.

No, no puedo dormir ¿Y tú? – Dijo Ashley respondiéndole a Hilary.

Estoy igual, es la primera vez que estoy sin mis papás – Dijo Hilary.

Yo también – Dijo Ashley, y en ese momento recordó algo; se levantó de su cama y fue a su mochila y saco algo muy especial para ella

¿Y eso? – Dijo Hilary al ver lo que saco Ashley de su mochila.

Esto…es mi cosa favorita, me la dio mi papi cuando era bebita; siempre la uso cuando no puedo dormir – Dijo Ashley con su querido Carrusel musical que le dio cuerda y toco esa dulce melodía que la hacía dormir.

Es una…hermosa…melodía – Dijo Hilary que la estaba venciendo el sueño y comenzando a cerrar sus ojos azules.

Buenas noches mami, papi; los quiero… - Dijo Ashley que la ponía a dormir la melodía y abrazando su peluche de Fennekin que le dio su madre, y así ambas niñas pudieron dormir tranquilamente al compás de la bella melodía de la caja musical.

A la mañana siguiente las actividades comenzaron normales, mientras los niños de la cabaña de Leaf estaban aprendiendo sobre los tipos de Pokémon, los de la cabaña de Red y Ashley pasaban un adorable día en el lago, mientras los niños y sus Pokémon jugaban ahí a la vista de su supervisora, mientras Red y Ashley hacían una competencia.

Bien, si yo gano me darás tus galletas de hoy – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Pero si yo lo hago, me darás las tuyas Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley lista para empezar.

¡Ya van a empezar! – Dijo uno de los compañeros de los chicos.

¡Tú puedes Ashley! ¡Animo! – Dijo una niña.

¡Red…tú puedes! – Gritaba Hilary animando a Red.

En sus marcas…listos…. ¡Fuera! – Dijo Courtney a sus amigos dando por iniciada la competencia de natación de los hermanos.

Y ambos siendo hermanos, nadaban muy bien como si fueran dos Seaking en el mar, iban muy parejos pero había momentos que Red o Ashley tenia a ventaja, mientras a la vista de sus amigos y compañeros los animaban, cuando ya era el último tramo, y cuando llegaron a la meta parecía que ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo, pero por la fotografía tomada por la supervisora mostro que Red había alcanzado por apenas unos centímetros a su hermana, dándole a él la victoria y ganando la apuesta.

Más tarde a la hora de comer, Ashley pago su apuesta y le dio sus galletas con chispas de chocolate a su hermano, pero al ver a su hermana se las dio.

¿Onii-Chan? – Dijo Ashley a ver qué Red le devolvió sus galletas.

Te las devuelvo, anda cómelas – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Pero yo perdí la competencia – Dijo Ashley.

No importa, además eres mi hermanita y le prometí a mamá y papá que te cuidaría, así que anda cómelas – Dijo Red sonriéndole a su hermana.

Gracias Onii-Chan, te quiero mucho – Dijo Ashley que abrazo a su hermano, mostrándole lo mucho que lo quería y después comiendo sus galletas y tomando su leche de Miltank fría como le gustaba.

Después de la comida, los hermanos y sus amigos ya estaban volviendo a su cabaña cuando Hilary se asustó de algo.

¿Pasa algo Hilary? – Dijo Red al ver a Hilary tan asustada.

Ahí…están…esos niños – Dijo Hilary al ver a los niños que la molestaron ayer.

Se ve que son de las personas que no entienden con palabras – Dijo Matt al ver a esos niños.

Pero esta vez, si la molestan, les daremos una lección – Dijo Ashley a sus amigos.

Solo lo haremos si las cosas no salen bien ¿De acuerdo? – Sugirió inteligentemente Courtney a los demás.

Bien, vamos – Dijo Troy, que junto con los demás caminaron hacia su cabaña, donde los niños buscaban a Hilary para saldar cuentas con ella.

Vaya, vaya; miren quien volvió, es la llorona peliazul de ayer – Dijo uno de los niños viendo a Hilary.

Y no viene sola, trajo refuerzos – Dijo otro niño.

¡Ella solo es una miedosa que tiene miedo de enfrentarnos por si misma! ¡Cobarde! – Dijo el líder de los abusadores.

¡Ya déjenla en paz! ¡¿Cuál es su problema!? – Dijo Red enojado con los abusivos con Hilary.

¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! – Dijo de nuevo el líder, y cuando ellos estaban a punto de pelear; Courtney intervino.

Un minuto por favor – Dijo Courtney evitando una pelea inútil.

¿Ahora qué pasa? – Dijo Red.

Si ¡¿Por qué intervienes!? – Dijo el líder a Courtney.

Tengo una idea para revolver esto de modo más pacífico, y sin tener que pelear, ni lastimarnos – Dijo Courtney.

Habla – Dijo Matt.

Propongo un partido de Baloncesto para que no tengamos que irnos a los golpes ¿Les parece? – Sugirió Courtney a todos.

Me parece bien, es buena idea – Dijo Red a Courtney.

Si, además parece mejor – Dijo Matt.

Es lo que estaba esperando – Dijo Ashley.

Pero aun así, van a perder – Dijo el líder de los niños aceptando el desafío.

Después de unos minutos los niños ya estaban listos para el juego, y fueron a la cancha de baloncesto del lugar donde estaba el campamento, las reglas eran sencillas el primer equipo que anote 14 punto ganaría.

Bueno chicos, ya es la hora de jugar, recuerden juguemos limpio – Dijo Courtney tomando el rol de capitana.

Bueno, ya sabemos, debemos ganar, pero sin dudas será divertido – Dijo el líder de los otros niños.

Una vez en sus posiciones, los niños se prepararon para jugar…

"_Ya el campamento ha iniciado oficialmente, y ahora el grupo de Red va a empezar un partido de baloncesto contra otros niños ¿Pero ganaran? ¿Y que más habrá en el campamento? Solo les diré que 'Esta historia continuara…' "._

Y…chicos y chicas, este fue el nuevo episodio de la semana, esperemos a nombre de FandeSerena les haya gustado – Dijo Fubuki terminando el nuevo capítulo.

Les agradecemos su asistencia, gracias por verlo – Dijo Akagi.

Si les gusto el capítulo, denle Like y dejen sus reviews – Dijo Kaga.

Bueno…soy Fubuki, y nos veremos muy pronto por aquí, adiós – Dijo Fubuki despidiéndose.

Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio de esta historia, gracias por su preferencia – Dijo Akagi despidiéndose.

Y FandeSerena nos informa que la Cuarta parte de los videos de los momentos del Amourshipping, ya está siendo realizado, espérenlo y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo del fic – Dijo Kaga.

Bueno chicas, ya es la hora de planear la fiesta de Halloween – Dijo Fubuki a Akagi y Kaga.

Continuara…


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a todos chicos, como hoy Fubuki-Chan ni Akagi-Senpai y Kaga-San están en pláticas con FandeSerena sobre la fiesta de Halloween que haremos, hoy en sus lugares presentaremos el nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Soy Mutsuki – Dijo Mutsuki presentándose.

Soy Yuudachi, y es la primera vez que hago esto, espero que les guste el nuevo episodio _"Poi"_ – Dijo Yuudachi.

Y con nosotras, tenemos a Kongou-San, bienvenida por cierto – Dijo Mutsuki presentando a Kongou.

_¡Hey! ¡Everybody!_ ¡Nacida en Inglaterra, y devuelta a Japón, mi nombre es Kongou! ¡Encantada de que me hayan invitado! – Dijo Kongou enérgicamente.

Bueno chicas, ya es la hora de presentar el nuevo episodio de la semana, pero antes queremos decirles que igual se acerca el primer aniversario del canal de FandeSerena en Youtube, así que ¡Muchas felicidades! – Dijo Mutsuki.

_¡Wow! ¡Congratulations! _– Dijo Kongou.

Y bueno, ahora hay que decidir que disfraz usaremos en Halloween _"Poi"_ – Dijo Yuudachi.

Hablaremos de eso después del capítulo, y con ustedes el nuevo capítulo de esta historia – Dijo Mutsuki.

_¡Burning...Love! _– Dijo Kongou presentando el nuevo capítulo.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 27: De campamento (Parte III).

El campamento continua, pero ahora está pasando un pequeño desafío; un partido de baloncesto entre unos niños que molestaban a Hilary y nuestros queridos niños para que los otros la dejaran de molestar, los contrincantes están listos y ahora a ver qué pasa…

Bueno chicos, ya es la hora de jugar, recuerden juguemos limpio – Dijo Courtney tomando el rol de capitana.

Bueno, ya sabemos, debemos ganar, pero sin dudas será divertido – Dijo el líder de los otros niños.

Ya estoy lista, al fin es hora de probar lo buena que soy – Dijo Ashley lista para jugar.

Y entonces Courtney y el otro niño se pusieron en el medio de la cancha para recibir el pase de saque a la vista de uno de los instructores del campamento que actuaría de árbitro. Y al sonido del silbato ambos saltaron para obtener el balón, pero por su altura Courtney lo atrapo primero.

¡Bien hecho Courtney! – Dijo Red al ver la jugada de Courtney.

¡Vamos, a por la primera canasta! – Dijo Matt corriendo en dirección de la canasta rival.

¡Deténganla! – Dijo uno de los otros niños, mientras la trataban de detener pero fue inútil ya que ella hacia buenas fintas.

¡Ashley, por favor! – Dijo Courtney lanzándole el balón a Ashley y ella en un salto anoto la primera canasta a su equipo.

¡Bien hecho, hermana! – Dijo Red felicitando a su hermana.

¡Manténganse a la defensiva, no los dejen anotar de nuevo! – Dijo el líder de los otros niños.

Bien, sigamos así, vamos por otra canasta – Dijo Courtney a sus amigos.

¡Si! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red, Ashley, Troy y Matt.

Mientras que uno de los que veían era la pequeña Hilary y con los demás niños de las respectivas cabañas de los jugadores, mientras los animaban junto a los Pokémon.

¡Animo Red! ¡Tú puedes! – Gritaba Hilary animando a Red.

¡Animo! ¡A ganar Charizards! – Gritaron los demás niños de la cabaña.

¡No se rindan Blastoise! – Gritaron los otros niños apoyando a su equipo.

Y así sucedía el partido en el cual se veían buenas jugadas de los niños, y pronto llego un momento en que el marcador estaba 18-18, por lo que la siguiente canasta seria la que marcaría el resultado de la contienda, mientras los niños comenzaron a cansarse.

Ya…no puedo…mas, estoy…cansado – Dijo Matt agotado.

Solo…una más…una canasta más y ganaremos – Dijo Troy tratando de animar a los demás.

Vamos…solo, una…jugada…mas, solo…una…mas – Dijo Courtney mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Si, aun debemos ganar, no me rendiré – Dijo Ashley que aun quería seguir jugando.

Así es, debo ganar por Hilary, para que la dejen en paz, aun no término – Dijo Red aun con energías.

Y en eso los niños aun con su cansancio se levantaron para la última jugada, y en eso los demás niños que tenían el balón se acercaron para tratar de anotar la última canasta y asegurarse la victoria en el partido.

¡Ahí vienen! – Dijo Courtney a los demás que se pusieron alerta.

¡No dejare que pasen! – Dijo Troy.

¡Eso lo veremos! – Dijo uno de los niños del bando contrario con el balón acercándose a la canasta.

Mientras le hacia una finta a Red, y este se acercó a la canasta para anotar, pero el tiro fue repelido por un gran salto que hizo Courtney, lo cual saco volando el balón hasta Ashley que lo tomo y comenzó a correr.

No ¡Deténganla! – Dijo uno de los del equipo de los Blastoise al ver a Ashley acercarse.

¡Corre Ashley! ¡Corre! – Gritaba Red a su hermana que corría con el balón.

Ni lo sueñes, no te dejare anotar – Dijo el líder de los niños que se puso delante de Ashley.

¿Estás seguro de detenerme? ¡No apuestes contra mí! – Dijo Ashley, y haciendo un salto anoto la última canasta dando le victoria a su equipo.

¡20-18! ¡El equipo de los Charizards gana el partido! – Dijo el árbitro finalizando el partido.

En eso todos los niños de la cabaña de los Charizard se acercaron para felicitar a los de su equipo, mientras también Hilary felicitaba a los ganadores.

Felicidades Red, estuviste increíble – Dijo Hilary elogiando a Red.

Gracias Hilary – Dijo Red agradeciendo a Hilary.

¡Eres asombrosa Ashley! – Dijo una de las niñas dando elogios a Ashley.

Igual no podríamos haberlo hecho sin el esfuerzo de nuestra capitana, Courtney – Dijo Ashley elogiando a Courtney.

Eso no es verdad, todos hicieron un gran esfuerzo en el juego, yo solo los lidere – Dijo Courtney muy modestamente.

Después los mismos niños que molestaban a Hilary cumplieron el trato y ya nunca más se atrevieron a molestarla.

Unos días después las actividades seguían con mucha normalidad, y una tarde Red estaba sentado contemplando el lago junto a Flareon, pensando en que estarían haciendo sus padres en ese momento y más importante como estaba su madre ya que su nueva hermana estaba por nacer mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, su hermana y Hilary venían hacia él.

¡Onii-Chan! – Gritaba Ashley llamando a su hermano, mientras corría hacia el con Oddish.

¿Qué sucede Ashley? ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto Red a su hermana.

¡Ven rápido la final de la Liga Sinnoh está por comenzar! – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

Y en eso Red fue con su hermana y con Hilary a ver con los demás niños como era la final de la Liga Sinnoh, y entonces vieron lo que pasaba por la televisión.

¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! Sean bienvenidos a la gran final de la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, donde hoy solo uno será el nuevo campeón de Sinnoh y nuestros contrincantes son; Benjamín de Ciudad Jubilo – Dijo el presentador.

Ya es la hora, solo espero que ella sea la otra contrincante – Dijo Courtney.

Sí, quiero ver si ella está ahí – Dijo Red.

¿Quién? ¿De quién hablan? – Pregunto Troy a los demás.

Pues de Heather, de quien más hablaríamos – Dijo Ashley portándose algo sarcástica.

Silencio van a nombrar al otro contrincante – Dijo Matt a los demás que hicieron silencio y vieron lo que pasaba.

¡Y nuestro siguiente contrincante; la invicta, la única; ella es Heather de Ciudad Celeste! – Dijo el presentador anunciando al otro contrincante, que no era otra que Heather.

¡Es Heather! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley a ver a Heather en la televisión.

No hay dudas es ella, lo consiguió – Dijo Hilary al ver a Heather.

¡Y como saben tienen permitido usar 6 Pokémon cada uno! Pueden volver a repetir Pokémon ya usados, que gane el mejor ¡Es hora del duelo! – Dijo el árbitro dando por iniciada la gran final de la Liga Sinnoh. Mientras en casa Ash y Serena están atentos a la batalla de Heather.

Y para su batalla Heather utilizo a su fiel y poderoso Charizard, cosa que le dio la ventaja al inicio del combate, pero ya en el cuarto round fue vencido por el Empoleon de Benjamín, y después ella saco a Raichu lo cual le volvió a dar la ventaja, mientras con los niños estaban emocionados de la batalla de Heather, y Ashley fantaseaba en convertirse en una poderosa entrenadora como lo era Heather, y después todos vieron con mucho asombro y admiración que Heather, la querida alumna del legendario maestro Pokémon; Ash Ketchum había ganado el combate y por lo tanto ella era la nueva campeona de Sinnoh. Entonces los niños celebraron por el suceso.

¡Gano! ¡Ella gano! – Gritaba Red con mucha euforia.

¡Heather es asombrosa! ¡Ella es tan cool! – Decía muy alegre Ashley por la victoria de Heather.

Increíble…ella es muy fuerte, es una grandiosa entrenadora – Dijo Matt viendo a Heather por televisión.

No lo creo, ella simplemente es fabulosa como entrenadora, ella dio una gran batalla – Dijo Leaf viendo a Heather por la tele.

Y lo más importante, es la nueva campeona de Sinnoh – Dijo Troy.

Silencio chicos, que ya la van a premiar – Dijo Hilary.

Y en eso en medio de la gran celebración por la nueva campeona de Sinnoh, le dieron un trofeo mientras era fotografiada por varios periodistas y las cámaras de televisión la enfocaban; mientras en Kanto, Ash y Serena comentaban del gran éxito de Heather.

Bien hecho Heather, me llenas de orgullo – Dijo Ash viendo a Heather por la televisión.

Ash, sonaste como un padre lleno de orgullo por su hijo cuando hace algo muy importante – Dijo Serena.

Pues para nosotros ella es casi como una hija más, me llena de orgullo haberla entrenado y verla como campeona – Dijo Ash.

Tienes razón, y sabes espero que así estemos algún día viendo a nuestros hijos haciendo algo importante – Dijo Serena.

Lo sé, mira ya va a hablar Heather – Dijo Ash viendo de nuevo la ceremonia.

Y en Sinnoh, uno de los reporteros se acercó a Heather.

Felicidades Heather por tu éxito como la nueva campeona de Sinnoh, debes estar muy satisfecha por este triunfo – Dijo el reportero que se acercó a Heather.

Muchas gracias, y si estoy muy contenta, muy complacida de haber participado y de haber ganado la Liga de Sinnoh – Dijo Heather respondiendo.

Y dinos ¿Hay alguien a quien vaya dedicado esta enorme e importante victoria tuya? – Volvió a decir el reportero a Heather, en eso ella sonríe y habla.

Pues…esta victoria va dedicada a mi querido maestro; Ash Ketchum, quien siempre creyó en mí y me enseño todo lo que se, también va para su esposa Serena que es una gran persona y pronto será madre de nuevo, para mis padres allá en mi ciudad natal y sobre todo este triunfo va dedicado a mis dos personas favoritas y son los hijos de mi maestro; Red, Ashley esto es para ustedes – Dijo Heather dando su dedicatoria y alzando en alto su trofeo. Mientras Ash y Serena estaban complacidos.

Muchas gracias Heather; estoy orgulloso de ti, lo has hecho genial – Dijo Ash complacido con Heather.

Gracias por esas lindas palabras Heather – Dijo Serena mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Lo sé, y yo igual quiero estar ahí cuando Red o Ashley sean entrenadores y ganen como lo hizo Heather el día de hoy – Dijo Ash.

Y yo también quiero estar ahí, para verlos alcanzar la cima de su talento – Dijo Serena.

Y ya no falta mucho para que ella nazca, que rápido pasa el tiempo – Dijo Ash tocando el vientre de Serena.

Sí, me da gusto que sea niña, así le puedo enseñar a como ser una grandiosa Estrella Pokémon y quizás hasta convertirse en una Reina de Kalos – Dijo Serena pensando en su hija nonata.

Y lo mejor, ella tendrá a la mejor maestra del mundo, tu – Dijo Ash elogiando a su esposa.

Gracias mi cielo, y nuestro hijos mayores tienen a su papá que es el mejor Maestro Pokémon para que sean como el, así como has entrenado a Heather – Dijo Serena devolviendo el elogio de su marido.

Gracias por tan lindas palabras, mi bella esposa – Dijo Ash y en ese momento él y ella se dieron un cálido beso en los labios.

De vuelta al campamento todos los niños celebraban la victoria de Heather.

¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Heather es la mejor! – Decía Ashley saltando con su Oddish en brazos.

Si ella es realmente asombrosa – Dijo Leaf.

¡Quisiera ser como ella! ¡Ella es muy fuerte! – Dijo Hilary.

Lo sabía, ella iba a ganar, así que no me sorprende tanto de una entrenadora tan experimentada como ella – Dijo Matt.

Es verdad, ella es muy buena – Dijo Troy observando a Heather.

Lo es por ser ella alumna de mi padre – Dijo Red a sus amigos.

Después de tan alegre celebración, era hora de otra actividad más en el campamento; así que os instructores reunieron a todos los niños en sus respectivos grupos.

Bueno niños la siguiente actividad será que hagamos una búsqueda de objetos – Dijo uno de los instructores a los niños.

¿Búsqueda de objetos? – Pregunto Hilary.

Lo que harán es que buscaran unos objetos que están anotados en las hojas de papel que les están dando, el equipo que llegue primero aquí con todos los objetos ganara un pastel de Chocolate para todos – Dijo el instructor a todos los niños.

¡Pastel! ¡Onii-chan; chicos, esforcémonos! – Dijo Ashley súper entusiasmada por el premio.

¿Ashley? – Pregunto Hilary al ver la determinación de Ashley.

Ella siempre es así, cuando hay algo que le gusta mucho, y créanme ella no se dará por vencida hasta conseguirlo – Dijo Red sobre su hermana.

Bueno si es así, comencemos – Dijo Courtney acomodándose sus gafas rojas.

Bien, es la hora de demostrarles a todos que soy la mejor de aquí – Dijo Leona.

Cálmate Leona, no sea tan competitiva, ni tan agresiva – Dijo Clark a su hermana.

Seré como un Dragonite, que los vencerá a todos – Dijo Leona demostrando el mismo ímpetu que su madre Iris.

Bien, es la hora de probar lo fuerte que soy, seré igual de fuerte como lo es Heather – Dijo Leaf dándose confianza.

¡De acuerdo niños! ¡Que empiece el juego! – Dijo el instructor a los niños, que de inmediato rompieron filas y corrieron a buscar las cosas.

En eso el grupo de Red y Ashley se juntan. Y de nuevo Courtney asumió el rol de líder.

Bueno chicos, ya estamos todos; lo primero en la lista es conseguir _"Algo de color morado"_, bueno busquemos una cosa de color morada – Dijo Courtney leyendo la lista.

Ya lo tengo, tengo algo de color morado, voy por mi peine es de ese color – Dijo Hilary corriendo a la cabaña por su peine morado.

Bien, ahora lo que sigue es conseguir una _"Pelota de voleibol"_ – Dijo Courtney volviendo a leer la lista.

Yo vi unas por la cancha, iré corriendo – Dijo Troy en dirección a la cancha.

¿Qué sigue? A si, necesitamos también _"un par de medias de color blancas"_ – Dijo Courtney volviendo a leer la lista.

Yo iré por unas, no me tardo – Dijo Matt.

Ahora lo que sigue es _"Un vaso de color amarillo y un plato de color verde" _– Dijo Courtney.

Déjalo a nosotros, iremos al comedor a buscarlos, vamos Ashley – Dijo Red.

Yo te sigo, Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley siguiendo a su hermano en dirección al comedor.

Bueno y lo último en la lista es _"Una mochila"_, iré corriendo por esa mochila; se me olvidaba, nos reuniremos aquí una vez que tengamos todo ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Courtney llamando a sus compañeros.

¡Si! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los demás.

Mientras con Hilary consiguió su peine, Troy encontró el balón, Matt ya traía las medias: Red y Ashley ya habían llegado al comedor.

Bueno Ashley es hora de buscar esos objetos – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Bien, ya quiero hincarle el diente a ese pastel – Dijo Ashley.

A buscar se ha dicho – Dijo Red, y en ese momento iban por todo el comedor buscando las cosas.

¿Aún no las encuentras Onii-Chan? – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

No, rayos ¿Dónde podrán estar? – Dijo Red buscando las cosas.

¿Y si buscas, como en los lugares donde mami guarda los vasos y los platos? – Sugirió Ashley a su hermano.

Si, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Que lista eres Ashley! – Dijo Red elogiando el ingenio de su hermana.

Gracias, sabía que estar tanto tiempo con mami me sería útil – Dijo Ashley.

Bueno, a ver si fuera mamá ¿Dónde pondría los platos? – Dijo Red haciendo memoria de como varias veces Serena guardaba los platos, y al fin lo recordó y justo donde lo pensó ahí estaban los platos y tomo uno de color verde – Lo tengo, ahora a buscar ese vaso amarillo – Dijo Red tomando el plato verde.

Ahora ¿Dónde pone los vasos mami? – Dijo Ashley haciendo memoria y cuando lo recordó fue hasta un estante y de ahí saco un vaso amarillo.

¡Los tenemos, ahora de vuelta con Courtney y los demás! – Dijo Red a su hermana y en ese momento fueron corriendo a su punto de reunión.

¡Mira ahí están Onii-Chan! – Dijo Ashley viendo a los demás.

Si, vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo – Dijo Red acelerando el paso.

¡Ya llegamos! – Dijo Ashley a los demás.

Bien ¿Consiguieron todo? – Pregunto Courtney a los demás.

Así es, ahora por lo que veo todos los demás ya han escogido a quien es el que las entregara – Dijo Troy a los demás.

¿A quién escogemos? – Pregunto Matt.

Yo elijo a Ashley, ella corre más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros – Dijo Courtney.

¿Yo? ¿Están seguros? – Preguntaba asombrada Ashley a los demás.

Si, además mi hermanita corre súper rápido, sin siquiera agotarse rápido – Dijo Red.

Bien, si están seguros ¡Lo hare! – Dijo Ashley estirando sus piernas.

Confiamos en ti – Dijo Matt dándole lo que tenía.

Animo, tú puedes – Dijo Troy.

Tu puedes hacerlo ¡Creo en ti Ashley! – Dijo Hilary.

Bueno, ya es la hora, recuerda corre duro – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Lo hare, confíen en mi – Dijo Ashley.

¡Ahí van los demás! – Dijo Matt viendo a los demás competidores correr.

Bien Ashley, ahora… ¡Corre! – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Y en ese momento con las cosas en sus manos, Ashley Marie Ketchum comenzó a correr, mientras se acercaba a los otros dos corredores, uno de ellos era Leona, así que vio a Ashley.

¡No me ganaras esta Ketchum! – Dijo Leona viendo a Ashley acercarse.

¡No perderé contra ti, Leona! – Dijo Ashley.

Mientras en la línea de llegada todos animaban a sus respectivos corredores, en eso ya en el último tramo Ashley y Leona estaban codo a codo.

¡Corre Ashley! ¡Corre! – Gritaba Red animando a su hermana.

¡Tú puedes Leona! – Gritaba Clark a su hermana.

¡Vamos! ¡No te rindas! – Gritaba uno de los compañeros de Leona.

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Ashley! – Dijo Hilary.

Y ya al final, con un esfuerzo grande Ashley se adelantó y así le dio la victoria a su equipo, y al final sus compañeros la felicitaron.

¡Lo hiciste Ashley! – Dijo Courtney felicitando a Ashley.

Ashley, eres la mejor – Dijo Troy elogiando a Ashley.

Nunca dude de ti, eres rápida – Dijo Matt.

Genial, eres fantástica – Dijo Hilary.

Te felicito hermana, lo hiciste genial – Dijo Red.

Gracias a todos, por confiar en mí – Dijo Ashley agradeciendo a todos sus comentarios.

Después de eso, se les dio su premio a los ganadores, un delicioso pastel de chocolate que todos degustaron, sin dudas para Ashley y sus amigos era un delicioso triunfo.

Esto sabe a gloria – Dijo Matt comiendo su porción de pastel.

Y que lo digas, esto está bueno – Dijo Troy.

Lo sé, me gusta mucho su sabor – Dijo Hilary.

Y todo se lo debemos a Ashley – Dijo Courtney.

Vamos chicos, no fue nada – Dijo Ashley algo apenada.

A la día siguiente, siguió otra actividad, que era iniciar a los niños en las batallas de Pokémon, sin dudas las harían entre los miembros de las cabañas, por lo que todos se preparaban para la actividad. En eso el encargado de la cabaña de Red y Ashley les dio las indicaciones.

Bueno niños, es la hora de la siguiente actividad, será que entre ustedes tendrán una batalla Pokémon y usara los Pokémon que les fueron asignados, así veremos sus habilidades en un combate real – Dijo el instructor a los niños.

Y así comenzaron los combates de práctica, y uno a uno fueron demostrando que tanto sabían de los Pokémon y sus distintos ataques, y así uno a uno fueron combatiendo, hasta que llego un combate que fue totalmente inesperado por todos; un enfrentamiento entre los mellizos Ketchum, que eran tomados por varios de los instructores y por Gary como prodigios. Sin dudas estaban atentos ante los dos niños; hijos de uno de los Maestros Pokémon más poderosos de todos los tiempos y de una de las Reinas de Kalos más bellas y fuertes, sin dudas sería un combate épico.

Demuéstrame lo que tienes Ashley – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Tu igual, Onii-Chan, y quiero que sepas que iré en serio – Dijo Ashley.

Pues ven e inténtalo hermanita – Dijo Red incitando a su hermana menor.

"_Ahora en el campamento ya hay una batalla Pokémon entre dos niños que para su corta edad son considerados unos prodigios ¿Qué pasara en la batalla entre los mellizos? ¿Quién ganara? Solo les diré como siempre 'Esta historia continuara"…_

Y bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, esperamos a nombre de FandeSerena que les haya gustado, a Mutsuki le gusto – Dijo Mutsuki.

Gracias como siempre por venir _"Poi"_ – Dijo Yuudachi.

_Thank You for coming_, y nos veremos pronto en un nuevo capítulo, _Follow me_ – Dijo Kongou.

Recuerden dejar sus Reviews y sugerencias para el resto del fanfic, Mutsuki se despide de ustedes – Dijo Mutsuki despidiéndose.

Gracias y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo, claro si Fubuki-Chan no viene junto con Akagi-Senpai y Kaga-San _"Poi"_ – Dijo Yuudachi despidiéndose.

_I'll see you later_, nos vemos – Dijo Kongou.

Y me pregunto cómo será la fiesta de Halloween que planea FandeSerena – Dijo Mutsuki.

Y si yo iré disfrazada de Vampiro para la fiesta de Halloween _"Poi"_ – Dijo Yuudachi.

Yo estoy entre hada o de calabaza – Dijo Mutsuki.

Seré una Catrina, y me encantaría una taza de té～– Dijo Kongou.

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

Hola chicos y chicas, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic que es amado por muchos y esas cosas, hola soy Fubuki y como siempre me acompañan Akagi-Senpai y Kaga-San – Dijo Fubuki presentándose a todos.

Hola bienvenidos a este nuevo episodio, las chicas lo hicieron bien la última vez – Dijo Akagi elogiando a Mutsuki, Yuudachi y Kongou.

Son chicas muy talentosas – Dijo Kaga elogiándolas muy a su estilo.

Bueno dejando de lado el tema, ya casi una semana más y es Halloween, que emoción – Dijo Fubuki.

Si y ya todas tenemos nuestros disfraces listos para la fiesta – Dijo Akagi.

Así es, chicas tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para organizarnos después de presentar el nuevo capítulo – Dijo Kaga.

Tienes razón, bueno acomódense en sus asientos, vayan por una botanita que el nuevo capítulo está empezando – Dijo Fubuki presentando el nuevo episodio,

Ya lo estoy haciendo – Dijo Akagi preparándose una botana.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 28: De campamento (Parte IV).

Ahora en el campamento se están realizando batallas de práctica, y estamos en la que muchos están considerando una batalla épica, la batalla entre los mellizos Red Alex y Ashley Marie Ketchum; hijos de dos leyendas del mundo Pokémon. Hijos de Ash Ketchum, uno de los mejores y más poderosos maestros Pokémon de todos los tiempos y de su esposa; Serena, que fue por muchos años, la mejor y más bella Reina de Kalos. Y mientras está por verse cuál de los dos es el mejor…

Demuéstrame lo que tienes Ashley – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Tu igual, Onii-Chan, y quiero que sepas que iré en serio – Dijo Ashley.

Pues ven e inténtalo hermanita – Dijo Red incitando a su hermana menor.

Y mientras los niños están atentos a la batalla, y si el grupo se dividió para apoyar a Red o a Ashley.

¡Animo Red! ¡Tú puedes! – Gritaba Hilary animando a Red.

¡Tú puedes Ashley! – Dijo Troy animando a Ashley.

¡Ashley! Ashley! – Gritaban al unísono varios niños apoyándola.

¡Red! ¡Red! ¡Eres el mejor! – Decían otros niños apoyando a Red.

El momento ha llegado, mi padre me solía contar de lo fuerte que es su padre, así que es la hora de ver quién de ellos es el más fuerte – Dijo Courtney.

Si, es el momento de saber, quien de ellos es el digno heredero del Maestro Ketchum – Dijo Matt.

Jamás creí verlo pero está pasando, los hijos de Ash en un combate, así que ya veremos quién de ellos es el más fuerte – Dijo uno de los instructores pensando en los hijos de Ash.

Mientras él se acercaba para dar por iniciado el combate entre los hermanos Ketchum.

Bien niños, es la hora, que gane el mejor ¡Empiecen! – Dijo el instructor dando por inicio el combate.

Es la hora, demostrare que soy tan fuerte como lo es papi, ¡Oddish, Danza de Pétalos! – Dijo Ashley para sí misma y comenzando a atacar.

Bien, probare lo que se sobre los Pokémon y que mejor que uno de fuego, ¡Flareon, usa Tacleada! – Dijo Red, dando por iniciada la contienda, mientras Flareon atacaba a Oddish.

¿Estás bien, Oddish? – Pregunto Ashley a Oddish.

Increíble – Dijo Troy viendo el inicio de la batalla.

Red ha empezado bien – Dijo Courtney.

Se ve que el señor Ketchum les ha enseñado mucho a sus hijos – Dijo Matt.

Entonces tras ponerse de pie el Oddish, Ashley contraataco.

¡Es mi turno Onii-Chan! ¡Toxico! – Dijo Ashley lanzando a Oddish al combate.

¡Esquívalo Flareon! – Dijo Red a Flareon que esquivo el ataque de Oddish.

¿Qué? Imposible – Dijo Ashley al ver que Flareon evito el movimiento de Oddish.

¡Ahora atácalo con Colmillo de Fuego! – Dijo Red a Flareon, que dio de lleno a Oddish.

¡Oddish! – Dijo Ashley preocupada por Oddish. Mientras todos comentan lo bueno que es Red.

Red es muy fuerte, ha logrado mantener a raya a su hermana – Dijo Troy opinando sobre Red.

Si, en tres movimientos ya tiene la ventaja de este combate – Dijo Matt.

Red…eres realmente…fabuloso – Dijo Hilary viendo a Red, mientras juntaba sus manos.

Yo diría que no subestimemos a Ashley, ella podría dar la vuelta en este combate – Dijo Courtney.

Y bien que tenía razón Courtney, Ashley se preparaba para tomar el control durante el combate.

Termino el calentamiento, ¡Oddish, Polvo veneno! – Dijo Ashley volviéndose a lanzar al ataque.

¡Flareon, esquívalo! – Dijo Red a Flareon, pero al esquivarlo Oddish se puso detrás de Flareon, cosa que sorprendió a todos, y Ashley al fin ataco.

Bien hecho Oddish ¡Usa Somnífero! – Dijo Ashley a Oddish cuyo ataque afecto a Flareon.

¡Flareon! – Dijo Red al ver que Somnífero tuvo efecto en Flareon.

Se los dije, nunca subestimes a un oponente, ya que este puede volver para morderte duro – Dijo Courtney.

¡Tú puedes Red! ¡Gánale! – Gritaba Hilary a Red.

Sigamos con esto Oddish ¡Danza de Pétalos! – Volvía a ordenar Ashley a Oddish, mientras que aun Flareon no se podía reponer del Somnífero.

¡Despierta Flareon! – Gritaba Red a Flareon, pero este seguía bajo los efectos del ataque de Oddish.

Es inútil Onii-Chan, esta batalla es al fin mía – Dijo Ashley a su hermano, y ese momento Flareon recibió el ataque de Danza de pétalos.

¡Flareon! – Dijo Red al ver atacado a Flareon.

Red… - Dijo Hilary con preocupación al ver como Red comenzaba a desesperarse.

Onii-Chan, esto es una prueba de que yo soy tan fuerte como papi y tan elegante como lo es mami, fue divertido pero es momento de acabar, ¡Oddish terminemos con Toxico! – Dijo Ashley preparándose para atacar.

¡Flareon por favor levántate! – Dijo Red a Flareon pero este seguía bajo los efectos del Somnífero.

Esta es mi victoria, Onii-Chan, ¡Ahora! – Dijo Ashley a su hermano, para después atacar.

¿Qué debo hacer? Ashley es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, la he subestimado, ¡Flareon por favor! ¡Levántate! – Dijo Red pensando en lo fuerte que es su hermana menor, y después llamando a Flareon que en ese momento se paso el efecto del Somnífero y reacciono y evito el ataque.

¿Qué? ¡Imposible! – Dijo Ashley al ver que Flareon se recuperó y evito el ataque.

Bien hecho Flareon – Dijo Red aliviado de que Flareon haya reaccionado.

Vaya por poco – Dijo Troy viendo lo que había pasado.

Increíble, justo en el último momento, que emocionante – Dijo Matt.

Por lo visto, ambos tienen un fuerte espíritu de lucha, sin dudas son los hijos de Ash y Serena – Dijo Courtney sobre los hermanos.

Red…eres increíble, por un momento creí que era el fin – Dijo Hilary pensando sobre Red.

Mientras con los hermanos seguían su combate, que dejaba impresionados a todos, unos niños de 6 años luchando con el potencial de un entrenador de 10 años, sin dudas eran auténticos prodigios, pero ya era la hora que uno de ellos ganaran el combate.

Hermanita, eres muy fuerte, igual que papá – Dijo Red elogiando a su hermana.

Gracias Onii-Chan, tú también lo eres – Dijo Ashley devolviendo el elogio.

Sabes Ashley, tú y yo somos muy pero muy fuertes – Dijo Red.

Si, oye Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley.

¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Ashley? – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Hagamos una promesa – Dijo Ashley.

¿Promesa? – Pregunto Red.

Si, cuando seamos grandes y estemos en la Liga Pokémon. Quiero que tú y yo peleemos en la final – Dijo Ashley con una linda sonrisa.

Si, te lo prometo, nos enfrentaremos en la final – Dijo Red.

Gracias Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley agradeciendo.

Pero antes terminemos este pequeño asuntito – Dijo Red.

Tienes razón, y no importa quien gane o pierda, tú siempre serás mi Onii-Chan y te quiero mucho – Dijo Ashley expresando una vez más su gran cariño por su hermano.

Lo sé, sin dudas tu eres mi persona favorita de todo el mundo – Dijo Red igual expresando su cariño y aprecio por su hermana melliza menor.

Sin dudas eso es cariño entre hermanos – Dijo Matt hablando de Red y Ashley.

Desearía tener un hermano – Dijo Troy.

Y más al ser ellos mellizos, comparten una gran conexión y además tienen una gran unión – Dijo Courtney.

Qué lindo, ojala mis padres me den algún día un hermano o una hermana – Dijo Hilary.

Volviendo a la contienda, los hermanos estaban listos para seguir combatiendo.

Bueno hermana sigamos ¿Te parece bien? – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Adelante Onii-Chan ¡Oddish, usa Polvo veneno! – Ordeno una vez más a Oddish.

Así me gusta Ashley ¡Flareon, usa Giro de Fuego! – Dijo Red lanzándose al ataque una vez más. Pero ya ambos Pokémon estaban comenzando a cansarse de la batalla.

Parece que la batalla terminara pronto, esperemos ver quién es el ganador – Dijo Matt analizando el combate.

Mis cálculos dan un 50% a 50% para ambos, así que cualquier cosa puede pasar – Dijo Courtney sonando un poco como su padre.

Red…Ashley, que fuertes son, ellos no tienen miedo, son asombrosos; como quisiera ser como ellos – Dijo Hilary para sí misma sobre los hermanos.

Mientras los hermanos se preparan para lo que sería el último ataque.

Bueno Ashley, fue divertido pero todo tiene un final – Dijo Red preparándose para atacar.

Lo se Onii-Chan, y me divertí mucho, gracias por la batalla – Dijo Ashley agradeciendo a su hermano.

Ahora prepárate hermana ¡Flareon, terminemos esto con, Lanzallamas! – Dijo Red lanzando su ataque.

Ahora o nunca ¡Oddish, usa Rayo solar a todo lo que tengas! – Dijo Ashley a Oddish.

Y ambos Pokémon se lanzaron sus ataques, dejando una estela de humo en el campo; mientras con los demás niños estaban atentos a ver quien ganaba.

¿Quién habrá ganado? – Pregunto Troy.

¿Fue Red? O ¿Fue Ashley? – Dijo Matt.

Estemos atentos, así sabremos quién gano – Dijo Courtney a los demás.

Red… - Susurraba Hilary.

Y así el humo y el polvo se fueron disipando, mientras los hermanos esperaban.

Flareon… - Dijo Red sobre su Pokémon.

¿Estás bien, Oddish? – Pregunto Ashley a su Pokémon.

Y una vez disipado todo, se mostró que ambos Pokémon estaban fuera de combate, a la vista sorprendida de todos. En eso el instructor hablo.

¡Ambos Pokémon no pueden continuar! ¡El resultado es empate! – Dijo el instructor dando por terminada la batalla. Mientras los niños comentaban lo fuertes que eran los hermanos Ketchum y del fuerte lazo que tenían. En eso los hermanos fueron con sus Pokémon.

Lo hiciste genial Flareon, gracias – Dijo Red sosteniendo a Flareon y agradeciéndole.

Gracias por tu esfuerzo Oddish, descansa – Dijo Ashley cargando a Oddish. Y en eso ambos hermanos se acercan.

Lo hiciste genial hermanita, eres muy fuerte – Dijo Red acariciándole la cabeza Ashley.

Tú también Onii-Chan, gracias por la batalla – Dijo Ashley a su hermano, para después abrazarlo, y él le correspondió su abrazo.

Y en eso todos los niños se les acercan y les felicitan por tan asombrosa y genial batalla que dieron.

¡Wow! ¡Son realmente fuertes! – Dijo uno de los niños felicitando a los Ketchum.

Sí que son fuertes, ¡Realmente fuertes! – Dijo otro niño elogiándolos.

¡Tres hurras por los hermanos Ketchum! ¡Hip, hip, Hurra! – Dijo otro de los niños, y después todos los demás se le unieron.

Muchas felicidades a ambos, son fantásticos – Dijo Troy a los hermanos.

Sabía que esto iba a terminar en empate, mis cálculos no falla, felicitaciones – Dijo Courtney a los hermanos.

Increíble, espero estén satisfechos por tan genial espectáculo – Dijo Matt felicitándolos.

Red…Ashley, muchas felicidades, son realmente fuertes, quiero ser como ustedes – Dijo Hilary a los hermanos.

Después de las batallas, fueron todos a comer y ahí en el comedor los mellizos Ketchum recibían muchos elogios de parte de sus compañeros y de todos los instructores.

Más tarde al atardecer; Gary se apareció para dar un anuncio.

Bueno niños, hoy es la última noche que pasamos juntos, ya que mañana termina nuestro campamento de Verano, y esta noche iremos a observar a los Pokémon de noche, no olviden llevar su linterna. Y para terminar mañana, tendremos la última competencia que es un mini torneo de atletismo, donde estarán sus padres – Dijo Gary dictando las últimas actividades de ese campamento de Verano.

Más tarde antes del anochecer, ya los niños se reunieron para la actividad nocturna, mientras los instructores les daban a los niños algunas indicaciones.

Bueno niños, ya es la hora de la actividad nocturna, iremos todos en grupo; recuerden no separarse porque los Pokémon son salvajes y los pueden atacar, sin más que decir, que inicie la actividad – Dijo el instructor a los niños de todas las cabañas que se juntaron junto a su encargado y salieron para hacer la actividad.

Mientras en la cabaña Red, Ashley y sus amigos se preparaban para salir a hacer la actividad, y buscaban ya sea sus linternas o para los hermanos un bocadillo para el camino.

Ya encontré mi linterna – Dijo Troy sacando su linterna de su mochila.

Bueno supongo que ya todos estamos listos ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Courtney a los demás.

Pues…no exactamente – Dijo Matt señalando a una asustadiza Hilary.

¿Pasa algo, Hilary? – Pregunto Ashley a su amiga.

Tengo miedo de salir de noche, me da miedo – Dijo Hilary que se cubría la cabeza con su almohada.

Tranquila, no pasara nada, así que vamos… - Dijo Courtney tratando de convencer a Hilary.

¡No quiero! – Dijo Hilary con voz alta.

Ya tranquila, no pasa nada; estarás con nosotros, ven vamos – Dijo Red que la vista sorprendida de todos convenció a Hilary.

Bueno, ya vámonos – Dijo Ashley a todos los demás, mientras salían de la cabaña para encontrarse con su encargado y los demás niños.

Bien niños, ya es la hora de que vean los hábitos nocturnos de los Pokémon, que de seguro les será útil cuando sean entrenadores en un futuro no muy lejano, vamos – Dijo el instructor a los niños que comenzaron a caminar por el oscuro bosque.

Cielos, sí que se ve espantoso este bosque, ¿Qué Pokémon, veremos? – Dijo Ashley caminando.

Calma Ashley, no sea tan apresurada – Dijo Courtney a Ashley.

Red…me da miedo la oscuridad – Dijo Hilary poniéndose cerca de Red.

Tranquila, no pasa nada, vamos – Dijo Red calmando a Hilary, mientras caminaban juntos por el bosque.

Miren niños justo ahí, es un nido de Pidgey, custodiado por sus padres Pidgeot – Dijo el instructor señalando a el nido que los niños miraron.

Increíble – Dijo Red mirando el nido. En eso se escucha un ruido que asusta a Hilary.

¡¿Qué fue eso!? – Dijo Hilary asustada por el ruido y escondiéndose detrás de Red.

¡Por allá! – Dijo Troy señalando de donde venía el ruido, en eso todos apuntan con sus linternas y ven que eran unos Rattata.

Así que eran ellos, solo son unos Rattata – Dijo Matt viendo a los Rattata en unos arbustos.

Y pensar que ellos causaron tanto escándalo, cielos – Dijo Courtney.

Ya paso Hilary, tranquila – Dijo Red calmando a Hilary.

Y así continuo la actividad hasta que finalmente era la hora de dormir, pero ninguno de los niños podía dormir esa noche ya que sería la última juntos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, entonces Ashley le habla a su hermano.

Onii-Chan, ¿Estas despierto? – Dijo Ashley esperando respuesta de Red.

No, no puedo dormir – Dijo Red.

Ya mañana volveremos a casa, esta es nuestra última noche con los demás – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

Lo sé, pero mañana ya volveremos a ver a mamá y a papá ¿Me pregunto cuán grande es la panza de mama? – Dijo Red pensando en su madre.

Yo también, y mañana daremos el 100% en el torneo de atletismo – Dijo Ashley.

Ya verás que sí, hermanita, ahora duerme necesitaras tus energías al máximo mañana – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Está bien, hasta mañana Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley.

Hasta mañana Ashley – Dijo Red, y así los mellizos se quedaron dormidos, pero había una personita que no podía dormir y era Hilary.

Ya no volveré a ver a Red, después de mañana, no, no; no quiero eso – Dijo Hilary poniéndose muy triste.

Y como pudo ella consiguió dormir. A la mañana siguiente todos se estaban preparando para el torneo de mini atletismo con el cual darían por terminado el campamento, mientras los encargados preparaban los escenarios; los niños en sus cabañas se estaban cambiando para el torneo mientras los padres de los niños iban llegando uno a uno, los primeros en llegar fueron Ash y Serena.

Vaya, así que si habrá lo del atletismo – Dijo Ash viendo lo que serían las pruebas.

Y por lo que veo sean impresionantes ¿Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás? – Dijo Serena preguntándose por los demás de sus amigos.

Ya estamos aquí – Dijo Misty llegando con su esposo Tracey.

Hola Ash, hola Serena, tiempo de no verlos – Dijo Tracey saludando a Ash y Serena.

Si, hemos venido justo a tiempo para lo del mini atletismo – Dijo Ash.

Y así fueron llegando uno a uno los padres de los niños y tomando asiento en las gradas. Después de unos minutos salieron los niños ya listos para la competencia, y llevaban bandas de colores rojo, azul y verde que representaban a cada uno de los grupos del campamento y ellos ya estaban listos, entonces Gary hablo.

Bienvenidos a lo que es el último día de este campamento, gracias a todos los padres por venir y hoy nos complacemos de iniciar este mini torneo de atletismo, y bueno esperemos que se diviertan en este último día del campamento ¡Que inicie el torneo! – Dijo Gary hablando a todos los padres. Y en ese momento los chicos de la cabaña de los Charizard hablaron.

Bueno chicos, hoy es el día, mostremos de lo que somos capaces, nuestros padres nos miran – Dijo Courtney a los demás.

Daré mi esfuerzo total – Dijo Troy.

Así se habla, ahora a darle – Dijo Matt.

Mírame papi, veras de lo que soy capaz – Dijo Ashley mirando hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Es la hora chicos, vamos a divertirnos – Dijo Red.

¡Si! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Y la primera competencia es una carrera de 50 metros, y los participantes son… del equipo de los Blastoise; Leona, del equipo de los Venasaur Arthur, y del equipo de los Charizard Matt – Dijo Gary anunciando la primera competencia.

Mira May, tu hijo va a competir en la carrera y contra Leona – Dijo Ash a May.

Y verán que Leona la ganara – Dijo Iris alardeando de su hija.

Claro Iris, claro, vaya ella le gusta ser competitiva – Dijo Misty.

Bueno, veamos qué pasa, ya van a empezar – Dijo Serena a los demás, y en eso los niños se pusieron en posiciones.

En sus marcas…listos… ¡Fuera! – Dijo el instructor a los chicos y a la señal de partida salieron como balas, mientras eran animados por todos, y se trataban de alcanzar unos a otros, pero para sorpresa de todos Leona gano un gran impulso y gano la carrera.

¡Esa es mi hija! ¡Bien hecho Leona! – Dijo Iris celebrando la victoria de su hija.

Los ganadores, el Equipo Blastoise – Dijo el instructor dando la victoria del equipo de los Blastoise.

El siguiente evento será, la carrera de 100 metros, y los participantes son… del equipo de los Blastoise; Clark, del equipo de los Venasaur; Alan y del equipo de los Charizard; Troy – Dijo Gary anunciando el siguiente evento y a los participantes.

Ahora es turno de Troy, Misty veamos de lo que tu hijo es capaz – Dijo Drew a Misty.

Bien, animo hijo tu puedes ganar ¡Confió en ti! – Dijo Misty animando a su hijo.

Vamos Clark, gana como tu hermana gano – Dijo Iris alentando a su hijo.

En sus marcas…listos… ¡Fuera! – Dijo el instructor a los chicos y a la señal de partida salieron como balas, mientras eran animados por todos, y se trataban de alcanzar unos a otros, pero cerca del tramo final Troy y Clark estaban codo a codo y ambos llegaron a la meta.

¡Empate! ¡Los Blastoise y los Charizard; ganan! – Dijo el instructor anunciando el empate.

Posteriormente sigue la carrera de obstáculos, donde la elegida fue Courtney donde gracias a su agilidad les dio la victoria a su equipo, mientras ella era elogiada por su padre y madre.

En la competencia de Salto Largo, Hilary demostró su habilidad de saltar alto, y aunque no gano le dio a su equipo un buen segundo lugar. Y finalmente llego la última competencia; la carrera de relevos, donde todos participarían. Mientras los Charizard conversaban.

Bien chicos, esta es la grande, y así serán las posiciones, yo iniciare, seguirá Troy, luego Red, después Hilary y por ultimo Ashley – Dijo Courtney a los demás.

Cuenta con nosotros – Dijo Matt.

Los Charizards les harán morder el polvo a los demás – Dijo Troy.

Adelante, vamos a divertirnos – Dijo Red.

Voy…a esforzarme – Dijo Hilary.

Así se habla Hilary, bien, andando chicos – Dijo Ashley a los demás y se prepararon para la última competencia.

Mientras uno a no fueron tomando sus posiciones, mientras Courtney de preparaba para salir. Y Clemont, Corelia y Bonnie la miraban y comentaban.

Ahí esta nuestra hija Corelia, es tan idéntica a ti en apariencia y en resistencia – Dijo Clemont a Corelia sobre su hija.

Y ella también heredo tu inteligencia, ella es única – Dijo Corelia sobre su hija.

Ya van a comenzar ¡Corre duro sobrina! – Gritaba Bonnie.

En sus marcas…listos… ¡Fuera! – Dijo el instructor a los chicos y a la señal de partida comenzó la última competencia y veían lo rápida que era Courtney, mientras era animaba por muchos, tras correr cierta distancia, estaba llegando donde Troy.

¡Troy, por favor! – Dijo Courtney llegando hasta donde Troy y pasándole la estafeta, y el al tomarla en su mano comenzó a correr.

¡Corre hijo, corre! – Decía Tracey mientras animaba a su hijo, que corría mientras era alcanzado por los otros.

¡Acelera el paso hijo, tú puedes! – Gritaba Misty a Troy, mientras Ash y Serena miran atentos como Red ya iba a tener la estafeta.

Ya es la hora Serena, esperemos que Red corra bien – Dijo Ash sobre su hijo.

Obvio que lo hará, es nuestro hijo – Dijo Serena confiando en su hijo, cuando llegaba Troy donde Red, el comenzó a correr para que Troy le diera la estafeta y apretara el paso.

¡Eso hijo! ¡Así se hace! – Decía Ash a su hijo que ya había tomado la estafeta.

Míralo correr Ash, ¡Vamos hijo, tu puedes! – Decía Serena animando a Red, mientras todos animaban a los competidores, mientras en su lugar la pequeña Hilary esperaba, pero se sentía algo insegura.

Cielos…sí que corren rápido, piernas espero no me fallen, ahí están mi abuelita y mi mami, las sorprenderé y de seguro a papi cuando vuelva de su viaje, estará orgulloso de mi – Dijo Hilary para sí misma mientras miraba a su abuela y su madre.

Hilary…espero no se asuste cuando le den la estafeta, su equipo está en segundo lugar – Dijo Johanna sobre su nieta.

Ella estará bien, lo hará genial, no te preocupes – Dijo Dawn.

Y cuando dices eso, es cuando más me preocupo – Dijo Johanna, mientras con Hilary ya veía como se acercaba Red, y ella sintió el impulso de correr entonces llego Red.

¡Por favor, Hilary! – Dijo Red a Hilary que le extendió la estafeta, pero por alguna razón cuando la quiso tomar, esta se le resbalo de las manos.

Oh no – Dijo Dawn al ver como la estafeta se le estaba cayendo a Hilary.

¡Adiós dedos de mantequilla! ¡La victoria es para los Venasaur! – Decía uno de los niños perteneciente a los Venasaur tomando la delantera.

Vamos Hilary, tómala – Dijo Red a Hilary, en eso ella reacciona, la toma bien y comienza a correr, mientras todos comentan.

Al fin la tomo – Dijo Drew viendo correr a Hilary.

Pero aun así, su equipo bajo al tercer lugar – Dijo Tracey.

Necesitaran un milagro para que puedan ganar – Dijo Misty hablando sobre la situación.

La ultima que queda es Ashley, si ella corre rápido será suficiente para que gane – Dijo May.

Ya es la hora de ver de lo que es capaz la pequeña Ashley – Dijo Bonnie.

Si es igual a Serena, pero con el fuerte espíritu de su padre – Dijo Clemont.

Mientras Ashley ya estaba lista para comenzar su turno mientras veía como Hilary trataba de alcanzar a los demás.

Mira ya está lista – Dijo Ash viendo a su hija.

Sí, es la hora de ver de lo que está hecha nuestra pequeña, y gane o pierda ella lo hizo genial – Dijo Serena, mientras que uno de los niños ya había llegando con el último de los Blastoise, el otro llego donde Leaf que sería la última por su equipo.

¡Leaf! ¡Por favor! – Dijo el niño dándole la estafeta a Leaf y ella comenzó a correr.

¡Mira a nuestra hija correr Gary! – Dijo Claire muy emocionada por ver correr a su hija.

¡Esa es mi hija, adelante Leaf ya es tuya! – Dijo Gary animando a Leaf. Mientras Hilary ya estaba llegando con Ashley.

¡Por favor, Ashley! ¡Corre, corre y gana la carrera! – Dijo Hilary alcanzando a Ashley y extendiéndole la estafeta.

¡Si! – Dijo Ashley tomando la estafeta y cuando comenzó a correr paso al último de los Blastoise a la vista de sus sorprendidos padres.

¡Ashley! ¡Ashley! – Dijo Bonnie animando a Ashley.

¡Arriba Ashley! – Dijo Misty animándola.

¡Esa es mi hija! – Dijo Serena en voz alta, y en ese momento su bebé se movía por la emoción.

¿Pasa algo Serena? – Dijo Ash notando a su esposa.

Parece que la niña, se movió, hasta ella anima a su hermana antes de nacer – Dijo Serena sintiendo a su bebé.

¡Vamos Ashley, tu puedes ganar! – Dijo Ash animando muy fuerte a su hija.

Mientras muchos de los amigos de Ash y Serena se les unían animándola, Ashley ya había tomado la ventaja y se estaba acercando a Leaf.

Esta es nuestra victoria, yo ganare – Dijo Ashley alcanzando a Leaf, que la vio acercarse a ella.

No me puedes ganar Ashley, esta vez yo ganare – Dijo Leaf corriendo, mientras estaba codo a codo con Ashley.

Y yo te digo, si apuestas contra mí, vas a salir perdiendo – Dijo Ashley tratando de tomar la delantera, mientras se acercaban a la meta.

Y así estaban codo a codo, cuando de un momento a otro Ashley tomo impulso y eso le dio para llegar de primera y ganar la carrera de relevos a la vista sorprendida de todos.

Y después todos sus compañeros se acercaron para felicitarla, mientras ella veía a sus padres que estaban muy contentos por su triunfo. Después de la premiación los niños se fueron despidiendo uno a uno, cuando era la hora de despedirse para Red y Hilary.

Bueno Hilary, creo que es hora de despedirnos, pero me divertí mucho contigo – Dijo Red.

Yo también, espero volver a verte pronto – Dijo Hilary despidiéndose de su amigo.

Ya verás que si – Dijo Red igual de positivo que su padre.

Gracias por todo – Dijo Hilary que se acercó a Red y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo sorprendido después ella se fue con su madre y su abuela, mientras Ashley veía lo que pasaba fue con su hermano.

Onii-Chan, ya es hora de ir con mami y papi – Dijo Ashley hablándole a su hermano,

Si, ya es la hora – Dijo Red yéndose con su hermana en dirección de sus padres.

Bueno niños ¿Se divirtieron en el campamento? – Pregunto Ash a sus hijos.

Si me divertí mucho – Dijo Red a su padre.

¿Y bueno ya están listos para volver a casa? – Dijo Serena a sus hijos.

Si mami, ya queremos volver – Dijo Ashley a su mamá.

"_Después la familia se dirigió a su casa, para pasar el resto del embarazo de Serena, ahora las cosas están por ponerse mas interesantes ¿Qué cambios traerán el nacimiento de la nueva bebé? ¿Cómo les afectara esto a los mellizos? Solo les diré que…Esta historia continuara"._

Y bueno chicos y chicas, con esto hemos terminado el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias a todos por venir – Dijo Fubuki despidiéndose de todos.

Muchas gracias por venir, esperemos les haya gustado mucho el capítulo – Dijo Akagi despidiéndose.

No vemos para la otra, y no olviden hacer el ya saben lo que les pido siempre – Dijo Kaga mientras leía un libro.

Ya es la otra semana, nuestra fiesta de Halloween, y es la hora de prepararnos para divertirnos – Dijo Fubuki sobre la fiesta.

Así es ya solo hay que discutir los últimos detalles y listo – Dijo Akagi.

Y si nada de alcohol – Dijo Kaga.

Continuara…


	29. Chapter 29

Hola chicos, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este su Fanfic favorito, ¡Haruna, zarpando a máxima potencia! – Dijo Haruna presentando el nuevo capítulo.

Hoy ya estamos en los últimos preparativos de nuestra fiesta de Halloween, ¡Siempre lista! ¡Para salir! – Dijo Hiei.

Así es chicas, y lo mejor tendremos algo para hacer en la fiesta, y es la canción de "Asereje" – Dijo Kirishima.

_¡Yes! _Ahora a presentar el nuevo capítulo del fanfic ¡Burning... Love! – Dijo Kongou presentando el nuevo capítulo.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 29: Preparándose para el nuevo bebé.

Una vez concluido el campamento de verano de sus mellizos; Ash y Serena se empiezan a preparar para la llegada de su nuevo bebé, y ahora están disfrutando de un agradable momento familiar, mientras están con los Pokémon de Ash…

Un agradable día de verano, el sol brilla, el cielo esta azul; y nuestra querida familia está hoy mientras están el laboratorio del profesor Oak, viendo a los Pokémon de Ash y Serena, mientras los niños convivían con ellos.

Es un hermoso día, el cielo esta azul, el sol brilla, nuestros niños están con nuestros Pokémon, tu esperas a nuestra hija ¿Acaso la vida puede ser mejor que esto? – Dijo Ash a su esposa mientras veían a los niños jugar.

Sí, pero aún falta para que nazca nuestra nueva niña, pero me pongo a pensar que ¿Acaso Ashley se sentirá celosa que sabe que tendrá una hermanita? – Dijo Serena hablando de su nuevo embarazo y de su hija Ashley.

Eso lo tengo siempre en mente, Ashley es una niña muy especial, enérgica, fuerte, inteligente y muy cariñosa, ella estará bien – Dijo Ash hablando de su primera hija.

Espero tengas razón, ya que ella por casi 7 años ha sido nuestra consentida, y pues espero que con esto se vuelva más madura – Dijo Serena.

Mientras los mellizos se encuentran jugando con todos los Pokémon pertenecientes a sus padres.

Que fuerte y grande te ves Charizard, sabes cuando ya empiece mi viaje; yo tendré uno como tú – Dijo Red hablándole a Charizard.

¡Vengan a comer! – Dijo Ashley con un bote de comida para Pokémon llamando a los Pokémon de sus padres y varios de ellos se acercaron y comieron de la mano de la niña.

Cielos, Greninja tienes rasgos de mi papá, sin dudas te ves muy fuerte – Dijo Red hablándole a Greninja.

Toma Sylveon, que linda eres – Dijo Ashley mientras le extendía alimento a la Sylveon perteneciente a su madre.

Y pensar que cuando ella era Eevee era muy tímida y asustadiza, pero desde que evoluciono en Sylveon se volvió más segura – Dijo Ash recordando al Pokémon de su esposa.

Si, y mira quiere mucho a Ashley – Dijo Serena al ver a su Sylveon con su hija.

Jajajajaja, tu lengua me hace cosquillas, ya basta, jajajajajaja – Decía Ashely mientras era lamida por Sylveon.

Mientras con Red se divertía con Wartortle, Leaf apareció para jugar con él.

Hola Red – Dijo Leaf haciendo acto de presencia ante su amigo.

¡Leaf que sorpresa! – Dijo Red al ver a Leaf.

Qué lindo Wartortle tiene tu papá – Dijo Leaf tocando a Wartortle.

Sí que lo es, sabes ya pronto cumpliremos 7 los tres, ya falta menos para que iniciemos nuestro viaje – Dijo Red pensando en la edad de él, su hermana y Leaf.

Tienes razón Red, y ya decidí que Pokémon voy a elegir como inicial – Dijo Leaf, cosa que levanto curiosidad en Red.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál piensas elegir? – Pregunto Red.

Para mi es más que obvio – Dijo Leaf dándole un abrazo al Wartortle de Ash.

¿Squirtle, verdad? – Dijo Red.

Así es ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál elegirías? ¿Y cuál elegirá Ashley? – Pregunto Leaf.

Pues yo aún no lo sé, pero conociendo a mi hermana, supongo que elegirá a Bulbasaur; a ella le encantan mucho los Pokémon de tipo Hierba – Dijo Red en respuesta a Leaf.

Ya veo, Oye ¿Y para cuando nace el nuevo bebé? – Pregunto Leaf sobre el embarazo de Serena.

Pues supongo que en un par de meses, ya nace solo es cuestión de esperar – Dijo Red.

Y mientras los niños jugaban afuera con los Pokémon; Claire los llamo.

¡Oigan todos! – Grito Claire a los demás.

¿Qué ocurre Claire? – Pregunto Ash.

¡Heather ya está aquí! ¡Ya volvió! – Dijo Claire, y con solo oír esas palabras los tres niños corrieron para el Laboratorio.

Ash es verdad, ella es la nueva campeona de Sinnoh, se supone que debíamos hacerle una fiesta por su campeonato – Dijo Serena a su esposo, sobre cierto asunto que habían dejado de lado.

Tienes razón, si nos apuramos en una hora tendremos todo listo, vamos – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

Cierto, Claire te dejamos a los niños, en una hora que vayan a casa – Dijo Serena.

Está bien, tranquilos y apúrense – Dijo Claire, posteriormente Ash y Serena fueron a la casa a preparar todo para la fiesta.

Mientras en el Laboratorio; Heather conversaba con Gary sobre su nueva victoria.

Y bueno, la Liga fue un gran reto para mí, como cuando gane la de Kanto hace mucho tiempo atrás – Dijo Heather a Gary sobre la Liga de Sinnoh.

Sí, todos te vimos como participaste ahí y como te coronaste como la nueva campeona de la Liga Sinnoh – Dijo Gary elogiando a Heather.

Si, espero que mi maestro este muy orgulloso de mi – Dijo Heather.

Y sí que lo está, como un padre lo está de su hijo, así esta Ash – Dijo Gary.

Y justo en ese preciso momento; los tres niños entraron y vieron a Heather sentada en el sillón mientras hablaba con Gary, entonces los mellizos fueron directo hacia ella.

¡Heather! – Dijeron en voz alta Red y Ashley, mientras se acercaban corriendo hacia Heather.

¡Niños! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! – Dijo Heather levantándose del sillón, pero cuando los niños la abrazaron, fue tanta la fuerza de los dos que tumbaron a la chica de casi 17 años.

Ya te echábamos de menos Heather – Dijo Red.

Sí, yo también los extrañe mucho, cielos sí que han crecido – Dijo Heather haciendo alusión a la fuerza de los mellizos.

Ya dinos como te fue – Dijo Ashley a Heather.

Bueno se los diré, pero antes déjenme ponerme de pie – Dijo Heather, y al instante ellos la soltaron, se puso de pie y les mostro su trofeo.

¡Sorprendente! – Dijo Red al ver el trofeo.

¡Es muy bonito y brilla mucho! – Dijo Ashley al ver el trofeo.

Increíble – Dijo Leaf.

Si, este es mi nuevo trofeo de campeonato, y este fue dedicado a ustedes, mis hermanitos – Dijo Heather a los mellizos.

Impresionante Heather; Ash te enseño muy bien, sin dudas eres su alumna – Dijo Claire elogiando a Heather.

Vamos, no digan eso, solo pongo en práctica lo que mi maestro me enseño – Dijo Heather avergonzada de las palabras de Claire.

Y bien Heather… ¿Qué Pokémon nuevos tienes? – Pregunto Gary a Heather sobre sus Pokémon de Sinnoh.

Es verdad, bueno ¿Listos? – Dijo Heather a Red, Ashley y Leaf.

¡Si! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños.

Bien… ¡Salgan todos! – Dijo Heather lanzando sus Pokébolas y mostrando a sus Pokémon de Sinnoh.

Y después de lanzarlas, revelo a sus Pokémon de Sinnoh; un Empoleon, un Infernape, un Torterra, un Milotic, un Mismagius, un Beautifly, un Bastiodon, un Rampardos, un Drifblim, un Roserade y un Leafeon.

Miren, estos son mis chicos de Sinnoh, Impresionantes ¿No? – Dijo Heather a todo mundo.

¡Increíbles! ¡Que geniales Pokémon de Sinnoh! – Dijo Ashley al ver a los Pokémon de su "hermana mayor".

Cierto, son muchos y se ven geniales – Dijo Leaf viendo los Pokémon.

Eres asombrosa, sin dudas mi papá te enseño muy bien – Dijo Red.

Después de un día de juegos y diversión en el Laboratorio de Gary; era la hora de volver a casa donde Ash y Serena los estaban esperando.

Oigan creo que ya es la hora de volver a casa, sus padres deben estar muy preocupados – Dijo Gary al ver la hora.

Si tienen razón, deban estar muy preocupados de que no llegamos, bueno niños es hora de irnos – Dijo Heather.

Está bien, si no llegamos mamá nos regañara – Dijo Red.

Después los tres se fueron directo a casa, mientras Heather les comentaba de cómo le fue durante su viaje por la región Sinnoh, naturalmente los mellizos estaban impresionados de las aventuras de Heather por Sinnoh y les dejo con ansias de que ellos iniciaran sus propias aventuras.

Después de unos 10 minutos, llegaron a la casa, donde desde afuera vieron que las luces estaban apagadas.

Esto sí que es raro, las luces están apagadas – Decía Heather viendo desde afuera.

Sí, pero seguro mamá y papá están adentro – Dijo Red.

No lo sé, tengo miedo de entrar – Dijo Ashley escondiéndose detrás de Heather.

Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo, detrás de mi niños – Dijo Heather caminando hacia la casa y abriendo la puerta entraron.

¿Maestro? ¿Serena? ¿Están en casa? – Preguntaba Heather entrando en la casa y preguntando por Ash y Serena.

¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Están en casa? – Preguntaba Red por sus padres.

¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Dónde están? – Decía Ashley con algo de miedo, mientras buscaba a sus padres.

Y justo en ese momento las luces se encendieron y se vieron muchas decoraciones, una mesa con un banquete, un pastel y ahí estaban Ash y Serena.

¡Sorpresa! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta Heather! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash y Serena.

Maestro…Serena… - Decía Heather sorprendida.

Muchas felicidades hija, por tu victoria en la liga Sinnoh, sin dudas llenas de orgullo a tu familia – Dijo Ash felicitando a su alumna e "hija adoptiva".

Gracias maestro, esto es para ti – Dijo Heather mostrándole el trofeo de campeón de la Liga Sinnoh a su maestro.

Me llenas de orgullo Heather, sin dudas Ash te enseño bien – Dijo Serena elogiando a Heather.

Lo sé, ella es una chica genial, desde que la conocimos hace más de 6 años – Dijo Ash.

Después la familia celebro en grande el nuevo triunfo de Heather, que más que la alumna de Ash; era para los Ketchum una miembro más de la familia, sin dudas todos querían a Heather y ella los quería por igual.

Posteriormente seguían los preparativos para la llegada de la nueva hija de Ash; todos por igual estaban ayudando y Heather se decidió a tomarse unas largas pero bien merecidas vacaciones de sus viajes ahora que una "nueva hermanita" estaba en camino, Heather ayudaba en la casa ya sea en la cocina, ayudando en el aseo o cuidando a los hijos mayores de Ash.

Unos cuantos días después, ocurrió un nuevo Baby Shower para Serena que esperaba la llegada de su nueva hijita, mientras que Ashley se quedaba con su madre, sus abuelas y varias de las amigas de su madre celebrando; su padre, su hermano Red, su abuelo Blake se fueron a celebrar en una fiesta solo para chicos, sin dudas todos estaban felices por el nuevo retoño de Ash y Serena.

(2 meses después)

Se había cumplido ya el tiempo del embarazo, por lo que la nueva hija puede nacer en cualquier momento, y así fue, pero como siempre Ash estaba listo para lo que fuera y cuando llego el momento del parto se fue con Serena a ciudad Verde; mientras que Heather estaba en casa esperando con los mellizos esperando la noticia del nacimiento de la nueva niña.

Y como en el parto de sus mellizos; Ash estuvo todo el tiempo con Serena, y cuando llego el anhelado momento de dar a luz, Ash no sabía lo que iba a pasarle a Serena, un giro macabro del destino.

Doctor… ¡Doctor! ¡La madre está sangrando mucho! – Dijo una de las enfermeras viendo que Serena sangraba abundantemente por el conducto donde nacería la bebita.

¡¿Qué!? – Dijo Ash asustado por lo que escucho.

Señor, esto es malo, debemos hacer cesárea si queremos salvar a la bebé – Dijo el doctor a Ash sabiendo la delicada situación.

Hágalo, pero por favor sálvelas, salve a mi esposa y a mi hija – Dijo Ash suplicando al doctor.

Entonces se practicó la cesárea, mientras Ash estaba preocupado al extremo por el bienestar de su hija y de su amada esposa Serena. Posteriormente lograron sacar al bebé, y de inmediato fue llevado a cuidados especiales, cuando Ash creía que todo estaba bien, pero entonces algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas ocurrió.

¡Doctor! ¡La paciente, está perdiendo el pulso! ¡Su corazón está comenzando a dejar de latir! – Dijo la enfermera notando que Serena estaba perdiendo la vida.

¡No Serena! – Grito Ash.

"_Ahora que pasara en la familia Ketchum ¿Serena morirá? ¿Red, Ashley y su nueva hermanita se quedaran huérfanos de madre? Solo les diré que "No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo"._

Serena…no… - Dijo Hiei al saber lo que le iba a pasar a Serena.

Tranquila Hiei, sabemos que FandeSerena le dará un giro a esto, no te preocupes – Dijo Haruna.

Bueno, ya lo sabremos pronto, por lo mientras dejemos que esto se quede en suspenso – Dijo Kirishima.

Así es, pero bueno nos veremos pronto en el nuevo capítulo, cuídense – Dijo Kongou no tan animada que digamos.

¡Hiei! ¡FandeSerena, no mates a Serena! – Gritaba Hiei.

Pues nos quedaremos para ver qué pasa – Dijo Kirishima.

Continuara…


	30. Chapter 30

Hola a todos, aquí estamos en el nuevo capítulo de este Fanfic, que estará de nervios, hola chicos soy Kirishima – Dijo Kirishima presentándose a la audiencia.

Espero que ese FandeSerena, no haga lo que creo que hará – Dijo Hiei.

Ya verán que él no lo hará, pero hay que apurarnos que en un buen rato empieza la fiesta de Halloween, y Haruna bailara con todo su poder – Dijo Haruna.

¡Hey! Esperemos que la fiesta este genial – Dijo Kongou hablando de la fiesta.

¡Hiei! ¡Ya quiero saber qué pasa con Serena! – Dijo Hiei alzando la voz.

Bien bien, Hiei Onee-Sama ya lo sabremos justo ahora – Dijo Kirishima presentando el nuevo episodio.

Cálmate Hiei, no pasara nada malo – Dijo Haruna.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 30: Entre la vida y la muerte.

Cuando Ash creía que el nuevo parto de su esposa iba a ser normal como el de sus hijos mayores; no pensó que este se iba a complicar demasiado, hasta el punto de hacerle una cesárea para salvar a la bebe, y ahora paso lo peor Serena su amiga, su compañera y esposa esta entre la vida y la muerte, pero algo mas esta por pasarle a ella…

¡Doctor! ¡La paciente, está perdiendo el pulso! ¡Su corazón está comenzando a dejar de latir! – Dijo la enfermera notando que Serena estaba perdiendo la vida.

¡No Serena! – Grito Ash.

Rápido, debemos tratar de que su corazón vuelva a latir, enfermera traiga sangre tipo A+ ¡Rápido! – Ordeno el doctor mientras se preparaba para reanimar al corazón de Serena.

Por favor Serena, no te vayas, no me dejes, no dejes a nuestros hijos, por favor – Suplicaba Ash a su esposa.

Mientras con Serena sentía como su alma dejaba su cuerpo y veía como ella ascendía a lo alto mientras miraba a todos los que estaban ahí.

¿Qué? ¿Qué me está pasando? – Decía Serena la ver su cuerpo - ¿Acaso estoy muerta? ¡No! ¡No quiero morir, mi familia me necesita! ¡Aun no por favor! – Volvía a Decir Serena mientras ella trataba de volver a su cuerpo.

Pero fue inútil, su alma se elevaba más y más, hasta que al fin llego a lo que era una casa que extrañamente a ella se le hacía familiar.

Esta…casa…me resulta bastante familiar – Dijo Serena viendo la casa, y como su curiosidad era tanta decidió entrar en ella.

Y cuando entro vio muchas cosas como fotos, muebles, y muchas otras cosas. Pero Serena sintió que justo al momento de entrar que ella no estaba sola en esa casa, así que mientras estaba ahí sabía que la presencia estaba en la sala, su instinto le indico que fuera ahí y así lo hizo.

Y cuando entro en la sala vio a un hombre de unos 30 años y este hombre estaba vestido de traje y sorprendentemente tenía el mismo color de cabello que Serena y tenía los ojos morados; sin dudas para Serena era sorprendente encontrarse a aquel hombre y ella parecía conocerlo.

¿Serena? ¿En verdad eres tú? – Dijo aquel hombre a Serena, y ella le respondió.

¿Tu? ¿Enserio eres tú? – Dijo Serena al ver a aquel hombre que conocía.

¡No! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! – Dijo el hombre angustiado de verla en ese lugar.

¿Y dónde exactamente estoy? – Pregunto Serena.

Lamento decírtelo hija, pero acabas de morir para dar vida a una nueva vida – Dijo el hombre a Serena.

¿Muerta…? Eso no puede estar pasando… - Dijo Serena y de nuevo fue interrumpida por el hombre.

Pero hay una forma de que puedas volver – Dijo el hombre a Serena.

¿Cuál es? ¡Dímela por favor! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Quiero volver con mi familia! – Suplicaba Serena a aquel tipo.

Que escuches la historia de lo que paso después de que te abandonara a ti y a tu madre – Dijo aquel hombre revelando que no era otro que el padre de Serena.

Lo hare. Pero dime papá ¿Acaso no nos amabas a mí y a mi madre? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa? ¿Y porque volviste a casar y tuviste otros hijos? – Dijo Serena y le hacía preguntas algo acusadoras a su padre.

Escucha mi amor, si yo siempre ame a tu madre porque era muy ruda, decidida y fuerte en persona y cuando te vi por primera vez de recién nacida, supe que serias una niña realmente especial y te amé desde que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez – Dijo el padre de Serena, revelando el amor que le tenía a Grace y a ella.

¿Pero acaso hizo mamá algo malo o fui yo la que hice lo malo para que nos dejaras? – Dijo Serena a punto de llorar a su padre y él le respondió.

Serena, mi hija, mi princesita; eso fue por culpa de una mala mujer que conocí, ninguna de las dos tuvo la culpa, solo esa mujer – Dijo el padre de Serena.

Si eso lo es tu nos dejaste por ella, Pero dime padre ¿Qué te orillo a dejarnos, si tanto nos amabas a las dos? – Volvió a preguntar Serena a su padre.

A eso voy hija; cuando tú tenías 3 años durante una de las carreras de tu madre, conocí a esa mujer y solo charlamos un momento y nos hicimos amigos sin saber que hice amistad con Giratina en persona – Dijo el papá de Serena, cosa que la dejo intrigada.

¿A qué te refieres con eso papá? – Pregunto Serena nuevamente a su padre.

Escucha mi pequeña, esa mujer y yo fuimos amigos, pero ella quería más y cuando dijo que me quería por esposo; yo le dije que ya estaba casado y que tenía una hija, creí haber hecho lo suficiente por alejarla de mi vida, cometí un error – Dijo el papá de Serena.

¿Error? ¿A qué te refieres con error? – Pregunto Serena una vez más a su padre.

Escucha con atención; un día ella me cito para vernos y charlar, pero cuando de nuevo volvió a tocar el tema le dije rotundamente que no quería nada con ella, solo pensé que todo había terminado ahí, esa noche con engaños me llevo a donde vivía y ahí sin que yo lo supiera me drogo y sostuvo conmigo relaciones sexuales – Dijo el padre de Serena, cosa que la dejo helada y sorprendida.

No lo…sabia… ¿Lo dices enserio papá? – Dijo Serena totalmente sorprendida a su padre.

Absolutamente mi niña, esa fue la razón por la que las abandone, me amenazo con decirle a tu madre que le era infiel y que tuvimos sexo, además esa mujer odiaba a tu madre porque ella le gano en una carrera y juro que un día de vengaría de ella, y lamentablemente lo consiguió – Dijo el padre de Serena dando la razón de su abandono.

Entonces, eso explica por qué nos abandonaste. Pero solo dime ¿Cómo fue que moriste? ¿Qué te paso? – Volvió a preguntar Serena a su papá.

Un día que ya no podía soportar la situación en la que estaba metido decidí irme, porque solo me importaban ustedes dos más que nada en el mundo; me subí a mi auto y decidí ir a buscarlas e irnos lejos de Kalos a donde la maldad de esa mujer no nos alcanzara. Pero ese día llovía a cantaros en la carretera y no se veía nada en la carretera y no vi que iba en el carril contrario; y para cuando me di cuenta de ellos un camión me saco del camino y me impacte contra la barrera de contención y lamentablemente ahí perdí la vida, lo siento tanto hija, perdóname por todo el dolor que les cause a ti y a tu mamá – Dijo el padre de Serena revelando el motivo de su muerte y después le dio un abrazo.

Te perdono papá, tu no tuviste la culpa, además yo igual hubo un tiempo que desconfié de Ash cuando habían rumores de que había otra mujer en su vida, creía que me era infiel, pero solo fueron mentiras que dijo una mala persona contra mí, porque le gane en ser "Reina de Kalos" – Dijo Serena reconciliándose con su padre.

Muchas gracias mi niña bonita, ahora que he tenido tu perdón ya puedo descansar en paz, tu por el contrario aun debes estar con tu esposo y tus hijos, y nunca lo olvides; yo siempre estaré contigo – Dijo el papá de Serena mientras su cuerpo brillaba en señal de que ya podía ir al más allá.

¿Qué te pasa papá? – Dijo Serena a su padre, y en ese momento en una colina afuera se vio una enorme luz que parecía ser el sol.

Ya es la hora mi princesita, nos tenemos que despedir, pero no es un adiós definitivo, algún día nos volveremos a ver – Dijo el padre de Serena dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija, mientras se despedía de ella.

Te amo papá – Dijo Serena abrazando a su padre.

Y yo a ti, por siempre – Dijo el padre de Serena. En ese momento el padre de Serena camino hacia la luz, mientras ella lo veía irse, pero en ese momento se volteo para verla y le hablo por última vez - Y una cosa más, dile a tu madre que igual siempre la amare y que un día volveré por ella – Dijo el padre de Serena sonriéndole y en ese momento brilla la luz y desaparece.

Y en ese momento Serena sintió que así como estaba dejando su cuerpo, ella sino como era jalada de vuelta hacia este.

Mientras Ash abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, y justo cuando estaban por declararla por muerta, su pulso volvió.

¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡La paciente, ha revivido! – Dijo una enfermera notando que el pulso de Serena había vuelto y su corazón estaba latiendo de nuevo.

Imposible…esto es inexplicable – Dijo el doctor sabiendo que hizo lo que pudo por salvarla.

¡Es un milagro! – Dijo otra enfermera, y en ese momento Ash abrazo a su esposa.

¡Serena, mi amor! ¡Gracias a Arceus volviste! – Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a Serena y ella abrió sus ojos y le hablo a su esposo.

Tranquilo mi amor…aun no es mi hora…yo jamás los dejare – Dijo Serena hablando a su esposo.

Lo se mi amor, nosotros cinco por siempre – Dijo Ash muy feliz a su esposa.

Y para siempre – Dijo Serena completando lo que dijo su esposo.

Lo siento, odio arruinar tan bello momento, pero necesitamos que la mujer descanse – Dijo el médico que ordeno a Ash salir de donde estaba Serena, mientras agradecía porque su esposa sobrevivió.

Unos días después Serena le contó a Ash lo de su experiencia cercana con la muerte y sobre su charla con su padre fallecido, cosa que impresiono a Ash.

No lo sabía Serena, créeme que lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu papá – Dijo Ash consolando a su esposa.

Tranquilo amor, además él ya está descansando en paz, sé que un día nos volveremos a reunir – Dijo Serena hablando de su padre.

Me siento un mal por ti amor, porque yo si tengo aun a mi papá, pero me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si tu papá no hubiera fallecido – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

No te sientas así, además siempre estaremos juntos, ya quiero ver a nuestra nueva hija. Dime Ash como se ve – Dijo Serena hablando de su nueva hija.

Pues hoy sale de los cuneros, así que hoy la veras, pero ya la vi, es realmente hermosa – Dijo Ash hablando de su nueva bebé.

Y justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y era una enfermera que traía a la bebita en una mantita rosada.

Mira Serena, ahí está – Dijo Ash viendo a la enfermera con su bebé.

Buenos días señor y señora Ketchum, aquí tienen a su pequeña, mis felicitaciones es una bebé realmente hermosa – Dijo la enfermera mientras le entregaba la bebé a Ash.

Muchas gracias – Dijo Ash con su bebita en brazos, mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación.

Déjame verla Ash, ya quiero conocerla – Dijo Serena insistiendo a Ash dejarla ver a su hija.

Bien, solo mírala te va cautivar como se ve – Dijo Ash entregándole la bebé a su esposa.

Y en ese momento vio a su hija, tenía el cabello de color Marrón Arena, de piel tan blanca como la de ella, cuando abrió sus ojitos eran tan azules como los de su bella madre, sin dudas la bebita era muy parecida a Serena.

¡Oh Ash! ¡Es tan hermosa! – Dijo Serena admirando a su hijita.

Sí que lo es, tu eres su madre – Dijo Ash hablándole a su esposa.

Y dime mi amor ¿Ya tiene nombre? – Pregunto Serena a su esposo y el dio su respuesta.

Serenity, su nombre es Delia Serenity Ketchum – Dijo Ash revelando el nombre de la bebita.

¿Serenity? Se nombre se parece mucho al mío – Dijo Serena al oír el nombre.

Pues como Ashley se llama así en mi honor, ella se llamara Serenity en tu honor – Dijo Ash revelando la razón del nombre de la bebita.

Muchas gracias mi amor, gracias por hacerme tan feliz – Dijo Serena a su esposo, para después besarse.

Más tarde ese día; Serena recibió la visita de su madre y ahí ella le conto en privado su experiencia cercana a la muerte y sobre la charla que tuvo con su padre sobre el cómo fue que las abandono, sin dudas para Grace era impresionante lo que decía Serena.

Y así fue como papá me lo dijo – Dijo Serena a su madre.

No lo sabía, no sabía lo que paso en verdad – Dijo Grace sintiéndose culpable.

Tranquila mamá, lo importante es que papá ya está descansando en paz – Dijo Serena sobre el alma de su padre.

Si, gracias por lo que me dijiste hija – Dijo Grace abrazando a su hija.

Y además, papá me visito hace unos días en un sueño – Dijo Serena.

¿Y qué te dijo? – Pregunto Grace a Serena.

Me dijo que antes que morir, el dejo sus todos bienes y su dinero a mi nombre y que esa mala mujer no tendrá nada de su herencia, por lo que yo puedo reclamar el dinero y los bienes que nos dejó papá – Dijo Serena revelando lo que padre le dijo.

Muchas gracias Jean Pierre, sabía que no te ibas a olvidar de nosotros – Dijo Grace a su difunto esposo.

Si, además es como un patrimonio que mi padre les dejo a sus nietos – Dijo Serena convenciendo a su madre de reclamar la herencia que les dejo su padre.

Después de unos días más en el Hospital; Ash, Serena y su hija Serenity volvieron a casa donde fueron recibidos por Delia, Blake, Heather y los hijos mayores, y ellos al momento se acercaron a su madre para conocer a su nueva hermanita, cosa que se alegraron de conocerla. Posteriormente hubo una gran fiesta por la venida de la nueva Ketchum.

"_Y bueno después de esta enorme experiencia, todos vivieron su vida normal, pero aun este fic no termina, esperen las nuevas situaciones en la familia". Solo les diré que esta historia continuara…_

¡Eso fue genial! ¡Serena se salvó! ¡Hiei! – Dijo Hiei muy feliz por el resultado del fic.

Te lo dije Hiei, él no lo haría – Dijo Haruna.

Bueno chicas, ya es la hora de cambiarnos para la fiesta, vamos – Dijo Kirishima a sus hermanas.

Y fueron al armario y tras unos minutos las hermanas Kongou salieron ya disfrazadas para la fiesta; Kongou estaba disfrazada de Catrina, Hiei estaba vestida como una Vampira, Haruna como una Bruja y Kirishima como Momia.

Bueno hermanas, ya estamos listas para la fiesta – Dijo Kirishima ya lista.

Y bueno, ya sabemos la letra de "Asereje" para la fiesta, bueno hoy nos toca amenizar la fiesta – Dijo Hiei.

Y ustedes, no se pierdan en siguiente capítulo y dejen Reviews para que FandeSerena sigua escribiendo – Dijo Haruna.

Nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense y Happy Halloween! – Dijo Kongou saliendo con sus hermanas para la fiesta de Halloween con las demás Kanmusume.


	31. Chapter 31

Y bueno chicas, esa fue una fiesta en grande; FandeSerena sabe cómo hacer una fiesta grandiosa. Hola aquí nos tienen una vez más con estos capítulos de este fanfic, soy Fubuki – Dijo Fubuki saludando a toda la audiencia.

Sí que fue una buena fiesta, hola a todos una vez más; Akagi está lista para comer la ofrenda de Día de muertos – Dijo Akagi ansiosa de devorar lo que había en la ofrenda de Día de Muertos.

Calma Akagi-San, aun los muertos no se han ido, espera hasta las tres de la tarde – Dijo Kaga.

¡Pero ya quiero comer! – Dijo Akagi desesperada.

Aguanta Senpai, y adivinen les tenemos una sorpresa – Dijo Fubuki.

Nagato y Mutsu han vuelto a la guarida, bienvenidas otra vez chicas – Dijo Akagi dando la bienvenida a Nagato y Mutsu.

Al fin ya era hora, ya extrañaba esta pocilga – Dijo Nagato muy feliz de regresar.

Como extrañaba volver a este lugar – Dijo Mutsu.

Y como ya estamos todas, presentemos el nuevo capítulo – Dijo Fubuki.

Está bien, pero rápido que Akagi-San está viendo la ofrenda como leona – Dijo Kaga.

Debo…comer…quiero…comer – Dijo Akagi caminando hacia la ofrenda.

¡No senpai! ¡Respeta a los muertos! – Dijo Fubuki que fue junto con Kaga y Nagato a detener a Akagi.

¡Comenzamos! ¡No Akagi-San! – Dijo Mutsu presentando el capítulo y uniéndose a las demás. De parar a Akagi.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 31: Un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Después de su experiencia cercana con la muerte; Serena ha regresado a casa con su esposo y su nueva bebita Delia Serenity Ketchum, ahora las cosas están por cambiar en la casa Ketchum…

Hoy al fin Ash y Serena han regresado del Hospital y ella trae entre sus brazos a Serenity, mientras ellos desde un taxi que los recogió del Hospital miran la casa.

Y…hemos llegado – Dijo Ash a su esposa y su hija llegando a la casa.

Al fin, volvimos a casa – Dijo Serena mirando su casa.

Serenity, mi pequeñita, al fin estamos en casa – Dijo Ash hablándole a su hija recién nacida.

Después bajaron del taxi, mientras Serena cargaba a su bebita, Ash cargaba las maletas mientras ellos fueron recibidos por Pikachu y Delphox.

¡Pikachu! Gracias por recibirnos, mira ella es la pequeña Serenity – Dijo Ash a Pikachu, y en ese momento le mostro a su hija recién nacida.

Delphox, ya volvimos – Dijo Serena a su Delphox.

Bueno ya es la hora de entrar en la casa – Dijo Ash a su esposa mientras subían por las escaleras del pórtico de la casa de Ash, y cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa vieron que todo estaba a oscuras.

Esto es extraño, todo está oscuro ¿Hay alguien en casa? – Dijo Ash entrando en su casa.

¿Hola? – Dijo Serena mientras cargaba a su bebé.

Y en ese momento se encendieron las luces. Y ahí estaban los abuelos paternos Delia y Blake Ketchum, la abuela materna Grace, Heather la alumna de Ash, Gary, su esposa Claire junto a Leaf y los mellizos Red y Ashley.

¡Sorpresa! ¡Bienvenida a casa Serenity! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con voz alta, cosa que asusto a la pequeña y se puso a llorar.

Ya ya mi pequeña, no pasa nada – Dijo Serena calmando a su bebé.

¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Blake al ver que su nueva nieta estaba llorando.

Pues… Serenity estaba tranquilamente dormida, pero el ruido la despertó y asusto, pero no es nada personal papá – Dijo Ash explicando por qué Serenity lloraba.

Ya veo, disculpa hijo – Dijo Blake apenado a su hijo Ash.

Tranquilo suegro no pasa nada, ya, ya paso – Decía Serena a su suegro y calmando a su bebé.

Eso lo explica todo, cuando crezca será una chica muy calmada – Dijo Delia hablando sobre su nieta Serenity.

Y bien ¿Nos dejaras verla? – Dijo Gary.

Claro pero con cuidado, ella es algo delicada – Dijo Serena dándole a Serenity a Claire.

Y todos fueron a la sala a contemplar a Serenity.

Mírenla es tan pequeña – Dijo Gary viendo a Serenity.

Es porque aún es una recién nacida, querido – Dijo Claire.

Mírala Blake, es realmente hermosa – Dijo Delia admirando a su nueva nieta.

Si tienes toda la razón querida, es porque Serena es su madre; se parece demasiado a ella – Dijo Blake comparando a Serenity con Serena.

Pues obvio, yo soy su abuela – Dijo Grace con aire de grandeza y orgullo.

Mientras todos admiraban a Serenity, tocaron a la puerta y Ash fue a atender. Y cuando abrió la puerta vio que estaban ahí varios de sus amigos que habían venido con sus hijos para poder conocer a Serenity.

Y así hubo una enorme fiesta para celebrar la bienvenida de la nueva hija de Ash y Serena, para todo el mundo la bebita era motivo de alegría y de celebración, mientras todos elogiaban a los felices padres, mientras Ash y su esposa agradecían a todos por el cariño expresados hacia ellos y su familia.

Sí que es una niña realmente bella – Dijo May admirando a Serenity con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Lo sé, me gusta el color de su cabello, además tiene los mismos ojos que su madre – Dijo Misty viendo a Serenity.

Debo admitirlo Ash, esta vez tu bebita salió igualita a su madre, solo mírala es como un encuadre perfecto con Serena – Dijo Dawn comparando a Serena con Serenity.

Vaya al fin nació una bebé con los genes de su madre – Dijo Iris bromeando.

Awwww, mi vida, que cosita más hermosa, quiero comérmela a besos – Dijo Bonnie viendo a la pequeña Serenity.

¡Yo también! – Dijo Corelia uniéndosele a su cuñada.

Mientras con los niños afuera comentaban sobre la hermanita menor de Red y Ashley.

Felicidades amigos, por su nueva hermanita – Dijo Troy felicitando a sus amigos por el nacimiento de Serenity.

Sí que han tenido una linda hermanita, es realmente preciosa – Dijo Matt elogiando a Serenity y sus hermanos mayores.

Qué envidia, quisiera tener una hermanita como ustedes – Dijo Hilary algo celosa a Red y Hilary.

Me da ternura verla, solo de verla me da ese aura de lindura – Dijo Leaf.

Lástima que los grandes no nos dejan cargarla – Dijo Leona.

Es porque ella es muy pequeña y delicada – Dijo Clark a su hermana.

Sí, es la bebé más hermosa del mundo, y se nota que será alguien con grandes metas para el futuro – Dijo Stacy hablando de Serenity.

¿Acaso estás hablando de? – Dijo Courtney, y en ese momento Red hablo.

Si, justo como mi mamá, ella será una "Reina de Kalos" – Dijo Red sobre su hermanita recién nacida.

Mientras ahora adentro es la hora de la comida, y cuando Ash llamo a los niños para entrar, fueron corriendo como Rapidash adentro de la casa.

Ya adentro a Ashley le entro la curiosidad de ver a su hermana, así que fue donde su madre y vio a Serenity, en ese momento Serena le hablo a su hija mayor.

¿Acaso no es linda? – Pregunto Serena a su hija Ashley.

Si mami, es muy linda, se ve tan pequeña y frágil – Dijo Ashley viendo a su hermana.

Espero que la cuides y la ames mucho, ya que tú y tu hermano lo tienen que hacer, ella aprenderá de ustedes – Dijo Serena a su hija.

Si mami – Dijo Ashley a su madre, en eso Serena le sonrió a Ashley.

¿Quieres cargarla? – Pregunto Serena.

¿Puedo cargarla? – Respondió Ashley a su madre.

Si tómala, con cuidado – Dijo Serena entregándole la pequeña Serenity a su hija mayor.

Ashley la tomo en sus brazos y estiraba sus piernas ya que para ella cargar a su hermana era un poco más pesado que cargar a un Pokémon; y en ese momento la pequeña Serenity miro a su hermana que la cargaba y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

Mira Serena; Serenity quiere a Ashley – Dijo Grace al ver a sus nietas.

Que linda – Dijo Delia con mucha ternura al verlas.

Rápido tómenles una foto – Dijo Blake, y en ese momento Clemont se acercó.

Haber Ashley ponte al lado de tu mamá, también vengan Ash y Red, ahora una enorme sonrisa por favor – Dijo Clemont a Ashley, Ash y Red para una linda foto familiar.

Y así todos se tomaron muchas fotos y en cada una de ellas se mostraba la enorme felicidad expresada por todos y cada uno de ellos por la llegada de Delia Serenity Ketchum. Posteriormente todos comieron lo que prepararon para el festejo; y así fue un grandioso y memorable día para la familia Ketchum.

(Un par de meses después)

Las cosas iban bien en la casa de los Ketchum por así decirlo, la pequeña Serenity crecía, y sus hermanos mayores también, todo era felicidad entre los cinco, pero pronto esa felicidad seria puesta a prueba.

Una noche como a eso de las 2 de la madrugada, todos dormían tranquilamente hasta que en ese instante la pequeña Serenity despertó porque tenía hambre, y en eso Ashley comenzó a despertarse por el llanto de su hermanita, así que fue a ver qué pasaba, naturalmente se asustó de que algo le estuviera pasando a su hermana menor, así que llamo a sus padres.

¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Vengan rápido, Serenity está llorando! – Gritaba Ashley a sus padres, y ellos en el acto entraron en el cuarto.

¿Qué sucede Ashley? – Dijo Serena a Ashley.

Mi hermanita está llorando ¿Qué le pasa? – Dijo Ashley con preocupación. Entonces Ash se acerca a Serenity y la inspecciona.

Ya sé que tiene; Serena ella tiene hambre – Dijo Ash revelando que Serenity lloraba por hambre.

Entiendo, ven mi pequeñita, te daré de comer – Dijo Serena cargando a Serenity, mientras ella se levantaba su sostén y le daba de comer a la bebé, pero cuando Ashley vio eso se dio la vuelta y se tapó sus ojos, entonces Ash vio.

¿Qué sucedió Ashley? ¿Por qué te volteaste? – Dijo Ash a su hija.

¿Qué está haciendo mami? Me da pena verla desnuda – Dijo Ashley avergonzada a su papá.

Vamos Ashley, las tres son chicas, no tiene por qué darte vergüenza; y además así del mismo modo tu madre les dio de comer a ti y a tu hermano cuando eran bebes – Dijo Ash sonando muy maduro a su hija.

¿Enserio? ¿Así nos alimentaba mami cuando éramos bebes? – Pregunto Ashley con mucha curiosidad a su papá.

Si, justamente de la misma manera que alimenta tu mamá a tu hermana; bueno vamos por un vaso de leche tibia de Miltank para que vuelvas a dormir – Dijo Ash.

Si papi – Dijo Ashley.

Entonces salieron del cuarto mientras aun Serena le daba de comer a su bebita, ya una vez en la cocina Ash saco del refrigerador la leche de Miltank para calentarla, después se la sirvió en un vaso y Ashley la tomo; después ya en el cuarto Serenity volvió a dormir, y Ash como siempre lo hacía le conto un cuento para dormir a Ashley lo cual hizo que se durmiera.

A la mañana siguiente todos habían despertado, y como siempre los primeros fueron los mellizos.

Vaya ya amaneció, y nuestros padres aun no despiertan – Dijo Red notando que ni Ash, ni Serena habían despertado.

Creo que fue porque nuestra hermanita los despertó anoche – Dijo Ashley a su hermano

Esperemos que no se tarden en despertar, ya tengo mucha hambre – Dijo Red mientras le gruñía el estómago.

Pero justamente en ese instante llego Heather de visita.

Hola niños, buenos días – Dijo Heather saludando a los mellizos.

¡Heather! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los mellizos al ver llegar a su querida hermana mayor.

Qué bueno que ya están despiertos, supongo que sus padres aun duermen – Dijo Heather preguntando por su maestro y por Serena.

Sí, creo que aún están dormidos – Dijo Red.

Pero ya tengo hambre – Dijo Ashley mientras se sostenía su estómago.

Pues no se diga más, les preparare el desayuno en lo que se despiertan sus padres – Dijo Heather cosa que alegro a los mellizos.

¡Si! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños.

Bueno, vamos a la cocina y ahí me dirán que les gustaría que les prepare para desayunar – Dijo Heather caminando en dirección a la cocina.

En eso ella preparo todo el desayuno de la familia, para que Ash o Serena no se cansaran de más al tener de nuevo un bebé que cuidar, y mientras desayunaban los mellizos; Heather les contaba sobre cómo es viajar y como son las batallas Pokémon, cosa que a ellos les llamaba mucho la atención.

Y mientras conversaban, estaban bajando Ash y Serena que traían a Serenity con ellos.

Huele a panqueques – Dijo Ash reconociendo el olor de los Panqueques con jalea.

Si ¿Quién estará ahí abajo? – Pregunto Serena mientras cargaba a Serenity.

Seguro se quién es, ven vamos – Dijo Ash sabiendo quien es que estaba ahí abajo.

Y ambos se sorprendieron de ver a Heather con los niños desayunando.

¡Heather que sorpresa! – Dijo Ash al ver a su alumna.

Buenos días maestro, hola Serena – Dijo Heather saludando al matrimonio Ketchum.

Sé que ya has preparado el desayuno, disculpa – Dijo Serena a Heather.

Vamos eso fue porque ya mis pequeños hermanitos tenían hambre, además sé muy bien lo que es cuidar de un bebé, por eso no sería mala idea echarles una mano con lo demás por un tiempo – Dijo Heather cosa que convenció a Ash y Serena; después la familia entera desayuno tranquilamente.

"_Y así comenzó una nueva etapa en la familia Ketchum, pero pronto habrán cambios ahí que incomodaran a alguien. Estén bien atento…porque esta historia continuara…"_

Y bueno ese fue el capítulo de la semana, esperemos que les haya gustado – Dijo Fubuki.

Y…como ya hemos vuelto tomaremos nuestros antiguos puestos, gracias por echarnos la mano esta temporada – Dijo Nagato agradeciendo a Fubuki, Akagi y Kaga.

Fue un placer, no agradezcas – Dijo Kaga a Nagato.

Por cierto Nagato, te veías bien en la fiesta de Halloween vestida de Mictecacihuatl – Dijo Mutsu a Nagato.

Si y que coincidencia que FandeSerena fuera de Mictantecuhtli, y los dos son los reyes del Mictlán – Dijo Fubuki.

Cállense – Dijo Nagato sonrojada y avergonzada.

Si todas nos vimos fabulosas en nuestros disfraces – Dijo Kaga recordando la fiesta de Halloween.

Y bueno con esto terminamos por ahora, dejen su Review – Dijo Mutsu.

Oigan ¿Y Akagi-Senpai? – Pregunto Fubuki por Akagi.

Que rico, pan de muerto – Dijo Akagi comiendo las hojaldras de la Ofrenda.

Bueno…nos vemos en la próxima – Dijo Kaga despidiéndose.


	32. Chapter 32

Hola a todos; hemos vuelto después de una larga temporada ausentes a este nuestro lugar; Hola a todos aquí está de vuelta Mutsu – Dijo Mutsu muy contenta de haber vuelto.

Al fin ya era hora de volver, ya deseaba volver a la acción; Nagato está de regreso – Dijo Nagato.

Y como FandeSerena no volverá hasta Dios sabe cuándo, tenemos en su lugar a Fubuki-Chan – Dijo Mutsu presentando a Fubuki.

Hola a todos, de nuevo Fubuki está presente, al fin estamos llegando al final de esta hermosa historia – Dijo Fubuki saludando y hablando con Nagato y Mutsu.

Así es, esto fue una hermosa historia, sin dudas me gusto – Dijo Mutsu.

Pero tranquilas, él nos hará un fanfic dedicado a nuestro anime – Dijo Nagato cosa que levanto la curiosidad de las otras chicas.

¿Enserio? ¿Un fanfic de nosotras? – Pregunto Fubuki muy sorprendida.

Así es, pero bueno, hagamos primero esto – Dijo Nagato.

Y bueno chicos, esto está empezando – Dijo Mutsu presentando el capítulo.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 32: Celos de hija.

Desde el día que llego a casa; Delia Serenity Ketchum, se ha ganado el cariño y el amor de todos, pero ella aun siendo una recién nacida tiene un afecto único por su hermana mayor; Ashley Marie Ketchum, pero pronto la unión de las hermanas Ketchum se pondrá a prueba…

Ya han pasado un par de meses, mientras la pequeña Serenity o también llamada Delia Jr. Sigue creciendo, y mientras Ash y Serena se mantienen en su rutina de atender a la bebé, pero igualmente tratan de prestarle atención a sus hijos mayores y ahora algunos pensamientos cruzan la mente de Ashley.

Ahora que lo pienso, desde que vino Serenity, mis papis le prestan más atención a ella estos días que a mí y a mi hermano ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué me ignoran a veces? – Pensaba Ashley sobre la situación de esos días.

Mientras ella miraba la televisión junto a su hermano sobre la acción que pasaba en la nueva Liga de Hoenn, estaban tan interesados ya de cumplir los 10 años para salir en su propio viaje para entrar en la Liga y ganarla.

Cielos hermana, ese Combusken se ve muy fuerte y le está dando duro a ese Cacturne – Dijo Red emocionado de ver el combate en la tele.

Sí, es genial – Dijo Ashley sin mucha emoción, cosa que le fue muy raro a su hermano.

¿Estás bien Ashley? ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto Red al ver la actitud desinteresada de su hermana, sabiendo que ella ama los combates Pokémon tanto como él.

No nada Onii-Chan, anda sigamos viendo la televisión – Dijo Ashley sin mucha emoción a Red, que siguió viendo la tele pero a su hermano le preocupo mucho eso.

Está bien – Dijo Red tratando de pasar por alto la extraña conducta de Ashley.

Después de ver la televisión, en su habitación Red quiso saber que le pasaba a Ashley.

¿Qué tienes hermana? Sé que algo te está pasando – Dijo Red insistiendo a su hermana para que hablara.

Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Onii-Chan, estoy bien – Dijo Ashley sonando distante a su hermano., pero Red volvió a insistir.

Dime Hermana ¿Te incomoda algo? ¿Te sientes mal? – Dijo Red a su hermana, pero ella solamente se limitó a abrazarlo, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido.

Ay Onii-Chan te preocupas mucho por mí, por eso te quiero mucho – Dijo Ashley sonando muy cariñosa con su hermano, mientras lo abrazaba.

Está bien, creo que solo fue mi imaginación – Dijo Red aceptando el abrazo de su hermana, pero Ashley se sentía algo insegura en su interior.

Más tarde ese día los hermanos hacían lo que más sabían hacer mejor; Red estaba viendo la televisión y su hermana Ashley estaba dibujando con sus crayones a su querida familia, pero cuando dibujo a su madre cargando a su hermanita Serenity se comenzó a sentir un poco extraña, no sabía que le pasaba cuando veía esa imagen ya sea de su madre, su padre o sus abuelos cargando a Serenity, pero ella sentía en su corazón que eso no estaba bien.

Pero como siempre lo dejo pasar por ahora y continuo dibujando mientras tarareaba su canción favorita. Posteriormente Ash, Serena y la pequeña Serenity volvieron a casa después de un chequeo médico de rutina para la bebé.

¡Ya hemos vuelto! – Dijo Ash entrando en la casa.

¡Red! ¡Ashley! ¿Están en casa? – Pregunto Serena a sus hijos que al oír la voz de su madre fueron corriendo hacia ella.

Bienvenidos a casa – Dijo Red saludando a sus padres.

Entonces Ashley se acerca para abrazar a su madre, y cuando ve a Serenity duda de abrazarla, entonces Serena lo noto.

¿Pasa algo Ashley? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Serena a su hija.

No no pasa nada mami, solo me da gusto que mi hermanita este bien – Dijo Ashley mintiéndole a su madre, pero aunque sentía ese conflicto en su corazón, en el fondo quería a su hermana menor y ella le devolvía ese cariño.

Más tarde era la hora de la comida y como siempre Ash fue el encargado de hacerla, debido a que Serena estaba ocupada alimentando a la bebita; posteriormente Ash llamo a sus hijos a la mesa para comer.

¡Red! ¡Ashley! ¡Ya es hora de comer! – Dijo Ash llamando a sus hijos para comer.

Entonces ellos entraron a la cocina, se sentaron en el comedor y su padre los acompaño, mientras comían Ash noto a su hija Ashley muy extraña, así que espero que terminaran de comer, y mientras lavaba los platos le hablo a Ashley.

Ashley – Dijo Ash hablándole a su hija mayor.

Si papi – Dijo Ashley en respuesta.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? – Dijo Ash a Ashley.

La verdad…yo… - Dijo Ashley tomando confianza a su papá.

Bueno, deja término de lavar los platos y hablamos – Dijo Ash a su hija.

Mientras Ashley se fue a su cuarto a esperar a su papá, cuando Ash acabo de lavarlos fue con Serena para decirle lo de Ashley, mientras ella arrullaba a Serenity que dormía su siesta.

Sabes Serena, no puedo evitar ignorar que Ashley actúa raro estos días – Dijo Ash a Serena, cosa que la empezó a preocupar.

¿Ashley está bien? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Está enferma? – Preguntaba Serena muy preocupada por su hija mayor.

Tranquila ahora mismo voy a averiguar qué le pasa, te aseguro que no es nada grave – Dijo Ash calmando a su esposa, para después darles un beso a ella y a Serenity, después fue rumbo al cuarto de sus hijos.

Ya una vez toco la puerta del cuarto de Red y de Ashley.

¿Si? ¿Quién es? – Dijo una voz que era la de Ashley.

Soy yo Ashley ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo Ash a su hija,

Pasa papi – Dijo Ashley invitando a su papá a entrar en su cuarto.

Ya una vez adentro Ash se sentó en la cama de su hija mayor.

Ven siéntate – Dijo Ash llamando a Ashley que se sentó a su lado.

Ya una vez ahí sentados, Ash ya decidió a hablar.

Haber Ashley dime ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te paso algo? – Dijo Ash a su hija que ella al tener un gran lazo con el sintió gran confianza y decidió hablar.

Si papi, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo Ashley.

Si claro dime – Dijo Ash, y en eso la niña dijo algo que lo sorprendió.

¿Tú jamás vas a dejar de quererme? – Dijo Ashley a su papá y Ash le respondió.

¿Qué? ¿Porque me dices eso? – Pregunto Ash muy sorprendido a la pregunta de Ashley.

Es que…veo que tú y mami pasan mucho tiempo con Serenity, tengo miedo de que ya no me quieran ni a mí, ni a Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley sincerándose con su papá mientras comenzaba a llorar.

No digas eso Ashley, eso jamás va a pasar – Dijo Ash abrazando a su hija.

¿Enserio, papi? ¿Jamás va a pasar? – Volvió a preguntar Ashley viendo a su papá.

Por supuesto que no, yo te amo a ti mi pequeña, los amo a los tres por igual, por eso nunca los dejare de querer – Dijo Ash abrazando más fuerte a su hija.

Y así se reafirmó el amor que le tenía a Ash por sus tres hijos, pero lo que no sabía es que las cosas no iban a mejorar, sino todo lo contrario.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, las cosas parecían normales, pero un día comenzó algo para lo que ni Ash, ni Serena estaban preparados para enfrentar. Una agradable tarde de verano; Ashley estaba muy tranquila haciendo lo de siempre que era dibujar, y cuando tenía hambre fue a ver a su madre a pedirle algo de comer.

Mami, tengo hambre ¿Me puedes hacer un sándwich? – Dijo Ashley a su mamá que estaba con Serenity.

Ahora no cielo, le estoy dando de comer a tu hermanita, pero luego te lo preparo – Dijo Serena a su hija, que en ese momento no se lo tomo muy apecho.

Está bien mami – Dijo Ashley dándole no mucha importancia.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, Ashley volvió a ir con su madre.

Mami, ¿Ya me puedes hacer mi sándwich? – Dijo Ashley una vez más a su mamá.

Ahora no hija, tu hermanita está durmiendo – Dijo Serena cuidando a Serenity que tomaba su siesta, pero en ese momento Ashley se comenzó a enojar.

Ya no importa, ya no tengo hambre – Dijo Ashley un poco enojada, mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Ashley, espera… - Dijo Serena que fue ignorada por su hija mayor.

Después de eso; Ashley se fue a su cuarto, pero en ese momento su hermano Red ya le había preparado su sándwich que ella comió, pero eso no le quitaba que su madre no la atendiera.

Más tarde ese día, Ash estaba jugando con sus hijos, cuando de repente su esposa lo llamo.

Ash, ven rápido; Serenity se hizo del baño, ayúdame a cambiarla – Dijo Serena llamando a su esposo.

¡Ya voy mi cielo! Esperen un momento, ahora vuelvo – Dijo Ash, yendo en dirección de su esposa y su bebe, pero lo que no vio es que eso le causo una mueca de enojo en Ashley.

Pero Red si vio lo que paso, así que le hablo a su hermana.

¿Qué tienes Ashley? ¿Porque te enojaste? – Pregunto Red a su hermana.

De nuevo nos dejan solos, por ella – Dijo Ashley en voz baja, que Red no escucho.

Hermana, ¿Qué tienes? – Volvió a preguntar Red.

No, nada, solo espero que papá no se tarde mucho – Dijo Ashley fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Pero eso dejo muy extrañado a su hermano, y después de unos 15 minutos Ash regreso y todo quedo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aun así Ashley no podía evitar pensar que talvez lo que le dijo su padre era mentira, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por sus padres a los cuales ella desde muy pequeña amaba, el motivo era este; su hermana menor Serenity había llegado para quitarle todo cuanto ella amaba, por lo que ella no iba permitirlo.

Posteriormente en la noche mientras todos dormían tranquilamente Ashley tenía una pesadilla donde ella era totalmente ignorada por todos, hasta por su hermano mayor y el motivo era sencillo como Serenity acaparaba toda la atención, y ella a gritos les pedía que no la ignoraran, pero fueron inútiles; en eso Ashley se despertó de golpe mientras sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, mientras abrazaba su peluche de Fennekin.

No…no quiero que eso pase…no… - Decía Ashley mientras lloraba por tan horrible pesadilla para ella.

Y justo en ese momento la pequeña Serenity había despertado porque tenía hambre, y ella se molestó aún más, hasta que en voz baja hablo.

Cielos, como lloras, en verdad eres molesta – Dijo Ashley tapándose la cabeza con su almohada.

En ese momento sus padres entran al cuarto para atender a la pequeña, cosa que aumento más el enojo de Ashley, pero en cuanto se durmió la bebé ella concilio el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levantó de la cama, y como siempre ya tenía hambre; justo cuando pasaba cerca de la cuna de la bebé esta se despertó y la miro, así ambas hermanas se quedaron viendo hasta que ella le extendió sus pequeñas manos como si deseara que Ashley la cargara, pero Ashley la miro con frialdad, la ignoro y salió del cuarto, cosa que puso triste a la pequeña y en el acto se puso a llorar.

Mientras abajo Ashley ya estaba con su familia desayunando, entonces escucharon el llanto de Serenity y Serena pregunto qué pasaba.

Serenity está llorando, ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Serena escuchando a Serenity llorar.

Pues ha de tener hambre, no lo sé – Dijo Ashley hablando con mucha indiferencia, mientras desayunaba.

Yo iré a ver qué pasa – Dijo Serena subiendo las escaleras para ver a la pequeña

Más tarde ese día Ashley estaba viendo la tele, cuando le dio un no sé qué y rápidamente fue a buscar su Fennekin de peluche a su cuarto ahí hizo un desorden buscándolo, y como no lo encontró salió del cuarto y busco por toda la casa.

Y cuando la encontró vio que la pequeña Serenity lo estaba abrazando mientras dormía su siesta, y eso le causó una gran cólera a Ashley, y entonces ella hizo lo impensable.

¡Devuélveme mi peluche! – Dijo Ashley a su hermanita, mientras le arrebataba el peluche de sus manitas, y eso despertó bruscamente a Serenity que comenzó a llorar - ¡Ya cállate! – Dijo Ashley, pero lo que no sabía es que vieron lo que ella hizo.

¡Ashley Marie Ketchum! – Grito Ash con enojo al ver lo que paso.

¿Eh? – Dijo Ashley al oír a su padre, y sabía muy bien que cuando él o su madre la llamaban por su nombre completo estaba en problemas.

¡Ya vi lo que has hecho! – Dijo Serena igualmente enojada con Ashley por lo que hizo.

Pero…pero… - Decía Ashley sabiendo que estaba en problemas.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? – Dijo Ash cargando a Serenity.

Yo…yo…no… - Decía Ashley con voz entrecortada.

¡Estas castigada! – Dijo Serena en voz alta a Ashley.

En ese momento a Ashley se sintió totalmente traicionada por sus padres; entendió que lo que le dijo su padre era mentira, así que estallo en ira la pequeña de 6 años.

¡Eres un mentiroso papá! ¡Me dijiste que siempre nos ibas a querer! – Grito Ashley a su padre.

Pero lo que le hiciste estuvo mal, pídele una disculpa a tu hermanita – Dijo Ash tratando de calmarse.

¡No! ¡Por su culpa se han olvidado de mí! ¡Esa niña es una molestia! – Dijo Ashley señalando a su hermana, entonces fue el turno de Serena para regañarla.

¡No le digas a si a tu hermana, jovencita! ¡Es tu hermana y le debes respeto a ella y a nosotros! – Dijo Serena alzando la voz.

¡No la quiero! ¡Los odio a los tres! – Dijo Ashley aún más fuerte.

¡Suficiente Ashley Marie Ketchum! ¡A tu cuarto! ¡Estas castigada! – Dijo Serena cuya paciencia ya la había abandonado, señalando las escalaras a Ashley, pero ella no hizo caso, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y miro a Serena con mucho enojo en sus ojos marrones.

¡Ojala estuvieras muerta! – Dijo Ashley a Serena antes de irse, cosa que le dolió mucho a ella.

Mientras Ashley abrió la puerta y salió corriendo; mientras por la discusión Serenity estaba llorando y Ash la llevo arriba, mientras Serena quedo impactada por el cruel comentario de Ashley y ella en su dolor atino a sentarse en el sillón, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Ash bajo y vio a su esposa llorar.

¿Estás bien amor? – Pregunto Ash a Serena que lloraba mucho.

Sus palabras me dolieron… ¿Cómo fue posible que ella, una niña tan buena y cariñosa se volviera así? ¿Desearle la muerte a su madre? ¿Cómo puedes vivir, sabiendo que lo que ella te dijo, casi se cumplió esa vez? – Decía Serena mientras lloraba, para que después Ash la abrazara.

A mí también me dolieron sus palabras, ella solo es una niña, pero creo que ella se ha sentido desplaza por su hermanita – Dijo Ash entendiendo lo que había pasado.

Ashley… ¿Por qué cambiaste? – Decía Serena mientras lloraba a su amada hija mayor.

Mientras afuera; Ashley corría y corría, mientras ella pensaba como sus padres, su hermano, sus abuelos y Heather la habían "traicionado", ella estaba triste.

"_Ahora los ánimos están calientes en casa de los Ketchum; Ashley se sentía mal igual sus padres por la situación que había pasado en casa ¿Las cosas cambiaran? ¿Mejoraran? ¿Habrá reconciliación? Solo les diré que…esta historia continuara…"_

Ouch, ese FandeSerena sabe explicar la situación de una familia con muchos hijos, sorprendente – Dijo Mutsu.

Así es, esto es genial – Dijo Fubuki.

Bueno chicas, ya esto entro en sus últimos capítulos, así que audiencia bien atentos al final de este fanfic – Dijo Nagato.

Así es, bueno atentos a todos los fics que serán actualizados en los próximos días, recuerden dejar su review y visitar el canal de Youtube de FandeSerena – Dijo Mutsu.

Y les tenemos noticias, ya FandeSerena abrió su cuenta en Deviantart donde ahí verán muchos de sus dibujos – Dijo Fubuki.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en la próxima, nos vemos – Dijo Nagato.

Cuídense y nos veremos en el próximo episodio – Dijo Mutsu.

Hasta la vista – Dijo Fubuki.

Continuara…


	33. Chapter 33

Bueno chicos y chicas; ya paso el tiempo y tenemos nuevo capítulo de fanfic; hola a todos aquí Mutsu los saluda – Dijo Mutsu saludando a la audiencia y a los fans.

Ya era hora; ahora si FandeSerena se atrasó con el capítulo, que flojonazo es. Por cierto gracias de nuevo por venir; soy Nagato – Dijo Nagato saludando a todos y criticando la tardanza de FandeSerena en actualizar el fic.

Bueno como ya se acerca la Navidad; pues entre la preparación, sus trabajos finales en la Universidad y además del otro fic que hace, más los que tiene en planeación obvio se tardó algo; Destructor especial Fubuki ¡Reportándose! – Dijo Fubuki aclarando la tardanza de FandeSerena.

Por cierto la guarida se ve linda con la decoración navideña – Dijo Mutsu notando el arbolito y las demás decoraciones navideñas.

Sí, pero bueno espero que en el capítulo de hoy tengamos una reconciliación. Ashley se pasó a decirle eso a su mamá – Dijo Fubuki sobre el capítulo anterior.

Así es, esa niña necesita disciplina dura y estricta – Dijo Nagato.

Bueno y aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo, esperemos les guste – Dijo Mutsu presentando el nuevo capítulo.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 33: Consejos de Hermana y una bella reconciliación.

Ahora en casa de Ash ha ocurrido una fuerte discusión entre Ashley y sus padres por la actitud de ella hacia su hermana menor Serenity, que resulto en un intercambio de palabras muy fuertes entre Ashley y su madre que ha dejado destrozada a Serena. ¿Las cosas mejoraran? ¿Habrá reconciliación? Averigüémoslo pues…

Mientras Ashley abrió la puerta y salió corriendo; mientras por la discusión Serenity estaba llorando y Ash la llevo arriba, mientras Serena quedo impactada por el cruel comentario de Ashley y ella en su dolor atino a sentarse en el sillón, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Ash bajo y vio a su esposa llorar.

¿Estás bien amor? – Pregunto Ash a Serena que lloraba mucho.

Sus palabras me dolieron… ¿Cómo fue posible que ella, una niña tan buena y cariñosa se volviera así? ¿Desearle la muerte a su madre? ¿Cómo puedes vivir, sabiendo que lo que ella te dijo, casi se cumplió esa vez? – Decía Serena mientras lloraba, para que después Ash la abrazara.

A mí también me dolieron sus palabras, ella solo es una niña, pero creo que ella se ha sentido desplaza por su hermanita – Dijo Ash entendiendo lo que había pasado.

Ashley… ¿Por qué cambiaste? – Decía Serena mientras lloraba a su amada hija mayor.

Mientras afuera; Ashley corría y corría, mientras ella pensaba como sus padres, su hermano, sus abuelos y Heather la habían "traicionado", ella estaba triste.

Me han mentido todos, ellos la quieren y a mí ya no – Decía Ashley mientras corría, pero no vio que enfrente de ella había una persona con la que choco - ¡Ay! Me dolió… - Dijo Ashley mientras estaba en el suelo.

¿Eh? ¿Ashley? – Dijo la persona al ver a Ashley tirada en el piso. Entonces ella reconoció a la persona con la que había chocado.

¿Heather eres tú? – Dijo Ashley al reconocer a Heather.

Si pero ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Tus papás deben estar preocupados de que no estás en casa; vamos regresemos a casa – Dijo Heather tomando la mano de Ashley y caminando en dirección de a casa, pero ella no quería.

¡No quiero! – Dijo Ashley negándose a ir a casa.

¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste algo malo? – Pregunto Heather a Ashley.

No quiero ir a donde esta esa niña molesta, por su culpa mis papis no me quieren y todos me olvidaron – Dijo Ashley dando sus razones.

¿Por qué le dices esas cosas tan feas a tu hermanita? ¿Ella que culpa tiene? Ella es solo una bebita – Dijo Heather sorprendida de las palabras de Ashley.

Sí, pero por ella todos me olvidaron – Dijo Ashley comenzando a llorar.

Muy bien quiero que me cuentes que paso – Dijo Heather después de limpiarle las lágrimas.

Entonces Ashley le contó a Heather todo lo que había pasado en su casa, y le dijo que por eso le dijo a su mamá esa cosa tan fea e hiriente.

Ya veo, así que fue por eso – Dijo Heather después de oír lo que Ashley le dijo.

¡No la quiero! ¡Nunca voy a volver! ¡Te odio Serenity! – Dijo Ashley haciendo pucheros.

¡Ya basta! ¡Retira lo que dijiste! – Dijo Heather que por primera vez estaba molesta con Ashley.

¿Heather? – Dijo Ashley sorprendida de que Heather estuviera molesta con ella.

¡Lo que hiciste estuvo muy, pero muy mal! Estoy tan decepcionada de ti Ashley Marie Ketchum – Decía Heather mostrando su decepción por la actitud de Ashley a su familia.

Pero…pero, ¿Por qué? ¿También me odias? – Dijo Ashley comenzando a llorar. Pero Heather se apiadado de ella y la abrazo.

Vamos no llores, si lo dije es porque lo que le dijiste a tu mamá le dolió como no tienes idea, a una mamá se la debe amar, querer y respetar; ya que una mamá esta siempre llena de amor, de cariño, de ternura; una mamá es por amor, hasta de dar la vida por sus hijos; se dice que una mamá es capaz de perdonar mucho por amor a sus hijos, eso es lo que aprendí de tu mamá. Ojalá la mía hubiera sido así – Dijo Heather a Ashley sobre lo que es una madre, y eso ultimo le llamo la atención a la pequeña Ketchum.

¿Qué dijiste? ¿No tuviste mamá? – Pregunto Ashley a Heather.

La verdad yo si tengo a mi mamá; pero ella no me quiere, no quiere saber nada de mi – Dijo Heather recordando a su madre.

¿Ella no te quiere? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la pequeña Ketchum a Heather.

Te diré todo sobre mi pasado, eso quizás te ayude a ti a valorar a tu mamá – Dijo Heather comenzando su relato tras respirar hondo.

Heather le conto a Ashley que ella nació en Ciudad Celeste; pero desde que ella era una bebé fue rechazada por su madre biológica que al parecer no quería en lo absoluto ser madre de lo que llamaba ella "un estorbo", ella solo deseaba divertirse con sus amigos ya sea fumar, beber cosas inmorales que le hubiera gustado hacer pero que no pudo al quedar embarazada y al haber nacido Heather, por su parte el papá de Heather que si la amaba se dedicó a cuidar de ella, y eso fue hasta los 3 años de edad; cuando en una macabra broma del destino falleció en un espantoso accidente de tráfico y lo peor de todo es que la madre de Heather la culpo de todo, entonces su custodia paso a manos de sus tíos que la cuidaron como una hija ya que la tía de Heather no podía tener hijos.

El tiempo pasaba y Heather era una niña que crecía felizmente con sus tíos; pero cuando ella cumplió los 5 años ellos le contaron toda la verdad; y eso le provoco en la pequeña Heather el deseo de conocer a su madre biológica aunque sus tíos se oponían a eso ya que sabían que su madre en lo absoluto la quería ver, pero tanta fue su insistencia que accedieron a llevarla a conocerla.

Entonces lograron encontrarla en Ciudad Azafrán en una cantina, donde ella estaba que se caía de borracha, cuando el hermano de la mamá de Heather la confronto.

¡¿No ves el mal ejemplo que le das a tu hija!? ¡Por una vez en tu vida, deja de pensar en ti Alice y piensa en tu hija! – Dijo el tío de Heather muy desafiante a su hermana.

Jajajajajajajajajajaja, por Arceus hermano, ¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que dices? ¡Esa niña no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase! – Dijo Alice burlándose de lo que su hermano le dijo y señalo de forma despectiva a su hija.

¡Ya basta Alice! ¡¿Hasta cuándo!? ¡¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de ser una egoísta y veras por el bien de Heather!? ¡Es tu hija! Ella te necesita, necesita a su madre – Dijo la tía de Heather acusando a Alice de su modo irresponsable y desvergonzado.

¡Yo no soy la madre de este estorbo! ¡No soy una retrasada mental como para encariñarme con esta cosa! A lo que me refiero es que no me preocupa si está bien o no. Y para ti estúpida mocosa – Dijo Alice mirando con desprecio a Heather – Desearía no haberte dado a luz – Dijo Alice alejándose de su hija, que ella solo la miro y comenzó a llorar por lo cruel que era su madre, al saber que no la amaba.

Sin dudas esos recuerdos para Heather eran muy dolorosos y solo de contarlos comenzaba a llorar de manera desconsolada, entonces Ashley se acercó a ella.

No llores Heather – Dijo Ashley abrazando y consolando a Heather.

Por eso Ashley…ama mucho a tu mama, ella te ama, ama tus hermanos; no sabes lo que hubiera dado porque mi madre me hubiera dado el mismo amor y cariño que tu mamá te da. Por eso prométeme que le pedirás perdón a tu mamá y que la vas a querer mucho pero mucho mucho – Dijo Heather aun llorando.

Lo prometo, ya no seré mala con mi mamá – Dijo Ashley viendo su error al gritarle eso a su madre.

Ella no te odia, si es estricta es porque ella te ama, quiere lo mejor para ti que eres su primera hija; quizás tu no lo sepas pero ella sufrió mucho cuando creyó que te perdería siendo una recién nacida – Dijo Heather sobre lo que paso hacia ya años que impresiono a Ashley.

¿Enserio? – Pregunto Ashley.

Si, tus padres esa vez hicieron mucho porque tú te salvaras, por eso cuando veas a tu mamá agradécele por darte la vida, por cuidarte, porque ella te llevo 9 meses dentro de ella, porque ella te cuida y te ama, por eso ya no volverás a gritarle a tu mamá ¿Si? – Dijo Heather haciendo entrar en razón a Ashley.

Lo prometo Heather, ya no seré mala con mi mami, ni con mi papi, ni con Onii-Chan, ni con Serenity – Dijo Ashley arrepentida de su error.

Si, quizás nunca te diste cuenta, pero aunque ella aun sea una pequeña bebita; Serenity te adora como no tienes idea. Por eso debes actuar como hermana mayor que eres, debes enseñarle cosas, cuidarla y amarla mucho – Dijo Heather mencionando a la pequeña Serenity.

Gracias por haberme ayudado, Onee-Chan – Dijo Ashley agradeciendo a su "hermana".

No fue nada, vamos es hora de volver a casa, tus papás debes estar preocupados por ti – Dijo Heather.

Pero… ¿Y si aún están enojados conmigo? – Decía Ashley con miedo en su voz.

No creo que lo estén, vamos no pasara nada te lo prometo – Dijo Heather comenzando a caminar con Ashley a su casa.

Mientras en la casa de los Ketchum; Serena no dejaba de llorar por lo hiriente del comentario de su hija Ashley, así que Ash la llevo a su recamara para que se calmara. Mientras abajo el y su hijo Red están preocupados porque Ashley no aparecía.

Mira qué horas son papá y Ashley no aparece – Dijo Red preocupado de que su hermana aún estaba afuera.

Y está oscureciendo iré a buscarla, vamos Pikachu, vamos a buscar a Ashley – Dijo Ash llamando a Pikachu para que lo ayudara a buscar a Ashley.

¡Yo voy contigo papá! – Dijo Red a su padre.

No, te necesito por si algo pasa, no me tardare nada – Dijo Ash a punto de salir, y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba su hija con su aprendiz - ¿Ashley? ¿Heather? – Dijo Ash al verlas.

No es necesario que la busques maestro, ya la traje sana y salva – Dijo Heather, y en el acto Ash abraza a Ashley.

Oh gracias a Arceus estas bien, me tenías tan preocupado Ashley – Decía Ash mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Perdóname papi…por ser una mala hija, por decirle eso tan feo a mami y por ser grosera con Serenity, perdóname – Decía Ashley arrepentida de su error mientras lloraba.

Te perdono mi princesita, me da gusto que vieras tu error, y nunca me enojaría contigo, tu eres mi primera hija y te amo como no tienes idea – Dijo Ash abrazando a su hija.

¿Y dónde está mami? Quiero disculparme con ella – Dijo Ashley.

Escucha mi princesa, en estos momentos es mejor dejar a solas a tu mamá pero mañana podrás disculparte con ella, ahora ve a dormir – Dijo Ash.

Está bien papi. Te quiero – Dijo Ashley subiendo las escaleras

Y yo a ti, buenas noches – Dijo Ash a sus hijos que se fueron a su cuarto.

Y cuando Ashley paso por el cuarto de sus padres, aunque tuviera la puerta cerrada, ella claramente podía oír a su madre llorar y sollozar cosa que la hizo sentir muy culpable, y como pudo ella pudo dormir.

Mientras abajo Ash hablo con su alumna.

Gracias Heather por encontrarla – Dijo Ash agradeciendo a Heather.

No fue nada maestro – Dijo Heather.

¿Y cómo hiciste para hacerla entrar en razón? – Pregunto Ash.

Solo le conté sobre mi triste pasado, el cómo es ser una madre real contra una mujer que aunque te dio la vida jamás te amo – Dijo Heather revelando como hizo reaccionar a Ashley.

Si tú me contaste a mí y a Serena que tu madre jamás te quiso con ella, pero tú sabes que para mí y ella eres como nuestra hija – Dijo Ash.

Lo sé, y aún recuerdo como tras muchos años, cuando me hice campeona de Kanto; ella volvió – Dijo Heather recordando algo desagradable para ella.

"_Flashback"_

Hace ya unos 7 años; Heather con mucho esfuerzo y valor se coronaba como la nueva campeona de la Región Kanto. Todos celebraban a la nueva campeona que tenía mucho talento y habilidad; después de la premiación Heather con su trofeo iba a regresar a casa para mostrárselo a sus tíos, cuando alguien la llama.

Heather – Dijo la voz llamándola, cosa que le helo la sangre a la chica.

No puede ser…debe ser una broma – Dijo Heather a oír la voz y al voltearse vio que era su madre.

Si soy yo, mi pequeña, me llena de orgullo que hayas ganado la liga. Sabía que lograrías ganar siempre lo supe, sabía que eras una ganadora como tu madre – Dijo Alice saludando y felicitando a Heather de manera muy hipócrita, pero Heather se enfadó.

¿Cómo tú? No eres más que una fracasada me abandonaste toda mi vida y ahora que gane te apareces y actúas como si nada hubiera pasado – Dijo Heather muy molesta de ver a su madre.

No fue mi culpa hija yo te quise pero tus entrometida de tu tía y mi hermano no me dejaron tenerte – Dijo Alice mintiendo cosa que hizo estallar a Heather.

¡Eso es mentira! Tú me lo dijiste, tu no querías tenerme, me culpaste de la muerte de mi papá, ahora mejor vete de mi vida y nunca vuelvas y para que lo sepas mi madre real es mi tía Julie – Dijo Heather al fin soltando todo lo que quería decirle a su madre por todos los años de abandono - Solo te apareciste porque sabias que al ser la nueva campeona de Kanto tendría fama y dinero así solo fue para eso por lo que viniste, eres sínica – Dijo Heather de manera acusadora a su madre.

¡Hmph! Al parecer cambiaste mocosa tonta. Pensé que con eso te convencería e irías tras de mi mendigándome como lo hacías hace tiempo – Dijo Alice revelando sus razones.

Ya vez que no Alice, no soy como tú por eso haz lo que siempre hiciste desde que nací. Huye como una cobarde y nunca más me busques – Dijo Heather dándole la espalda a su madre y comenzando a caminar. Pero Alice reacciono mal.

¡Mocosa insolente como te atreves a faltarme al respeto! ¡Haber si esto te enseña a respetarme! – Dijo Alice que se propuso a golpear a Heather.

Pero antes de que ella la pudiera golpear; alguien fue a rescatarla y era su tío Dan que detuvo el golpe de Alice.

¡¿A esto has llegado?! ¡¿A golpear a tu hija?! ¡Que bajo has caído Alice! – Dijo Dan totalmente furioso por la acción de su hermana.

¡Suéltame! Esta mocosa insolente debe aprender a respetar a su madre ¡Así que no te metas en lo que no te importa! – Dijo Alice molesta con su hermano.

¿Tu su madre? Ese título no te corresponde, tú no eres nada; así que vete y no vuelvas jamás a molestar a mi hija o te arrepentirás de ello – Dijo Dan defendiendo a su sobrina de su madre.

¡Esto no se ha acabado mocosa! Volverás a saber de mí, ya lo veras – Dijo Alice antes de irse como amenaza a Heather.

Y desde ese día; Heather y sus tíos se han estado mudando constantemente para evitar que Alice regrese a atormentar sus vidas.

"_Fin del Flashback"_

Así que ese es el motivo para que tú y tus tíos se muden de ciudad en ciudad – Dijo Ash sorprendido de lo que le conto Heather.

Así es, pero ya me harte de huir maestro; no volveré a huirle al pasado y si ella me sigue buscando, no le volveré a temerle, así que la enfrentare – Dijo Heather mostrando valor.

Y si ese día pasa, recuerda que aquí tienes una familia que te ama y que te cuidara mucho; eres como una hija para mí y para Serena y eres como la hermana mayor de mis hijos – Dijo Ash.

Y usted es como el padre que una vez tuve y Serena para mí es como la madre que jamás tuve, por eso la vida no me alcanzara para agradecerle lo mucho que hizo por mí – Dijo Heather dando las gracias a Ash por aceptarla como un miembro más del Clan Ketchum.

Después toda la familia pudo dormir tranquilamente esa noche. A la mañana siguiente Serena se levantó primero, y le dijo a Ash que tenía algo que hacer, así que salió de la casa acompañada de Heather.

Mientras que los niños se levantaron y bajaron para ver si su madre estaba, para Ashley era algo difícil ver a su madre a los ojos después de lo que le dijo, pero para su sorpresa cuando fue a la cocina para ver si estaba, vio que el que estaba era Ash y no ella.

Buenos días niños – Dijo Ash saludando a sus hijos, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Buenos días papá – Dijo Red devolviendo el saludo a su papá.

¿Y dónde está mami? – Pregunto Ashley por su mamá.

Ella salió con Heather a hacer unas cosas, pero tranquilos que ya casi termino de hacer el desayuno, así que a sentarse – Dijo Ash a sus hijos y ellos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar.

Después de desayunar Ashley se levantó y se fue a la sala a ver la tele, pero mientras ella miraba el estante, vio un libro grande de pasta de color azul que decía _"Nuestra vida"_ y tenía los nombres de sus padres, así que lo tomo y se sentó en un sillón a verlo. Mientras ahí la pequeña veía fotos de sus padres de jóvenes, cuando su padre se convirtió en Maestro Pokémon, como su madre se corono como nueva Reina de Kalos, y a ella le gustaron las fotos de cuando ellos eran novios, se veían tan felices, luego vio de cuando su padre le propuso a su mamá casarse y las del día de su boda, así como las de su luna de miel. Y además de cuando ella estaba embarazada.

Sin dudas a Ashley le gustaba ver esas fotos, pero ella llego a un apartado titulado _"Mis angelitos"_ ahí reconoció la caligrafía de su mamá y decidió verlo.

(Para este momento se recomienda escuchar: "Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST - Track 03 - Rainy Day").

En ese momento Ashley vio las fotos; la primera que vio es cuando ella y su hermano acababan de nacer, ellos estaban al lado de Serena, que a pesar de estar cansada los miraba feliz al tenerlos con ella, y tenía un apartado que decía así _"Bienvenidos mis pequeños angelitos" _escrito por Serena, eso la impacto en su corazón; y así fue viendo fotos diversas con su hermano como "Su primer baño, su primera comida, su primer cumpleaños" y esas cosas, Ashley vio cuando ella aprendió a caminar, unas placenteras vacaciones con su familia, pero las que le llegaron a su corazón son en las que ella estaba con su madre; en una vio como jugaban, en otra como Serena la columpiaba, en otra ellas están durmiendo una siesta una al lado de la otra, como la cuidaba cuando ella se enfermaba, como en otra cuando ella trataba de aprender a andar en bicicleta como se cayó y Serena la curo de su rodilla, esas imágenes en las que su madre le mostraba cuanto la amaba le tocaron su corazón mientras oía la palabras de amor de su madre _"Yo siempre te voy a amar y cuidar mi pequeña" _y comenzó a llorar.

Mami…siempre estuvo conmigo y yo la trate muy mal, te amo mamita – Dijo Ashley mientras lloraba recordando el amor de su madre, en eso Ash se sienta a su lado.

Y por eso, porque tu mamá te ama con todo su corazón y su alma como no tienes idea, ya no la harás volver a llorar ¿Si? – Dijo Ash hablándole compasivamente a su hija.

Papi… - Dijo Ashley llorando mientras abrazaba a su papá.

Todo está bien, no llores mas – Dijo Ash consolando a Ashley.

Y justo en ese momento llegaron Serena y Heather.

Ya volvimos maestro – Dijo Heather.

En eso Ash, Red y Ashley se sorprendieron al ver a Heather con el cabello suelto y ya no usando sus largas coletas y a Serena que tras mucho años volvió a cortarse su cabello.

¿Mamá? – Dijo Red al ver la nueva imagen de su madre.

Cielos se ven muy bien las dos, Heather con eso te ves más madura, hasta podrías conseguir un novio – Dijo Ash elogiando a su esposa y a su alumna, mientras Heather quedo apenada.

Que…que cosas dice maestro – Dijo Heather avergonzada del comentario de Ash, mientras todos reían a carcajadas.

Mientras Serena vio a su hija sentada en el sillón llorando, mientras que fue a ver que tenía y Ash le dijo a su esposa.

Creo que ya es hora de que las dos hablen – Dijo Ash.

Si, ya es la hora – Dijo Serena que recibió un beso de su esposo y fue con Ashley.

Ashley seguía llorando pensando en cómo decirle a su mamá que se arrepentía de lo que hizo con ella; entonces Serena se sentó a su lado.

Ashley… - Dijo Serena sentándose al lado de Ashley.

¿Mami? – Dijo Ashley al oír la voz de su mamá.

Escucha…sé que te has sentido desplazada por tu hermanita, y créeme que lo siento, ahora debes pensar de mí que soy una pésima madre – Dijo Serena.

No, si alguien es pésima, esa soy yo. Soy una mala hija, al no entender que una madre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, perdóname mami por ser tan egoísta. Gracias por siempre estar conmigo, cuando más te necesite ahí estabas, sé que tú nunca dejaras de amarnos ni a mí, ni a mis hermanos y ni a papi; por eso…gracias por darme la vida mamita…Te amo – Dijo Ashley sonando muy sincera en sus palabras, entonces Serena la abrazo muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar.

(Para esta parte se recomienda oír la canción: "Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST - Track 35 – Family").

Mi niña, mi princesita. Yo te amo mucho, pero mucho más, y yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca los abandonare, yo nunca dejare de amarlos, ustedes son todo para mí, si algo les pasara no sé lo que haría. Perdóname por haberte gritado ayer – Dijo Serena a Ashley lo mucho que ella los ama,

Te perdono mami, porque tú eres mi mamá y siempre estás conmigo – Dijo Ashley.

Y tú siempre serás mi pequeña, siempre, siempre lo serás, siempre estarás en mi corazón, desde el primer momento que exististe, desde que escuche por primera vez tu corazón latir, desde el día que naciste, desde que te escuche por primera vez decirme "mamá" lo estuviste – Dijo Serena abrazando a su hija y reafirmando cuanto la amaba.

Y tú siempre serás mi mamá – Dijo Ashley abrazando más fuerte a su madre.

Y así las dos se reconciliaron en un hermoso y cálido abrazo. Después de tan bella reconciliación entre madre e hija; Ashley se disculpó con su hermana menor.

Vamos hija, es hora de hacerlo – Dijo Serena animando a su hija, y entonces Ashley se acercó a la cuna de Serenity y le hablo.

Hermanita, te pido disculpas por haber sido mala contigo, por haberte gritado; créeme que te quiero y sé que aunque seas una bebé tú me quieres mucho, por eso yo te cuidare y te enseñare como tu hermanita mayor que soy; yo nunca te abandonare, te lo prometo – Dijo Ashley disculpándose con su hermana menor, para darle un beso, y después que Serena y Ashley se fueran para dejarla seguir durmiendo, sin que ellas lo vieran una sonrisita de dibujo en la carita de Serenity.

Y así la paz, el amor y la comprensión volvió a reinar en la casa de Ash y su familia.

Vaya, ese capítulo fue muy intenso; pero me llego al corazón la disculpa de Ashley a su mamá – Dijo Fubuki sobre el nuevo capítulo del fic.

Si, a mí me saco más de una lágrima, fue hermoso – Dijo Mutsu, mientras en una esquina estaba llorando Nagato como un bebé.

Bueno como a Nagato le llego mucho al corazón este emotivo capitulo, les diré que no olviden dejar review y seguir este fic que ya llego a sus últimos capítulos; soy Fubuki y hasta la próxima – Dijo Fubuki despidiéndose.

Y yo soy Mutsu, y a nombre de FandeSerena, esperemos que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado; nos vemos – Dijo Mutsu despidiéndose.

Continuara…


	34. Chapter 34

Hola queridos lectores, y el día de hoy es el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic que le gusto a muchos; buenos días soy Fubuki – Dijo Fubuki presentándose.

¿Ya es el penúltimo capítulo del fanfic? ¿Ya se va acabar? Bueno pero igual fue una hermosa historia; hola aquí Mutsu – Dijo Mutsu saludando a toda la audiencia.

Si, ya esto está por terminar, pero debo admitir que fue un hermoso fanfic; buenas soy Nagato – Dijo Nagato.

Y saben chicas, he oído que FandeSerena ya anda planeando una secuela, sin dudas será una grandiosa serie, esperemos que a los que hacen Pokémon se basen en esto para el futuro; hola amigos soy Akagi.

Si eso he oído que anda planeando una secuela, pero que no tiene fecha de estreno; Soy Kaga – Dijo Kaga presentándose.

Y bueno chicas, ya empezaron las posadas, ya solo una semana más y es Navidad – Dijo Fubuki con mucho espíritu navideño.

Así es, así que debemos apurarnos porque hemos organizado una posada con las demás chicas – Dijo Nagato.

Mutsu haznos el honor de presentar el capítulo por favor – Dijo Akagi.

¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de esta saga! – Dijo Mutsu presentando el nuevo episodio.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 34: Un día de diversión en Familia.

Después de tan hermosa reconciliación entre Ashley Marie Ketchum y su madre; Serena, las cosas ya han mejorado mucho en la familia Ketchum. Y ahora la familia entera sale para divertirse….

¿Y a donde vamos mami? – Pregunto Ashley a su madre.

Pues es una sorpresa – Dijo Serena guiñándole el ojo a su hija.

Sí, pero sin dudas te gustara mucho mi pequeña – Dijo Ash haciendo que la curiosidad de la niña aumentara mucho.

¿Y sabes que es lo mejor cariño? – Dijo Serena a su esposo.

¿Qué es? – Dijo Ash en respuesta a su esposa.

Que hoy toda la familia está aquí para divertirnos, será unos de los mejores días que hayamos pasado juntos como una familia feliz – Dijo Serena que daba grandes expectativas sobre una salida con sus 4 hijos.

Gracias por invitarme maestro – Dijo Heather que también iba con la familia y llevando de la mano a Red.

No agradezcas Heather, además ya lo hemos dicho; tu eres de la familia, así que tienes que venir – Dijo Ash a Heather, porque para él es como una hija.

Si, y como lo eres, por eso como nuestra "hija" te mereces un día de diversión con tus hermanitos – Dijo Serena, mientras ella llevaba a Serenity, Heather iba con Red y Ashley era cargada en los hombros de Ash.

Y así la familia camino un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a su destino, y era hora de sorprender a los niños.

Bueno, ya llegamos – Dijo Ash mientras bajaba a Ashley de sus hombros.

¿A dónde papi? – Pregunto Ashley abajo.

Bueno primero, quiero que se volteen – Dijo Serena a sus hijos, que en se voltearon para atrás.

Y ahora, por favor cierren sus ojos y no espíen – Dijo Ash, en ese momento Ashley y Red los cerraron.

¿Ya nos van a decir a dónde venimos? – Pregunto Red a sus padres.

Sí, sí; ya díganos por favor – Suplicaba la pequeña Ashley a sus padres.

Bueno, ya pueden voltearse – Dijo Serena ordenando a sus hijos. Y ellos en el acto se voltearon.

¿Listos? 1,2,3; ya pueden abrir los ojos – Dijo Ash ordenando a los mellizos, y al abrirlos vieron que estaban frente a un enorme parque de diversiones, y eso los emociono bastante.

¡Sorpresa! – Dijo Serena a toda la familia, mostrando a donde pasarían el día.

¡Un Parque de Diversiones! – Dijeron Red y Ashley al mismo tiempo, que estaban muy emocionados y felices de ver a donde los llevaron sus padres.

Si, aquí pasaremos un agradable día – Dijo Serena muy feliz.

¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Ya vamos! – Dijo Ashley muy emocionada, y luego la siguió toda la familia.

Ya adentro los mellizos estaban emocionados de subirse a los juegos, mientras eso pasaba le rugieron sus estómagos por el hambre.

Cielos, ya me dio hambre – Dijo Red tras oír sonar a su estómago.

Yo también Onii-Chan – Dijo Ashley también, y en eso también sonó el estómago de su papá.

Yo igual hijos míos, bueno ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo antes de subirnos a los juegos? – Sugirió Ash a su familia.

Está bien querido – Dijo Serena aceptando la sugerencia de su marido.

Si maestro, es bueno recargar energías antes de divertirnos – Dijo Heather aceptando.

Y así la familia paso a un restaurant para comer; mientras la familia esperaba su orden, Ash comento una gran noticia que sin dudas le sería de gran agrado a su familia.

Y bueno familia, les tengo una grandiosa noticia que contarles – Dijo Ash hablándole a su familia.

¿Y que es maestro? – Pregunto Heather a su maestro.

Pues ahí les va; resulta que el antiguo presidente de las Ligas Pokémon ya se retiró – Dijo Ash cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos.

¿Enserio? ¿Ya se retiró? Jamás iba a creer que el señor Charles Goodshow se iba a retirar, pero bueno supongo que lo hizo por su avanzada edad – Dijo Serena totalmente sorprendida e impactada.

Ya dinos papá ¿Cuál es la buena noticia que nos vas a decir? – Dijo Red con mucha insistencia.

Si papi, cuéntanos, cuéntanos – Dijo Ashley rogándole a su papá.

Bueno…resulta que el señor Goodshow, me ha nombrado su sucesor como el Presidente de la Liga Pokémon – Dijo Ash al fin diciendo la gran noticia a su familia, y ellos se alegraron mucho por él.

¿Enserio maestro? ¿Eres el nuevo Presidente de la Liga Pokémon? – Pregunto Heather con mucha sorpresa en su voz.

Si, tal y como lo escucharon familia – Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Muchas felicitaciones mi amor, pero jamás creí que además de ser Maestro Pokémon, serias también el Presidente de la Liga – Dijo Serena felicitando a su esposo con un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Gracias mi cielo, así que ya el próximo año empiezan mis funciones como el nuevo Presidente, espero hacerlo bien como lo hacía el buen señor Goodshow – Dijo Ash dándose sus expectativas como el nuevo Presidente.

Lo harás bien papá, eres el Maestro Pokémon más poderoso de todos los tiempos – Dijo Red mostrando la confianza que le tiene a su padre.

Si papi, porque tú eres el mejor de todos – Dijo Ashley igual mostrando su confianza y el gran cariño que le tiene a su papá.

Y justo en ese instante llego la comida y todos comieron felizmente por la gran noticia que les dio Ash.

Después de comer, esperaron unos minutos para después ir a divertirse.

Bueno ¿Y a que juego se quieren subir primero? – Pregunto Ash a sus hijos.

Vamos al tren, se ve divertido – Dijo Red dando su primera opción.

Si, vamos, vamos – Dijo Ashley insistentemente.

De acuerdo vamos a ese – Dijo Serena.

Mientras la familia subió y se sentó en uno de los vagones del tren, y mientras andaba el tren Serena miro a su familia y se sintió muy feliz de que todos estuvieran felices, mientras Ashley noto que su mamá estaba muy contenta.

Te veo muy feliz mami – Dijo Ashley hablándole a Serena.

Pues es porque ya todo está bien entre todos nosotros y que mejor que estar todos divirtiéndonos en familia y muy felices – Dijo Serena a su hija, sus razones de estar muy feliz.

Yo también mami, sabes ya quisiera tener 10 años – Dijo Ashley a su mamá.

Pues ahora que lo recuerdo en unos meses tú hermano y tú cumplirán 7 años ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa de cumplir 10 años? – Dijo Serena a Ashley.

Porque, ¡Yo quiero ser Maestra Pokémon! Y seré la mejor de todos los tiempos – Dijo Ashley dando sus razones a su mamá.

Ya veo, eres tan igual a tu papá – Dijo Serena reconociendo el gran parecido entre Ashley y su papá.

Yo también mamá, yo también seré un gran Maestro Pokémon como lo es mi papá – Dijo Red uniéndose en el comentario de su hermana.

Y ustedes siempre tendrán el apoyo de su papá, el de Heather, sus abuelos y sobre todo el mío; recuerden todo logro comienza con un gran sueño – Dijo Serena mostrando su apoyo a sus hijos. Y mientras seguían el divertido paseo en el tren.

Después de bajarse del tren, siguieron divirtiéndose como la familia feliz que era; mientras todos se subían a los juegos mecánicos, así se divirtieron.

Mientras Ash y Red se subían a cierto juego; Ashley se quedó con Heather y Serenity que estaba en una carriola mientras ella tomaba de su biberón esperando a su madre.

Ya se tardó mami – Dijo Ashley impaciente.

Tranquila, no creo que tu mamá se tarde – Dijo Heather.

Oye y dime Heather ¿Tu consideras a mi papá como tu héroe? – Pregunto Ashley muy curiosa a Heather.

Si, desde que tenía tu edad, siempre admire a tu papá; quería ser Maestra Pokémon y un día enfrentarme a él en un combate, por eso es que me hice entrenadora – Dijo Heather revelando que desde pequeña admiro mucho a Ash.

Yo igual admiro mucho a mi papi, es un gran entrenador. Cuando sea grande quiero enfrentarme a él en un combate – Dijo Ashley pensando en un combate en el futuro contra su adorado padre.

Pues te advierto que no será fácil vencerlo, pero si entrenas mucho y tienes muchos Pokémon poderosos en tu equipo, quizás lo logres – Dijo Heather motivando a Ashley.

Si, ya verás que algún día lo enfrentare, cuando sea campeona de la Liga – Dijo Ashley mostrando mucha confianza en sí misma, y en ese momento Serena llegaba con unos helados.

Disculpen la tardanza, la fila me pareció eterna – Dijo Serena llegando donde estaban Ashley y Heather.

Tranquila Serena, además tuvimos una charla para matar un poco el tiempo – Dijo Heather.

Bueno, aquí tienen sus helados; para ti Heather uno de Pistacho, para mi uno de fresa y para mi pequeña uno de choco chips – Dijo Serena dándole sus helados a sus hijas.

Muchas gracias – Dijo Heather comenzando a comer su helado.

Gracias mami – Dijo Ashley comiendo con mucho gusto su helado y que era de su sabor favorito.

¿Esta rico mi pequeña? – Dijo Serena al ver como su pequeña Ashley comía su helado.

Si mami, está bueno – Dijo Ashley con mucha alegría a su mamá, y entonces Serena vio que su hija tenía su carita llena de helado, así que procedió a limpiársela.

Mírate tienes la cara llena de helado, déjame limpiarte – Dijo Serena usando una servilleta para limpiarle el rostro a Ashley.

Mami, me haces cosquillas – Dijo Ashley mientras su mamá la limpiaba.

Mientras ellas estaban ahí pasando el tiempo; Ash y su hijo habían regresado.

Ya volvimos – Dijo Ash llamando a su familia.

Se habían tardado – Dijo Serena a su esposo e hijo.

Perdonen, pero el juego estaba muy entretenido y perdimos un poco la noción del tiempo – Dijo Ash un poco apenado.

Bueno ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto Heather.

Se me olvidaba, tengan sus helados, están un poco derretidos – Dijo Serena dándole los helados de su esposo Ash y de su hijo Red.

Muchas gracias querida – Dijo Ash tomando su helado de tres bolas que era de Nuez, Vainilla y Fresa.

Gracias mamá, que rico – Dijo Red tomando su helado de cajeta.

Y mientras Ashley seguía comiendo su helado, la pequeña Serenity la vio comer y le estiro sus pequeñas manos como si ella quisiera probar del helado de su hermana.

¿Qué pasa Serenity? – Pregunto Ashley al ver a su hermana menor.

¿Sucede algo Ashley? – Dijo Serena al prestar atención a sus hijas.

Ella solo me mira, como si quisiera algo – Dijo Ashley a su madre y Serena al ver más de cerca lo entendió.

Awww, que linda, mírala quiere comer de tu helado – Dijo Serena entendiendo lo que pasaba.

¿Quieres que le dé mami? – Pregunto Ashley a su mamá, que estuvo a punto de darle helado a su hermanita.

No Ashley, ella aún es muy pequeña para comer helado, además esta frio y podría hacerle daño – Dijo Serena convenciendo a su hija.

No, no quiero que le pase nada a mi hermanita – Dijo Ashley entendiendo.

Y así la familia de 6 se sentó en unas bancas para comerse sus helados antes de ir a lo siguiente en ese día.

Después del helado, la familia fue a donde estaban los Arcades para jugar un rato, mientras Serena brillaba en un juego de baile, mostrando que a pesar de los años, aun tenia talento que cosecho como "Reina de Kalos" que fue en su juventud, dejando impresionados a Heather y a sus hijos. Mientras Ash jugaba un videojuego de peleas contra su alumna, y los niños jugaban a "Golpea a un Diglett", sin dudas era un día muy divertido para la familia.

Posteriormente vieron una película "El Rey Pyroar" que le gustó mucho a la familia, después cenaron en un restaurant y finalmente volvieron a casa, donde los mellizos estaban muy agotados por todo un día de diversión.

Pasaron los meses y Serena fue invitada a Kalos para una exhibición especial y para ello utilizo un atuendo que recordaba a un Delphox y con ella estaba Serenity que estaba vestida de Fennekin. Y de espectadores estaban Ash y sus hijos.

¡Mamá se ve genial! – Dijo Red al ver a Serena en la pasarela.

¡Mami es la mejor! – Dijo Ashley animando a su mamá. Y Ash les hablo a sus hijos.

Y quizás ustedes no lo sepan, pero ustedes al igual que Serenity acompañaron varias veces a su mamá en varias exhibiciones que hizo – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

¿Enserio lo hacíamos junto a mamá? – Pregunto Red a su padre.

Sí, pero en el tiempo que lo hacía ustedes eran bebes como lo es Serenity, por eso no sabían nada – Dijo Ash.

Mami, es tan hermosa – Dijo Ashley admirando la belleza de su madre.

Y así la familia vio el espectáculo que sin dudas fue espectacular al estar la famosa Serena Ketchum.

(4 Años después).

Ya han pasado cuatro años en la familia Ketchum, y tantas cosas han pasado en la familia. Son las 7 de la mañana cuando en una habitación donde habían tres cama sencillas, llena de juguetes y otras cosas, cuando suena un reloj despertador y alguien lo apaga y despierta; es Red de casi 10 años, posteriormente despertó una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña de cuatro años aproximadamente cargando un peluche de Fennekin, es la pequeña Serenity y fue a ver a su hermano.

Buenos días, Onii-Chan – Dijo Serenity saludando a su hermano.

Buenos días Serenity ¿Cómo dormiste? – Dijo Red saludando a su hermana menor.

Dormí bien – Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y por lo que veo, ella está bien dormida – Dijo Red al ver a la otra cama que estaba ocupada.

¿Me dejas despertarla? – Pregunto Serenity con mucha inocencia en sus ojos azules.

De acuerdo, bueno iré a lavarme los dientes para bajar a desayunar – Dijo Red saliendo de la habitación, mientras Serenity fue a la otra a cama y la otra persona estaba bien tapada debajo de las sabanas, pero se notaba una amielada cabellera saliendo de ellas, entonces se acercó.

Onee-Chan, ¿Estas despierta? – Pregunto Serenity a la persona, pero solo se movió para seguir durmiendo.

5 minutos más mamá – Dijo la voz entre dormida. Entonces la pequeña Serenity comenzó a saltar en la cama

Onee-Chan; despierta, despierta, despierta – Decía Serenity saltando en la cama, y la persona que estaba ahí se cayó de ella y hablo.

¡Ya! ¡Tú ganas, tu ganas! ¡Ya me desperté! – Dijo la voz, y al salir de las sabanas no era otra que Ashley de igual casi 10 años.

Eres una floja, Onee-Chan – Dijo Serenity a su hermana.

¿Qué horas son? – Pregunto Ashley levantándose del suelo.

Son las 7 – Dijo Serenity sonriéndole a su hermana.

¿Las 7? ¡Por Arceus, me quede dormida! – Dijo Ashley levantándose muy rápido, para cambiarse el pijama por un atuendo de ejercicio que consistía en una sudadera rosada con capucha, cuyas mangas le cubrían hasta los codos, una playera morada, unas licras negras y un short color verde y sus zapatillas de color rojas con blancas con círculos a la altura de sus tobillos.

¿Vas a salir, Onee-Chan? – Pregunto Serenity a su hermana.

Si, volveré en un rato – Dijo Ashley que salió de su cuarto.

Mientras abajo Serena estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para sus hijos, cuando escucho que Ashley bajaba.

¡Ashley, hija! ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto Serena al oír pasos en la escalera.

Si mamá, soy yo – Dijo Ashley respondiendo a su madre.

¿Vas a salir a correr? – Pregunto Serena una vez más a Ashley?

Si mamá, regreso para desayunar – Dijo Ashley al abrir la puerta y salir.

¡Cuídate y no te tardes! – Dijo Serena.

Mientras afuera se notaba un hermoso cielo azul, y vio a varios Pokémon tipo voladores, mientras se estiraba para empezar.

Bien…ya es la hora, hoy voy a esforzarme para ser la mejor Maestra Pokémon de todos los tiempos, justo como lo es mi papá – Dijo Ashley para sí misma, y después comenzó a correr, y eso ya lo hacía desde hace un año y le sentaba bien.

"_Ahora ya nos encontramos en el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic; ahora prepárense para un lindo y épico final"._

Y bueno chicos, ese fue el capítulo 34 de este fic, esperemos que les haya gustado – Dijo Fubuki.

Como siempre les pedimos que dejen sus reviews, porque esta historia está llegando a su fin, nos veremos en el último capítulo – Dijo Kaga.

Y no se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube de FandeSerena para los últimos AMV's del año, además de sus especiales navideños, nos vemos – Dijo Akagi despidiéndose.

Felices fiestas – Dijo Mutsu despidiéndose, y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Deben ser las demás, ahora abro; nos vemos en la próxima – Dijo Nagato abriendo la puerta y si eran todas las demás Kanmusume que vinieron a la posada.

Continuara…


	35. Chapter 35

Hoy es un día de fiesta en la guarida de FandeSerena; todo es alegría y diversión. Las Kanmusume están entretenidas y felices; porque hoy era Navidad, todas saltaban, cantaban y celebraban la ocasión, cuando Fubuki nos habla.

Hola chicos, como ven hoy estamos de fiesta aquí en la guarida de nuestro querido amigo FandeSerena, porque hoy es Navidad – Dijo Fubuki con un gran espíritu navideño.

Oh hola a todos, bienvenidos a nuestra fiesta, este año ha sido muy productivo para nosotras – Dijo Mutsu saludando a la audiencia.

Así es, me siento orgullosa de haber sido parte de esto, gracias al jefe por invitarnos – Dijo Nagato mostrando agradecimiento por haber participado en el fic.

Creo que todas nosotras deberíamos estar agradecidas por lo que hicimos este año – Dijo Akagi.

En lo absoluto Akagi-San – Dijo Kaga.

Y lo mejor es que todas tuvimos participación en mayor o menor medida en esto – Dijo Shoukaku.

Sí, y les decimos que además de que hoy es Navidad; hoy termina este fanfic que a muchos les gusto – Dijo Zuikaku.

Sí, ya es la hora de que este fic termine – Dijo Mutsuki.

Todo principio, tiene un final "Poi" – Dijo Yuudachi.

Así y es; y saben que es lo mejor de la Navidad. Que pasa en la noche, la noche es genial, más la de este año – Dijo Sendai.

Nee-San, cálmate por favor – Dijo Jintsuu.

Naka-Chan, la Idol de la Flota; esta lista para traer luz y alegría a esta fiesta de Navidad – Dijo Naka.

Bueno, chicas en lo que terminamos de preparar lo de nuestra fiesta de Navidad, veamos el épico final de esta historia – Dijo Kirishima.

Así es, Haruna pondrá las demás luces que faltan – Dijo Haruna tomando una caja con varias series de luces de colores.

Yo te ayudare, vamos – Dijo Hiei que trajo una escalera para ayudarla.

Yo preparare las botanas – Dijo Kirishima en dirección a la cocina. En eso aparecen Yamato y Musashi.

Déjame ayudarte, Kirishima-San – Dijo Yamato.

Esperen, yo también les echare una mano – Dijo Musashi.

Y ahora sin más interrupciones, les presentamos el capítulo final de esta historia – Dijo Fubuki.

_Burning Love!_ – Dijo Kongou presentando el último capítulo de la historia.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Capítulo 35: Persiguiendo tus sueños. El Legado de Ash y Serena.

Ahora que Red Alex y su hermana melliza; Ashley Marie Ketchum están por cumplir sus 10 años ya están ansiosos por irse de viaje y cumplir su sueño de ser maestros Pokémon. Ahora la familia se preparara para esta etapa clave de sus vidas…

Mientras Ashley está afuera haciendo su rutina diaria de ejercicios que le sentaba bien, pensaba que ya era su momento.

Al fin ya casi tengo 10 años, lo que significa que ya es la hora de comenzar mi viaje con mi hermano y cumplir mi sueño de ser maestra Pokémon. En verdad quiero hacer sentir a mi papá realmente orgulloso de mi y lo lograre ¡Sí! – Dijo Ashley meditando su gran sueño, para después seguir corriendo.

Mientras en casa, Serena continua haciendo el desayuno de la familia cuando Red baja.

Buenos días mamá – Dijo Red saludado a su madre.

Hola hijo, buenos días – Dijo Serena devolviéndole el saludo a su hijo.

¿Y dónde está mi hermana? – Pregunto Red por una de sus hermanas.

Ashley salió a correr, ya sabes lo activa que es – Dijo Serena mencionando a Ashley.

Sí, pero sí que le cuesta levantarse cada mañana, si no fuera por Serenity te apuesto que seguiría dormida como tronco – Dijo Red.

Justo como tu padre – Dijo Serena bromeando de su esposo, y en ese momento madre e hijo se rieron.

Y hablando de papá ¿Aun está durmiendo? – Pregunto Red por su papá.

Si, déjalo unos minutos más, además ya sabemos porque – Dijo Serena,

Así es en unos cuantos meses es la Liga de la Meseta Añil y el organizarla le canso mucho – Dijo Red reconociendo el trabajo de su padre.

Si y lo hace muy bien desde hace 4 años que tomo el puesto – Dijo Serena sabiendo el espléndido trabajo de su esposo.

Mientras arriba la pequeña Serenity fue a ver a su papá que estaba dormido. Así que ella hizo lo mismo con su hermana Ashley y Ash despertó.

Posteriormente bajo con la pequeña Serenity en brazos, para reunirse con su familia.

¡Buenos días familia! – Dijo Ash saludando con una gran sonrisa a su esposa y a su hija.

Hola papá, buenos días – Dijo Red saludando a su padre.

Buen día querido ¿Cómo dormiste? – Dijo Serena saludando a su esposo y preguntándole como se sentía.

Dormí tranquilamente, pero sabes ya en unos meses será la Liga Añil por lo que debo estar al 100% - Dijo Ash sobre las preparaciones de la Liga Pokémon de la Meseta Añil.

Eso lo sé, pero tienes que relajarte, sino el estrés te hará daño – Dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a su marido para masajearle los hombros muy suavemente.

Lo sé, además espero ver a mis muchachos en acción pronto – Dijo Ash hablando de sus hijos mayores.

Así será papá, mi hermana y yo seremos los mejores entre los mejores; y sé que te haremos sentir realmente orgulloso – Dijo Red muy optimista a su padre.

Sé que así será hijo, y ¿Dónde está Ashley? Ya es hora de desayunar – Dijo Ash preguntando por Ashley que no estaba.

Pues ella salió hacer lo que le gusta hacer – Dijo Serena y Ash sabía lo que pasaba.

Ah eso, si, me da gusto que ella entrene su cuerpo; ella es muy saludable – Dijo Ash elogiando a su hija.

Sabes querido, ella heredo mucho de ti como tu gran energía y optimismo – Dijo Serena hablando de lo mucho que Ashley heredo de su padre como cumplido a Ash.

Y ella heredo de ti, tu gran belleza – Dijo Ash devolviéndole el cumplido a su esposa y en eso se abrazan y se dan un cálido beso a la vista de sus hijos Red y Serenity.

Oye Onii-Chan ¿Qué están haciendo mami y papi? – Pregunto Serenity con mucha inocencia a su hermano.

Te lo diré cuando seas más grande, es complicado de decir – Dijo Red a su hermanita, cosa que escucharon Ash y Serena, en el acto ellos se separan y se sueltan a reír con sus hijos.

Y mientras todos reían; Ashley había regresado de correr y escucho que todos reían muy felizmente.

¡Ya regrese! – Dijo Ashley entrando en su casa y avisando a su familia.

¡Bienvenida hija! – Dijo Serena a Ashley.

Bienvenida Ashley – Dijo Ash recibiendo a su hija.

¡Onee-Chan! – Dijo Serenity dándole la bienvenida a su amada hermana mayor.

¿Cómo te fue hermana? – Pregunto Red a su hermana.

Como siempre le di una vuelta entera a todo Pueblo Paleta – Dijo Ashley hablando de lo mucho que se esfuerza.

Bueno hija, supongo que ya tendrás hambre – Dijo Serena a Ashley y en ese momento sonó su estómago.

Sí, todo este esfuerzo me ha dado hambre – Dijo Ashley tocándose su estómago.

Bueno siéntate, que ya es hora de desayunar – Dijo Serena invitando a su familia a desayunar.

Y así todo el clan Ketchum desayuno tranquilamente, y después de desayunar Ashley fue a cambiarse para bajar a ver la televisión, mientras veían anuncios de la próxima Liga Pokémon de la meseta Añil. Mientras los Hermanos hablan sobre lo que harán.

Oye Ashley – Dijo Red hablándole a su hermana.

Si ¿Qué pasa hermano? – Pregunto Ashley en respuesta a su hermano.

¿Ya decidiste que Pokémon vas a elegir para tu viaje? – Pregunto Red a su hermana, y ella dio su respuesta.

Es un secreto – Dijo Ashley guiñándole el ojo a su hermano.

Yo creo saber cuál será – Dijo Red.

¿Acaso soy tan obvia? Cielos, creí ser menos predecible – Dijo Ashley.

¿Y tú de seguro sospechas cual Pokémon elegiré? – Pregunto Red.

Pues al ser mi hermano mellizo, te conozco tan bien, así como tú me conoces tan bien – Dijo Ashley.

Si eso es verdad, somos mellizos – Dijo Red. Mientras seguían viendo la televisión.

Mientras en la habitación de arriba; Ash y Serena estaban hablando.

Oye Serena ¿Estas segura de hacerlo hoy? – Pregunto Ash a su esposa de cierto asunto.

Si yo estoy totalmente segura, debe ser hoy – Dijo Serena convenciendo a Ash.

Tienes razón, ellos se irán mañana temprano – Dijo Ash sabiendo que ya cumplían 10 años sus hijos mayores.

Pero ¿Cómo los sacamos de la casa para preparar todo? – Pregunto Serena una vez más a su esposo.

Tranquila, ya tengo una idea – Dijo Ash que de inmediato ejecuto su plan.

Entonces Ash bajo para hablar con sus hijos.

Ashley, Red ¿Me pueden hacer un favor? – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Si papá ¿Qué necesitas? – Dijo Red a su padre.

Su mamá necesita que le compren unas cosas, así que vayan a la tienda a comprarlas ¿Pueden? – Dijo Ash dándole la lista de unos víveres a sus hijos.

Si papi, cuenta con nosotros – Dijo Ashley sonriéndole a su papá.

Bueno, ahora vayan hijos – Dijo Ash.

En eso los hermanos salieron de la casa a prisa para ir a comprar lo de la lista. Mientras de vuelta en casa Ash y Serena se apuraron a arreglar y preparar todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijos mellizos, como la comida que Serena les prepararía, el pastel y esas cosas.

Volviendo con los hermanos ya casi tenían todo, pero les faltaba una cosa en la lista y era lo más difícil de encontrar, así que fueron a 6 tiendas hasta que finalmente la encontraron. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya casi anochecía.

¡Cielos! ¡Ya va anochecer! – Dijo Ashley quejándose por el tiempo perdido.

Cálmate hermanita, además ya tenemos todo – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Sí, pero nos tardamos mucho, ojala que mami y papi no se enojen con nosotros – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

Tranquila, solo les diremos que no había lo que quería mamá y fuimos a varias tiendas hasta encontrarlo – Dijo Red.

Tienes razón, bueno… ¡Ditto el ultimo que llegue a casa! – Dijo Ashley comenzando a correr, mientras que Red le hablo.  
¡Espérate! ¡No vayas tan rápido Ashley! – Dijo Red tratando de seguirle el paso a su veloz hermana.

Eres tan lento Onii-Chan, así jamás me alcanzaras – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

Ya después de unos minutos llegaron a su casa donde vieron que las luces estaban apagadas.

Oye Onii-Chan, las luces están apagadas ¿Acaso no hay nadie en casa? – Dijo Ashley al ver las luces de la casa apagadas y al no ver a nadie ahí.

Si esto es extraño, será mejor que entremos a ver – Dijo Red entrando en la casa, Ashley estaba detrás de él, mientras el abría la puerta de su casa - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? – Dijo Red entrando en casa con Ashley detrás de él.

¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Serenity? ¿Están en casa? – Dijo Ashley llamando a sus familiares.

En ese momento las luces se encienden de golpe y ahí salen Ash, Serena, Serenity y los abuelos de Red y Ashley.

¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que sorprendieron a los mellizos.

¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo Red al no entender lo que pasaba.

Oigan ¿Qué celebramos? – Pregunto Ashley a su familia.

Pues ¿Qué no es obvio? – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Celebramos su décimo cumpleaños – Dijo Serena revelando el motivo de la celebración.

¿Nuestro cumpleaños? – Pregunto Ashley al no comprender lo que pasaba.

Pero si nuestro cumpleaños es mañana – Dijo Red.

Por eso mismo, como mañana ya van a salir en su viaje Pokémon; que mejor que celebrarlos antes que se fueran, mejor les celebramos de una vez – Dijo Ash explicándoles el motivo.

Ya entiendo, si eso es mejor – Dijo Red entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Si, además ya mañana es algo muy importante para nosotros – Dijo Ashley.

Bueno ya es la hora de la celebración, vamos al comedor – Dijo Blake hablándole a sus nietos.

Si abuelito, vamos – Dijo Ashley al tomarle la mano a su abuelo como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

Ya en el comedor había un enorme festín para los mellizos hecho por su madre y sus abuelas, y mientras todos conversaban sobre el viaje que mañana en la mañana iniciaría tocaron la puerta y Ash fue a atender.

Y vio que era Gary, su esposa Claire y la hija de ambos Leaf de 10 años, que también vinieron a la celebración de Red y de Ashley.

¡Gary, que sorpresa! – Dijo Ash al ver a Gary y a su familia en la puerta de su casa.

Pues venimos por el cumpleaños de Red y de Ashley – Dijo Claire a Ash.

Sí, señor Ketchum, además ellos ya tienen 10 años como yo – Dijo Leaf a Ash.

Ya veo, pero anden pasen por favor, ya está comenzando la fiesta – Dijo Ash invitando a pasar a Gary y a su familia.

Ya adentro todos comían los sándwiches, otros alimentos hechos por Serena, botanas y refrescos mientras todos alentaban a Red y Ashley para su viaje que harán mañana.

Después Serena saco su álbum y lo mostro a todos donde tenía fotos de Red y de Ashley desde el día en que nacieron hasta el día de hoy.

Y miren esta, aquí esta Ashley vestida con ese lindo mameluco rosita – Dijo Serena al ver una foto que le gustaba mucho.

Sí que era bonita de bebé, era muy tierna a esa edad – Dijo Claire admirando la imagen.

Que linda niña – Dijo Delia al ver esa adorable fotografía de su nieta, y eso puso alerta a Ashley que vio que era eso.

¡Mamá! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que enseñes esas fotos! – Dijo Ashley mientras estaba roja y avergonzada por esas fotos.

Pero ¿Qué tienen de malo? Si te veías tan adorable a esa edad – Dijo Grace tratando de calmar a su nieta.

Pero me da mucha pena verlas – Dijo Ashley mientras se quedaba más avergonzada.

Y aquí ya aprendió a comer, miren como Ash la alimentaba – Dijo Serena mostrando otra foto más.

¡Mamá! – Dijo Ashley aún más avergonzada. Mientras que su hermano la calmo.

Ya calma Ashley, ni que fuera para tanto – Dijo Red tratando de calmar a su hermana.

¡Tú lo dices Onii-Chan, porque a tú no te da pena verlas! Pero para una chica como es vergonzoso – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

Si tú lo dices, pero anda vamos por unas papas fritas – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Si Onii-Chan, quizás eso me calme – Dijo Ashley mientras seguía a su hermano a la cocina.

Ya después de las fotos; ya era la hora del pastel y de los regalos. Mientras Red y Ashley veían su pastel, era de tres pisos de alto de sabor Chocolate y Café, adornado con nueces y fresas con mucha crema batida en él y con los nombres de los hermanos, mientras 10 velitas de colores azul y rosa eran encendidas por Delphox.

Muchas gracias Delphox – Dijo Serena agradeciéndole a su Pokémon.

Bueno familia y amigos; ya es la hora de que les cantemos a Red y a Ashley _"Cumpleaños feliz"_ – Dijo Ash pidiendo a todos comenzar a cantar.

"_Cumpleaños feliz, Cumpleaños feliz; Feliz cumpleaños Red y Ashley; Cumpleaños Feliz" _– Dijeron los familiares y amigos de Red y Ashley cantándoles y deseándoles lo mejor.

Ahora hijos, pidan su deseo y apaguen las velitas – Dijo Serena a sus hijos; entonces Red y Ashley cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus manos, en silencio pidieron su deseo y después de un soplo apagaron las velitas de su pastel.

¡Bravo! – Dijeron todos aplaudiendo a sus festejados especiales.

Después Ash y Serena repartieron el pastel entre todos los asistentes, mientras Red, Ashley y Leaf conversan sobre lo de mañana.

Que genial, al fin tenemos 10 años los tres; y ya comienza nuestra aventura – Dijo Leaf con sus queridos amigos Red y Ashley.

Si, los tres ya estamos en la edad; y si lo mejor yo viajare con mi hermanita – Dijo Red a Leaf mientras el miraba a su hermana melliza.

¿Viajando en familia, eh? Como quisiera no ser hija única – Dijo Leaf con mucha envidia que Red y Ashley saldrían de viaje juntos.

Pero bueno Leaf, espero enfrentarme a ti en la Liga – Dijo Ashley.

Y así será, y te apuesto a que yo ganare – Dijo Leaf mostrando mucha confianza.

¿Se te olvida que si apuestas contra mí, vas a salir perdiendo? – Dijo Ashley igual sonando un poco presumida.

Bueno chicas, aún es pronto para decir eso, solo hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y divirtámonos – Dijo Red sonando más sabio que su hermana y su amiga.

Tienes razón Onii-Chan, justo como dicen mamá y papá _"No te rindas hasta el final"_ – Dijo Ashley citando la famosa frase de su padre.

Así es hermanita; y daremos todo porque cumplamos nuestro sueño – Dijo Red.

Y Onii-Chan…asegurémonos de que cumplamos nuestra promesa – Dijo Ashley alzando su meñique derecho.

Si, te lo prometo – Dijo Red alzando su meñique izquierdo que lo tomaron y así sellaron su promesa.

Entonces llego el momento de abrir los regalos; que les gustaron mucho a los mellizos; después de la gran celebración todos los familiares se quedaron en casa, ya en la noche los hermanos no podían dormir, cuando Red inicio platica a su hermana.

Ashley ¿Estas dormida? – Pregunto Red a su hermana que no podía dormir.

No Onii-Chan, ¿Y tú? – Dijo Ashley a su hermano.

¿Estas nerviosa por mañana verdad? – Dijo Red sabiendo que sentía lo mismo que su hermana melliza.

Sí, tengo nervios; es la primera vez que salimos de casa y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera de casa – Dijo Ashley sintiendo que era la primera vez que no estaría en casa por mucho tiempo y sin sus padres.

Tranquila, además yo siempre estaré contigo hermana, sé que este es nuestro sueño, y quiero que sepas que no te las hare fácil para cuando me enfrentes – Dijo Red a su hermana.

Yo también prometo dar lo mejor de mí, no te decepcionare a ti, ni a nuestros padres – Dijo Ashley ya calmada. Pero antes que pudiera dormir, Serenity se paró al lado de su cama mientras cargaba el Peluche de Fennekin que le perteneció a Ashley cuando era pequeña.

¿Onee-Chan? – Dijo Serenity hablándole a Ashley.

¿Serenity? ¿Aun estas despierta? – Dijo Ashley al ver a su hermana menor que estaba parada al lado de su cama.

¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Dijo la pequeña Serenity con mucha inocencia en sus pequeños pero sumamente expresivos ojitos azules.

Está bien, entra – Dijo Ashley haciendo un espacio en su cama, entonces la pequeña entro y se acurruco al lado de su hermana.

¿Onee-Chan? ¿Vas a volver pronto? – Pregunto Serenity a su hermana, sabiendo que ella partiría a la mañana siguiente.

Si hermanita, volveré cuando sea campeona de Kanto – Dijo Ashley.

Te voy a extrañar mucho Onee-Chan – Dijo Serenity que estaba comenzando a llorar.

No llores Serenity, no es como que me fuera para siempre – Dijo Ashley tratando de consolar a su hermana menor.

Quiero ir contigo, no me dejes sola – Dijo Serenity expresando el mucho cariño que le tenía a Ashley.

Serenity…tú no estás sola, mamá y papá están contigo y ellos aun te pueden cuidar; aun estas muy chiquita para ir con nosotros. Por ahora no puedes acompañarme, pero cuando seas un poquito más grande, me puedes acompañar a donde yo vaya – Dijo Ashley.

¿Lo prometes, Onee-Chan? – Pregunto Serenity.

Te lo prometo, ahora duérmete – Dijo Ashley haciendo una promesa a su hermana menor

Y así las hermanas se quedaron dormidas, mientras se abrazaban. A la mañana siguiente; con el sonido del reloj despertador los hermanos se despertaron y se pusieron sus atuendos:

El atuendo de Red es un chaleco rojo con mangas y cuello blanco, una camisa blanca por dentro, pantalones azules, zapatos negros con rojo, guantes negros con bordes rojos y su gorra era roja con media Poké Ball color blanco.

El atuendo de Ashley, es una playera blanca (Similar a la de Mei/Rosa) pero de mangas cortas de color rosa claro con una Poké Ball color rosa en el pecho, un pantalón corto azul claro que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, unas muñequeras de color rojo, calcetines blancos que cubrían hasta sus tobillos, unas zapatillas rojas con blanco con círculos blancos a la altura de sus tobillos, su cabello lo tiene atado en una cola de caballo que le llega hasta la mitad de su espalda atada con un listón azul. Mientras Ashley fue al espejo de su tocador para terminar de peinarse.

En ese momento Ashley tomo el collar que le regalo su papá cuando fue su primer cumpleaños, y se lo coloco como su _"Amuleto de la Buena suerte"_. Entonces lo tomo en sus manos y hablo.

Dame tu fuerza y mucha suerte papi – Dijo Ashley cerrando sus ojos mientras tomaba su collar en sus manos.

Después de alistarse bajaron a desayunar, donde fueron recibidos por sus padres y sus abuelos.

Buenos días hijos – Dijo Serena saludando a sus hijos.

¿Cómo durmieron? – Pregunto Delia a sus nietos.

Bien abuelita Delia, estoy ansiosa de este día – Dijo Ashley tomando asiento en el comedor.

Me alegra que así estén hijos – Dijo Grace hablándole a sus nietos.

Se nota que tienen mucha energía esta mañana – Dijo Blake.

Y que lo digas abuelo, hoy es un gran día y mi hermana y yo estamos listos – Dijo Red.

Bueno pues a desayunar, que deben ir al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak por su primer Pokémon – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Entonces Serena les dio su desayuno, que eran dos enormes platos de panqueques hechos por Serena con mermelada con chocolate caliente; mientras desayunaban comentaban sobre lo que harían en su viaje, después de desayunar los hermanos salieron con rumbo al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, mientras Serena les preparaba lo necesario para su viaje.

Tras unos minutos, habían llegado al Laboratorio del Profesor donde fueron recibidos por Claire.

Hola muchachos – Dijo Claire abriendo la puerta de la casa y recibiendo a Red y a Ashley.

Buenos días señora Oak, venimos por nuestro Pokémon inicial ¿Podemos pasar? – Dijo Red a Claire.

Claro pasen por favor – Dijo Claire invitando a pasar a Red y a Ashley.

Ya adentro del Laboratorio, vieron que Gary ya los estaba esperando.

Sabía que iban a venir chicos – Dijo Gary recibiendo a los hermanos Ketchum.

Buenos días profesor Oak – Dijo Ashley saludando a Gary.

Venimos por nuestros Pokémon iniciales; por cierto ¿Leaf ya partió? – Dijo Red a Gary, para después preguntarle por Leaf.

Si, ella ya salió de viaje, y si ella se llevó a Squirtle – Dijo Gary diciendo que su hija ya había salido y sobre el Pokémon que escogió.

¿Entonces? ¿Podemos escoger nuestro Pokémon? – Pregunto Ashley a Gary.

Por supuesto chicos, vamos – Dijo Gary.

Entonces Red eligió como su Pokémon inicial a Charmander; mientras que Ashley escogió a Bulbasaur como su Pokémon.

Buena elección muchachos; aquí tienen sus Poké Bolas y sus Pokédex; ya contienen su información para que se registren en la ciudad más cercana para la Liga Pokémon, les deseo buena suerte a los dos – Dijo Gary dándole sus cosas a los hermanos y deseándoles buena suerte a los mellizos.

Muchas gracias profesor, vamos Ashley – Dijo Red dándole las gracias a Gary y hablándole a su hermana.

Ya voy Onii-Chan, nos vemos profesor – Dijo Ashley agradeciendo al profesor y siguiendo a su hermano.

Ya afuera eran esperados por sus padres, sus abuelos y su pequeña hermana menor; mientras Ash se acerca a sus hijos para hablarles.

Supongo que ya se han decidido por su Pokémon inicial – Dijo Ash a sus hijos.

Así es papá, y son estos – Dijo Red a su padre.

¡Pokémon, yo te elijo! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Red y Ashley, mostrando que sus Pokémon iniciales eran Charmander y Bulbasaur respectivamente.

Sabía que los iban a escoger – Dijo Ash al ver a los Pokémon de sus hijos.

¡Que lindos Pokémon! – Dijo Serenity al ver a los Pokémon que tenían sus hermanos mayores. Entonces Serena se acerca a sus hijos para darles sus mochilas; la mochila de Ashley es la primera que uso su madre cuando viajo por Kalos con su padre, mientras que la Red es de color azul marino con un circulo blanco en el medio.

Aquí tienen sus mochilas hijos, tienen comida y todo lo necesario; Ashley ya empaque tu ropa de ejercicios y además esto es para ti – Dijo Serena entregándoles sus mochilas a sus hijos y además le dio a Ashley un accesorio similar a la bolsa de armas usada por los Shinobis de Naruto de color rosa claro.

¿Qué es mamá? – Pregunto Ashley a su madre.

Es para que ahí lleves tu Pokédex y tus Poké Balls, además así estarás a la moda en tu viaje – Dijo Serena explicando la función de la bolsa, mientas Ashley se la colocaba atrás a la altura de su glúteo izquierdo.

¿Cómo se me ve? – Dijo Ashley con el accesorio ya puesto.

Se te ve genial hija – Dijo Ash notando lo bien que le veía a Ashley. Y ahí los abuelos les hablaron a sus nietos.

Les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje hijos; Red hazme el favor de cuidar a tu hermana – Dijo Grace dándole buena suerte a sus nietos.

Hagan su mejor esfuerzo; y siempre diviértanse – Dijo Delia.

Y si pasan por Ciudad Verde, pasen a visitarnos – Dijo Blake a Red y a Ashley.

Lo tendremos en cuenta abuelo, gracias – Dijo Red a su abuelo.

En eso era el turno de Ash y Serena de despedirse de sus hijos.

Bueno…hijos míos les deseo muchísima suerte, quiero que sepan que desde siempre he estado orgulloso de los dos, son mis primeros hijos y sé que lo harán genial en su viaje – Dijo Ash dedicándoles unas palabras de ánimo a sus hijos.

Mis niños, mis angelitos; este es un paso realmente importante en su vida. Yo como su madre que soy, quiero decirles que los amo con todo mi corazón y al verlos hacer esto me hace sentir que realmente lo hice bien. Solo quiero decirles que siempre estaremos apoyándolos en sus sueños y metas, los amo demasiado – Dijo Serena a sus hijos mientras los abrazaba y dedicaba tan emotivas palabras de aliento.

Muchas gracias mamá; y haremos sentirlos realmente orgullosos de nosotros – Dijo Red mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Te quiero mami, y daré lo mejor de mí; también te lo prometo a ti papi, no me rendiré – Dijo Ashley mientras abrazaba a Serena y a Ash.

Lo se mi pequeña, tu eres mi hija y creo que eres más fuerte de lo que yo me imagino – Dijo Ash mientras abrazaba a Ashley, entonces Serenity se acercó a su hermana.

Esfuérzate Onee-Chan, eres la mejor y sé que tu ganaras la liga – Dijo Serenity expresando su cariño y admiración por su hermana mayor.

Y así será hermanita – Dijo Ashley que se veía a su hermanita, entonces la pequeña la abrazo.

Regresa pronto – Dijo Serenity despidiéndose de su hermana mayor.

Sí, yo volveré pronto – Dijo Ashley despidiéndose de su hermana menor.

Ashley; ya es la hora de irnos – Dijo Red hablándole a su hermana.

Si Onii-Chan, nos veremos pronto – Dijo Ashley hablándole a su hermano y después comenzó a caminar con él y así inicio su viaje.

"_Música para este momento: Naruto OST 2: Daylight of Konoha"._

Mientras Ash y Serena ven a sus hijos mayores caminar hacia su propia aventura Pokémon; a Serena le vinieron varios recuerdos a su mente sobre sus mellizos desde el día en que nacieron hasta el día de hoy, y verlos irse le hizo que comenzara a llorar.

Mis niños, ya crecieron. Ya no son más pequeños, ahora salen de viaje para conocer el mundo – Dijo Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como sus hijos ya partían para su viaje.

Si, ya no son más unos niños pequeños, ya están creciendo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lleve a Ashley en mis hombros?; extraño los viejos tiempos – Dijo Ash al verlos perderse en el horizonte, mientras él pensaba sobre como siempre estuvo con Ashley cuando era pequeña.

Lo hicimos bien Ash, supimos ser unos buenos padres y afrontamos todo reto que la vida nos lanzó – Dijo Serena con mucho orgullo por haber sabido criar a tan buenos hijos.

Si tienes razón mi amor, lo hicimos muy bien, gracias por esta hermosa familia; te amo – Dijo Ash agradeciendo a Serena por su gran esfuerzo como esposa y madre de familia.

Gracias a ti; Ash Ketchum por siempre estar con nosotros, eres el mejor marido y padre de todos, yo siempre te amare – Dijo Serena a su esposo mientras lo veía a los ojos, para después besarse.

Mientras el viento soplaba anunciando el fin de una historia y el inicio de una nueva historia. Ahora es el turno de Ash de pasar la antorcha a sus hijos y que ellos forjen su legado como sucesores de su padre…

(11 años después)

Han pasado 11 años desde que comenzó la aventura de Red Alex Ketchum y de su hermana melliza menor, Ashley Marie Ketchum, ambos hermanos mellizos se han hecho conocer alrededor del mundo como unos de los entrenadores más poderosos de todos los tiempos y dignos sucesores de su padre, el Legendario Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum. Recientemente su hermana menor Delia Serenity Ketchum logro su sueño que es el ser la nueva "Reina de Kalos", justamente como su madre; Serena Ketchum lo hiciera durante su juventud, sin dudas la dinastía Ketchum daba dignos herederos de Ash y Serena Ketchum, era la familia más afamada de todo el Mundo Pokémon.

Y hoy la familia está de fiesta, el motivo…Pues averigüémoslo…

Me alegra que Serenity haya cumplido su sueño, sin dudas heredo tu talento para el Pokémon Performance – Dijo Ash de 41 años de edad a su esposa.

Si, ella tiene mucho talento y elegancia: Ella es única, sin dudas es mi digna sucesora – Dijo Serena igual de 41 años, pero sorprendentemente a su edad se habían conservado tan bien que parecían aun de 25 años de edad.

Y si ya es el turno de "el" para que continúe con el legado de los Ketchum – Dijo Ash mencionando a alguien en especial.

Si, ya cumplió los 10 años, supongo que es como dice este viejo dicho de Kalos _"Todos cambiamos lentamente con el tiempo... Al igual que las nubes en el cielo"_ – Dijo Serena recordando ese dicho que se sabía de memoria.

Si tienes razón, es tan igual como sus hermanos, pero el enserio admira a Red, es como su héroe – Dijo Ash haciendo mención de su hijo mayor.

Del mismo modo que Serenity idolatra mucho a su hermana Ashley – Dijo Serena mencionando a sus hijas.

Cuando llegan unas jóvenes chicas; la mayor es de cabello castaño miel en un tono más oscuro que el de Serena, de ojos marrones claros con unas marcas con forma de "Z" en sus mejillas; tiene una larga cola de caballo rizada atada con un listón azul, usa lentes de sol negros, una blusa blanca de tirantes, falda corta y chaqueta de mezclilla, tenis blancos sin medias; ella es Ashley Marie Ketchum de 21 años. La otra chica es de cabello marrón arena muy largo hasta la altura de su coxis, ojos azules como los de Serena, ella usa una blusa de tirantes color fucsia con una flor blanca a la altura del pecho, falda negra a la altura de sus rodillas, unas botas blancas con cordones negros; ella es Delia Serenity Ketchum de 15 años.

Y hablando de las reinas de la casa – Dijo Ash al ver a sus jóvenes hijas.

Hola papá – Dijo Ashley saludando a su padre, mientras lo abrazaba.

¿Y dónde está su hermano? – Pregunto Serena sobre su hijo.

Aún está arriba, pero deja lo llamo ¡Onii-Chan, ya pueden bajar! – Dijo Serenity llamando a su hermano Red y a alguien más.

¡Ya voy! – Dijo Red cuya voz se había hecho más grave.

En ese momento Red que al igual que Ashley de 21 años hizo presencia; se notaba su crecimiento. Red usaba una playera blanca con líneas en zigzag color azules sin mangas, que notaba sus grandes y fuertes bíceps y en ella se notaba sus marcados pectorales, unas muñequeras azules, unos pantalones azules oscuros de mezclilla con unos zapatos deportivos color negros; y no venía solo, había un niño que venía con él.

El niño tiene el cabello de color castaño y sus ojos son azules como los de Serena; viste una camiseta negra, un chaleco rojo y blanco y unos pantalones azules. Calza unas zapatillas blancas y rojas, su mochila es marrón y su gorra es blanca y roja. Su nombre es Ash Ketchum Jr. Y es el hijo más joven del matrimonio Ketchum y el más joven de los hijos de Ash y Serena-

Y…aquí está mi hijo, mi querido Ash Jr. – Dijo Ash viendo a su hijo más joven al lado de su hijo mayor.

Hoy es tu cumpleaños hijo, y lo mejor tus hermanos mayores están listos para celebrarte – Dijo Serena a su hijo más joven.

Si mamá, y justo como mis hermanos y mi papá; ¡Yo seré Maestro Pokémon! – Dijo Ash Jr. Teniendo el mismo entusiasmo de su padre y sus hermanos mayores.

Y sé que lo harás hijo, además que mejor para aprender que tus tres hermanos mayores – Dijo Ash dándole mucho apoyo y autoestima a su hijo.

Y sabes papá, ya decidí que uno de mis hermanos me acompañe en mi viaje – Dijo Ash Jr. a su padre.

Bueno ya es la hora de celebrar el cumpleaños, vamos todos – Dijo Serena y en ese momento todos fueron al comedor.

Y así la familia le celebro a su nuevo miembro, que estaba ansioso como cuando su padre y sus hermanos mayores cuando empezaron el suyo.

Las cosas eran color de rosa para Ash y Serena, tenían amor, una hermosa familia y todos eran unidos ¿Qué más podían pedir?

"_Y esta fue la historia de cómo Ash y Serena aprendieron a ser padres. Si desean saber del viaje que emprendieron Red y Ashley…no se pierdan la continuación de esta historia llamada (El Legado de Ash Ketchum), próximamente"._

_Aquí les recomendaría escuchar el ending "Hello" de Dragon Ball Super._

_**FIN.**_

Y bueno chicos y chicas; colorín colorado este fanfic se ha acabado – Dijo Fubuki.

Les agradecemos a todos la preferencia por este fic, y gracias por acompañarnos a todas durante este viaje – Dijo Nagato.

Muchas gracias por ver este fic, y hacerlo parte de sus favoritos – Dijo Mutsu.

Sin dudas; el mejor fic que he leído en mi vida – Dijo Hiei.

Lo sé, me gusto toda la historia de principio a fin, sí que tuvo momentos y varias situaciones memorables – Dijo Haruna.

Sin dudas quiero leer como fue el viaje de Red y de Ashley, y como cumplieron sus sueños – Dijo Kirishima.

_Congratulations,_ además de como Serenity lo logro también – Dijo Kongou.

Bueno amigas, ya es la hora de que empiece nuestra fiesta de Navidad – Dijo Akagi.

Esperen un momento chicas, tenemos una cosa más antes de que hagamos nuestra celebración – Dijo Kaga.

¿Y que es, Kaga-San? – Dijo Shoukaku.

Ah sí es verdad, hubiéramos querido que FandeSerena estuviera aquí con nosotras celebrando. Pero el estará celebrando la Navidad y el Año Nuevo en compañía de la familia – Dijo Zuikaku un poco triste.

La fiesta no será lo mismo, sin nuestro querido FandeSerena – Dijo Yamato algo triste.

¡Hiei! – Dijo Hiei algo triste también.

Pero no estén así chicas, FandeSerena nos envió un mensaje para nosotras – Dijo Mutsuki-

Naka-Chan, ¿Podrías leernos el mensaje que nos dejó? "Poi" – Dijo Yuudachi dándole una hoja de papel a Naka.

¡Si! – Dijo Naka tomando la hoja de papel y comenzando a leerla juntos todas las Kanmusume que ahí estaban – _"Mis queridas Kanmusume, espero se estén divirtiendo por allá. Lamento el no estar con ustedes celebrando a todo dar, pero desde aquí les expreso todo mi agradecimiento por presentar mi fanfic a la audiencia. Gracias a todas por un excelente trabajo; les deseo una hermosa y blanca Navidad y que la paz de Dios nuestro Señor este con ustedes, que en esta Navidad el espíritu de su hijo Jesucristo nuestro Señor las llene e ilumine y nos dé a todas paz y amor._

_Y de igual modo a mis lectores, fans y mis amigos les deseo de todo corazón lo mismo._

_Las quiere: FandeSerena (Oficial)" _– Dijo Naka leyendo en mensaje que les dio FandeSerena, que hizo que unas se pusieran a llorar.

Gracias FandeSerena, Feliz Navidad para ti también – Dijo Fubuki.

_Merry Christmas FandeSerena_ – Dijo Kongou.

Y bueno chicas, eso fue todo por este Fanfic, esperemos a nombre de FandeSerena que les haya gustado – Dijo Mutsu.

Dejen su Review y no se pierdan la secuela de este fanfic, nos veremos si Dios quiere el año que viene – Dijo Nagato.

Feliz Navidad a todos y Feliz Año Nuevo – Dijo Yamato.

Bueno es el momento de la liturgia verdadera Navidad, es recordar el nacimiento de Cristo el Salvador – Dijo Kaga.

Si ya es la hora de nuestra celebración, nos veremos pronto, cuídense y ¡Felices Fiestas! – Dijo Fubuki.

Y en eso las Chicas se juntan en torno al Nacimiento, recordando el verdadero significado de lo que es la Navidad, mientras entonaban cantos en alabanza a Dios y a su Hijo el Mesías en un ambiente de paz y de amor.

Después hubo una gran fiesta de Navidad, donde todas se divirtieron y se intercambiaron regalos.

Y bueno chicos, nos veremos en la Secuela. Gracias a todos por su preferencia.


	36. Chapter 36

Hola chicos; aquí esta Kirishima, la cuarta de la clase Kongou, y les traigo el primer epilogo del Fanfic de "Aprendiendo a ser padres", donde se verán las historias de los hijos de Ash y Serena, un poco después del capítulo 35, espero les guste – Dijo Kirishima presentando el primer epilogo.

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Epilogo 1: Red Alex Ketchum.

Ya han pasado 11 años desde que Red Alex Ketchum comenzó su viaje al lado de su hermana Ashley Marie y de varios de sus amigos a través del Mundo Pokémon donde vivió muchas aventuras, capturo muchos Pokémon y hace 3 años consiguió cumplir su sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon como su padre; Ash Ketchum. Ahora su vida es perfecta, pero ahora se prepara para su mayor desafío…

Hoy nos encontramos a Red en un parque de Ciudad Verde, vestido como siempre con su playera blanca con líneas en zigzag color azules sin mangas, que notaba sus grandes y fuertes bíceps y en ella se notaba sus marcados pectorales, unas muñequeras azules, unos pantalones azules oscuros de mezclilla con unos zapatos deportivos color negros, mientras está sentando en una banca esperando a alguien.

Cielos espero que no se tarde mucho – Dijo Red viendo su reloj mientras esperaba, en eso le vinieron recuerdos a la mente de sus viajes con su hermana y sus amigos, de sus victorias y como se relacionó con "ella" – Ya casi hacemos 6 años de relación, y debo decir que es una grandiosa chica, es bonita, agradable, cariñosa, aunque algo presumida pero así la quiero yo – Dijo Red pensando en su novia, sobre sus grandes atributos; y es ese instante aparece una chica.

La chica es de la misma edad de Red; de cabello azul oscuro lacio, ojos color zafiro, piel hermosamente blanca; vestida con un vestido color azul celeste con adornos de flores blancas, zapatos de tacón azules, una diadema color blanca y un suéter color amarillo, usaba labial rosa pálido; esa chica es nada menos que Hilary, famosa Coordinadora Pokémon, ganadora de los Festivales de Hoenn, Johto y Sinnoh; toda una leyenda como su madre y abuela, y estaba en una cita con Red.

Hola Red, ya estoy aquí – Dijo Hilary presentándose donde había quedado con Red.

Te ves realmente hermosa – Dijo Red admirando lo linda que era Hilary.

Gracias, tú también te ves bien – Dijo Hilary devolviendo el cumplido a su novio.

Bueno ¿Y a dónde quieres ir primero? Tú escoges – Dijo Red hablándole muy caballeroso a su chica.

Pues, primero vamos a comer – Dijo Hilary decidiendo a donde ir en su cita.

Tus deseos son ordenes, mi dama – Dijo Red a Hilary, que se fueron tomados del brazo hacia al restaurant.

Mientras Red, pensaba en unos consejos que le dieron sus padres.

"_Flashback"_

Bueno Red, aunque ya has tenido varias citas con Hilary; recuerda que esta es la más especial – Dijo Ash animando a su hijo para la cita.

Si y como yo te enseñe; ser un buen cabalero, no olvides tus modales porque ella es una dama – Decía Serena dándole a su hijo unas indicaciones.

Y se me olvidaba toma para que se vayan a divertir – Dijo Ash sacando su billetera y dándole a su hijo dinero para la cita con Hilary.

Muchas gracias papá – Dijo Red agradeciéndole a su papá.

Y recuérdalo hijo, una chica especial como Hilary, merece lo mejor – Dijo Serena guiñándole el ojo a Red.

Lo tendré muy en cuenta mamá, bueno nos vemos – Dijo Red abriendo la puerta y yéndose a su cita.

Suerte hijo – Dijo Serena despidiéndose de su hijo.

"_Fin del Flashback"_

Mientras volviendo al tiempo presente; Red estaba muy confiado de que esta cita saldría bien, además que le tenía algo importante que decirle a su novia, era la ocasión perfecta.

Después llegaron al restaurant, donde ordenaron algo especial para los dos, mientras Hilary y Red tienen una agradable conversación.

Y dime Red ¿Dónde está Ashley? – Pregunto Hilary a Red sobre el paradero de su hermana melliza.

Pues escuche que ya entro en la Liga de Campeones; para que ella pueda cumplir su sueño de ser Maestra Pokémon, sé que lo lograra – Dijo Red mencionando donde estaba Ashley.

Sé que así será, ella es una Entrenadora muy fuerte – Dijo Hilary reconociendo el potencial de Ashley.

Lo sé, igualmente mi hermanita Serenity esta duro con eso de los Pokémon Showcase, mi madre la entreno muy bien – Dijo Red igualmente mencionando a Serenity en lo del Pokémon Performance.

¿Enserio? ¿Cuántas llaves ya tiene ella? – Dijo Hilary impresionada y preguntándole a Red del progreso de su hermana Serenity.

Según ella ya tiene 2 de las 3 llaves necesarias para lograrlo, solo le deseamos que lo haga bien y que cumpla su sueño – Dijo Red hablando de Serenity.

Igualmente tu hermanito; Ash Jr. ya quiere salir en su viaje Pokémon, y es lindo porque tú eres su héroe, me da ternura – Dijo Hilary mencionando a Ash Jr. el otro hijo de Ash y Serena.

Sí, pero hasta el otro año cumple los 10 años, cielos mis hermanos aun buscan sus sueños; pero estoy seguro de que así lo harán – Dijo Red mencionando a sus hermanos que perseguían aun sus sueños, mientras que él ya lo cumplió.

Pero tú eres asombroso, como Maestro Pokémon y como mi novio – Dijo Hilary mientras le tomaba la mano a Red.

Si, ya tenemos 6 años de estar juntos – Dijo Red sabiendo cuanto tiempo han estado juntos.

Y por los que nos faltan – Dijo Hilary, dedicándole una tierna mirada.

Tú también eres grandiosa como Coordinadora, Entrenadora; pero sobre todo como mi novia – Dijo Red expresando su cariño por Hilary.

Mientras se tomaban sus manos y se miraban muy enamorados; después comieron tranquilamente.

Después de comer fueron al cine a ver una película romántica; y en plena función Red abrazaba a Hilary por lo emotivo de las escenas, mientras el miraba también la película; posteriormente salieron del cine, mientras que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Vaya el día se nos fue rápido – Dijo Hilary viendo que ya estaba poniéndose de noche.

Sí, es hermoso ver las estrellas del cielo – Dijo Red viendo el estrellado cielo.

Oye, quiero agradecerte por estos 6 años juntos, gracias por ser un buen novio conmigo – Dijo Hilary, y en ese momento Red vio el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

Hilary, vamos al parque, hay algo que quiero decirte – Dijo Red hablándole a su chica.

Sí, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer al parque? – Dijo Hilary a Red, que le tomo la mano.

Sera algo realmente especial, vamos – Dijo Red que junto a Hilary fueron al parque, y fueron directo a la fuente que tenia de adorno unos Luvdisc, el Pokémon del amor, ya ahí Hilary hablo.

Bueno ya llegamos ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir – Dijo Hilary a su novio, en eso Red cerro los ojos y pensó en todas las aventuras que paso con ella, los buenos ratos y además del día que empezaron a andar, respiro hondo y la miro a sus bellos ojos color zafiro y hablo.

Hilary…la verdad es que…te quiero agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi todos estos años que hemos estado juntos. Eres una chica muy especial para mí, y le estoy agradecido a Arceus por haberte conocido – Dijo Red algo nervioso, mientras le agradecía por todo a la chica peli azul.

Tú también eres muy especial para mí, sin ti no sé qué haría; eres una parte de mí, que no quiero dejar ir – Dijo Hilary a Red, en eso el chico se arrodillo delante de ella, y de su bolsillo saco una caja y al abrirla había un hermoso anillo de diamantes, y si significaba "eso".

Por eso, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Hilary ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Dijo Red pidiéndole matrimonio a Hilary, mientras a ella le salían lágrimas de alegría.

¡Si! ¡Si quiero! ¡Quiero casarme contigo! – Dijo Hilary muy feliz aceptando la propuesta de Red, y en el acto el chico de levanto y le coloco el anillo en su dedo.

Gracias, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo Pokémon, te seré un buen esposo – Dijo Red muy feliz tomando las manos de Hilary.

Y yo juro ser tu fiel esposa por siempre; Te amo Red Alex Ketchum – Dijo Hilary mientras ella rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de Red.

Yo mucho más; mi Hilary Ketchum – Dijo Red rodeando la cintura de Hilary. Entonces ambos se besaron con mucha pasión y ternura.

"_Posteriormente a los 6 meses ellos se casaron en Sinnoh en una hermosa ceremonia donde Hilary fue entregada por su padre. Y a los 2 años de casados; Hilary quedo embarazada de Red, y el emocionado le dio la noticia a sus padres de que serían abuelos; pero la que más le gusto fue a Ashley al saber que sería tía"._

**Fin.**

Y bueno ese fue el epilogo de Red, nos vemos en el epilogo de Ashley, cuídense; Kirishima cambio y fuera – Dijo Kirishima despidiéndose.


	37. Chapter 37

Título: Amourshipping – Aprendiendo a ser padres

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Drama, Recuentos de la Vida, Superación personal

Sinopsis: Ash Ketchum y su esposa Serena Ketchum, viven su vida normal de casados, hasta que se enteran que Serena está embarazada pero Ash tiene miedo de no poder cumplirle a ella como lo hizo su padre…

Epilogo 2: Ashley Marie Ketchum.

Hoy es una agradable mañana de verano en Pueblo Paleta, mientras en una casa de dos pisos de color amarilla con el techo de color marrón rojizo; ahí habita solo una persona junto a su adorada Eevee la cual la ha estado acompañado desde que empezó su viaje Pokémon junto a su hermano y su amiga Hilary. Mientras en una habitación clásica de una joven adulta soltera donde había cosas como ropa tirada en el suelo del habitación como blusas, faldas, panties, revistas y esas cosas, en una pequeña cama al lado de la cama principal del cuarto está durmiendo una Eevee cuando en ese momento el reloj despertador sonó y ella al solo oírlo despertó. Pero la persona que dormía de entre las sabanas lo apago y volvió a dormir.

Pero Eevee lo escucho, mientras se estiraba para comenzar el día y luego salto hacia la cama para despertar a su entrenadora; y ella como siempre lo ha hecho desde que la conoció la despertó solo usando su colita y al sentirla la persona despertó y salió de las sabanas una cabellera amielada oscura; esa persona era Ashley Marie Ketchum de unos 21 años de edad, que vio a su Eevee junto a ella.

\- Buenos días linda Eevee, gracias por siempre despertarme – En ese momento Ashley le agradeció a su Eevee por como siempre despertarla desde que han estado juntas, en ese momento ella se estiro para despertarse por completo, mientas ella aparto las sabanas de encima de ella y se sentó en ella mientras se ponía unas pantuflas rosadas – Bueno creo que es la hora de desayunar, ven Eevee – Después de hablarle, Eevee salto al hombro de Ashley y las dos bajaron para el desayuno.

Mientras en la sala de su casa, se veían muchos trofeos, premios y reconocimientos todos al nombre de la Ketchum; que eran de cuando participaba en las Ligas Pokémon oficiales, además de su participación en diferentes competencias, todas con fotos de esos momentos. Mientras Eevee los veía, su entrenadora le hablo.

\- Sí que participamos en muchas Ligas Pokémon y otros campeonatos; pero hace apenas unos meses logre mi sueño de ser Maestra Pokémon – Ashley recordó todas sus participaciones en las diferentes Ligas Pokémon regionales y como ella y sus Pokémon se esforzaban al máximo; y hacia un par de meses logro su sueño de ser Maestra Pokémon, y en ese momento ella dirigió su vista hacia otro estante donde había otros premios pero no eran sobre Pokémon. Los premios que había ahí eran relacionados con la música.

Otro de los pasatiempos de Ashley era la música, tanto que desde los 18 años aprendió a ser una disc jockey o DJ; y después tanto entrenamiento, a los 19 años era una de las más afamadas DJ de todo el mundo Pokemón bajo el apodo de "DJ Eevee asombrosa", se ganó fama en todo el Mundo Pokémon, mientras también había fotos de lo buena que era como DJ.

\- Sabes Eevee en unas semanas asistiremos al evento de un estreno de una película en Ciudad Verde, y para la fiesta me han pedido que la amenice; y seguro "DJ Eevee asombrosa" les dará una buena fiesta – Ashley estaba preparada para el evento al que la contrataron y segura de que haría lo mejor para hacer que la fiesta sea un éxito total, en eso su fiel Eevee la anima sabiendo lo excelente DJ que es – Bueno Eevee es hora de desayunar, vamos – En ese momento la Ketchum y su fiel Pokémon fueron a desayunar.

Posteriormente del desayuno ambas tomaron su habitual ducha juntas, después Ashley se vistió con su ropa habitual que era una blusa blanca de tirantes, una falda y chaqueta de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos sin calcetines y con su tan preciado collar de oro que fue regalo de sus padres cuando era bebé y peinada con su enorme, frondosa y rizada cola de caballo atada con un listón azul. Más tarde ese día ella está en la sala viendo la televisión, cuando en ese momento suena el timbre. Y al oírlo Ashley se paró del sillón, para ver quién era.

\- ¡Ya voy! – En ese momento Ashley fue a atender a la puerta y al abrirla eran su madre y su hermana menor Serenity, estaban de visita.

\- Hola hija – Serena saludo cordialmente a la mayor de sus hijas.

\- Mamá – Como era costumbre en Ashley, ella se acercó a su madre y la abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Onee-Sama? – Saludo Serenity a su hermana mayor la cual la respetaba y admiraba mucho.

\- Estoy muy bien, pero que hacen aquí afuera. Vengan pasen por favor – Invito Ashley a su madre y hermana menor a pasar a su casa, y ellas entraron. Mientras Serena le habla a la mayor de sus hijas.

\- Se nota que te las sabido arreglar bien hija, ya hace un año que dejaste la casa, para comenzar a vivir sola; me da gusto que seas independiente – Serena veía el lugar donde Ashley había estado viviendo sola con su Eevee desde hacía un año y como se las arregló para conseguirlo.

\- Pues ya sabes mamá, me pagan muy bien por mi trabajo de DJ – Ashley sabía bien que el oficio de DJ era bien pagado, y ella al ser de los mejores nunca pasaba dificultades monetarias, en ese momento Serenity jugaba con Eevee.

\- Ven Eevee, que linda eres – A Serenity le parecía linda la Eevee de su hermana, mientras ella la acariciaba. Y en ese momento Ashley le pregunto a Serena el motivo de su visita.

\- Bueno mamá ¿Y qué milagro que vienen? – Ashley muy en si estilo le pregunto a su madre porque vino.

\- Pues te he notado que estos días, te ves un poco aburrida ¿Sucede algo? – Como toda madre que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus hijos, Serena le dijo a Ashley como la había notado desde hace un tiempo atrás, mientras madre e hija tomaban asiento en la sala.

\- Si, sabes creo que es porque no he tenido batallas Pokémon desde que me hice Maestra Pokémon, y aunque me divierto como DJ, siento que algo me falta y es la emoción y la adrenalina de un combate Pokémon – Siendo sincera con su madre, Ashley le conto como se había estado sintiendo, eso preocupo mucho a Serenity.

\- Onee-Sama, si quieres yo puedo darte esa batalla que quieres – Serenity deseando levantar el ánimo de su adorada hermana mayor, le propuso una batalla Pokémon.

\- Pero si tú eres una Pokémon performance, y en un par de meses viajaras a Kalos para participar en los Pokémon Showcase – Ashley recordó que pronto Serenity haría su viaje.

\- Es verdad, ya estoy emocionada por participar, pero ¿Quién me va a acompañar? – Serenity le heredo a su madre la pasión por el Pokémon Performance y esperando que alguien la acompañara a Kalos. En eso a Ashley le habla.

\- Si no te importa mamá, no estaría mal que la acompañe; además hace mucho tiempo que no paso tiempo de calidad con mi bella hermanita – Ashley sugirió a su madre que ella acompañe a su hermana a Kalos, y Serenity se emocionó.

\- ¡Si! ¡Di que sí mamá! – Serenity estaba emocionada de que su hermana la iba acompañar a Kalos, y en ese momento volvieron a tocar a la puerta y al abrirla era Ash que apareció también.

\- Hola familia – Ash saludo a su esposa e hijas que estaban en la casa de Ashley.

\- ¡Papito! – Al ver a su papá, Ashley fue corriendo hacia el cómo cuando era pequeña y lo abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo está la mejor DJ de todo el mundo? – Ash abrazo en respuesta a su hija mayor.

\- Bien papá, de hecho en estos momentos hemos estado hablando de algo – Ashley le respondió a su padre, mientras Ash se llenó de curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ashley? ¿Todo bien? – Ash le ponía las manos en los hombros de su hija, en eso Ashley le responde lo mismo que le dijo a su madre y hermana menor y a Ash se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Bien, tengamos una batalla Pokémon de uno contra uno ¿Qué dices Pikachu? Tengamos un combate con nuestras hijas – En ese momento a Ash se le ocurrió la solución; Pikachu estaba listo para ver que tan buena era su hija Eevee que tuvo con la Sylveon de Serena, y ambas aceptaron enfrentar a sus padres.

En esos momentos todos salieron afuera para el combate entre padres e hijas, la emoción era palpable en el aire. En ese momento Ash y Ashley estaban listos para el combate.

\- De acuerdo ¡Empiecen! – Serena lista para el combate dio la orden que este empezara ya.

\- ¡Tú puedes Onee-Sama! ¡Animo Eevee! – Serenity estaba animando a su hermana mayor y a su Pokémon; desde niña Serenity tenía un favoritismo hacia su hermana, tanto que ella era la Presidenta del club de Fans de DJ Eevee asombrosa. En ese momento comenzó el combate.

\- ¡De acuerdo Pikachu! Seamos lo más amables que podamos, recuerda que son nuestras hijas ¡Ataque rápido! – Ash sin dudas le gustaba el combate, más si era con alguno de sus hijos mayores, mientras Ashley estaba lista para pelear.

\- Bien Eevee, sé que tenemos un tiempo que no combatimos, pero sé que lo haremos bien; de acuerdo… ¡Doble equipo! – Ashley también se preparó para el combate que le iba a gustar mucho a ella, ya que su oponente era su adorado papá.

Después de unos 5 minutos de combate, este termino con la victoria de Ash, mientras Ashley reconocía que el no haber peleado en mucho tiempo, la había dejado fuera de forma. Pero en ese momento ella se le vino a la mente una idea que quizás sea revolucionaria.

Posteriormente Serena hizo el almuerzo, y durante este Ashley le hablo a su padre.

\- Oye papá, después de combatir contigo creo que ya decidí algo que me gustaría ser además de una reconocida DJ – En ese momento la joven adulta Ketchum llamo la atención de su padre, que le respondió.

\- ¿Enserio? Dime que es hija, lo que sea te echaremos la mano – Ash se interesó en lo que tenía que decir Ashley, y lo que diría ella seria impactante.

\- Me gustaría abrir un Gimnasio Pokémon aquí en Pueblo Paleta y ser la Líder – Finalmente Ashley revelo que le gustaría ser más, sin dudas eso tomo por sorpresa a su familia y entonces a Ash le pareció interesante.

\- Si es lo que quieres hija mía, no puedo decir que no; sé que lo harás bien, además yo siempre quise poner un gimnasio aquí; pero será mejor que me vayas dando detalles de cómo será, que Pokémon te especializaras y claro debes diseñar y crear la Medalla de gimnasio oficial que darás – Ash acepto la propuesta de su hija mayor, mientras le pedía que después le diera los detalles para inscribir su gimnasio entre los oficiales de Kanto.

En sus ratos libres Ashley pensaba como sería su gimnasio, mientras estaba pensando seriamente los detalles, mientras con ayuda de su madre, diseño la medalla que entregaría, pasados unos 9 días ya tenía los detalles por completo y se los entregó a su padre.

\- Ya están listos todos los detalles papá, para mi gimnasio – Con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, Ashley le entrego a su padre los detalles de su gimnasio en una hoja de papel.

\- Déjame ver… - Ash tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer.

\- Detalles del Gimnasio Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta:

Ubicación: Pueblo Paleta.

Líder: Ashley Marie Ketchum.

Tipo de gimnasio: Dragón.

Medalla que se entregara a los retadores: Medalla Eclipse.

\- ¿Qué te parece papa? ¿Así está bien? – Ashley espero la respuesta de su papá, que respondió.

\- Excelente Ashley, serás una Líder de tipo Dragón, pero dime ¿Cómo se ve la Medalla Eclipse? – Ash estaba impresionado del tipo de líder que sería su hija, para después preguntarle cómo era la "Medalla Eclipse", en ese momento Ashley saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una Medalla con la forma de un Sol y una Luna en Cuarto Menguante unidas y de color dorado con plateada.

\- Esta es la Medalla Eclipse ¿Qué te parece? – Ashley le mostro a su padre como era la Medalla.

\- Me gusta el diseño, sin dudas serás una gran Líder de Gimnasio, ahora le daré la aprobación para que sea oficial, después iniciara la construcción – Ash estaba complacido de ver el empeño que Ashley se tomó para la creación de su Gimnasio.

Mientras este estaba en construcción acompaño a su hermana Serenity a Kalos para que participara en los Espectáculos Pokémon y después que ella consiguiera el título de la "Reina de Kalos" regresaron a Kanto y el gimnasio ya estaba listo para recibir a los retadores que vinieran a retar a la Ketchum.

Y después varios retadores venían de toda Kanto para retarla y de paso tomarse una foto con DJ Eevee Fantástica.

Fin.


End file.
